Terra Nova- of Daughters
by JainaSyal
Summary: Ein junges Mädchen, noch keine 16, auf dem Weg nach Terra Nova, in eine bessere Zukunft, zu ihrem Vater, den sie nicht kennt. Sie ist schwanger, was niemand wissen darf und kurz vor dem Portal passiert es ... allein einem jungen Soldaten, Jayce verdankt sie es, dass sie doch noch durch das Tor kommt. Doch was erwartet sie? Werden Vater und Tochter zueinander finden?
1. Wiedersehen in der neuen Welt

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**1. Wiedersehen in der Neuen Welt I**

Nervös und unsicher trat sie mit all den anderen ihren Weg auf das Portal zu. Vo n hinten wurde sie angestoßen, dann bek a m sie einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen u nd keuchte erschrocken auf, machte ein en h astigen Schritt zur Seite. Sie wus s te so fort das es eine dumme Idee gew e se n war, zum einen weil sie gegen ein e wei te re P erson stieß, zum anderen w ei l ih r g leich wieder schwindelig wur de. Sie rang nach Atem, bemühte sich um Ruh e und sah sich nach den Händen um, d ie s ie fe sthi elten . „Danke," murmelt e sie und w ollte hasti g weiter, doch d er So ldat hi elt s ie fest . „Moment, S ie seh en aus a ls gin ge es ih nen nich t gut, junges Fr äulein. "

„Ich _gehe_ durch dieses Portal."

„Mmmh, ja," er nickte und lächelte ihr e rnst zu, „aber... ich schlage vor, _wir_ gehen."

Sie zögerte, nickte dann aber und atmete erleichtert aus, das er es wohl merkte versuchte sie zu ignorieren, auch das er sie nun genauer musterte. Sie schloss e inen Moment die Augen und sah dann nach oben, sie waren beinahe am Durchgang, u m sie herum schimmerte es bläulich- wei ß . „Da-danke."

Er blieb stehen, sie zwangsweise mit ihm und schaute forschend zu ihm auf. „Bere it?"

„Nein... eigentlich... nicht..."

„Ich lass dich nicht los, okay?"

Sie nickte, ohne recht zu wissen warum g erade sie plötzlich einem Wildfremde no ch dazu einem Soldaten Vertrauen s ch e n kte. Sie legte sich eine Hand au auch und gerade als sie diese verrät eri sche Geste beenden wollte drückte e r ih r e Hand. „Keine Sorge gleich sin d ur ch, dann dürfen sie sehen, das d u de n Ge sundheitscheck irgendwie ausge tri c kst ha st."

„Hab ich ja,..."

„Los geht's!" Unterbrach er sie und lief ruhig weiter, nahm sie mit sich, unwill kürlich umfasste sie seinen Arm fester u nd krallte die zweite Hand in ihre Jac ke , über den Bauch. „Scheiße," rutscht e es ihr heraus. Plötzlich überkamen si e gro ße Zweifel zusammen mit einem wi ch s chlechtem Gewissen und sie bl in ze lt e die aufkommenden Tränen weg. Sie wa r k urz d avor umzudrehen und wus ste gen au d as nur er es war der sie ab hie lt, s ein G riff w ar stark und warm .

„He... ganz ruhig Peaches."

_Wow, seine Stimme ist so ruhig. Gott, wi e macht er das, dieser Blick, diese Aug e n, diese Stimme..._

Er zog sie mit sich durch das Portal.

Sie sah grelles Licht, riss geblendet ei ne Hand hoch und keuchte. Jemand zog si e zur Seite. Sie bekam kaum Luft... „Ic h . .. ersticke..."

„Nein, atme ruhig weiter."

Sie spürte eine kühle Hand, die ihr eine Maske auf das Gesicht drückte und gleic hzeitig die große, warme Hand des Solda t en, ohne nachzudenken umfasste sie di e H and fester, rang nach Atem.

„Ja, so ist es gut, ruhig."

„Dr. Shannon!" Die zweite Stimme neben i hr klang nach Panik und sie riss den Ko p f herum, erneut überkam sie Schwindel , d ieses mal auch Übelkeit, sie würgte . Lan gsam bekam alles wieder feste Umr un d die Stimmen neben ihr eine Ge st a l t. „W as... was ist los..."

„Ganz ruhig, es wird alles gut, das beko mmen wir hin."

„Was? Was bekommen wir hin?"

„Das auch euer Baby wieder Luft bekommt. "

„Unser... nein, nein, ich..."

„Du wusstest es nicht?" Die dunkelhaarig e Frau vor ihr lächelte sie beruhigend a n. „Amber, gib ihr noch eine Spritze u nd lass sie am Monitor. Sie fährt zurüc k u nd..." die Frau sah zu jemandem neb e n ih r. „Sie kennen sich mit solchen G er ä ten aus?"

„Ja," antwortete der Soldat. Sie sah neb en sich, irgendwie war es beruhigend ei n bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, egal wie f r emd er auch war. Die Frau, sie schie n Är ztin zu sein beobachtete einen Mom e nt de n Monitor und nickte dann zufri e de n. „He ute Nacht bleibst du im Hosp it al. D er Tr opf hier, sorgt dafür das de ine Üb elkeit nachlässt und ihr Vita mine be komm t. Amb er Vomex und Vitami de n Tro pf. Sol dat festhalten!" Die du nke lhaari ge Ärzti n verschwand und k a um da s sie i m Fahrzeu g saß ging auch die Sc hwester, der Solda t blieb. Drau ßen blie b das St immengewirr noch eine ganze Wei le aufrec ht. Nach ei ner Weil e schaute sie zurück zu dem Mann an ihr e r Seite. „ Wie... wie heißen Sie eigen tl ich?"

„Jayce Corren Valine," sagte der junge M ann, „Marine."

„Nathalia Janina Faye Stark."

„Du... bist also alleine hier? So jung u nd... nun in... deinem Zustand?"

Unwillkürlich schloss sie die Arme um si ch und wandte den Blick ab, Wut und Tra u er stiegen in ihr hoch und einen Mome n t später lehnte sie sich zurück, die A ug en geschlossen. „Ich bin müde."

„Ich... ich wollte nicht... tut mir Leid ."

Sie schwieg, sie wollte nicht, das er, o der irgendjemand wusste wie sehr diese F rage sie traf, sie wollte auch nicht d as sie jemand weinen sah und während er s te s ihrer Stimme sicherlich anzuhöre n g ewe sen wäre, so spürte sie zweiter e s be reit s in ihren Augen brennen. Si e w isch te si ch ruckartig über Augen u nd S tirn, press te die Lider entschloss en zu samme n und l egte ihren einen Arm d arüb er. Ne in, sie würde es hier kei nem sage n, denn sie wol lte nicht nur a uf ihre M utter r eduziert werden.

Es wurde draußen langsam weiter und dann ging ein Ruck durchs Fahrzeug, sie woll te eben die Augen öffnen, als Amber, di e Schwester nach ihr fragte und sich di e vordere Tür schloss.

„Sie ist eingeschlafen," war alles was J ayce sagte und dankbar atmete sie tief d urch. Einen Moment später startete der M otor und anschließend schien es wirkl ich über Stock und Stein zu gehen. Sie w urd en durchgeschüttelt und sie war da nk bare r als zuvor, für das Mittel ge belke it. Minute über Minute hielt d as R ütteln an, verwandelte sich aber en dl ich in ei n sanftes Schaukeln und dann g anz langsa m in einen stummen Nebe l, a ls si e einsch lief.

Taylor blickte Wash und den anderen entg egen, welche von der Truppe der Neuling e langsam zu seinem Kommandostand herüb e r kamen. Sie eilte zu ihm die Treppe h er a uf und blieb vor ihm stehen, währ en d s ic h unten auf dem Platz die Ne amme lte n und die Soldaten die Fa hr zeug e ab lude n. „Und was haben wir? " F ragte er u nd gr inste, „Wieder blin de P assag iere?"

„Zwei weniger ein junger Offiziersanwärt er fehlt, laut seinem Bruder tot und ei n e Ärztin fehlt, dafür kam ihre fast s e ch szehnjährige Tochter aber nicht al l ei ne. "

„Nicht? Hatte sie jemanden im Rucksack?"

„Nein, aber in einigen Monaten wird sie uns einen weiteren Bürger bescheren."

„Schwanger?!" Und das hat niemand bemerk t?

Wash zuckte die Achseln und seufzte. „Do c Shannon glaubt, das sie nicht selbst b ei der Untersuchung war, ihr fehlen El ek trolyte und Vitamine. Aber ansonsten geh t es beiden gut."

„Sehr gut... finden Sie jemanden bei dem die Kleine unterkommen kann, ich will n icht das sie alleine ist und... finden S ie heraus was mit ihrer Mutter ist," b ef ahl er, ehe er sich den neuesten Mit g lie dern Terra Novas zu wandte und se i ne Red e hielt.

Im MedCenter schaute er sich suchend um, fand aber recht schnell wen er suchte u nd hielt direkt auf die Ärztin zu. Eliz a beth Shannon war zwar erst seit einig e n Monaten mit ihrer Familie hier und s ch ie n fast eben so oft im MedCenter zu se in, wie zu Hause, aber in jedem Fa ll war si e längst das Herz dieser Stat i on . Wa s ih r direkter Boss Malcolm W al lac e ver mutli ch weder zugeben noch wa hr h aben w ollte, nicht zuletzt wei l er sie am lieb sten f ür sich beanspru chen würd e. Er gr inste b ei dem Gedank en d aran, war aber gleich w ieder ernst , als sie a uf ihn zu kam.

„Taylor, Sie sind wohl nicht hier, bloß um Hallo zu sagen?" Sagte sie und zog ih re Handschuhe aus, entsorgte sie im Eim e r. „Okay, also... wieso genau sind Si e h ier?"

„Die Ärztin, die welche nicht kam und da s Mädchen, ihre Namen?"

„Dr. Sharrel Faye Stark, ihre Tochter is t noch hier, ich..."

Er wirbelte herum. „_Wo_?!"

„Ähm... Biobett zehn, sie..."

Elizabeth starrte dem Kommandanten hinte rher und war sich so gar nicht sicher, w ie sie dessen plötzliches Interesse an m edizinischem, oder viel mehr nicht au fge tauchtem medizinischem Personal und dess en Tochter. Sie legte die Akte ab u nd fo lgte ihm hinüber zum Biobett. Da s Bild d as sich ihr dort bot versetzte si e noch mehr in Verwirrung und staune n . T aylor s chien hin und her gerisse n z wisc hen Sorg e und Erleichterung, z u gle ich a ber besor gt und misstrauisc h, ein merkw ürdiges Bi ld. Nicht zuletz t weil sie ni cht geglaub t hatte ihn Em ot iona l erlebe n zu können, außer viel lei cht W ut, welch e sie von ih m schon kan nte. A ber nun wa r sie sich pl ötz lich sicher Tränen in s einen Augen zu s ehen. Er gin g ganz langs am auf das Bet t zu , streck te seine Hand aus, fast b erü hr te er ihr en Arm, als e r die Han d wiede r zurück zog, mitten in der Bewe gung ab e r zögert e er...

Sie beobachtete wie er sie erneut fast b erührte und dann herumwirbelte, auf den Boden starrte, dann schien er sich plöt z lich ihrer Gegenwart gewahr zu werden un d sah sie ertappt an. „Ich... ich w as sie für mich etwas herausfinden . Abe r kein Wort darüber. Testen sie Ih und meine."

„_Was_?!"

Wortlos streckte er ihr seinen Arm entge gen und zog seinen Ärmel hoch. Sie nick t e und nahm ein DNA- Testset aus einem Re gal. „Sie kennen Sie also?"

„Die Kleine? Nein. Aber ist sie Nathalia Stark, dann... hätte ich sollen. Melden Sie sich, wenn sie etwas haben."

„Ja, natürlich," sagte sie und nickte ih m zu, er trat hastig an ihr vorbei und g ing, sie ging auf das Mädchen zu und n ah m ihr noch etwas Blut ab. Sie schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, so tief sc h lie f sie. Elisabeth seufzte und beda c ht e di e Kleine mit einem ruhigen Bl i ck . S ie wa r sich keineswegs sicher wa s s ie d em jun gen Ding wünschen sol lte , da s er ihr Vat er war, oder nicht .

Sie war noch nicht mal beim Haus angekom men, als ihre zweitälteste sie schon ri e f und auf sie zugelaufen kam. Maddy s c hi en wirklich guter Laune und zuglei c h war ein Anflug Sorge in ihrem Gesic h t zu er kennen. „Mum!" Rief sie erneut u nd f iel ihr um den Hals, „Er hat mic h e in gel aden ! Zu.. einem Picknick! M ark! Er hat mich wirklich... oh, Mum! Du _musst_ mir helfen, Das sagt ich darf nicht geh en, aber Mum, ich bin kein Kind mehr un d ... vernünftig und..."

Sie schob ihre Tochter etwas von sich, s ah sich um und sah sie dann ernst an. „ M addy, ich... ich habe da ein junges M ä dc hen in der Klinik, sie ist nur ein pa ar Monate älter wie du, sie kam heut e an , g anz und allein und... sie ist s c hwan ger. Dein Vater fürchtet sich n un m al, d as d ie auch so etwas zustößt ."

„Aber Mum, so jemand ist Mark nicht und ich auch nicht. Taylor hat ihm gesagt, e r... nun, er müsse erst um mich werben u nd... er wird mir nicht zu nahe kommen . Dad...du, ihr könnt ihn ja selbst fra g en ."

„Okay, gut ich rede mit Dad, aber..." si e hob mahnend ihre Hand, „nicht heute A b end."

„Oh, danke Mum!"

Er stand an einer einsamen Stelle, am Za un von Terra Nova und blickte hinaus in den Urwald, dann schaute er hinauf i kl aren nächtlichen Himmel. Er seufzt e. W e lche großen Fehler hatte er nur noc h be gangen? Einen Sohn verloren, weil e n icht hatte zeigen können, wie vi ihm b ed eutet hatte, ihm nicht hatt e so viel Ha lt geben können, wie er gebr auch t h at te. Und er hatte eine Tochter, fast se c hzehn die ihn nie kennengelernt ha tt e, von der er selbst erst erfahren ha tte , als sie mit vier Jahren Lungenf le cken b ekommen hatte. Ein Mädchen das e r legi t im wie sie war, nicht mitgenomm e n, od er nachgeholt hatte, weil ihre M utt er i hn d arum gebeten hatte. Ihre W orte kl an gen n un so klar in seinem Ko pf wied er, als se i es gestern gewesen.

_"Nat, ich habe dich nie um etwas gebeten , nie... außer um Hilfe für ihr Leben, n ie aber für mich. Ich wollte nie dein Ge ld, bat dich nie zu bleiben. Aber jet zt bitte ich dich, nimm sie mir nicht w e g. Sie... sie ist alles was ich habe, al les was ich liebe. Lass sie hier, di e Ku ppe lstadt ist sicher."_

_Er hatte sie bitten wollen nicht zu blei ben, nachzukommen, sobald er nach ihnen schickte, um ihretwillen. Dann aber war ihre Tochter gekommen, _seine_ Tochter: „Mum! Mum, es heißt Familien m üssen zu viert sein! Und es muss beide E ltern geben, sonst muss Strafe gezahlt w erden! Mum, das können wir uns doch g ar nicht..."_

„_Keine Sorge, Schatz, welche Gesetze auch immer kommen, dich gibt es ja schon. Sa g Guten Tag zu Commander Taylor."_

„_Hi."_

„_Hallo?" _

_Sie hatte ihn schüchtern angesehen, eine Grundschülerin, sie hatte ihn dennoch a n Lucas erinnert, irgendwie, ein wenig. Sie war mit dem Wort Hausaufgaben eilig in ihr Zimmer gelaufen und er hatte Sha r rel angesehen und genickt. „Einversta n de n, aber... heirate mich, für sie. I ch wi ll das ihr wirklich sicher verso rg t seit . Sie hat nicht ganz unrecht. " _

„_Nein. Aber nur auf dem Papier. Sie glaub t... er ist tot, du... du warst damals. . ."_

„_Ich weiß"_

Er schluckte und sah hinter sich als er Schritte vernahm. Es war Wash. Er seufzt e und schüttelte den Kopf schob das Mes s er wieder in die Schneide. „Erschreck e n Sie mich nicht so."

„Tut... tut mir Leid Sir, aber den hier haben sie vergessen und Dr. Shannon vers uchte sie zu erreichen, sie wollte..."

„Danke Wash, übernehmen Sie morgen meine Wache. Ich habe zu tuen."

„Ähm...ja...ähm...Nathaniel? Alles...kla r?"

„Ja. Ja, was sollte schon sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Sie sah ihm besorgt na ch. Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn, nur w a s? Worum sorgte er sich, oder war es A ya ni? Es war Juni, ihr Todestag aber w August, war es möglich...?

Er betrat leise das MedCenter und durchq uerte die Notfallstation und den kurzen Korridor bis hinüber zum MedLab. Er nic k te dem Nachtpersonal zu und öffnet Tü r zum hinteren Labor. „Dr. Shannon ?"

„Taylor, da sind sie ja. Ich.. habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

„Und? Was haben Sie?"

„Nun... ein... sehr eindeutiges Ergebnis . Hier," sie reichte ihm den Plex, abso l ut nicht sicher, wie er reagieren wür d e. Während sie seine Mimik beobachtet e , di e von Sicherheit in Zweifel und S or ge um schlug, dachte sie an ihr Ges pr äch m it M addy am Abend. Sie hatte i hre To cht er ge fragt, ob sie sich als Tee nage r, d er sie nun mal war vorstel len konnt e jem anden wie Taylor als Vat er z u habe n. Ihr e Toch ter hatte sie zuers t anges ehen al s sei s ie verrück t, dan n nachge dacht un d erklär t, das es woh l der tot ale Horro r wäre, e in mal weil Taylor eb en Taylor sei, der K opf von allem, zum einen das Wissen, woh l fortw ährend Mira s liebste Beute zu sei n und dass sie si ch gar nic ht vors tellen wo llte, wie den n erst Tayl or a uf einen F reund reagiere n würde, wo do ch ihr Vate r schon ein so lches Drama v eranstaltet e.

Als sie jetzt Taylors tiefe Sorgenfalten und die Traurigkeit entdeckte, die er z u verstecken suchte, kam sie nicht umhi n daran zu denken, dass es wohl weni ma chte dem Mädchen einen Freund zu v er b i eten, sie war bereits schwanger. Wa s d as ganze hier nicht einfacher ma chte . Ta ylor legte den Plex an die Sei te. „ Ich b leibe bei ihr."

„Gut, ich sage den Schwester Bescheid, d as Sie da sind. Ähm... es... geht den b e iden aber wirklich gut. Sie... sie ha t te in letzter Zeit aber wohl wenig Es s en u nd war häufiger schlechter Luft a us ge set zt."

„Lungenflecken?" Fragte er und sie hörte deutlich die Angst in seiner Stimme, et was das sie unweigerlich zusammenzucken ließ. „Hat...hat sie, sie wieder?"

„Nein." Sie schaute ihn ernst an. „Eine Entzündung der Lunge, aber das bekommen wir hin. Taylor, wann hatte ihre Tochter Lungenflecken?"

„Vor elfeinhalb Jahren, damals... erfuhr ich von ihr. Und sah sie seither erst e inmal. Sie weiß nichts von mir."

„Sagen Sie es ihr?"

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht, erst muss ich wissen, was mit ihrer Mutter ist." Er g ing an ihr vorbei und ließ sie stehen.


	2. Wiedersehen in der neuen Welt II

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**1. Wiedersehen in der Neuen Welt II**

Er öffnete die Augen, als er ein leises Stöhnen vernahm und war sofort hellwach, als er Sekunden später begriff wo er war und das sie es gewesen war. Wachsam schaute er auf sie hinunter und nahm ihre Hand, er hatte viel nachgedacht in der letzten Nacht und war fest entschlossen alte Fehler nicht zu wiederholen. Er wollte und würde nicht noch ein Kind verlieren. Sanft strich er ihr über die Stirn, sie schien wieder auf zu fiebern. Er nahm das feuchte Tuch wieder aus der Schüssel und legte es auf ihre Stirn, strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Haut. „Nathalia? Hörst du mich?"

„Mmh..."

Sie öffnete die Augen, im ersten Moment war sie geblendet dann nahm die Person an ihrem Bett, Formen an. Weißer Bart, weißes kurzes Haar, eine Narbe im Gesicht, dennoch wusste sie, sie kannte diesen Mann. Sie blinzelte.

„Nathalia, endlich. Ich... hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

_Mach ihm keine Vorwürfe, erst wusste er es nicht, dann bat ich ihn ohne uns zu gehen. Ohne dich, er tat es, für uns, nachdem er dich anerkannte. Du...du kannst jederzeit nach Terra Nova, als... seine Tochter...geh, geh mein Engel...geh!_

Tränen befeuchteten ihre Augen, als sie ihre sterbende Mutter erneut vor sich sah, mit dem Gewissen, dass wenn sie tat, was diese verlangte sie nicht mehr wiederzusehen. Nie mehr. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Oh, Gott was... was habe ich getan? Ich... ich habe sie einfach... dagelassen...jetzt... bin ich allein..."

„Nathalia, he... schscht, beruhige dich. Nathalia... sieh mich an. Er-erkennst du mich?"

Sie blickte müde und traurig wieder auf, jetzt sah sie ihn deutlich und ja, ja sie erkannte ihn. „Taylor,..." sagte sie und schloss wieder ihre Augen. _Du kennst ihn, er... war hier, Nathaniel Taylor, nach ihm nannte ich dich. Nach ihm und meiner Schwester._

„...du," sie schluckte und atmete tief ein, „...du bist mein Vater. Warum?..."

„...warum hast du getan was sie gesagt hat? Warum?"

Ihre schluchzende Stimme, ihre Worte trafen ihn bis tief ins Mark und er rang nach Worten. Sie schloss die Augen, drehte sich weg. Sanft nahm er wieder ihre Hand in seine, in seine beiden Hände und führte sie zu seiner Stirn. „Weil... weil sie eine starke Frau war, sie sagte ihr brauchtet mich nicht, keinen und... das sie nicht sicher sei, ob... ob ich schon wieder bereit für ein Kind bin." Er seufzte und küsste ihre Hand. Er wollte so sehr, das sie verstand, das sie ihm eine Chance gab, er wollte nicht das sie hier alleine war, wenn nicht er, dann würde er jemanden finden.

„Schon wieder?" Sie drehte sich halb herum und er nickte.

„Warum... schon wieder? Hattest du... hattest du schon ein Kind?"

„Du hast einen Bruder, Lucas, er hasst mich, für den Tot seiner Mutter, in... Somalia. Aber... ich konnte nur einen retten, ich entschied für ihn. Seine Mutter,... meine Frau haben sie vor unseren Augen erschossen, sie... ist verblutet. Das... das sie schwanger war...wusste ich damals nicht..."

Nathalia starrte den weißhaarigen Mann erschrocken an, sie hatte sich so viele Gedanken zu ihm gemacht. Auch wegen dem harten kühlen Eindruck ihrer Erinnerung, aber hier saß er nun. Er war an ihrem Bett, hielt ihre Hand und sie konnte deutlich seine Trauer sehen, den Zweifel. Aber sie spürte auch Sorge, ob er wusste, das auch sie ein Kind trug. Unwillkürlich entzog sie ihm ihre Hand und legte sie schützend auf ihren Bauch. Sie beobachtete ihn, sah genau wie sein Blick ihrer Hand folgte und sich seine ruhig auf ihre legte. „Ich weiß es," sagte er schlicht.

„Hättest... hättest du... anders entschieden?"

„Nein... sie... sie hätte es nicht gewollt und mich verachtet. Aber der Gedanke an dieses Kind quält mich, wann... wann immer ich an euch beide denke. Oder... an sie..."

„Mum... Mum ist sicher auch Tot."

„Was ist passiert?"

Sie sah ihn ruhig an, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich ein wenig auf, sofort begann sie zu husten. Erst zweimal kurz, dann anhaltend, verkrampft, er drückte sofort den Notknopf und drückte ihr die Atemmaske auf das Gesicht. „Ruhig atmen, tief ein und langsam aus... so ist gut... ruhig..."

Sie hielt die Schwester zurück und nahm ihr die Spritze Salbutamol ab. „Gehen Sie, ich mach das." Doch sie legte die Spritze wieder weg und wartete noch einen Moment, nur um sicher zu gehen. Aber er machte das gut, er hielt ihr die Atemmaske ans Gesicht und hatte auch den Regler für das Medikament mit aufgedreht. Elisabeth lächelte und ging nur kurz in den Raum um die Klingel zu deaktivieren. „So ist gut, atme ruhig weiter. Ich komme später wieder."

Vom Korridor aus beobachtete sie die beiden noch einen Moment und fand sich, als sie sich herumdrehte ihrem Mann und Malcolm gegenüber. Beide Männer sahen irritiert von ihr, in den Raum hinter ihr. „Meine, Herren? Kann ich Ihnen beiden behilflich sein?"

„Ähm ja, ich muss zum Außenposten vier und... würdest du dich bitte zwischendurch im Labor blicken lassen? Ja? Danke. Ähm... wer ist das?"

„Nathalia Stark. Er kennt sie, irgendwie..."

„Ähm...ja...okay, wo waren wir? Achja, das Labor, also..."

„Malcolm," unterbrach sie ihn und gleich noch einmal, „Malcolm! Wir schaffen das, hier wird alles noch stehen, wenn du wieder kommst, geh jetzt! Sie fahren noch ohne dich!"

Der Wissenschaftler nickte, wandte sich ab und ging, nur um gleich darauf zurück zu kommen, sich seinen Rucksack zu nehmen und raus zu rennen. Ihr Mann sah dem anderen grinsend nach. „Und mit so was warst du zusammen?"

Sie zog einen Schmollmund. „Ich war... jung."

Er nickte hinter sie. „Okay, wer ist das? So sieht er nicht mal Skye an."

„Seine Tochter."

„Was?! Seine..."

„JIM!"

Er zog sie mit sich in den nächsten Raum, schloss die Tür. „Kein Scherz?"

„Nope." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich... macht er sich auch ganz gut."

„Wir... reden hier von Taylor, Schatz."

„Ja-a, er hat einen Sohn."

„Lucas? Also ich weiß ja nicht..."

„Okay, dummes Beispiel... aber irgendwie... ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das er ihn dazu gemacht hat."

„Ich eigentlich auch nicht."

Sie drückte die Maske weg und nickte ihm dankbar zu, dann hielt sie sich die nun schmerzende Brust und sah ihn besorgt an. „Was... was habe ich?"

„Nicht was Ruhe und Medikamente nicht hinbekommen, eine Lungenentzündung."

Erleichtert lehnte sie sich wieder zurück und nickte. Dann aber sah sie ihn an. Sie spürte wie sie zu zittern begann, ihre Lippen bebten. Er zog die Decke höher, _Er beobachtet gut. _Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Als... als sie das Angebot bekam, da... da war sie längst krank. Die Untersuchungen brachten es ans Licht und... das Angebot wurde zurückgezogen. Plötzlich sagte sie wir gingen doch, brach aber zwei Tage vorher zusammen. Sie... sie sagte warum... du damals bei uns warst...

das... ich gehen solle und... und das mich ein Colonel Dames hinein bekäme. Ich... ich wollte nicht, aber... was...hatte ich für eine Wahl?"

Sie drückte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich... habe Angst."

„Ich weiß," er wusste es wirklich, er wusste noch genau wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er von Lucas erfahren hatte, all die Furcht, die Unsicherheit und sie war so viel jünger, allein. „Wir schaffen das. Zusammen."

„Wirklich?" Zweifelnd sah sie ihn an. „Wir kennen uns nicht und..."

„Wir schaffen das und dein Bruder wird nicht an dich heran kommen."

„Nicht?"

„Nein, ich... erzähle dir wann anders wieso, komm, versuch noch mal zu schlafen."

„Bleibst du hier?"

„Ja."

Nathalia blieb auf dem Weg vor dem MedCenter stehen und sah sich staunend um. All diese Farben, an den Häusern, die Pflanzen... die warme Sonne, ein klarer Himmel und Menschen ohne Atemmasken. Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Wow."

„Ja, das ist es." Sie spürte wie sich seine Hand in ihren Rücken legte und sie sah sich nach ihm um. Er schulterte ihre Tasche mit links und bot ihr seinen rechten Arm an. Zweifelnd blickte sie zu ihm auf. „Willst du... willst du das wirklich? Ich meine, damit... sagst du allen, wer ich bin. Auch Mira und Lucas."

„Ja-a, aber auch allen in der Kolonie und meinen Leuten, einen besseren Schutz kann ich dir nicht geben. Komm. Da geht's lang," er deutete nach rechts und lächelte ihr zu. Sie nickte und ließ sich von ihm zu ihrem neuen zu Hause führen. Die erste Woche war wie im Flug vergangen, trotz MedCenter- Aufenthalt. Taylor hatte ihr alles über Terra Nova, die Sixer und Lucas erzählt, er hatte sie mit Sky bekannt gemacht, um die er sich kümmerte, wie eine Art Patenonkel. Sie wiederum hatte ihr die zwei ältesten der Familie Shannon vorgestellt und so hatte sie plötzlich mehr Besuch gehabt und öfter als sie wach gewesen war. Sie blieb stehen und schaute sich an der nächsten Kreuzung genauer um. „Denkst du... denkst du Skye mag mich?"

Taylor lachte laut auf und sie sah ihn ein wenig verärgert an. „He!"

„Sorry, aber das gleiche hat sie erst gestern gefragt."

„Echt? Oh."

Taylor schmunzelte und lenkte ihre Schritte hinüber zu einem der nächsten Häuser, öffnete dort die Tür und bat sie, sich schon einmal hinzusetzen. Einen Moment später brachte er ihr etwas Gebäck und Tee, ehe er sich zu ihr setzte. „Willkommen zu Hause."

„Danke."

Sie schaute sich um und dann fragend zu ihm. „Können...können wir Bilder aufhängen? Von... Mum?"

Er schien überrascht, doch er nickte und strich ihr über das Haar. „Klar können wir." So langsam begann er zu begreifen, wie sehr sich sein Leben würde verändern. Nathalia kannte es in einem Haus zu leben und auch Bilder zu haben. Sir würde aus dem kühlen Haus ein Heim machen. Er sah sich um und nickte. „Ich denke wir sollten morgen mal sehen, was wir auf dem Markt finden, um zu dekorieren."

„Du hast hier wirklich nichts?" Verwundert starrte sie ihn an. Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich habe erst auf einem Baum und später oben im Kommandostand geschlafen. Hier... war ich fast nie."

„Gut das du ja jetzt einen Grund hast hier zu sein."

Er nickte. „Jetzt ja."

Sie sah ihn abschätzend und neugierig an, er sah genau das heimliche, gut verborgene Schmunzeln in ihrem Blick, er kannte Wash einfach zu gut. _Wie umgekehrt. Gott! Wie viele haben uns schon für ein Paar gehalten? Viel zu viele..._Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. _So ein Blödsinn. Sie waren beide Militär und beide hatten sie nach verschiedenen Verlusten, das Leben dem Dienst verschrieben._

Fragend beobachtete er sie, legte seine Weste ab und hob den Blick wieder zu ihr.

Sie nickte und bezog Position vor seinem Tisch. „Okay, du wusstest also ehrlich nicht das sie kommen würde?"

„Nein, ich habe nur um einem weiteren Arzt gebeten und einen guten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, noch weniger, dass sie krank war."

„Wie geht es deiner Tochter jetzt?"

„Besser, sie ist fast wieder gesund. Sie wird sich einleben, aber sie hat Angst."

„Sie ist sechzehn, schwanger und kennt hier keinen, ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken."

Er nickte und seufzte, gleichzeitig setzte er sich und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. „Soll ich dir was sagen? Ich habe auch Angst. Davor... das Lucas sich entscheidet sie als Druckmittel zu nutzen, oder Mira. Ich... ich will Wachen in Sichtweite zu meinem Haus!"

„Natürlich, du... du solltest es offen sagen, die Kolonisten würden sie mit im Auge behalten."

„Ja, das habe ich ihr gestern auch gesagt..."

„Aber?" Fragte sie nach. Er lächelte schwach. _Verdammt! Wir kennen uns wirklich zu genau!_

„Damit sorge ich auch dafür, das Mira und Lucas es sofort erfahren."

„Ja, das Risiko besteht."

Er hob die Brauen und sah sie gefährlich an, sie blieb ruhig, ohne eine Regung vor ihm stehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann stand er auf, durchquerte den Raum, bis zum anderen Ende und blieb dort stehen, sah sich nach ihr um. „Ich will das sie sich selbst verteidigen kann, aber... ich will nicht das sie etwas tut, das sie oder das Kleine gefährdet."

„Wie weit ist sie Nathaniel?"

„Zu weit?" Er seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Neunte Woche, sie wusste es selber erst, seit kurz vordem sie herkam."

„Dann rede mit dem Doc. Frag Shannon was sie lernen kann und darf."

„Das sollte ich wohl. Danke."

„Immer, das weißt du doch."

Er nickte, ohne sie anzusehen und kehrte zum Schreibtisch zurück. „Tagesgeschehen, was liegt an?"

„Dr. Shannon?"

Sie wandte sich von der Schwester und ihren Patienten ab, schaute neben sich. Es war Nathalia. Sie lächelte dem Mädchen zu, bedeutete ihr zu warten und gab der Schwester die Patientenakte. Nach einigen letzte Anweisungen ließ sie Patient und Schwester allein, ging zu Nathalia und nahm sie mit in ein abgegrenztes Untersuchungszimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Nathalia, was kann ich für dich tuen? Fehlt dir etwas?"

„Nein. Nur... ich... langweile mich." Sie lächelte verlegen und griff nach einem der Blätter, der großen Aloe. „Ich hatte zu Hause ein abgeschlossenes Praktikum in Pharma- Botanik und... war in einem Krankenhaus angefangen. Ich... möchte hier arbeiten. Denken Sie... das geht?"

Elisabeth musterte die sechzehnjährige und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch. „Komm, her." bat sie das Mädchen und sie leistete der Bitte ruhig Folge. Indessen dachte sie kurz nach, möglich war es, unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen, anderseits... „Was sagt Commander Taylor dazu?"

„Ich..." sie atmete tief ein und sah zu Boden.

„Er weiß es gar nicht," sagte Elisabeth und nickte, „verstehe, das..."

„Ich wollte erst wissen, ob ich... könnte."

Elisabeth lächelte und nickte ihr dann zu. „Es ist schon möglich, aber ich fürchte es würde sehr rasch auch hier langweilig werden. In einiger Zeit darfst du nur noch Schränke aufräumen, Hilfsarbeit erledigen und weder viel am Patienten machen, noch im Labor. Das wievielte Praktikum war es von dir?"

„Das zweite in einer Klinik, in... der Kuppelstadt Exalabur."

„Okay, pass auf, Vorschlag. Die nächsten zwei Wochen will ich das du dich erst einmal ausruhst. Du bist noch nicht ganz gesund und ich will nicht das euch etwas passiert. Danach darfst du herkommen, jeden Tag, ein paar Stunden. Du machst nichts, was nicht ich, oder Schwester Linn dir sagen und hältst die Pausen ein. Außerdem wirst du hier nur solange arbeiten, wie ich es dir erlaube."

„In Ordnung, danke." Nathalia stand mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf. Es war mehr als sie sich erhofft hatte und sie würde etwas zu tuen haben. Sie sah die Ärztin dankbar an und fragte beim rausgehen noch nach Maddy. „Ich weiß nicht, sie hat heute morgen Zoe. Vermutlich sind sie auf dem Markt, oder im Obstgarten."

„Danke, ich..."

„Nathalia?"

„Oh... hi, Taylor." Sie schaute ein wenige erschreckt zu ihm auf und fragte sich zugleich warum ihr Herz so raste und sie sich so ertappt fühlte. Sie hatte schließlich nichts unrechtes getan. „Geht es dir nicht gut?" Er musterte sie besorgt. Sie schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Alles okay."

„Wirklich? Du siehst... erschrocken aus."

„Ich habe hier nicht mit dir gerechnet." Sie wollte weiter, aber er fasste ihren Arm, trat um sie herum und schob eine Hand unter ihr Kinn. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, kam sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, mit welcher offenkundigen Sorge er sie ansah. Mit einem kalten Schauer wurde ihr klar, dass er sie zwar nicht wirklich kannte, sich aber tatsächlich und ehrlich sorgte. Sie kannte diesen Blick, er war dem ihrer Mutter so ähnlich, wann immer sie krank gewesen war. Sie legte ihre hand auf seine, an ihrem Kinn und nickte. „Ist das wirklich alles?"

„Wirklich. Und... ich fange in zwei Wochen bei Dr. Shannon ein Praktikum an."

„War das ihre Idee?" Fragte er und schien nun irgendwie noch besorgter. „Nein, meine. Bis später, Taylor." Sie löste sich von ihm und ging. Es verwirrte sie ihn so zu sehen. Sie musste darüber nachdenken.

Taylor schaute ihr noch einen Moment nach und ging dann auf Dr. Shannon zu. „Denken... denken Sie die Idee ist soo gut?"

„Ich, bin nicht sicher. Aber ich werde sie gut im Auge behalten. Ich... ich denke sie will einfach dazugehören, sie... wird sich hier ziemlich alleine und einsam vorkommen. Die einzige Familie die sie hier hat, sind Sie und... sie kennen einander nicht."

„Ich weiß." Er warf wieder einen Blick nach hinten, in die Richtung, in die seine Tochter verschwunden war. „Denken Sie... sie schafft das? Sich einleben, Freunde finden?"

„Wenn Skye und Maddy sie weiterhin so umschwärmen? Sicher, es wird nur dauern, sie scheint Angst zu haben, jemandem zu vertrauen." sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Sind sie nur deshalb hier? Wegen Nathalia?"

„Ja, aber eigentlich wollte ich wissen, wie... was ich ihr beibringen darf, damit sie... sich verteidigen kann."

„Oh,...tja, also... an was haben Sie denn gedacht?"

„An..."

Hi, bitte lasst mir doch ein Review da! Ihr seit 19 User, welche diese Story angeklickt haben, es wird doch wohl einer von euch eine kleine Mitteilung machen können? Ich fände das ja nur fair.

Lg Dani


	3. Aussprache

Jetzt, weiß ich wieder warum ich damals irgendwann nur noch auf der deutschen Seite gepostet habe. Diese Site macht überall zwischen die Sätze einen größeren Zeilenumbruch, wie einen Absatz, statt einfach nur neue Zeile und die richtigen Absätze doppelt so groß.

Außerdem, verschwinden hier sternchen und geschwungene Linien, die ich nutze um anzudeuten das, dass Geschehen/ die Personen wechseln. *kopfschüttel* verzeiht also wenn es irgendwo nicht richtig kenntlich ist. Und Striche und plus lässt er, wie ich eben bemerke auch nicht stehen, sowas von unfair

Lg dani

* * *

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**3. Aussprache**

Alleine saß sie auf der Bank vor seinem Haus und beobachtete die Leute. Zuerst hatte es sie besorgt und irgendwie auch gestört, das sie alle neugierig musterten. Dann aber war Skye kurz da gewesen und ihr war aufgefallen, das die Ältere ebenso sehr gemustert wurde. Offenbar war das eine normale Reaktion darauf, stand man dem Commander nahe. _Nahestehen. Natürlich, er ist... _

Sie hatte Skye gebeten sie wieder alleine zu lassen und die ältere war mit den Worten gegangen: _Ich muss jetzt so wieso zur Arbeit_

Wieder alleine hatte sie zurück an die Begegnung in der Klinik gedacht. Die Besorgnis mit der er sie angesehen hatte. Dieser ruhige, warme Blick, am gestrigen Abend. Sie kannten einander erst seit etwas über einer Woche und dennoch war er überaus besorgt, ruhig. In allem das Gegenteil von dem Taylor, den sie aus den Erzählungen der anderen hier nun zu kennen glaubte.

So anders, als sie sich diesen Mann immer vorgestellt hatte, von dem sie nie viel gewusst hatte. Zugleich aber wuchs ihr Unverständnis wieso Lucas seinen Vater so sehr hasste, wie er ihn nicht mögen könnte. Erst gestern Abend hatte sie auch den Bedingungslosen, harten Taylor kennengelernt, als er seine Leute angeschrien hatte, die kalte Wut in seinen Augen hatte sie wirklich erschreckt und ihr Angst gemacht. Doch kaum hatte er sie unten an der Treppe entdeckt war er ruhiger geworden. Als er dann neben ihr gestanden hatte, war sein Blick wieder ganz friedlich und ruhig gewesen, seine Stimme merkwürdig sanft, im Gegensatz zu davor.

Sie blickte hinauf in den Himmel, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, musste sie sich erst wieder klar machen, das dies tatsächlich ein klarer und realer Himmel war. Sie beobachtete die Wolken und dachte an ihre Mutter. _Mum, ist es das? Hast du ihn für diese Seite geliebt die er mir zeigt? Aber... wenn er so ist, wieso hasst ihn Lucas dann so sehr? Werde ich ihm wirklich vertrauen lernen? _Sie hatte wirklich Angst hier niemandem richtig vertrauen zu können. Sie war sooft enttäuscht worden. Zuletzt noch, vom Vater, des Kindes das sie trug. Sie zog die Knie an und umschloss sie mit ihren Händen. _Mum ich hab Angst. Ich... hatte nie viele Freunde, hier kenne ich noch kaum jemanden und … ach, Mum... Stella und Elise haben mich verlassen, wie sie das Leben hinter sich ließen. Gregory wurde auf offener Straße getötet, weil er einem Kind half und... mein Freund ging, als er erfuhr, das er nicht mit nach Terra Nova kommen würde, auch wenn wir gingen... Mum..._

Sie schluckte.

_Mum wie erkenne ich, ob es jemand ehrlich meint? Ob er mein Freund ist? Und nicht..._

Sie spürte wie die Tränen kamen und senkte das Gesicht auf ihre Knie. Trauer und Zorn umklammerten ihr Herz, wie eisige Stacheln durchbohrte sie der Kummer und die Angst. Sie war nie besonders mutig gewesen, oder diejenige die auf Fremde zuging, was sollte hier aus ihr werden, sie hatte hier doch nur ihn._ Nur ihn und ihn kenne ich nicht! Ich fürchte mich! Mum... Mum ich bin so allein! _„Nur...nur ihn... ihn kenne ich nicht..."

xXx

_~Jayce~_

Er folgte Mark um die Schule und die Klinik herum, zurück in Richtung des Hauses von Commander Taylor. Er hatte sie eben dort gesehen. Wenn er schon nicht einfach zu ihr gehen konnte, wie er gewollt hatte, so musste er sie zumindest sehen. Plötzlich hielt der andere ihn zurück. „Valine! He! Nicht so eilig, wir sind hier nicht auf der Flucht."

„Ja, ich meine natürlich nicht Sir."

„Spar dir das Sir, wenn wir nicht draußen im Einsatz sind. Ich bin Marc."

„Jayce." Sie reichten sich kurz die Hände und er nickte dem Älteren zu. „Wie... wie ist es hier so, ich meine... unter dem Commander zu dienen, die Männer erzählen alle etwas anderes. Aber du scheinst dich eigentlich ganz gut mit ihm zu verstehen und... diesem Cop."

Mark schüttelte den Kopf, bedeutete ihm weiterzugehen und klopfte ihm dabei auf die Schulter. „Verstehen? Glaub mir, ich wäre froh wenn ich mich mit Maddy Shannons Vater _verstehen_, würde. Aber ehrlich gesagt,... macht der mir eine Heidenangst. Der Commander... mmh..." Der ältere grinste ihm vielsagend zu. „Er ist okay. Hart aber gerecht. Kühl und reserviert, aber er würde alles für die Kolonie und seine Leute geben. Solange... solange wir treu sind, und layal, den Prinzipien, der Kolonie, einander. Er verachtet nichts mehr als Vertrauensbruch und Verrat, er hasst nichts mehr als Unzuverlässigkeit und ist gnadenlos, wenn sich jemand nicht an seine Pflicht hält, er ist gefährlich, aber ehrlich."

„Du magst ihn."

„Ich fürchte ihn nicht und es ist mir eine Ehre hier zu sein. Er hat mich ausgebildet."

„Verstehe."

„Wieso fragst du eigentlich so genau? Die meisten Neuen sind erst mal so überwältigt, das sie ihn fürchten und versuchen aus dem Weg zu gehen, oder ihm die Stirn bieten, bis sie ihren Platz gefunden haben. Ich dachte bisher eher du gehörst dem dritten Typen an, abwarten, dienen und sich ein Bild machen."

„Passt, aber..." Er brach kurz ab, seufzte und schaute den Kindern nach, die vor ihnen die Straße gekreuzt hatten. „Dieses Mädchen.. die Kleine, von der ich erzählt habe..."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich, was ist mit ihr?"

„Es... _sie_ ist es," sagte er und blickte hinüber zum Haus des Commanders, wo das dunkelhaarige Mädchen noch immer saß.

„Oh..." Mark sah ihn mitfühlend an.

„Ja, was mache ich jetzt?"

„Du willst sie wirklich kennenlernen? Rede mit ihr. Dann erkläre Taylor deine Absicht, führe sie aus, umwerbe sie. Taylor ist alte Schule, das ist was er mir geraten hat und erwartet. Mache klar, das... du warten wirst, oder gehen, wenn sie es will."

„Der bringt mich um."

„Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch..."

Der andere verstummte, schaute plötzlich sehr besorgt hinter ihn. Jayce sah ihn verwirrt an. „Mark?"

„Da... stimmt etwas nicht!"

Jayce wirbelte herum. Nathalia saß in gekrümmter Haltung auf der Bank, den Kopf auf den Knien und sie bebte förmlich. Er hielt die Luft an...

„Geh! Ich hole Taylor!"

„Warte, was... wenn sie einfach weint?"

„Ich hole ihn, geh!"

Jayce trat langsam an sie heran. Ihr schmaler Körper bebte, sie schluchzte. _Sie weint._ Obgleich es ihm einen Stich versetzte, sie so zu sehen, war er erleichtert, darüber das es wohl nichts ernstes war. Sie bemerkte ihn gar nicht, sie weinte und schluchzte vor sich hin, wiegte sich selbst auf der Bank.

„Nur...nur ihn... ihn kenne ich nicht..." schluchzte sie, er verstand nicht alles und war nicht sicher wen sie meinste. „Mum... Mum du fehlst mir...so allein..."

Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und legte sie ihr auf den Rücken, sie zuckte zusammen. Er setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie. „He, ruhig. Du... du bist nicht allein, Peaches."

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich eine Hand zwischen ihre Schulterblätter legte. Aber sie sah nicht auf. Sie wollte allein sein, sie wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm reden. Sie wollte einfach verschwinden, nie mehr auftauchen, nie mehr Furcht haben, oder diesen Schmerz spüren.

„He, ruhig. Du... du bist nicht allein, Peaches."

_Peaches!_

Sie zuckte erneut zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, wer derjenige neben ihr war. Ihr Kopf flog hoch, sie starrte ihn an. Er lächelte traurig und schob ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Glaub mir, ich... ich weiß wie das ist jemanden zu verlieren. Meine Schwester... sie... wäre jetzt so alt wie du. Sie starb, draußen auf der Straße, allein. Ein Schulfreund meines Bruders hat sich umgebracht und... Jeff... Jeff starb vor zwei Monaten, er und ein Freund haben versucht einem Kind zu helfen, dem Jugendliche die Atemmaske klauten und Hand an es legten.

Ich... ich weiß wirklich wie das ist. Ich wünschte nur... ich hätte ihm früher von Terra Nova erzählen können, ich hätte eher von dem Angebot gewusst." Jayce Valine blickte von ihr weg und hinauf in den Himmel, er seufzte und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Vielleicht... vielleicht hätte er dann die Kraft gehabt zu kämpfen..."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah ihn betroffen an. „Dein... dein Bruder... er... starb am 4. April? Eding- Cooper- Road?"

Verwundert musterte er sie und nickte. Sie schluckte, schien fast erschrocken. Verwundert musterte er sie. „Nathalia?"

„Da... da starb auch mein Cousin, mein bester...letzter Freund."

„Gregory Touner war dein Cousin?" Erstaunt musterte er sie. Er hatte den Jungen gekannt, Gregory war jahrelang bei ihnen ein und aus gegangen und einer der wenigen Freunde seines Bruders gewesen, die geblieben waren, nachdem sie die Kuppelstadt hatten verlassen müssen, nach dem Tot der Eltern. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich bei ihm an. „Lass mich wirklich nicht allein, ja?"

„Nein, versprochen, sagte ich doch."

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Taylor rannte eilig den Weg zu seinem Haus entlang. „Aus dem Weg!" war alles was er rief und die meisten wichen ihm aus, die anderen umlief er geschickt. In weniger als einer Minute hatte er seinen Weg hinter sich gebracht und wurde langsamer. Reynolds blieb zurück, sein neuer Mann saß neben seiner Tochter und sie hatte den Kopf an seiner Schulter, sein rechter Arm lag um sie.

Taylor spürte wie sein Zorn hochkam und hielt sich nur mit Mühe unter Kontrolle, immerhin war es gut möglich, das Valine sie nur beruhigt hatte. Als er vor den beiden stand schaute der Marine auf und schob Nathalia in eine sitzende Position, sie blinzelte zu ihm auf.

Taylor ging in die Hocke und legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fiel ihm um den Hals. Während er die Arme um sie schloss, stand Valine auf, murmelte etwas von Dienst und verschwand. Taylor setzte sich neben seine Tochter und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, auf und ab. Sie weinte bitterlich und brauchte eine ganze Weile, um sich zu beruhigen. „Sie... sie fehlen mir..." war alles was sie schließlich raus brachte und sich bei ihm anlehnte, seine Hand mit ihren umfasste.

Er seufzte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich weiß, das... wird nie ganz vergehen. Aber... sie werden auch immer bei uns sein, jedes mal, wenn wir an sie denken." Er drückte sie locker wieder an sich. Sie nickte und umfasste seine Hand fortwährend anders. Ganz so wie Lucas es früher einmal getan hatte, ganz früher, als er noch klein gewesen war. Er verdrängte den Gedanken daran und strich ihr mit der freien Hand übers Haar. „Du kennst meinen neuen Mann?" Fragte er, auch um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, nicht nur weil es ihn interessierte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte ihn, so das sie sich ansahen, ohne den Kopf jedoch von seiner Schulter zu nehmen. „Nein, eigentlich... nicht."

„Eigentlich?" Fragte er und hob verwundert die Brauen.

„Er... ich bin ihm in HopePlaza in die Arme gestolpert, vorm Portal," sie sah nicht auf während sie sprach, ihre Stimme war leise, brüchig und angestrengt kontrolliert. Ihre Hände, um seine zitterten, ihre Augen waren irgendwo in die Ferne gerichtet. „Er... hat mich mitgenommen, mir war schwindelig, ich... wäre umgedreht, ohne das er mich festhielt damit ich nicht falle. Hier... hier war er die ganze Zeit da, bis... bis ich in der Klinik war."

„Tatsächlich?"

Sie nickte und atmete tief durch. „Er... er hat seinen kleinen Bruder verloren, wie ich meinen Cousin, am gleichen Tag, der gleiche Ort," flüsterte sie leise, „davor seine Schwester und... noch früher... die Eltern."

Taylor glaubte zu begreifen, wie der jüngere sie ihre eben beruhigt hatte, versucht hatte mit ihr zu reden. Er selbst hörte seit den letzten zwei Umsiedlungswellen so viel Unglaubliches, aus der alten Welt, dass er sich mehr und mehr fragte, wie es dort überhaupt noch Menschen aushielten. Und in einer solchen sterbenden Welt hatte er sie wirklich mit ihrer Mutter zurückgelassen. Starke Schuldgefühle überkamen ihn und er löste die Hand aus ihren zog sie fest an sich. _Ich hätte darauf bestehen sollen, dass sie mitkommen, beide. Ich hätte..._

„Woran... woran denkst du?"

„Ich?" Überrascht sah er zu ihr hinunter. Sie nickte und sah ihn fast schon ängstlich an. „Du... du siehst zornig aus..."

„Tut mir Leid, ich bin nicht zornig auf dich, auf mich."

„Auf dich?" Fragte sie fast lautlos und er nickte. „Darauf... das ich mich nicht durchgesetzt habe, als du mich zuletzt gesehen hast. Das ich dich und Sharrel dort ließ. Verzeih mir, kannst du mir das je verzeihen?"

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Überrascht und mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Er bat sie um Verzeihung, für eine Entscheidung die er ihrer Mutter überlassen hatte? Sie war sich nicht mal sicher, ob sie sauer war.

_Nein, ich bin es nicht. Ich habe die letzten Tage viel darüber nachgedacht, wie es gewesen wäre früher hier zu sein, aber... ich, wir hätten Gregory im Stich lassen müssen und bis kurz vor Schluss war es nicht leicht, doch auch nicht soo schlecht._

„Du konntest nicht wissen, wie es sich alles entwickelt, das... das sie krank wird." Sie schaute auf ihre Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... bin dir nicht böse, aber... ich kenne dich auch nicht, ich... es ist nur so unfair."

Sie schwieg und legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, sah auf sich hinab. „Es wird hier saubere Luft haben, aber... wird es hier wirklich sicherer sein? Es wird keinen Vater haben, wie ich. Doch ist er nicht wie du, er... er hat mich ausgenutzt und ging, als... als er erkannte wie sinnlos es ist. Das er nicht mit uns herkommt. Was... was soll ich ihm, oder ihr, sagen? Wieso... wieso es keinen gibt?"

„Die Wahrheit? Wenn... wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat dir Sharrel auch die Wahrheit gesagt, bis... bis zu einem gewissen Punkt."

Sie nickte und schwieg wieder, immer noch in seinen Armen schloss sie seufzend die Augen. Schweigend blieben sie sitzen.

xXx

_Irgendwo im Dschungel_

„Okay, Mira was gibt es so besonders wichtiges?"

„Ich zerbreche mir hier seit Ewigkeiten den Kopf, wie ich dir deine dämliche Box beschaffe und du enthältst mir das wichtigste Druckmittel vor?"

„Wovon zum Donner redest du da? Und pass bloß auf, drohe mir nicht! Du hast etwas dabei zu verlieren. Deine Rückfahrkarte," er grinste hämisch und zog sein Messer aus der Tasche begann damit zu spielen. „Also, was ist los? Was hat _er_ getan, um dich so aufzubringen? Wovon du denkst, das ich, oder du, es gegen ihn richten könne?"

Jetzt grinste Mira siegesgewiss und während sie ihn genau beobachtete, veränderte sich ihre Miene zu einem fast begeisterten Lächeln. „Deine kleine Schwester."

„Skye? Sie ist _nicht_ meine Schwester und wenn er es so sieht ist es sein Problem, aber wie soll uns das helfen? Sie spioniert ihn doch schon aus."

„Ich rede nicht von ihr. Ich rede von einem jungen, brünetten Mädchen, ängstlich die Kleine und dir angeblich doch auch ähnlich."

„Rede keinen Unsinn!" Er hob die Messerhand und hob es blitzschnell an ihre Kehle. „Ich mag keine Scherze, das weißt du doch, nicht wahr?"

„Kein Unsinn, Kennon!"

Einer ihrer Männer trat hinter ihr hervor und reichte ihm eine Speicherkarte. Skeptisch schob Lucas die Karte in sein Lesegerät und starrte gebannt die DNA-Analyse an. Im nächsten Moment deaktivierte er das Gerät und wandte sich ab, „Die beiden gehören mir! Ihr rührt sie nicht an! Mira, ich warne dich!" Wortlos rannte er in den nächtlichen Dschungel.

Fern von den Sixern, stand er mitten auf einer Klippe und sah hinunter ins tobende Meer. Er konnte es nicht fassen, hatte sein vermaledeiter Vater also tatsächlich eine Bastardtochter. Eine Schwester. Wütend wirbelte er herum und warf sein Messer zielgenau auf einen Flugsaurier, der hinter ihm in einem Baum gelandet war. Beide fielen zu Boden, Saurier und Messer. Er lief darauf zu und begann in wütender Erregung das Tier auszunehmen und die Flügel zu entfernen. Sollte der Alte Mann nur auf heile Familie tuen, er, Lucas würde sie ihm nehmen, so wie er, Lucas' die Familie genommen hatte und seither ihm die Schuld dafür gab. Oh, ja, wie sehr Lucas seinen Vater hasste.


	4. Instinkte I

So und hier nun Kapitel 4. Viel Spaß damit. Ich verspreche auch, diese netten kleinen, fliegenden Sauerier aus der Serienfolge Instinkt, kommen nur kurz dran.

Lg

* * *

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**4. Instinkte I**

Sie saß mit Maddy am Rande des Marktes unter einem Sonnensegel und spielte Karten. Die letzte Woche hatte sie in der Klinik bei Maddys Mutter begonnen und so langsam begann sie sich wirklich wohl zu fühlen. Sie begann Maddy zu mögen und ihren Vater konnte sie so ganz langsam auch einschätzen. Von ihrer Schwangerschaft bemerkte sie inzwischen auch viel mehr, sie war schneller müde und viel zu oft. Sie musste dauernd zur Toilette und hin und wieder reichte schon der Geruch von essbarem, um Übelkeit auszulösen. Erst gestern hatte Elisabeth Shannon sie nach zwei Stunden Arbeit wieder heimgeschickt, weil sie viel zu müde gewesen war. „Quadro," sagte sie und spielte die vorletzte Karte aus. Maddy stöhnte. „Gut das wir nicht um Terra spielen."

Nathalia grinste und steckte die Karten wieder ein. „Komm, lass uns gehen, ich bekomme tatsächlich mal Hunger und zur Toilette muss ich auch langsam wieder."

„Okay, langsam verstehe ich wieso es dich nervt," kommentierte Maddy wartete bis sie ihre Tasche in der Hand hatte und ging los.

Sie waren noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, als Chaos ausbrach. Schreie, Tierkreischen und dazwischen der ganze Staub, Obst, Stoffe, Tische, alles flog durcheinander. „Maddy!"

„Hier, komm!" Die andere ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich unter ein halb abgerissenes Sonnensegel. Mit Schrecken beobachteten sie, wie die kleinen Flugsaurier Jagd auf die Menschen machten.

Plötzlich schrie Maddy auf und zog ihre Hand zurück. Im Nächsten Moment standen zwei, dann drei der geflügelten Urtiere vor ihnen und ein weiterer kam im Sturzflug auf sie zu. Nathalia duckte sich, riss Maddy mit sich. Leider brachte sie beide das in direkte Schusslinie der am Boden hockenden Tiere die nun kreischend und zischend auf sie zukamen. Maddy trat nah einem der Tiere das sich sofort bei ihr in der Hose festkrallte und auf ihr Bein einhackte. Nathalia bekam hinter sich etwas harte zu packen und zog es hervor, es war eine Schaufel. Sie schlug damit auf die Tiere ein und schlug das letzte von Maddys Knie. Doch die Todesschreie lockten gleich noch mehr an.

Nathalia stolperte als sie mit Maddy das bisherige Versteck verließ. Maddy schrie nach ihr, sie stand bereits unter dem Vordach eines der nächsten Häuser. Nathalia hörte ein weiteres der Biester sehr nah über sich und riss schützend die Hände über ihren Kopf.

Plötzlich gab es einen Schlag über ihr und etwas fiel vor ihr zu Boden, sie sah auf, es war der Saurier, torkelnd richtete er sich auf, zeitgleich riss sie jemand auf die Füße und zog sie mit sich. Erst unter dem Dach, als Maddy sie ins Gebäude zog und der Soldat nachkam erkannte sie ihn. „Jayce."

„Ich hab doch versprochen, ich bin da," antwortete er. Sie nickte und setzte sich auf den Boden, sie zitterte und ihr wurde Schwindelig, schon wieder. „Maddy, mir geht's nicht gut."

besorgt musterte das andere Mädchen sie und tastete nach ihrem Puls. „Dein Herz rast. Schließe die Augen, versuch an was schönes zu denken."

Sie schenkte der anderen einen spitzen Blick, tat dann aber wie geheißen und tatsächlich nach wenigen Momenten war es viel besser. Maddy lächelte ihr zu. „Geht's? Dann bringe ich dich jetzt zu Mum, die anderen sind schon draußen."

„Klar."

Nathalia stand auf und bereute es einen Schritt später sofort wieder. Panisch griff sie nach Maddys Arm. „Scheiße..." keuchte sie...

xXx

~_Elisabeth_~

Elisabeth gab Entwarnung kaum das, das Biobett das Mädchen gescannt hatte. „Nur ein Schwächeanfall. Lieutenant bleiben Sie bei ihr. Maddy komm, jetzt ist dein Bein dran und die Hand." da ihre Tochter nicht wirklich den Willen zeigte ihr zu folgen, zog die Ärztin ihre Zweitälteste kurzerhand einfach mit sich vor die Tür. „Geht's dir auch wirklich gut? Schatz?"

„Ja, nur die Kratzer."

„Ich hoffe wir finden einen Weg diese Biester rasch wieder loszuwerden."

Maddy nickte. „Ich auch. Das... das war wie in deinem Buch... wo die Vögel angreifen."

Elisabeth schauderte und legte ihre Medizinische Ausrüstung zur Seite, sie war fertig. „Hoffentlich nicht. Geh jetzt bitte Heim, die Schule hat alle heim geschickt, ich will das du bei Maddy bleibst."

„Wieso ich?" Sie sah protestierend zu ihrer Freundin. „was ist mit Josh?"

„Arbeiten. Jetzt geh, bitte."

„Ja, okay." Maddy seufzte und machte sich auf den Weg, Elisabeth wollte sich eben umdrehen, als sie sowohl von dem hereinkommenden Taylor, als auch vom Lieutenant gerufen wurde. Sie winkte in Valines Richtung und trat auf den Commander zu.

„Wo ist sie Shannon?"

„Beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal, ihr fehlt nichts. Ein paar Schürfwunden vom Sturz, sonst war es einfach nur ein Schwächeanfall."

„Sie hätte nicht..."

„Nicht Taylor, es ist gut, wenn sie raus kommt. Lassen Sie sie. Hier darf sie ohnehin erst am Wochenende wieder her. Beruhigen Sie sich bitte erst, bevor sie mir folgen. Sie erschrecken sie sonst noch." Damit ließ sie den Mann stehen und ging zu ihrer Patientin.

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

„Hey, da bist du ja wieder." Jayce stand auf und lächelte ihr zu. Sie sah sich kurz um und stöhnte. „Schon wieder? Ich bin echt zu oft hier." Sie schloss die Augen und setzte sich dann langsam auf. Er half ihr dabei und stand danach prüfend vor ihr, ohne sie einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen. „Mir geht's gut, danke."

„Mmh, ich weiß, das sagtest du vorhin auch."

Sie verzog das Gesicht und seufzte. „Wie komme ich hierher?"

„Ich habe dich getragen."

Sie schaute rasch weg, als sie spürte wie die Hitze in ihr aufstieg._ Verdammt! Das... wird ja immer besser._ Sie zwang sich wieder die Augen zu öffnen. „Danke, das... wird wohl auch zur Gewohnheit?"

„Och, ich weiß nicht," sagte er und nahm ihr Kinn hob es an, „daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen."

„_Was_?!" Sie starrte ihn an, Hitze stieg ihr erneut in den Kopf. _Soweit kommt das noch! Peinlich._

„Wirst du dann beim nächsten mal auch so süß rot? Peaches?"

„Lass das!" Verärgert drehte sie den Kopf weg und schlug gegen seinen Arm. „Daran ist nichts witziges."

„Stimmt, aber so... bin ich öfter bei dir, kann... dir nah sein."

„Was?" _hat der das eben wirklich gesagt? Und... gemeint?!_ Unsicher sah sie wieder zu ihm und musterte ihn nun seinerseits. Er hielt sie immer noch mit den Blicken fest, in seinen Augen lag so viel Wärme, sein Lächeln war so ehrlich. Sie atmete tief durch. „Wie... wieso sagst du das?"

X

_~Taylor~_

Ein wenig verwundert blieb er neben der Ärztin stehen und schaute sie fragend an. Wieso blieb sie vor dem Vorhang stehen. „Was..."

_"Wie... wieso sagst du das?"_

„_Weil ich dich mag."_

Als ihm eine Sekunde später klar wurde, das der Typ da drinnen von und mit seiner Tochter sprach griff er nach dem Vorhang. Doch die Ärztin hielt ihn zurück, in dem sie ihm in den Weg trat. Ihr Blick genügte um noch mal nachzudenken. Aber..._ nein! Sie ist fünfzehn! Fünfzehn! Und schwanger! _Er griff an Shannon vorbei und hielt dann doch inne, grinste...

_Ja, klar... weil... du meinem Vater dienst._

_Kluges Mädchen. _Er zog die Hand zurück. _Er ist zu alt! _Zufrieden nickte er, das ihre Entscheidung mit seiner Meinung übereinstimmte.

_„Nein, weil...weil ich in dich verliebt bin, seit... dem ersten Tag,... seit HopePlaza."_

_WAS!? _Er starrte den Vorhang an. _Sie ist 15! Marine!_

X

_~Elisabeth~_

Elisabeth sah, wie mühsam sich der andere nur noch beherrschte und zog ihn mit Ruck mit sich in die nächste Kabine. Sie legte den Finger auf den Mund. „Das ist doch süß."

„Süß!? Sie ist..."

„Fast sechzehn, so alt wie Maddy und er ist so alt wie Reynolds."

„Den ich kenne, ihn aber..."

_„Vier Wochen!"_

„_Ich bin mir sicher, aber... ich kann warten, oder gehen, wenn..."_

„_Dann... dann geh jetzt besser!"_

X

_~Taylor~_

Er lächelte und schaute die Ärzte mit leichtem Triumph an, er wollte gehen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück. „Taylor, wenn sie anders entscheidet, lassen sie die beiden. Sie wird ohnehin sehr vorsichtig sein, aus Angst."

Er horchte ganz gegen seinen Willen auf, Shannon hatte schon mehrfach gezeigt das sie aus medizinischer und auch Psychologischer Sicht genau wusste wovon sie sprach. Er respektierte sie, was nach so kurzer Zeit nicht jeder behaupten konnte, seinen Respekt zu haben. Er seufzte. „Sie glauben, sie jagt ihn weg, aus Furcht?"

„Beobachten Sie ihre Tochter, wenn er in der Nähe ist." Riet sie ihm und ging.

Er blieb nachdenklich und bedrückt zurück. Er mochte eine gute Menschenkenntnis haben, aber um das Feingefühl gegenüber seinen Kindern war es wohl nicht recht gut bestellt. Denn bemerkt hatte er bisher nichts und das ihm Lucas entglitten war, das war ihm auch viel zu spät bewusst gewesen. Er schluckte. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. _Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihrem Mann reden. Shannon hat drei Kinder, mit Josh aber auch Probleme._

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Zwei Tage später sah sie verwundert neben sich, als sich Lieutenant Washington neben sie setzte. „Ich darf doch?"

„Ähm ja?" Sie legte den Plex zur Seite, den sie von ihrem Vater bekommen hatte und deaktivierte ihn. Dann sah sie hinüber zu der älteren Frau und seufzte. Sie ahnte warum die Soldatin hier war, ihr Vater hatte die letzten Tage immer wieder versucht eines dieser Elterngespräche zu führen, doch war er selbst nie über den Anfang hinaus gekommen. Sie legte die Hände um ihre Knie und musterte die schwarzhaarige Frau. „Also, was gibt es?"

X

_~Wash~_

_Verdammt! Dieser Blick! Diese Augen! Nathaniel!_

Sie schaute hinüber auf den Zaun und durch die dicken Stämme hindurch. Sie zuckte einfach die Achseln. „Nichts besonderes, ich... dachte nur, du... du könntest vielleicht mal jemanden zum reden brauchen, also... eine weibliche Person?"

„Was hat er dir gesagt?"

„Was?" Sie fuhr herum. Nathalia schaute sie lächelnd an und nickte. _Schon wieder ein Blick fast wie bei ihm! Gott, wie macht sie das. Das kann sie sich doch unmöglich die letzten Wochen..._

„Na, er hat dich doch geschickt, Taylor."

Wash seufzte und nickte, ahnte dabei schon, das er sie dafür lynchen würde. Dann kam ihr eine Gedanke: _Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie sehr sie dir gleicht?_ Nein, vermutlich war es ihm nicht klar. Beantwortete sie sich die Frage selber. „Er... er glaubt, du... du könntest Interesse an... einem bestimmten jungen Mann haben. Hat er... Recht?"

X

_~Nathalia~_

Sie dachte kurz nach und musterte die Frau neben sich. „Taylor vertraut Ihnen nicht?"

„Ja," sie nickte und sah nachdenklich hinüber zu Taylors Kommandostand, „vielleicht mehr als sich selber, wir... wir kennen uns schon lange."

Sie nickte und stand auf. „Wie soll ich Ihnen dann vertrauen? Sie werden ihm doch alles sagen, vielleicht... will ich das ja gar nicht?" Fragte sie und ging weg. Hinter sich hörte sie Schritte und einen Moment später, hielt Washington sie am Arm zurück.

X

_~Wash~_

Wash hatte ihm gesagt das es eine dumme Idee war, jetzt sah sie jedoch selber, das irgendetwas auf der jungen Seele lag und sie wollte wirklich helfen. Um ihretwillen und auch, um Nathaniel zu beruhigen, ihr lag etwas an ihm, auch wenn es für ihn nie mehr geben würde, als ihre gemeinsame Militärzeit. Wie oft hatte sie gehofft es würde sich ändern, er würde Ayani weniger schmerzlich vermissen. Sie seufzte und sah das Mädchen, vor dem sie nun stand ernst an. „Du hast Recht, also... werde ich dir zuerst etwas sagen. Weißt du, warum ich ihm eingewilligt habe mit dir zu reden? Ich mag ihn. Ja, er bedeutet mir etwas, auch... nach all den Jahren, vielleicht genau darum und obwohl ich weiß, das da nie etwas sein wird. Nathaniel...dein Vater... lebt für seine Arbeit, seine Aufgabe. Und... seit... seit einigen Wochen für dich."

Das junge Mädchen sah sie aus großen ungläubigen Augen an. Sie nickte ihr zu. „Du kennst Skye, ihre Freunde inzwischen auch, sicher reden sie über deinen Vater, hast du dich nie gefragt wo der Unterschied herkommt? Ja, es ist... anders, seit...seit du da bist ist er ausgeglichener, ich... habe in seit Jahren nicht mehr so fröhlich gesehen."

X

_~Nathalia~_

„Ist das wahr?"

Wash nickte und sah sie weiterhin ernst an. Nathalia hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass die andere sie belügen würde, aber dennoch.

„Ich... kann ihm auch einfach sagen, das wir gesprochen haben und... das alles okay ist. Er muss nicht alles wissen."

Nathalia war sich nach wie vor nicht ganz sicher, aber sie wollte tatsächlich jemanden zum reden, jemand anderen als Maddy, oder Skye, die ihr nach wie vor etwas suspekt war. Außerdem hatte ihr Dr. Shannon, erst heute morgen geraten mehr ihrem Gefühl zu trauen, das würde ihr während der Arbeit ja auch nicht schaden. Sie seufzte und nickte dann. „Okay, da... ist dieser junge Mann, aber... ich weiß noch nicht was _ich_ empfinde, ich weiß... das er verliebt ist. Und auch, das er... mich erst in HopePlaza zum ersten mal gesehen hat, und noch hier am Portal wusste, das... das da noch mehr ist."

X

_~Wash~_

Wash ließ das junge Mädchen reden, wartete geduldig und ruhig darauf das sie fertig war. In einem jedenfalls schien Nathaniel recht zu haben, sie schien Valine mehr zu mögen, als sie bereit war zuzugeben. Vielleicht, aber gab sie es sich selbst noch nicht einmal zu, sie schien wirklich unsicher. Entschlossen nahm sie die jüngere bei den Händen. „Hör auf das, was dir dein Gefühl sagt, dein Herz und lerne ihn kennen."

„Soll ich?"

„Magst du ihn? Ich meine, denkst du er ist nett?"

X

_~Nathalia~_

„Das ist er." Nathalia nickte, sie wusste das er es war. Sie war sich sicher, dennoch war sie sich nicht im klaren, ob sie fühlte, wie er fühlte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Was... was wenn er einfach geht? Oder... nicht wiederkommt?"

„Nun, diese Welt ist gesund, aber auch gefährlich, Garantien gibt es nicht, aber wenn ihr euch sicher seit, dann wird es funktionieren."

Nathalia schaute ernst von Wash zurück zum Zaun und seufzte. „Danke, Wash."

xXx

Er stand vor ihr, küsste ihre Stirn und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Die Skepsis aber in seinem Blick entging ihr nicht, um so glücklicher war sie darüber, dass er sie dennoch alleine ließ. Er fuhr ihr übers Haar und beugte sich vor, küsste ihre Stirn. „Bleib aber im Haus, hörst du?"

„Versprochen."

„Commander Taylor, melde mich zur Stelle."

Sie warf Taylor einen verärgerten Blick zu, der aber ignorierte sie und bedeutete dem verwunderten Jayce mitzukommen. „Kommen Sie mit, ich teile sie einem festen Team zu. Und du junge Dame, melde dich wenn etwas ist."

„Ja-a."

Sie sah den Männern nach, bis Taylor auf dem Weg stehen blieb und abwartend in ihre Richtung sah, sie begriff. Sie drehte sich herum, ging ins Haus und verriegelte die Tür. Na das würde bestimmt ein toller Abend werden. Allein, im Haus, und draußen das Geflattere von einem Thausend Dutzend Flugreptiellien. Sie seufzte, nun sie hatte sich schon gedacht, das er es wieder sein würde an vorderster Front, aber irgendwie hatte sie doch auch gehofft das er vielleicht bleiben würde, oder sie mit in den Kommandostand nahm.

Für einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie doch noch rasch zu den Shannons gehen sollte, dann entschied sie das es richtig war, hier zu bleiben. Nicht das sie seinen Zorn fürchtete, aber drei Shannons, plus Skye? Vermutlich noch Mark? Nein, das waren ihr doch entschieden zu viele.

Sie setzte sich an den Esstisch und aktivierte ihren Plex. Sie konnte die Zeit genauso gut nutzen, um zu lesen und anschließend die Aufgaben zu beantworten, die ihr Dr. Shannon gegeben hatte.

Sie war noch nicht weit, als es klopfte.

xXx

~_Taylor_~

„Valine, warten Sie einen Moment."

Er musterte den jungen Mann kurz und versuchte denn ruhigen, besonnen Lieutenant mit seiner Dienstakte in Zusammenhang zu bringen und dem was da sonst so an Informationen stand. Hier jedenfalls hatte er sich von Beginn an, gerade auch für die Einsätze gemeldet, die ihn mit den Kindergruppen hinaus in den Urwald führten.

Taylor wusste, das einige seiner Kameraden inzwischen redeten und den Neuen genau beobachteten. Wash jedoch hatte ihm in diesem Punkt sämtliche Sorgen genommen, wie es aussah, hatte Valine einfach Spaß mit den Kids und sie mit ihm. Er wusste, sie sowohl abzulenken, als auch zu begeistern, konnte streng sein und zugleich mochten sie ihn. Reynolds konnte das auch, wohl auch ein Grund, warum er darum gebeten hatte, gerade Valine als Ersatz für Hollan zu bekommen.

„Also, sie gehören ab sofort offiziell zu Lt. Reynolds Team, ich erwarte von Ihnen, ihm den gleichen Respekt zu schenken, wie mir, oder Washington. Verstehen wir uns?"

„Ja, Sir, natürlich, Sir."

„Gut, sehr gut."

Taylor ging weiter, als der junge Offizier keine Anstalten machte ihm zu folgen drehte er sich herum und warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Valine! Habe ich gesagt wir sind fertig?!"

„Ähm...äh... nein Sir!" Rief der Mann und eilte ihm hinterher. Taylor grinste. Jim hatte Recht, es machte tatsächlich Spaß sie zappeln zu lassen. „Wir haben noch etwas zu bereden," sagte er, kaum das Valine neben ihm lief.

„Jawohl, Sir."

Taylor wartete einen Moment, dann fuhr er nach einem weiteren Blick auf den jungen Mann vor: „Wie ich höre... und inzwischen auch selbst bemerkt habe, haben Sie ein Auge auf meine Tochter geworfen."

Der junge Mann schwieg, starrte auf den Boden. Taylor blieb stehen, direkt vor dem Lieutenant und starrte ihn kalt an. „Ist das so, Soldat?"

„Ja, Sir, schuldig Sir."

Taylor grinste breit und nickte. „Dann sollten Sie wissen, das ich Sie genau im Auge habe."

Er trat einen Schritt näher und stieß dem Mann seinen Zeigefinger auf die Brust. „Sollten Sie meiner Kleinen je ein Haar krümmen, sie nicht beschützen, oder verletzen, dann Gnade Ihnen Gott." Er wandte dem jüngeren, jetzt sehr eingeschüchterten Mann den Rücken zu. „Es stimmt, was meine Männer sagen, ich verachte Illoyalität, aber was ich noch härter Bestrafe sind Verrat und Untreue. Das gilt für jeden Bereich meines Lebens, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„J-ja Sir."

Taylor nickte und trat wieder näher auf den jungen Mann zu. Um sie her im Urwald wuchs derweil die Unruhe, der kleinen Biester hörbar an. Er musste sich beeilen. „Es stimmt aber noch etwas anderes Valine: ich halte sie für einen guten Soldaten, enttäuschen Sie mich nicht, indem sie von dort draußen nicht mehr heimkommen."

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Gibt es sonst noch etwas? Haben Sie mir noch etwas zu sagen?"

„Ähm... nein Sir," unsicher blickte der junge Mann ihn an. „Sollte ich Sir?"

Taylor verschränkte die Arme. „Es würde mich doch sehr interessieren, wenn sie weiterhin vor haben auch in mein Privatleben vorzudringen, Soladat."

„In ihr...Sir, das würde ich nie..." Valine brach ab, holte tief Luft. „Mit Verlaub Sir, ich werde nicht aufhören, ihrer Tochter den Hof zu machen und mir ist durchaus bewusst, das Ihre Familie bald ein Mitglied mehr haben wird, Sir."

„Gut, ich behalte Sie im Auge. Aber wie ich höre, kommen sie mit den kleinsten Kolonisten auch ohne Waffen sehr gut klar. Nun, jetzt gehen Sie zurück zu meinem Haus, ich will nicht, das Nathalia diese Nacht alleine ist. Und sollte sie protestieren, sie kann sich morgen gerne bei mir beschweren. Auf jetzt!"

„Jawohl, sofort, Sir!" Der junge Offizier salutierte und rannte davon. Taylor grinste breit und fragte sich kurz, ob er früher auch eine solche Angst vor Ayanis Vater gehabt hatte. Dann lief er los zum Labor, die ersten Biester begannen mit Attacken gegen die Häuser und er musste wissen, wie weit Shannon und Wallace waren.

* * *

So und nun nur noch die eine,

Bitte, ist auch nur ne' Kleine,

wenn du/ ihr doch so freundlich seit

und den Review- Button, ist nicht weit,

einfach auch mal betätigt,

meine Schreiberei, meine Fehler,

dann auch einfach dort bestätigt?

So und nun habt großen Dank,

ich reiche euch hiermit:

*Speis und Trank*


	5. Instinkte II

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**5. Instinkte II**

_~Nathalia~_

Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür und schaute durch den Spion, den Taylor erst vor wenigen Tagen angebracht hatte. Es war Jayce, ein wenig verwundert öffnete sie ihm und vernahm sofort das laute Kreischen und das flatternd von einem Aderdutzend Flügeln. „Das klingt hier drin gleich so viel harmloser," sagte sie leise und schloss die Tür. „Was machst du hier?"

„Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Und dein... Job?"

„Nicht heute Abend, dein Vater hat genug Leute."

„Gib es zu, er hat dich hergeschickt."

„Zum Teil, er wollte wissen, welche Absichten ich in Bezug auf dich hege."

_Wash!_ Durchfuhr es sie, doch schon im nächsten Moment besann sie sich eines besseren. Nein, er hatte gewusst, das es jemanden gab. Sie setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und musterte ihn. „Was... was hast du gesagt?"

„Was denkst du?" Fragte er sie ruhig.

Nathalia verspürte gleichermaßen den Wunsch ihn sofort in den Arm zu nehmen, wie ihn hinauszuwerfen und ihren Vater gleich mit. Also schwieg sie lieber und wartete. Immerhin hatte sie noch keine Antwort. Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn weiter an.

_~Jayce~_

Jayce seufzte und beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, das ich mich um dich bemühe. Ich... ich denke er... ist tatsächlich einverstanden."

Sie hob die Brauen. Er stand auf und setzte sich neben sie, sah sie ihn ernst an. „Ich bleibe bei dem was ich dir gesagt habe, im MedCenter."

„Aber... warum?" Hauchte sie und starrte ihn an. Es schien fast als traue sie sich selber nicht über den Weg ihn länger anzusehen. Er schmunzelte. „Weil ich dich wirklich lieb hab."

„Du kennst mich gar nicht," flüsterte sie und rückte von ihm weg.

„Doch, du bist nachdenklich, eher ruhig, aber ich wette du kannst auch genau das Gegenteil sein, manchmal bist du impulsiv, aber nur für einen Moment. Du bist zurückhaltend, machst dir Sorgen, was die anderen denken, aber das musst du gar nicht, ehrlich. Du bist wirklich hübsch und schlau. Wenn... wenn du nur nicht immerzu so traurig und verschlossen wärest."

„Das... bin ich nicht," fuhr sie auf, „ich..." sie zuckte zusammen und starrte hinauf zum Dach. Lautes Gekreische drang von dort zu ihnen herein, lautes Rauschen und ein Geräusch, als schlug fortwährend etwas gegen das Dach und die Wände. „Das... das hält doch, oder?"

„Sicher," antwortete, er sah sich um und verriegelte die Fenster vollends mit den Holzfenstern. „Lange... genug."

„Ich... ich fühle mich wie eine Maus im Käfig und der Deckel wird undicht, unter einem Schwarm von Habichten."

„Du musst keine Angst haben, sie..."

„JAYCE!" Kreischte sie und duckte sich vor ihm, als aus dem Lüftungsrohr, das plötzlich offen war, zwei Kreaturen herausschossen. Eine erschoss er, der anderen schlug er sein Gewehr entgegen und sie trudelte zu Boden, doch schon hörten sie noch mehr in der Lüftung.

~_Nathalia_~

Er packte ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich in einen der Nebenräume. Während er die Tür verriegelte hockte sie sich auf das Bett und zog die Beine an. „Ich... denke die kommen hier nicht... rein..." Sie sah ängstlich durch die Kunststoffmilchscheiben und krallte die Hand in die Laken. Er sicherte seine Waffe und setzte sich neben sie. Sie zitterte. „Komm her, ist dir kalt?"

„Nein."

„Aber du zitterst."

„Ich... hab... Angst, was wenn sie doch auch hier reinkommen und..."

„Das werden sie nicht, ich bin sicher, dein Vater und Dr. Shannon gelingt es jeden Moment sie hier fort zu locken und dann ist der Spuk vorbei."

Draußen krachte etwas laut zu Boden, sie schrie erschrocken auf, und packte seine Hand.

„He, schon gut." Beruhigend strich sein Daumen über ihre Hand und seine, über ihren Rücken. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich, auf ihren Atem zu konzentrieren.

Als ihr klar wurde, was sie da machte ließ sie Jayce verlegen los und stand auf, draußen, vor der Tür wurde es verdächtig ruhig. Sie sah Jayce fragend an. „Vorbei?"

„Wir warten noch etwas, zur... Sicherheit." Sie seufzte und nickte.

Eine halbe Stunde später ging Jayce vor und schaute sich um, einen Moment später winkte er ihr, auch zu kommen. Sie sah sich fassungslos um, soviel Chaos. Sie seufzte, bückte sich und begann aufzuräumen. Doch als sie die Tür zum Mülleimer ganz öffnen wollte, wich sie mit einem Aufschrei zurück. Sofort war er neben ihr, ein gezielter Schuss und die Kreatur sank zu Boden. Sie schüttelte nach Luft ringend den Kopf. „Ich... ich kann sicher nicht schlafen, die Dinger werden mich verfolgen." sie lehnte sich an den Küchentresen und ging dann zum Polstermöbel, setzte sich.

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Der Wagen kippte bedrohlich, als sie kurz hinter Terra Nova mitten durch ein Schlagloch fuhren. Jim fluchte und fragte ihn schreiend, ob er noch richtig ticke und sie tauschen wollten. Taylor lachte auf, lehnte ab und gab noch mehr Gas. „Die Schweiß Dinger folgen uns, perfekt."

„Sehen Sie doch bitte nach vorne, ja? Da unten ist der weg in die Schlucht!"

„Shannon, ich kenne diesen Ort wie meine Westentasche."

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten Verfolgung durch die aggressiven Flugsaurier, rumpelte der Rover ins Tal. Taylor warf einen Blick nach hinten. „Bereit?"

„Meine Finger zu verlieren?" Fragte Jim Shannon sarkastisch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Also gut, bei drei. Fertig?"

„Machen Sie schon Taylor!" Schimpfte der Cop. Taylor grinste und freute sich diebisch die rasante Fahrt gleich zurück fortführen zu können. Immerhin hatten sie die Biester von der Kolonie wegbekommen. Er bremste ein wenig ab. Hinter ihm, im hinteren Teil des Fahrzeugs schimpfte und fluchte Shannon weiter vor sich hin, während er die Gurte löste und die Viecher ihm auf die Hände einhackten. Dann mit einem lauten Klasch und Pong, fiel der Kanister vom Dach, zwei Schläge und die Dachluken waren wieder zu, Shannon kroch neben ihm nach vorne ins Fahrzeug und hielt sich fest. „Jetzt, fahren Sie schon!"

Taylor grinste und drückte das Gas erneut durch, machte eine Scharfe Kehre und sie ließen den Kanister mit den Pheromonen hinter sich. Fast sofort brach hinter ihnen ein Ohrenbetäubender Krach los. Er sah nach hinten zu Shannon. „Und wir dachten ihr Angriff ist laut."

„Tja, da haben wir uns eben getäuscht."

„Haben wir wohl," Taylor nickte und drosselte das Tempo, als sie an den Fluss kamen. „Oh und... danke nochmal."

„Was? Wofür denn?"

„Ich habe mit Valine gesprochen."

„Oh und?"

„Ich denke... er wird sich in Acht nehmen."

Shannon lachte und nickte. „Oh, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber... Sie haben ihn nicht zu sehr verschreckt?"

„Ich denke nicht, er ist jetzt mit ihr in meinem Haus."

„Allein? Erst nicht und dann soviel Vertrauen?"

Taylor zuckte die Achseln und hielt oberhalb des Tales an. Sie schauten beide durch die vorderen Scheiben hinunter auf die kreischenden Tiere. „Ihre Frau hat nicht ganz unrecht," beantwortete er Shannons Frage, „sie wird vorsichtig sein, sie hat zu viel Angst verletzt zu werden, eigentlich... zu viel sogar. Fahren wir zurück?"

Jim nickte und Taylor fuhr wieder los.

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Sie gähnte und sah auf die Uhr. „Ich gehe wohl besser ins Bett. Danke Jayce."

„Warte." Er sah sie ruhig an, fragend. „Darf ich wiederkommen? Morgen Mittag vielleicht? Wir könnten auf dem Markt etwas essen."

Sie schien nachdenklich, unsicher, doch sie nickte, lächelte sogar zaghaft. „Ich bin aber bis Mittags im MedCenter."

„Dann hole ich dich dort ab. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht," sie gähnte erneut und stand mit einem Ruck auf, machte einen Schritt...

Nathalia merkte sofort, das es eine dumme Idee gewesen war mit einem Ruck aufzustehen und tastete hinter sich, doch sie bekam nichts zu packen. Im nächsten Moment als sie schon glaubte einfach zu fallen, fassten zwei Arme nach ihr und dann stand er hinter ihr. Sie spürte deutlich seine Wärme durch ihre Sommerkleidung und seinen Atem auf ihrem Haar. Sie bemühte sich ihren Kreislauf wieder zu beruhigen und atmete konzentriert tief ein und aus. Dr. Shannon hatte ihr dazu geraten, sollte ihr schwindelig sein, kein Patentrezept aber Besserung.

Sie nahm seine Wärme an ihren Armen wahr, wo sich Haut und Haut berührten, konnte seinen durch trainierten Body hinter sich spüren. Sie fühlte sich seltsam sicher, obgleich der Schwindel anhielt und ihre Beine weich wie Gummi waren. Mit jedem Atemzug nahm sie seinen Geruch deutlicher wahr. Er roch nach Moschus und dem Leder seiner Trainingssachen. _Er... riecht gut.._

Eine Hand verschwand von ihrer Seite und Instinktiv versuchte sie nach ihm zu greifen, aus Angst zu fallen, noch immer tanzten schwarze Flecken vor ihren Augen. Im nächsten Moment aber hatte er sie hochgehoben und trug sie durch den Raum. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust. In ihrem inneren nahm dieses eine, noch unbestimmte Gefühl zu.

X

_~Jayce~_

Er hob sie hoch und brachte sie hinüber in ihr Zimmer. Auf dem kurzen Weg dahin legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Er spürte wie sie sich entspannte und lächelte. Ihm gefiel dieses Gefühl sie zu halten und zu merken, wie sie sich entspannte, sicher fühlte. Er blieb einen Moment vor ihrem Bett stehen, ehe er sie hinein legte. Sie blinzelte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Der Anflug eines Lächelns stahl sich in ihre Züge. „Ich... habe noch Durst, kan..."

„Warte, ich hole dir etwas." Er stand auf und blieb Augenblicke später ein wenig enttäuscht in der Tür ihres Zimmers stehen, die Flasche in der Hand. Sie war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Er schlich sich rein, stellte die Flasche neben ihr Bett und deaktivierte das Licht, ehe er sie alleine ließ.

Für einen Moment beobachtete er sie noch, wie sie da so lag und friedlich schlief, schließlich aber wandte er sich ab und begann aufzuräumen.

Er war fast fertig, als er ein leises Geräusch aus ihrer Richtung vernahm und nachsehen ging. Sie drehte sich ruckartig herum und während er noch überlegte, ob er sie wecken sollte, begann sie zu schreien. Rasch überbrückte er die fehlenden zwei Meter, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nathalia. Komm wach auf, du..."

„_NEIN!"_

Sie saß steif im Bett, dann sah sie ihn, Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie schien zu brauchen um ihn zu erkennen. Dann aber sah sie ihn nur einen winzigen Moment lang an, ehe sie sich gegen ihn warf und laut zu schluchtzen begann. Jayce legte seine Arme um sie und strich ihr über die Schulter. „Hey... es ist gut. Nicht weinen. Alles kommt in Ordnung."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und zu ihm aufsah, jetzt war sie wieder verlegen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Schon okay, es ist okay."

Sie nickte und legte sich mit dem Kopf auf seine Knie. „Hast... hast du einen von ihnen gesehen? Nach... nach ihrem Tot?"

„Wen?" Fragte er ruhig und begann sie wieder leicht zu streicheln. Sie zitterte schon wieder. „Deine... Geschwister, oder Eltern, oder... einen Freund? Ich... ich habe meine beste Freundin gefunden, sie... sie hat sich... die Gelenke aufgeschnitten."

„Du hast davon geträumt."

Sie nickte und schluckte, drückte die Hand auf ihre Augen. Er seufzte und nahm ihr die Hand vom Gesicht. „Nein, ich habe sie nicht gesehen und... hatte immer Angst davor einen meiner Freunde zu finden, nachdem sich einer vor die Bahn geworfen hatte."

Er seufzte und fasste ihren Oberarm, schob sie in eine aufrechte Position. „Komm jetzt, versuch noch etwas zu schlafen."

„Ich... ich kann nicht, sicher sehe ich sie nur wieder vor mir, oder... Mum, diese Viecher." Sie schüttelte sich und rieb sich fröstelnd die Arme.

„Los, leg dich unter die Decke," sagte er bittend und legte seine Waffe weg, zog die Schuhe aus. Sie starrte ihn an. „Was hast du vor?"

Er lächelte breit. „Na, auf meinen Knien schien es dir doch zu gefallen, oder?" Fragte er, und umrundete das Bett, er legte sich hinter sie, seitlich auf das Bett und sah sie ruhig an. „Soll ich gehen?"

Sie zögerte kurz, dann aber schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein." Sie legte sich hin und rückte noch näher zu ihm, bis sie ihn berührte dann schloss sie ihre Augen, riss sie aber gleich wieder auf. „Ich... ich kann nicht."

„Natürlich," flüsterte er und beugte sich vor, küsste ihre Schläfe. „Mach die Augen zu."

Sie seufzte, kniff die Augen zu. „Entspann dich, versuche es, denk... an das Meer, den klaren Himmel," sagte er und strich ihr leicht über den Rücken, ihre Muskeln zuckten, aber im nächsten Moment entspannte sie sich. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis ihr Atem gleichmäßiger wurde, sie war eingeschlafen. Er lächelte und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, als sie sich in seinen Arm hinein drehte. Zögernd musterte er sie, dann entschied er doch aufzustehen.

Er kam nicht weit, mit diesem Vorhaben, sie nahm seine Hand. „hiirbleiwen," nuschelte sie und lehnte sich bei ihm an. Er seufzte und legte sich bequem hinter sie.

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Taylor war nachdem jetzt alles erledigt war, wirklich müde und froh auch endlich ins Bett zu kommen. Er gab das Kommando an Ricco ab und verabschiedete sich für die Nacht. Auf seinem Weg in den Bungalow, bot sich überall ein Bild von Chaos, als sei ein Orkan durch die Siedlung gefegt. Er seufzte und lief schneller. Auch an seinem Haus gab es deutliche Kratzspuren der Krallen und kaputte Gitter der Belüftung lagen auf dem Boden. In diesem Moment war er erleichtert, auf dem Rückweg bei Valine nach dem rechten gefragt zu haben. Um so besorgter war er nun, als er im Haus niemanden sah. Leise folgte er dem Licht in ihr Zimmer.

Nathalia lag unter ihrer Decke und dahinter lag sein Soldat. Sein Mann, im Bett seiner Tochter. Er öffnete den Mund, als sein Blick das Gesicht seiner Tochter streifte, sie schlief ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht. Seine Miene hingegen war neutral, seine Haltung vermittelte bei genauer Betrachtung eher jener die er einmal selbst oft angenommen hatte, wenn sein Sohn nachts Angst gehabt hatte. Er löschte das Licht und zog sich in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück.

xXx

_~Jayce~_

Das er neben sich jemanden spürte und atmen hörte hielt er zunächst noch für einen Traum und lächelte, er atmete tief ein...

Der Geruch von Lavendel und Rose stieg ihm in die Nase. Auf Schlag war er hellwach und mit einem schnellen Ruck stand er neben ihrem Bett. Er trat leise um das Bett herum, nahm lautlos seine Waffe und schlich hinaus. Er war schon fast an der Tür und nahm dies mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis, als...

„Wenn ich Sie noch einmal im Bette meiner Tochter erwischen, vor der Hochzeit, so hoffe ich, dass die Situation ebenso unverfänglich sein wird wie heute Nacht."

Er wirbelte herum, starrte den Commander an und nickte rasch. „Jawohl Sir." Brachte er mühsam heraus und warf einen flüchtigen Seitenblick auf die Tür. „Geh nur, na los, verschwinde!" Rief ihm der Ältere entgegen und Jayce sah zu, dass er zu den Baracken kam.

X

_~Taylor~_

„Was... ist hier los?"

Er stand auf und ging seiner gähnenden Tochter entgegen. „Hey, alles klar bei dir? Konntest du schlafen?"

„Nach dem ganzen Lärm und..." Sie sah schnell zur Seite und wandte sich ab, „...egal."

„Nach dem er auf deinem Bett lag?"

„Woher..."

Er lächelte und sah sie ruhig an. „Er ging eben erst."

„Oh..." Sie wurde ein wenig rot, wirkte schuldbewusst und zugleich besorgt. Im nächsten Moment schon blickte sie ihn entschlossen an. „Es... es war nicht seine Schuld, er..."

„Weißt du, ich habe in den letzten Tagen sehr oft und lange darüber nachgedacht, wie ich dazu stehen soll, das dich einer meiner Männer mag, ganz gleich, wie du dazu stehst und noch mehr als dass ich dann wusste, das du es ähnlich sehen könntest." Er seufzte und drehte sie an den Schultern zu sich herum, hielt sie weiter fest, als er wieder sprach, „Doch dann dachte ich mir, dass es wohl wenig Sinn macht, dir etwas zu verbieten, oder begrenzen, das du bereits erfahren hast."

X

_~Nathalia~_

„Du heißt es nicht gut." Sagte sie und sah rasch zu Boden, schloss ihre Augen. Sie hatte es schon eine ganze Weile geahnt, wie er sie beobachtete, oder manchmal ansah. Nur weil er es bisher nicht benannt hatte, bedeutete das schließlich nicht, das er es nie tat.

Er nahm ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf hoch. „Nathalia, sieh mich bitte an."

Sie seufzte und hob blinzelnd den Blick, sie fürchtete sich und doch tat sie wie ihr geheißen wurde. Da war wieder diese Wärme in seiner Stimme. „Nathalia, du bist meine Tochter, erst fünfzehn, ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagte, ich freue mich, das du jetzt schon Mutter wirst. Versteh doch, ein Kind... braucht soviel und verändert alles, ich... ich wünschte einfach wir hätten uns hier in Ruhe kennenlernen können und du... zumindest noch ein bisschen deine Jugend genießen können."

Er strich ihr das Haar aus der Stirn. „Du wirst ihn nicht umbringen, wenn er sich traut noch mal mit mir zu reden, oder herzukommen?"

„Nein. Aber... lasst euch Zeit."

Sie nickte und im nächsten Moment umarmte sie ihn.

X

_~Taylor~_

An diesem Vormittag nahm er sich alle Zeit für seine Tochter. Er wollte es, wusste auch er konnte seinen Leute Vertrauen und außerdem war es die Gelegenheit sich von allen Pflichten und Augen entfernt zu unterhalten. So saßen sie wenige Stunden später, draußen auf einer Wiese zwischen den Obstbäumen und genossen die Ruhe. Sie erzählte von ihrer Mutter, dem Leben in der Kuppelstadt und wie sehr sie sich gewünscht hatte einmal eine gesunde Wiese, klaren Himmel und fließendes, sauberes Wasser zu sehen. „...Mum...Mum hätte es hier sicherlich gefallen..." Als sie ihren Blick auf die Umgebung richtete, legte er eine Hand, auf ihre. „Ganz bestimmt."

Sie seufzte, lehnte sich bei ihm an und er strich ihr über den Unterarm. „Hatte deine Mutter je, einen... Freund?"

„Du meinst so richtig Freund? Nein. Sie sagte sie habe einmal geliebt, das habe nicht sein sollen und einen anderen würde es nie geben."

Plötzlich drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um und musterte ihn genau. Sie sah nachdenklich aus, ein wenig unsicher vielleicht, in jedem Fall fragend. Er musterte sie forschend, sie aber sah hinunter auf seine Hand, mit der er sich vor ihren Knien auf der Decke abstützte. Dann fuhren zwei Finger langsam seinen Handrücken entlang. „So stark und... so... anders, was ist mit dir? Wollte dich nie jemand?" Fragte sie.

Überrascht blickte er auf seine Tochter hinunter. Das war nicht das Gespräch, dass er mit ihr hatte führen wollen. Anderseits hätte es ihm wohl einfallen sollen, das sie die gleichen Fragen an ihn würde stellen können, sogar sehr wahrscheinlich. Er sah sie fest an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Vor... vor Jahren habe ich einmal beinahe alles hingeworfen, da war jemand, aber.. zwischen uns stand immer das Militär, die Pflicht, das Verbot, es kam nie noch ein Leben anderer Art, als ich das begriff, da... ging ich wieder in den Dienst und... landete hier."

Nachdenklich musterte sie ihn und stand wortlos auf. Verwundert schaute er ihr nach. Sie lächelte auf ihn hinab und deutete zurück zur Siedlung. „Weißt du... du solltest es ihr sagen, weil... sie mag dich wirklich, Wash. Ich meine... hier gibt es kein Militärgericht, oder?"

Nathalia drehte sich herum und ging, ließ ihn alleine und verblüfft zurück.

X

Es waren Stunden vergangen, seitdem seine Tochter ihn alleine gelassen hatte und die hatte er mit stillem Nachdenken über die letzten Jahre nachgedacht. Auch Nathalia hatte in diesen teils trüben Gedanken eine Rolle gespielt, ebenso Lucas, Skye und die ihre Mütter. Jede Entscheidung der letzten Jahre hatte er sich noch mal betrachtet. Jetzt war er sich sicher, was er zu tuen gedachte und so ging er in seinen Kommandostand und schmiss Renley hinaus, schob den Riegel an die Tür.

„Wash, wir müssen reden!"

X

_~Wash~_

Sie starrte Taylor an, blickte dem Untergebenen nach und zurück zu ihrem Vorgesetzten. Eilig ging sie ihre Entscheidungen der letzten Stunden durch und überlegte, was sie vergessen haben konnte. Ihr fiel nichts ein, also gab sie ihm lediglich einen verwunderten, fragenden Blick. „Worüber?"

„Darüber, das du mir nicht alles erzählt hast, was du mit meiner Tochter besprochen hast zum Beispiel? Was verheimlichst du mir noch?"

„Nichts, jedenfalls nichts das mit unsere Arbeit zu tuen hat und deiner Tochter gab ich mein Ehrenwort. Ihr Vertrauen war mir wichtig und du wolltest das wir reden, oder nicht?"

Er nickte und musterte Wash eingehender, nahm jede ihrer Reaktionen genau zur Kenntnis.

„Nun... vielleicht... hättest du ihr das Gleiche Versprechen abnehmen sollen?" Verwirrt sah sie ihm entgegen, er kam näher. „Anderseits, was es wohl ganz gut, das du es nicht getan hast, denn.. jetzt weiß ich, das..." Nun stand er vor ihr, ganz dicht, viel näher als gewöhnlich. Was sollte das? Was wollte er, worum ging es genau?

„... du einer bestimmten Sache gegenüber... vielleicht nicht so abgeneigt bist, was meinst du? Könnte..."

Er griff nach ihrem Kinn, mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, hob es an, ihre Blicke trafen sich. _Verdammt, so nah?_ Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Gesicht und war sich nur noch in einem gewiss: _Flucht! Gleich!_ Doch noch ehe sie reagieren konnte beugte er sich vor und seine Lippen umschlossen ihre. Nur ganz kurz wie ein Hauch, dann sah er sie an. „Na... könnte dir das gefallen?"

„Nathaniel, nicht," sie legte ihm rasch einen Finger auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf, wich zurück. „Das können wir nicht, das..."

Er aber packte sie am Handgelenk zog sie mit einem Schwung zu sich und seine Hand glitt in ihren Rücken, drückte sie an sich. Sie starrte ihn an. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie erneut, länger dieses mal und jetzt sträubte sich noch weniger Widerstand in ihr. „Wir können, siehst du? Ganz einfach..."

„Nathaniel, es... steht uns nicht zu, wir können nicht..."

„Was fürchtest du? Gerede?"

„Nathaniel," hauchte sie flehentlich. Jetzt aber schüttelte er den Kopf, schob eine Hand in ihren Nacken. „All... die Jahre... wie sollen wir fordern, das die Menschen hier sich lieben und Kinder zeugen, wenn wir selbst in alten Regeln verharren?"

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, blickte ihn bittend an. Er legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund, sie keuchte und sah ihn fassungslos an. Was war los mit ihm? War ihm wirklich klar was er da gerade tat? Sie jedenfalls wusste es nicht. Sie war hin und hergerissen, zwischen dem Wunsch er möge mit dem fortfahren, was er gerade begann und er möge ihn Gottesnamen aufhören. Und erst der Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte. „Jetzt, wo ich weiß, wie es um uns steht...Alicia ich lasse dich nicht gehen, ich mag dich zu sehr, ich brauche dich!"


	6. Ohne jede Erinnerung

So und weiter gehts, Taylor mal außer Kontrolle. *fg* keine Sorge wir entfernen uns ab Kapi 7 mehr und mehr dem Serienverlauf. Aber nun, viel Spaß mit diesem Kapi.

Lg Dani

* * *

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**6. Ohne jede Erinnerung**

Sie atmete langsam, tief ein, wieder aus, schloss die Augen. Seine Hand strich über ihre Brust, ihre Seite entlang, sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut, hinterließ ein Kribbeln. Als sie jetzt ihren Hals streckte und erneut tief ein und wieder ausatmete küsste er ihren Hals. Er zog am Stoff ihrer Kleidung, legte ihre Schulter frei und küsste sie weiter, seine zweite Hand fuhr ihren Rücken langsam hinunter.

Sie ahnte, das es ihnen nicht mehr gelingen würde aufzuhören, wenn nicht einer von ihnen genau jetzt Schluss machte. Doch sie rührte sich nicht, sie konnte nicht. Plötzlich war er weg, sie riss die Augen auf, sah sich irritiert um. Aber er stand noch immer vor ihr, hielt noch immer seine Hand an ihrem Oberarm. „Willst du...willst du es wirklich nicht einmal versuchen?"

Sie schaute ihm entgegen, seine blauen Augen trafen die ihren. Sie versank für einen Moment in den seinen. Im nächsten kam sein Gesicht dem ihren wieder näher. „Alicia, ich _brauche_ dich."

Sie stieß ihn von sich und trat einen Moment zurück. _Ist es das? Seit wann denkst du so, Nathaniel?_

X

_~Taylor~_

Sie stieß ihn fort, ging nach hinten.

Er seufzte und blickte sie ruhig an. Irgendetwas gefiel ihr so gar nicht. Er sah wie sie Anstalten machte sich wegzudrehen und zu gehen, also hielt er sie rasch fest. „Alicia, bitte geh nicht. Ich... mag dich zu sehr."

Sie sah ihn spöttisch an, traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das genügt aber nicht. Lass uns das beenden, ehe... wir nicht mehr können und nicht mehr hier rüber sprechen."

Sie wollte gehen und sie machte bereits Anstalten dazu, als er sie mit Ruck zu sich herum zog. Er atmete tief durch. „Bitte..." er legte den Kopf schief und atmete tief ein. „Ich... liebe dich... schon viel zu lange."

X

_~Wash~_

Ihr Kopf flog hoch und sie starrte ihn perplex an. Sie konnte es gar nicht fassen. Nicht nur, seine seltsames Verhalten gerade, jetzt das...

Sie wusste genau, vielleicht genauer wie er selber, wie sehr er Ayani noch immer vermisste, wie sehr er sie noch immer liebte. Niemals hatte sie ihn sagen hören das er jemanden liebte, selbst mit der Aussage jemanden zu mögen hatte er sich stets zurückgehalten. Nicht einmal Lucas gegenüber hatte er es je herausgebracht, nicht so viel jedenfalls sie wusste. Sie blieb stehen wo sie war, obwohl er sie inzwischen nicht mehr hielt und betrachtete ihn genauer.

„Nathaniel..." Er schwieg, schaute sie einfach nur abwartend an.

„...was... wenn es nicht funktioniert?" Fragte sie leise und auch ein wenig besorgt, sie war unsicher, wollte sie eine Antwort? Wollte sie einen Versuch? In all den Jahren in seinem Schatten, mit Männern die nur scheinbar Interesse an ihr gehabt hatten, sie versucht hatten auszunutzen, als Sprungbrett in seiner Gunst. War sie wirklich bereit noch einmal alles zu riskieren? Wollte sie es riskieren?

Seine Hand legte sich an ihre Wange, die Finger schob er weiter bis in ihr Haar. Sein Blick wurde völlig ruhig, warm. Sie hatte erst selten gesehen das er jemanden so ansah, sehr selten. „Du... kennst mich, ich gebe nicht leichthin mein Wort."

Sie nickte automatisch, noch ehe sie darüber nachgedacht hatte. Sie spürte das ihre Aufregung wuchs. Sie schloss die Augen und legte ihre Hand, an jene, die auf ihrer Wange ruhte. „Wenn es nicht funktioniert?" Wiederholte sie noch leiser als zuvor und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Seine zweite Hand legte sich an ihren Hinterkopf. _Was hat er..._

Er küsste ihre Stirn, seine Lippen blieben länger als nötig auf ihrer Haut. „Das wird es, dafür sorge ich," flüsterte er und als sie die Augen öffnete schaute sie direkt in seine. „Du willst es wirklich?"

Er nickte und strich ihr durch das Haar.

X

_~Taylor~_

Zögernd, ganz langsam hob sie die Hand und legte sie an seine Brust. Er lächelte, sich noch nicht sicher, ob sie es war, oder gleich doch ging. Im nächsten Moment aber machte sie einen halben Schritt auf ihn zu und überbrückte damit die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen. „Sollen... wir wirklich?" Er nickte und rieb ihr über den Oberarm. „Aber nicht hier... nicht..."

„_Commander_! Commander Taylor!"

Er stöhnte und warf ihr einen vielsagenden und genervten Blick zu. Sie grinste, berührte kurz seine Hand, drückte sie. „Du hast Recht, nicht hier." Sie ging und öffnete die Tür und er blickte dem Wissenschaftler sehr genervt entgegen. „Malcolm... _Sie_ schon wieder?!"

„_Meine_ Abteilung! Und Sie wollen mir verbieten nach _meinen_ Leuten zu sehen? Und..."

„Ihren Leuten?" Ohnehin verärgert über diese Störung ging er auf den jüngeren Mann zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „_Meine_ Leute, dies ist _meine_ Siedlung! Und jetzt... raus hier Malcolm! Sofort!"

Taylor seufzte. Er wartete bis Malcolm fort war und schloss die Tür. „Übergib Reynolds die Wacht, wir... haben zu tun!" Sie lächelte und nickte dann, ehe sie hinaus ging. „Wir sehen uns."

„Ja, klar."

X

Sie hatten eben erst die Tür seines Hauses hinter sich geschlossen, als die Sender in ihren Taschen piepten. Er stöhnte und griff in seine Hose. Wash tat es ihm gleich und war noch vor ihm an ihrem Funk. „Ja?"

An ihrem Blick merkte er sofort das etwas nicht stimmte und schaute sie grimmig an. Als sie das Gespräch beendete ging er schon wieder auf die Tür zu. „Was?"

„Shannon!"

„Sie haben das Kommando! Ich weiß, was er vorhat!" Rief er und lief los.

xXx

_~Wash~_

Sie seufzte und lief eilig durch die Siedlung nach vorne zum Kommandostand. Von dort koordinierte sie die verstärkten Wachen, nachdem Shannon ihr berichtet hatte wie es in der Forschungsstation aussah. Nicht eben etwas das sie einfach unter Alltag zur Seite schieben konnte. Gegen zehn Uhr saß sie noch immer hellwach auf seinem Kommandostuhl und stierte vor sich hin in die Dunkelheit. Shannon gab ihr regelmäßig Bericht und so hatte sie es vorgezogen, gleich hier zu bleiben. Minuten waren seither zu Stunden geworden und die eine Stunde zu Tagen. Sie stöhnte und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch. „Verdammt Nathaniel, warum bist du nicht einfach hier geblieben? Alleine... schaffe ich das hier nicht."

Sie stand auf, lief im Raum auf und ab. Plötzlich schrillte das Komlink auf dem Tisch los. Es war nicht laut, doch in der Stille der Nacht und ihrer aufgeregten Stimmung erklang es ihr wie ein Donnerschlag, der sie erschrocken zusammenfahren ließ. Sie wirbelte herum und lief zum Tisch, setzte sich vor das Display. „Shannon! Was neues? Gute..."

„Taylor! Er entkam aus der Zelle, hat Malcolm und einen Soldaten überwältigt, jetzt ist er fort. Ich denke... er kommt zu Ihnen, er hat eines der Bikes und denkt er sei in Somalia."

„Somalia?" _Bei Gott! Ausgerechnet!?_ „Danke," mühte sie sich zu einer passenden Antwort und stand bereits fast wieder, „wir verstärken die Wachen, hoffen wir das hält ihn etwas auf. Shannon...wie geht es Ihrer Frau? Fortschritte?"

„Vielleicht... wir melden uns."

Sie nickte und unterbrach die Verbindung, ehe sie zu ihrem tragbaren Komlink griff und die Wachen noch einmal verstärkte.

Eine halbe Stunde später nahm sie ein erneutes Klopfen an der Tür mit einem stöhnen zur Kenntnis und hob den Blick. „Ja?"

Als sie erkannte wer sie aufgesucht hatte, schob sie ihre Sorge beiseite und stand auf. „Nathalia."

„Wo... wo ist er? Was ist hier los?"

„Du solltest nach Hause gehen und dich hinlegen, er ist sicher bald zurück." _Oh, ja und sehr vie schneller als gut für uns ist, verflixt,_ dachte sie besorgt und bemühte sich weiterhin um eine neutrale Stimme und Haltung, es musste ihr aber gründlich misslingen, oder Nathalia hatte schlichtweg mehr Beobachtungsgabe von ihrem Vater geerbt, als sie es für möglich hielt. Die junge Frau jedenfalls musterte sie mit ganz offener Skepsis und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du lügst, sag mir die Wahrheit, bitte," flehte das Mädchen und rieb sich über den Bauch. Nun hob Alicia die Brauen. „Sag mal, hast du Schmerzen?"

„Nein, lenk nicht ab," erwiderte die jüngere rau und blickte sie fest entschlossen an. „Ich habe Zeit, ich kann warten, allerdings wirkt es nicht so, als wolltest du mich hier haben, also vielleicht sagst du mir einfach was ich wissen will und ich gehe?"

Sie stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte gehe einfach, Taylor wird nicht wollen das du hier bist und noch weniger, das du weißt was los ist."

„Ein Grund mehr es mir zu sagen? Ist ihm etwas passiert?"

„Nathalia..."

„Ich bleibe." Mit festem Blick nahm das Mädchen auf dem einzelnen Stuhl nahe dem kleinen Esstisch Platz. Sie seufzte und nickte dann geschlagen. „Er wird uns beide lynchen."

„Abwarten, also?"

„Er...

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Ein Handgriff und das seltsame Bike war deaktiviert. Eine lautlose, fließende Bewegung und er stand kampfbereit neben dem Fahrzeug, wachsam blickte er sich um. Er hörte Wasser. Er grinste und schlich dem Geräusch nach, immer in Achtung auf jedes Geräusch und jede Bewegung. Er erreichte den sehr kleinen Wasserlauf ungesehen und ohne weitere Hirngespinste irgendwelcher überdimensionaler Echsen. Mit grimmigen Blick tauchte er seine zwei Finger in den Schlamm und strich ihn sich links und rechts unter die Augen. _Wo bist du Ayani, ich finde dich. _

Leise und lautlos durchstreifte er weiter den seltsamen Dschungel und fand schließlich das fremde Lager. Es kostete ihn wenig Mühe den groben Zaun zu überwinden und die Wachen, auf seinem Weg auszuschalten. Die Wache oberhalb der Treppe, wo er die Kommandobasis vermutete würde schon schwieriger, doch er wartete einfach das sie außer Sicht kam und schlich sich hinauf. Er griff nach der Tür und lächelte. _Natürlich, selbstgefällig wie immer. Wer uneinnehmbar braucht kein Schloß, kein Riegel, ich zeige es euch!_ Er riss die Tür auf, in dem Moment, in dem er die Klinke drückte und stürzte mit geladener Waffe hinein.

Ein Schrei ertönte und rechts von ihm sprang jemand auf. Eine dunkelhaarige Frau, stand vor einer jüngeren, die er nun sofort aus dem Blick verlor, als die dunkelhaarige ihn fest ansah und beschwichtigend die Hände hob. Sie sagte etwas, er hörte nicht zu. Nein, er würde ihren Einflüsterungen, eh kein Gehör schenken. Er hatte ein Ziel, sah den Weg und er würde ihn gehen, die Kleine auf dem Stuhl, sie brauchte er, dann hatte er die andere in der Hand. „Weg da! Oder ich drücke ab! Wo... ist meine Frau? Wo habt ihr Ayani?!" Donnerte er.

X

_~Wash~_

„Taylor, hier ist Terra Nova! Sie sind nicht in Somalia, wir haben ihre Frau nich..."

„Lüge! Alles Lüge und eure scheiß Droge wirkt auch nicht mehr, ihr Schweinehunde! Rückt sie raus! Ayani, meine Frau und den Jungen!"

„Taylor..." versuchte sie es erneut, jetzt schwieg er, sie war erleichtert, wollte es erneut versuchen, doch dann klopfte es an der Tür, sie hielt die Luft an. „Jetzt nicht! Geht!"

„Lieutenant, ich..."

Sie erkannte die Stimme... fluchte. „_Verschwinde!_ _Nicht-jetzt_!" Rief sie und fluchte im nächsten Moment darüber, das sie ihn nicht mehr im Auge hatte, denn schon hatte er sie im Griff und bog ihre Arme hinter den Rücken.

Die Tür öffnete böse sah sie Reynolds an, der zumindest noch die Geistesgegenwart besessen hatte, die zweite Person von der Tür wegzuschieben. „_RUNTER_! Maddy!"

Sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf und hoffte inständig die junge Frau würde tuen, was er gesagt hatte. Doch Taylor schoss nicht. Er lachte und stieß sie kräftig zu Reynolds.

X

_~Nathalia~_

Nathalia sah wie Reynolds taumelte, doch er schaffte es irgendwie sich und Washington auf den Beinen zu halten. Dafür aber stand er nun direkt vor ihr. Sehr grob zog Taylor sie auf die Füße und legte den Arm schwer um ihre Schulter, auf ihr geschlossenes Dekolleté, sie keuchte, als er den Arm etwas höher schob. Sie wusste genau es wäre ihm ein leichtes sie zu erwürgen. Das Messer in der Hand, die Waffe an seiner Seite, beide brauchte er dazu nicht. Panik kroch in ihr hinauf. Sie wusste, von Wash und sah es ihm an, das er nicht, er selbst war, doch das änderte nichts.

Ängstlich schaute sie hinüber zu den beiden anderen. Wash legte ihre Waffe auf seine Anweisung weg und schob sie in seine Richtung. „Taylor bitte, das ist ihre Tochter, sie wollen ihr doch nichts..."

„Ich _HABE_ _keine_ Tochter!" Polterte er, sein Griff verstärkte sich, sie griff automatisch nach seinem Arm und keuchte. Ihre Panik wuchs, wie sollte sie hier heil herauskommen? Keiner hier konnte ihm schließlich geben, was er wollte. Ayani und Lucas waren nicht hier. Die eine Tot, der andere im Urwald wollte Taylor selbst nichts gutes. Sie schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

„Taylor!" Rief Wash ihm erneut zu, flehentlich, Nathalia schaute wieder hin. Die Soldatin trat mit erhobenen Händen einen Schritt auf sie zu. In ihren Augen erkannte Nathalia, das sie bereit war alles zu versuchen.

Sie riss die Augen erschrocken auf, als sie verstand, Wash wollte weder, das er sich unglücklich machte, noch das ihr etwas geschah, sie öffnete den Mund, doch wusste nicht was sie sagen, wie sie das ganze hier beenden sollte. Sie spürte wie ihr etwas aus der Tasche fiel, als Taylor sie enger zu sich zog und drohend seine Forderung wiederholte, ehe er mit ihrem Tot drohte.

Sie schaute hinunter, so gut sie konnte, ihr Blick fiel auf eine Spritze...

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an den Grund, weshalb es ihr möglich gewesen war hier rauf zu kommen. Das Beruhigungsmittel, um jemanden ruhig zu stellen, einen Soldaten, der außer Kontrolle, vor den Toren war. _Er ist es! Natürlich._

Sie ließ die Arme hängen und tat als könne sie nicht mehr stehen, sein Arm lag direkt an ihrer Kehle, mit etwas Glück...

Tatsächlich brüllte er Wash zwar weiter zu sie sei eine Lügnerin, sie alle Hurrensöhne und er wolle Ayani, doch er warf ihr auch einen Blick zu und lockerte seinen Griff.

Das wars... triumphierend trat sie zu, die Injektion schoss über den Boden zu Reynolds. Er schaltete schnell trat einen Schritt vor und blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen, riss die Hände hoch. Die Injektion unter seinem Schuh. Sie keuchte, als sich sein Griff verstärkte und die zweite Hand mit dem Messer jetzt um ihren Bauch lag, die Messerspitze an ihrer Seite. „Sie beeilen sich besser, diese hier macht nicht lange!"

Sie stöhnte und schloss die Augen, sie wollte nicht an das Messer an ihrer Seite denken und bemühte sich ruhiger zu werden, ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. „Sie wollen sie doch gar nicht! Mich aber wollen Sie, ich habe SIE hier hergebracht! Ich befehle hier! Nehmen Sie mich und sie haben ein viel besseres Druckmittel!"

„Nein, sie zeigen mir jetzt was ich will, oder..."

Nathalia spürte eine Bewegung an ihrer Seite, hörte das reißen von Stoff und spürte wie sich eine kalte Spitze gegen ihre Haut drückte, sie schrie erschrocken auf, doch das Messer war schon wieder weg.

„Ich bringe Sie zu ihrer Frau... sie... haben gewonnen," erklärte Washington, ließ die Schultern sinken und wirkte tatsächlich sehr nach ergeben. Taylor grinste, schob sie vor sich her, in Richtung der Tür, „Gehen wir."

„Sie schafft das nicht, wir... wir müssen durchs ganze Lager und..."

Wie zur Bestätigung ließ sie sich in seinem Griff fallen, er schnaubte und blieb stehen. „Du da! Nimm sie!"

Reynolds nickte, stolperte aber sehr ungeschickt, was Taylor ein raues Lachen entlockte. „_Das_ sind deine Leute? So was würde bei uns verbannt!"

Reynolds blieb neben ihm stehen, Taylor ließ sie achtlos aus seinem Griff und Reynolds hielt sie rasch. Taylor hatte sich indessen Washington gegriffen, schob sie vor sich hinaus. „Los, gehen wir!"

Er sah zu ihr und Reynolds. „Ein Wort, eine Wache die kommt, _irgendetwas_ und sie ist tot _und ihr_ danach! _Verstanden_?"

Sie nickte. Reynolds beugte sich zu ihr. „Ruf ihn!"

Sie starrte ihn an, dann sah sie das Ding in seiner Hand und begriff. Sie sollte ihn ablenken. Sie nickte. Reynolds legte die Hand vor sie und trat einen lautlosen Schritt vor. „Jetzt!"

„Taylor! Dad! Warte!"

Er verstärkte seinen Griff um Washington, starrte sie hämisch an. „Gehirnwäsche hmm?" Fragte er sie, ehe Nathalias Augen, seine trafen. „Dad, bitte... denk an...Sharrel...Mum...Dad!" Flehte sie und sah ihm bittend nach. Seine Augen flackerten, irgendetwas in seinem Blick veränderte sich. Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Washingthon trat und schlug zu, er krümmte sich überrascht, Reynolds stieß sie nach hinten, schnellte vor. Während Taylor Washington wieder packte und zu sich zog, stand Reynolds hinter ihm. Taylor bemerkte ihn im gleichen Moment, doch Sekunden zu spät, ehe seine Hand Reynolds erreichte, duckte dieser sich und Washington nun frei schoss. Nathalia schrie erschrocken auf.

_Wo kam die Waffe her?! Taylor!_

Sie wollte vor, besann sich aber eines besseren, Taylor war schon wieder dabei sich aufzusetzen. Doch auch Reynolds war schon da und jagte ihm die Spritze in den Arm. Taylor wehrte sich, traf Reynolds hart und trat ihn auf die Treppe zu. Reynolds landete krachend auf den Stufen und blieb liegen, aber auch Taylor sackte nun zusammen und riss sich stöhnend die Injektion heraus. „Das... bereut...ihr..."

Seine Hand erschlaffte, Wash hockte sich neben ihn, nahm die Injektion und verabreichte ihm den Rest.

Nathalia verließ ihren Platz, wollte nach Reynolds sehen, doch er saß bereits wieder, hielt sich jedoch den Rücken. Von links aber kam auch Maddy heran, so lief sie nach rechts und kniete sich neben ihren Vater und Washington. Die schaute sie beruhigend an. „Er wird wieder. Bei dir alles klar?"

„Ja," sie nickte und strich ihrem Vater über den Arm.

* * *

Hey, und wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Gut? dann hinterlasst doch ein Review, wäre nett, wenn sich auch einer von euch anderen meldet, nicht nur metube und lizDegna.

*Knuddel*

by by!


	7. Erinnerung

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**7. Erinnerung**

Sie saß neben dem Bett ihres Vaters und betrachtete ihn mit einem traurigen Blick. Heute Morgen war er zum ersten mal nach der Betäubung auf seinem Kommandostand wach gewesen und hatte es beinahe geschafft seine Fesseln zu zerreißen, ehe sie ihn wieder betäubt hatten. Er war noch immer der Meinung gewesen in Somalia zu sein, während es sie zutiefst erschrocken hatte und sie sich danach Sorgen gemacht hatte, wo die meisten anderen Erkrankten sich längst zurückerinnerten. Doch Dr. Shannon, welche selbst seit einigen Stunden wieder arbeitete, hatte ihr versichert, das würde noch kommen, er sei nur eben länger infiziert gewesen als sie, oder Malcolm Wallace.

Jetzt nach dem Mittagessen saß sie also wieder an seiner Seite, abwartend. Es war seltsam und fiel ihr schwer, den kräftigen, alten Haudegen überwältigt und verzweifelt da liegen zu sehen. Und verzweifelt war er gewesen, letzte Nacht, wie am Morgen und wie es sein Blick noch immer war. Nachdem sie ihn hier kennengelernt hatte, war er ihr immer wie ihr Beschützer erschienen, ein Fels in der Brandung, sie hatte bisher nie darüber nachgedacht, das es einmal anders sein könnte. Jetzt aber lag er gefesselt vor ihr und obgleich sie am Morgen froh darüber gewesen war, verletzte sie vor allem diese Tatsache, an seinem derzeitigen Anblick. „Wach doch bitte wieder schnell auf," sagte sie leise und strich über seine Hand, als sie Schritte hörte.

„Thalia."

Sie drehte sich herum, entdeckte ihn: „_Jayce_!" Sie sprang auf, lief in seine Arme, die Tränen kamen ganz von selbst, sie konnte sie nicht verhindern. Weinend lag ihr Kopf im nächsten Moment an seiner Brust und er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken das Haar.

X

_~Wash~_

Washington seufzte, und reichte der Ärztin ihre verletzte Hand. So etwas würde ihr sicher nicht noch einmal an einem Haus, okay unfertig mit scharfen Kanten, aber dennoch... Die Ärztin legte die Instrumente beiseite. „Fertig, wie neu."

Sie nickte und zog ihre, nun nicht mehr blutende Hand zurück. „Danke, das..."

„_Jayce_!"

Wie die beiden Shannons wandte auch Washington den Blick nach rechts. Nathalia wurde eben von einem jungen Militär in die Arme geschlossen und weinte schluchzend an seiner Schulter. Wash seufzte erleichtert, sie hatte seit der Nacht keinen Zugang zu Nathalia bekommen und entschieden Valine von der Patrouille zurückzubeordern. Jetzt war sie sicher das ihre Entscheidung richtig gewesen war.

„Ähm... weiß _er_ davon?" Fragte Shannon sie nun und beobachtete das junge Paar wachsam. Ihr Mann hingegen lächelte breit. „Die Frage ist eher, ob er ahnt, wie weit die beiden sind. Die machen Maddy und Reynolds Konkurrenz."

„Moment... er _weiß_ es?" Fragte sie erneut, die Ärztin hob überrascht die Brauen, „Und der Junge lebt noch? _Und_ in einem Stück?"

Washington stand grinsend auf. Sie nickte und nahm ihre Waffe von der Liege. „Genau genommen, hat er sie nach der Sache mit diesen kleinen Flugbiestern sogar _in_ ihrem Bett gefunden, _schlafend_."

„Nein!" Beide Shannons sahen sie ungläubig an, doch sie nickte, immerhin fand sie es selber nach wie vor ziemlich überraschend, doch es war was ihr Nathalia erzählt hatte. „Sein Glück war wohl, das sie _unter_ der Decke lag und er in voller Montur _darüber_."

„Schatz? Hatte Maddy auch schon..."

Die Ärztin begann zu lachen und klopfte ihrem Mann auf den Arm. „Wenn, du glaubst doch nicht, ich würde es dir sagen?"

„He! Ich bin ihr Vater und _er_ hat..."

„Taylor hat den Mann aber leben gelassen, würdest du es auch?"

„Ich..."

„Ja, genau," antwortete sie und zog ihren Mann mit einem entschuldigenden Blick davon. Wash nickte und wandte sich ebenfalls ab, sie hatte zu tuen.

„_Taylor_!"

Sofort lief die Ärztin wieder an ihr vorbei und auch Wash lief die Meter Gang weiter in Richtung seines Bettes.

X

_~Nathalia~_

Sie beruhigte sich langsam und blickte zu ihm auf. „Wieso... bist du schon hier?"

„Weil du mich brauchst?" fragte Jayce und lächelte.

„Washington," flüsterte sie, sie musste es ihm gesagt haben. Er nickte beugte sich vor und küsste ihre Stirn. Sie bemerkte wie er kurz an ihr vorbei sah, ehe er ihr das Haar aus der Stirn strich und sie ruhig betrachtete, den Anflug eines Lächelns im Gesicht. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Dr. Shannon sagt, er wird wieder, es... ich...mag ihn so nicht sehen, aber... ich kann ihn doch nicht..."

„Ich bleibe mit dir hier, okay?"

„Ich... bin im Moment keine gute Gesellschaft," seufzte sie und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er hob ihr Kinn an. „He, Thalia, sieh mich an," bat er, sie tat es und er nickte. „Er ist nicht verletzt, nur etwas krank. Du musst auch nicht reden, ich werde einfach da sein, okay?"

Sie nickte und wollte schon wieder zu ihm ans Bett gehen, doch Jayce hielt sie zurück. „Hast du gegessen?"

Sie nickte.

„Hast was zum Trinken hier?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er nickte, beugte sich vor küsste sie kurz auf die Lippen und strich ihr übers Haar. „Ich hole rasch etwas, geh zu ihm."

Sie nickte.

Am Bett nahm sie wieder seine Hand und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Jayce hatte Recht, ihr Vater war nicht verletzt, sie musste sich nicht fürchten. Anderseits aber hatte ihr die letzte Nacht gezeigt, das es nicht selbstverständlich war, das er immer da war. Und genau da lag jetzt ja auch das Problem. Sie schloss seufzend die Augen. Ohne das es ihr selbst bewusst geworden war, hatte sich ihre Beziehung zu ihm, in den wenigen Wochen sehr verändert. Von beobachtend, vorsichtig, war sie dazu übergegangen ihm richtig zu vertrauen, er war ihr wichtig geworden. _Ein Fels in der Brandung. Mein Beschützer, eine starke Schulter an meiner Seite,... Familie. Ich liebe ihn und durch seine Bemühung es mir hier leichter zu machen, mir das Gefühl zu geben, das er immer da war, hat mir genau dieses Gefühl gegeben. Ich... habe nie darüber nachgedacht, das... das ich ihn verlieren könnte, so... so wie ich Mum verlor, oder er... seine Familie._

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wieder sehr klein, allein und unsicher. Sie hatte Angst, irgendwann ganz allein dazustehen und schon wieder liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. „Bitte, verlass mich nicht."

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Vor 8 Stunden:

Etwas berührte ihn...an...der Hand...was war das? Wo kam es her?...ein Geruch nach frisch gewaschenem... nach Reinigung...das anhaltende Rauschen in seinen Ohren begann zu verebben...

… von irgendwoher hörte er Stimmen, dich er verstand sie nicht, konnte sie nicht richtig hören... verärgert versuchte er den weißen Schleier vor seinen Augen zu lüften... ohne Erfolg, es wurde wieder dunkler...die Stimmen aber klangen irgendwie näher...

_Meine Augen! Ich muss sie öffnen! _Es gelang ihm nicht,...er versuchte zu sprechen, doch nichts war zu hören... angestrengt versuchte er sich nun zu bewegen... wieder nichts..._Was ist das...was passiert hier? _….Müdigkeit drohte ihn wieder einzufangen, der Schleier fiel wieder über ihn...aus weiß wurde grau und alle Geräusche verstummten, das Gefühl von etwas das ihn berührte verblasste... die Gedanken wurden schwer...verschwammen... Dunkeltheit...

Gegenwart

….Helligkeit. Wärme. Stimmen, zwei... Schritte in der Ferne... irgendetwas hielt seine Handgelenke...

_Ich...muss...Augen... auf!_ Befahl er sich selbst, doch nichts... Dafür überkam ihn das merkwürdige Gefühl, das etwas falsch war, irgendetwas fühlte sich hier falsch an... seine Gedanken rasten...

_Helligkeit! Es müsste Dunkel sein. …. aber...warum? es... es war Nacht_...

...er hatte keine Ahnung wieso es Dunkel sein müsste, Hell war... er hatte keine Erinnerung daran wo er zuletzt gewesen war... verstand nicht wieso er irgendwo im hellen lag, ihm sein Körper nicht gehorchen wollte...

_...Streng dich an! Verdammt, streng..._

….etwas warmes fasste seine Hand, eine kleinere... _Wer ist das? Verdammt! Beweg dich! Mach dich bemerkbar! Warum kriege ich meine verfackten Augen nicht auf? Ein Unfall? Ist irgendetwas...verdammte Scheiße, was...was geht hier vor?!_

...er spürte Nässe an seinen Fingern, der rechten Hand, die wo ihn jemand festhielt...

_..._er seufzte..._Verdammt! Sag doch was? Wer ist da?_

...er glaubte plötzlich das es noch heller wurde...erneut versuchte er es mit Bewegung, dieses mal nur die Hand... er versuchte es auch wieder mit den Augen...

_„Bitte, verlass mich nicht."_

_...Nicht verlassen?...Nathalia!_ Traf es ihn wie ein Schlag...

„_Nathalia..."_

_„Bitte, komm schon, Dad."_

„_Nathalia,"_ wiederholte er... „Nathalia"

X

„Bitte, komm schon, Dad."

„Nathalia..."

Sie zuckte zusammen, doch seine Hand schloss sich um ihre. Sie sprang auf, starrte ihn an. Er blinzelte. „Nathalia," wiederholte er deutlicher und heftete den Blick auf sie. Sie starrte ihn unverwandt an, ignorierte Jayce der eben hinter sie trat. „Commander."

Taylor drückte ihre Hand und zeigte ein ruhiges Lächeln. „He, nicht weinen," sagte er und sah dann hinunter auf die Riemen, welche seine Hände festhielten. Irgendetwas musste er definitiv vergessen haben. Er hatte doch niemanden...

„Commander Taylor. Wie geht es ihnen?"

Er schaute an seiner Tochter und ihrem Freund vorbei ans Fußende. Dr. Shannon stand dort, ihr Mann blieb wachsam hinter ihr, auch seine First in Command stand sichtlich wachsam neben der Ärztin. Das nagende Gefühl wuchs an. „Sollte es das nicht?" Fragte er skeptisch.

„Commander wissen Sie wo sie sind?" Fragte die Ärztin und trat näher. Er bemerkte das auch Wash ihn nach wie vor fragend musterte, sie wirkten alle angespannt, auch Nathalia hatte ihn inzwischen losgelassen, Valines Hände lagen auf ihren Schultern. „Was soll das? Terra Nova, im MedCenter."

„Was ist mit... Somalia?" Fragte Jim Shannon.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, eine Mischung aus Verärgerung und Trauer unterdrückend, daran wollte er nicht denken. „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor? Wash?! Was soll das? Wir haben 2150, dies ist Terra Nova, eine Kolonie 85 Millionen Jahre in der Vergangenheit, also, was..."

Alles blickte ihn erleichtert an und noch vor der Ärztin griff seine Tochter nach einem der Riemen an seinen Handgelenken und befreite ihn, während Wash die Fesseln seiner Füße löste. „Also, was sollte das hier?"

„Sie erinnern sich nicht?" Fragte Wash.

„An nichts mehr?" Wollten seine Tochter und Jim Shannon, fast zeitgleich wissen. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann aber kamen ihm Bilder, Gedanken in den Sinn und er hielt inne. „Was hab ich gemacht?"

xXx

Gemeinsam mit seiner Tochter saß er auf einem Baumstamm im kleinen Garten und genoss die Sonne, wie die Ruhe. Er schaute neben sich und seufzte. Es war Wochenende, Wash würde am Abend zu ihnen kommen, wenn Jim Shannon das Kommando für die Nacht bekam. Vorgestern war er zu der Forschungsstation gefahren und gestern im MedLab aufgewacht. Erst spät am gestrigen Abend war ihm dabei aufgefallen, das er etwas entscheidendes vergessen hatte. Etwas das er nun nachzuholen gedachte. Er zog die kleine Schachtel aus seiner Westentasche und legte sie ihr auf die Knie.

„Hier. Es... tut mir Leid."

„Was?" Fragte sie verblüfft und schaute auf die kleine Schachtel.

„Nun... im MedLab an meinem Bett zu sitzen war sicher nicht, was du dir an deinem ersten Geburtstag hier vorgestellt hast."

„An... das war gestern?" Sie sah zu ihm auf und starrte ihn an. Taylor grinste und lächelte dann. „Ich hätte wirklich geglaubt, dass dir der Tag mehr bedeutet."

„Naja... irgendwie... ich weiß nicht... all das neue hier... und ich... ich wollte...als ich herkam habe ich mir geschworen nicht zu feiern, ohne... Mum."

Taylor konnte sie verstehen und doch war er verwundert. Sie schien es bemerken und sah ihn mit einem Seuftzen an. „Weißt du... ich... ich hatte am Morgen noch viel zu viel Angst, um... dich und dann, später... viel zu erleichtert." Sie lächelte schwach.

Er spürte wie ihm warm wurde und ihn ein längst vergessenes Gefühl übermannte. Obgleich er seine Tochter erst so kurz kannte, war sie ihm dennoch schon sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Sie war ein Teil von ihm und so wie er sich an ihre Präsens in seinem Leben gewöhnt hatte und sich ihrer erfreute, so sehr erwartete er bereits sein Enkelkind. Am Anfang hatte ihn diese Entdeckung erschrocken, er hatte sich Sorgen um Nathalia gemacht, inzwischen aber kannte er seine Tochter, ihre Stärke, sie hatte ihm schon jetzt viel gegeben.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da, er überließ sie ihren eigenen Gedanken und dachte zurück an die vergangenen letzten Wochen, die gemeinsame Zeit. Seine Gedanken kehrten zu gestern zurück und dem jetzt. Sie war ihm nicht böse, was ihn erleichterte, über ihre Angst, alleine zu sein, wenn ihm etwas geschah jedoch hatte er seitdem sehr oft nachgedacht. Vor allem in Momenten wie diesem, da sie seine Nähe suchte, fast wie ein kleines Mädchen, das sie schon lange nicht mehr wahr und er nie gekannt hatte.

Er strich ihr durch das braune Haar.

Sie lehnte sich seitlich bei ihm an und öffnete langsam das kleine Paket.

Taylor beobachtete sie ruhig. Er war inzwischen zu einem Entschluss gekommen und hatte ihn auch schon mit den Shannons besprochen. Jetzt da er sie betrachtete, war er sich sicher, richtig entschieden zu haben. Sollte es dazu kommen und er fallen und er würde alles daran setzten das es nicht so war, dann würden die Shannons um Nathalia kümmern. Ihm war klar, das es nicht das Gleiche war, aber es war alles was er tuen konnte, dafür Sorgen, das sie nicht alleine war.

Erneut dachte er zurück an den Mittag im MedCenter, als er aufgewacht war und eine Erinnerung kam ihm in den Sinn, die er bisher nicht bewusst wahrgenommen hatte.

_„Bitte, verlass mich nicht."_

_...Nicht verlassen?...Nathalia!_

„_Nathalia..."_

„_Bitte, komm schon, Dad."_

„_Nathalia," _wiederholte er..._ „Nathalia"_

„...Taylor?"

Er sah verwundert neben sich, sie saß inzwischen neben ihm, nicht mehr bei ihm angelehnt und ihr fragend, besorgter Blick verriet ihm, das er wohl etwas verpasst hatte. „Entschuldige, was wolltest du?"

„Können wir heute Abend auch Jayce einladen? Bitte, Taylor."

„Taylor?" Fragte er und strich ihr eine lose Strähne hinter das Ohr. „Als ich geschlafen habe, da hast du mich Dad genannt."

Überrascht und mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an, ehe sie verlegen auf ihre Hände schaute. Er streckte die Hand aus, fasste ihr Kinn und hob es sanft an. „Eigentlich..." er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, denn er wollte sie nicht drängen, es sollte ihre Entscheidung sein. Er atmete leise ein. „Eigentlich,..." begann er erneut, „...könnte mir das gefallen."

Sie schaute ihn einen langen Moment lang an. „Das... das hast du gehört?"

Er nickte und strich ihr über die Wange.

Sie nickte und lehnte sich bei ihm wieder an. „Darf ich Jayce dann jetzt einladen, Dad?"

Er lächelte und legte wieder seinen Arm, um seine Tochter. „Klar."

„Und... wenn ich...irgendwann möchte das er hier bleibt? So...über Nacht?"

„Werde ich mich zusammenreißen, versprochen."

Sie lächelte breit und schloss die Augen. „Denkst du, Mum beobachtet uns?"

„Ich war nie besonders religiös."

„Ich auch nicht? Aber diese Vorstellung finde ich irgendwie... tröstlich."

Nachdenklich schaute er hinauf in den klaren Himmel. „Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht, wenn ich ehrlich bin."


	8. Gefühle

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**8. Gefühle**

_~Nathalia~_

Zusammen mit ihrem Vater saß sie an einem kleinen Tisch im Garten, die Sonne schien vom Himmel und es hatte ihr kaum je so gut geschmeckt. Sie waren eben fertig geworden und Nathalia leerte gerade ihr Glas, als sie jemand rief. Es war Maddy, sie stand mit einer Tasche über der Schulter auf dem weg und winkte.

Sie winkte zurück und blickte zu ihrem Vater. „Dad..."

„Na, los, verschwinde schon und... das ihr mir innerhalb von Terra Nova bleibt!" Mahnte er mit nachträglich ernstem Blick. Nathalia schaute ihm perplex entgegen, was ging denn nun wieder ab? Wortlos drehte sie sich um, als ihr Blick aber wieder Maddy traf, fiel es ihr wie die sprichwörtlichen Schuppen von den Augen und sie drehte sich nochmal um. „Siehst du das hier?" Fragte sie und deutete auf ihren inzwischen sichtbaren kleinen Bauch. „Denkst du ich bin scharf darauf so vor jemandem, oder etwas wegzulaufen?"

„Du hast mich verstanden," war alles was er sagte, sein Blick war grimmig. Sie seufzte und ging zurück zu ihm. „He, ich bin nicht Skye und ich bin sicher, sie wird nicht noch einmal so dumm sein." Sie beugte sich hinunter, da er immer noch saß und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich mache keinen Unsinn und bin ganz brav. Versprochen. Wir sind doch nur bei den Weiden."

„Okay," erwiderte er besänftigt und klopfte ihr auf die Hand, welche sie auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. „Na, los, geh schon."

„Ich dachte, er vertraut dir? Also mehr, als mein Dad mir."

„Er hat einfach Angst. Naja, der Ausflug deines Bruders, Skyes und den anderen, du weißt schon."

„Oh, ja," Maddy nickte sehr langsam und verzog grimmig ihr Gesicht. „Josh hat noch immer Hausarrest und ich schwör dir, noch ein paar Tage länger und ich werde zum Mörder."

„Ohje, so schlimm?"

„Sobald unsere Eltern weg sind, ist er in einer Tour am meckern. An allem hat er etwas auszusetzen, ohne Druck von Mum, oder Dad aber macht _er_ nichts. Gestern hat Wash meine kleine Schwester heim gebracht. Josh hat es einfach _vergessen_, na, ja und Zoe... die ist dann alleine zum Markt und dem Zaun, _allein_!" Sie machte ein genervten Ton und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sei froh das du keine Geschwister hast."

„Naja...aber eigentlich hast du sie doch ganz lieb und alleine... ist das auch nicht unbedingt besser. Ich war immer alleine mit meiner Mum und sie hat hart gearbeitet, damit auch außer den Rationen auch etwas anderes bekam. Okay, ja... in der Kuppel zu leben war sicher einfacher als bei dir, aber ich war in der normalen Schule, die in der Kuppel konnten wir uns nicht leisten. Und kam ich heim, dann war ich allein, ebenso wie morgens, nach dem aufstehen. Auch an vielen Wochenenden." Nathalia seufzte und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Weißt du, ihr habt Zoe versteckt, du durftest nie darüber reden, das es sie gibt. Ich wusste nichts über meinen Vater, hatte ständig Angst, das wir die Wohnung in der Kuppel verlieren, das Mum einem von uns etwas geschieht, die Kuppel zerstört wird, oder die Behörden Probleme machen, weil ich keinen Vater hatte. Ich meine... ich wusste ja nicht, das sie damals geheiratet hatten, damit...ich legitim bin."

„Sorry, ich..."

„Schon gut, wir haben beide unser Päckchen."

Maddy nickte.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten zu Fuß, erreichten sie die neu angelegten Weiden und beobachteten die kleinen Umzäunungen im inneren. Einige Kaninchen hoppelten, in zwei der Vollumzäunten- Gehege herum. In einer übergroßen Voliere flatterten sechs bunte Papageien und in einem dritten Gehege wimmelte es von Meerschweinchen.

Nathalia schüttelte den Kopf. „Da fehlen aber noch einige, sollen die auch zu Nutztieren werden."

Maddy nickte, stellte ihre Tasche weg und zog einen Beutel heraus. „Was hast du da?"

„Impfungen, in Form der Futterpellets. Die sollen zu den Kaninchen. Kommst du mit?"

„Klar, da fragst du noch?"

Maddy zuckte die Achseln. „Viele hier halten diese hübschen Tierchen, eher für stinkend und zu klein zum essen. Andere sehen in ihnen eine Gefahr, da sie Fleischfresser anlocken könnten."

Nathalia sah sich automatisch wachsam um. „Können sie?"

„Theoretisch ja, aber von oben sehen Flugsaurier nur Dächer, und alles was klein genug ist, hier unbemerkt herein zu kommen, das tja, kommt hier an den Zäunen nicht weiter, elektrisch geladen und rütteln sie doch hier dran..." sie deutete hinauf, unter dem Dach waren einige seltsame Vorrichtungen. „Was sind das?"

„Betäubungspfeile," antwortete Maddy.

„Oh," sagte sie und schaute interessiert zurück zu den Tieren. „Was werden sie dann wohl demnächst zu den Hühnern sagen, oder Gänsen?"

Maddy kicherte. „Oder den Schafen mit den Hirtenhunden?"

„Ernsthaft?"

„Ja, meine Mutter hat es mir gestern erst erzählt, mit der dreizehnten Umsiedlungswelle sollen welche kommen."

„Wo die, die wohl her haben? Ich meine...davon gibt es dort nicht mehr viele."

„Dad denkt, das die uns keine guten Tiere schicken werden, nicht... um zu schaden, sondern weil sie keine anderen bekommen."

„Das könnte aber dann Probleme geben bei der Zucht."

„Ja, Mum sagt, wenn es zutrifft wird es besser sein sie zu töten. Das wäre aber wirklich schade."

„Ja, das wäre es."

Maddy öffnete die Verriegelung und dann die Tür. „Kommst du mit rein, wir dürfen sie streicheln. Mum sagt du darfst es auch."

Begeistert nickte Nathalia und folgte der Freundin in das Gehege. Sofort stoben die Tiere davon und verkrochen sich in ihren Häuschen und den gegrabenen Löchern. Sie kicherte. Zwei der Tiere, sie waren offenbar noch recht jung, kamen jedoch wachsam auf sie zugehoppelt, als sie sich hinkniete. Freudig und gespannt streckte sie die Hand aus, sie hatte noch nie ein Säugetier der Zukunft angefasst, abgesehen von den nackten Ratten, die Genetic Inc. produziert hatte, im Versuch die Hausratten des 20. Jhd. Zu reproduzieren. Das Fell der Tiere war warm und weich. Ihre kleinen Stupsnasen zitterten aufgeregt, wie es schien. Langsam nahm sie eines der Tiere auf den Arm. Das braun-weiße Wesen blieb ruhig in ihren Armen sitzen und sie hob es höher hielt es sich vors Gesicht und stupste mit ihrer Stirn gegen seine Schnauze. „Iih, die ist feucht." Sie setzte es sich wieder auf die Knien und streichelte es. Maddy verteilte derweil die Pellets in die Näpfe.

xXx

_~Wash~_

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht öffnete er ihr die Tür und wartete bis sie an ihm vorbei war, ehe er sie schloss. Sie hatte erwartet, wie beim letzten mal, Nathalia und vielleicht auch Valine vorzufinden. Als sie den Raum jedoch leer vor sich liegen sah und der Tisch auch nur zwei Gedecke aufwies, sah sie sich fragend zu ihm um. Er stand inzwischen schon fast hinter ihr. „Wo ist deine Tochter?"

„Unterwegs."

„Das heißt... wir essen heute Abend allein?"

„Das heißt,... wir _sind_ heute Abend allein, jawohl Lieutenant."

Sie zuckte kurz, als er von hinten locker die Arme um sie legte. Dann spürte sie seinen Atem an ihrem Hals, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ehe er sie in die Senke zwischen Hals und Schulter küsste. Ein kühler Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, aber es war ihr keineswegs unangenehm.

„Haben Sie ein Problem damit Lieutenant?" Fragte er sehr leise und ungewohnt sanft. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen, als er sie erneut an die gleiche Stelle küsste.

Doch plötzlich war er fort, sie riss überrascht die Augen auf. Er stand jetzt vor ihr, streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Komm, das Essen wird noch kalt."

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und fragte sich, ob sie das eben nur geträumt hatte. Dieser kurze Moment hatte ihr gefallen, ihre Haut an der Stelle zwischen Hals und Schulter kribbelte noch immer. Sie nahm seine Hand und ließ sich zum Tisch führen. Während sie sich Momente später stumm fragte, wieso er so plötzlich aufgehört hatte, ging er hinüber zur Küchenzeile und kam mit einer Dampfenden Schüssel zurück. „Nudeln mit Gemüse aus dem Garten und... Curry. Malcolms Leute haben tatsächlich mal etwas nützliches gefunden. Currykraut."

Sie schnupperte. Es roch wirklich sehr nach Curry und die Vorfreude bereitete ihr einen feuchten Mund. Sie lächelte und reichte ihm den stumm eingeforderten Teller. Als er auch etwas hatte setzte er sich. „Guten Appetit."

„Dir auch, danke für die Einladung."

Er nickte und sie begannen zu essen. Zu ihrer Freude hatte er es zwar pikant, doch nicht zu scharf gewürzt und es schmeckte ehrlich köstlich. Genau wie er nahm sie noch einmal nach. Ihr gemeinsames Gespräch beim Essen war eher verhalten, sie hatten beide Mühe die Arbeit nicht anzusprechen und immer mal wieder viel das ein, oder andere Wort dann doch über die Arbeit.

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als sie gemeinsam alles wegräumten und er sie anschließend mit zu seinen Polstermöbeln nahm. Wortlos zog er sie einfach mit sich hinunter und lächelte ihr ruhig zu, kaum das sie neben ihm saß. Er musterte sie und sie schaute ihn fragend an. „Was ist?"

„Dein Haar," er lächelte noch breiter, „ich mag es, wenn du es offen trägst."

Sie lächelte und strich ihm über die große Narbe an seiner Wange. „Es ist schön das es heute Abend geklappt hat."

Er nickte.

Sie strich ihm über das kurze Haar, ehe sie mit einem Finger erneut über die Narbe strich. „Die freien Tage stehen dir gut," sagte sie leise. Er musterte sie verwirrt. Sie grinste. „Na, keine neuen Narben. Mehr Stoppeln?"

Er lachte herzhaft auf, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, sie schmunzelte vergnügt.

Im nächsten Moment lag seine Hand auf ihrer, ihm abgewandten Schulter und er zog sie zu sich. Jetztlag sie in seinen Armen. Ihre linke Hand fand den Weg auf seine Brust und sie schloss die Augen.

Sie lauschte seinem Herzschlag und genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Seine Hand, die sie hergezogen hatte, lag auf ihrem nackten Oberam, sanft strichen seine Finger über die Haut dort. Während sie ruhig in seinen Armen lag, dachte sie daran wie sehr sie es doch vermisst hatte bei einem Mann im Arm zu liegen. Dieses Gefühl von Frieden, Wärme, Sicherheit. Sie spürte wie er sich bewegte, rührte sich jedoch nicht. Seine Lippen berührten ihre Stirn.

„Hey, noch wach?" Fragte er sanft.

Sie öffnete die Augen und nickte. _Aber das ich dieses Gefühl einmal bei dir haben würde... oh, Nathaniel._

Sie schloss wieder ihre Augen, sein warmes Lächeln in ihren Gedanken. Er berührte sie mit der zweiten Hand am Bauch und ganz langsam, fast als erwarte er eine Gegenreaktion, führte er sie unter ihr Shirt, strich ihr über den Bauch, die Seite. Sie blickte ruhig zu ihm auf, sein Blick war forschend, vorsichtig. _Mein Gott, Nathaniel, so viel... Feingefühl..._ er berührte ihren BH und sie spürte wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann. Sie hielt die Luft an, doch die Hitze in ihrem inneren wuchs nur um so mehr an, ihr Herz beschleunigte. Er musste es bemerkt haben, er ließ sie los und strich ihr nun stattdessen über die Wange. Enttäuscht suchte sie seinen Blick.

„Schsch, wir... haben Zeit," sagte er.

Sie hob den Kopf, sah ihn ungläubig an. _Nein das kann nicht sein. So ist er nicht, ich träume! Zeit! _„Zeit?"

„Ja, wir müssen das nicht heute Abend..."

_Er denkt, ich..._ „Nein, Nathaniel..." sie setzte sich aufrecht vor ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es doch gar nicht."

„Nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und legte sie an seine Seite, noch langsamer schob sie ihre Finger unter sein weißes T-shirt und hinauf zu seiner Brust. Er beobachtete sie noch einen Moment, sie beugte sich vor, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, in der nächsten Sekunde fasste er ihre Seiten und schob die Hände nun beide unter ihr Shirt, ohne seine Lippen von ihren zu lösen. Sie schloss die Augen und er war im nächsten Augenblick wieder diese ganz bestimmte Stelle, zwischen Hals und Schulter am liebkosen. Sofort begann ihr Herz wieder zu rasen und dieses kribbeln kehrte zurück, die Hitze. Seine Hände waren in ihrem Rücken, zog sie zu sich, ehe sie sich versah schob er seine Hände über ihre Seite nach vorne, umfasste ihre Brüste.

Sie keuchte.

_Wie... hat er das gemacht? _Huschte es durch ihre Gedanken, sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er ihren BH geöffnet hatte. Er küsste sie weiter, erkundetet ihren Körper mit seinen Händen, so wie sie es eben noch bei ihm getan hatte. Jetzt aber hielt sie inne, sie glaubte etwas gehört zu haben. „Nathaniel? Warte..." sie löste sich von ihm, schob ihn einige Zentimeter von sich. „Was ist mit Nathalia, wenn sie..."

Er lächelte ruhig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bei Maddy, später geht sie zu Skye, dort schläft sie. Skye hat Nacht im MedCenter." Er grinste und stand auf. Er reichte ihr eine Hand und zog sie zu sich hoch, in seine Arme, legte die Hände in ihren Rücken. „Sonst noch etwas, das dir den Kopf zerbricht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, grinste und nickte.

Er hob fragend eine Braue, sie grinste, tippte ihm gegen die Brust. „Du."

Er lächelte breit, hob sie wortlos hoch und trug sie in einen der Nebenräume, sein Zimmer, unverkennbar. Der schmale Schrank war offen und zeigte kaum mehr als militärische Kleidung und Ausrüstung. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sie sich, ob sie wirklich hier sein wollte, dann umfassten seine Hände sie erneut von hinten und er küsste sanft ihren Nacken. _Ohhh, und wie ich will..._Sie schloss wieder ihre Augen.

X

_~Taylor~_

Er tastete sich langsam vor, ließ sich Zeit, gab sie ihr. Er wollte nicht weiter machen, wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, nicht bei ihr. Sie trat näher, kaum das er sich seines T-shirts entledigt hatte und legte ihre Hände an seine Brust, leicht strich sie über sein Brustbein. Es kribbelte und er spürte wie sich nun nach und nach auch sein Puls beschleunigte. Sie schaute auf, ihre Rechte rutschte auf den Bund seiner Hose und seitlich an seine Hüfte. Die andere strich weiter über seine Brust, sie schaute auf.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er atmete tief durch, ehe er sich vorbeugte und sie innig küsste. Kaum holten sie beide Atem ließ sie ihn los. Er schaute sie wachsam an, sie lächelte und entledigte sich ihres dunkelblauen Tops, er lächelte und sie kam zurück in seine Arme, schmiegte sich an ihn. „Nathaniel, sag mir, das es dir ernst ist," flüsterte sie. Er umfasste ihr Kinn, hob es an und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Sein Blick ging tief in ihre dunklen braunen Augen. Er nickte. „Das bin ich," antwortete er ihr ruhig und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg zurück an ihren Rücken und ihre Seite. Ihre Arme umschlangen seinen Hals und nachdem er ihren Nacken liebkost hatte, schloss sie nun seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen. Ihre Zunge stupste gegen seine Lippen und voller Leidenschaft gab er ihrem Wunsch nach.

Einen Augenblick später schob sich ihre Hand unter seinen Hosenbund. Er beobachtete sie ruhig und lächelnd. Sie sah ihn jedoch nur kurz an, öffnete seine Hose und zog ihm Hose, wie Shorts in die Hocke gehend aus.

Als sie wieder hochkam, stoppte sie plötzlich, seine Hände waren in ihren Haaren, sie küsste ihn in die rechte Leiste.

_Einmal_, er atmete tief ein.

_Ein zweites mal_, er hielt die Luft an.

Ihre Zunge strich über die Haut, wo ihre Lippen lagen.

Er seufzte leise, entließ die angehaltene Luft.

Ihr Finger strich über sein anschwellendes Glied. Er spürte wie die Erregung ihn packte und mehr als das...

Er packte ihre Oberarme und zog sie zu sich hoch. Einen Augenblick lang sah er sie einfach an, dann zog er sie an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlicher, inniger als zuvor.

In diesem Moment spürte er ein so intensives Gefühl der Vertrautheit der Geborgenheit und Liebe... er wusste, das er sie immer beschützen wollte und ihm war schlagartig klar, das er niemals mehr so empfunden hatte seit... _Ayani. Und z_um ersten mal hatte er kein schlechtes Gewissen, als er für einen Moment an sie dachte und dabei eine andere hielt. Er spürte wie er zu zittern begann, so sehr mühte er sich Alicia nicht einfach mit sich auf das Bett zu ziehen. Ihm war heiß und kalt zu gleich. Er wollte sie jetzt und doch wollte er, das es besonders wurde. Er war sich sicher: _Sie ist die Eine. Ich weiß es, ich habe gefunden, woran ich nicht mehr glaubte._

Nach dem Kuss zog er sie Schritt für Schritt mit zum Bett, setzte sich ehe er sie nachzog.

X

_~Wash~_

Er war so unglaublich darauf bedacht nichts zu überstürzen, das sie es kaum aushielt. Entschlossen drängte sie sich wieder an ihn, kaum das er sie hochgezogen hatte, um sie erneut zu küssen. Es gefiel ihr, es gefiel ihr sogar unglaublich so von ihm geküsst zu werden. Aber sie wollte mehr. Sie hatte es vorhin in seinen Augen gesehen das er sich sicher war, sah es jetzt erneut. Was sie niemals für möglich gehalten hatte, das es je eine geben konnte, die ihn wirklich echte Befriedigung verschaffen konnte, schien ihr jetzt möglich. Wie oft hatte sie ihn Frauen anschauen gesehen, wie oft gewusst, das seine Gedanken doch bei _ihr_ waren, aber jetzt...

_Er... ist ganz hier. So vorsichtig, so zurückhaltend, wie er zittert..._ Sie musste unweigerlich noch breiter Lächeln, ein tiefes Gefühl der Zufriedenheit überkam sie. Sie war es die er wirklich wollte, so sehr, wie sie ihn. Und sie würde es wohl sein müssen, die es ihm zeigte, wollte sie, das er die Vorsicht fallen ließ. Sie schob ihre Hand erneut nach unten, seine Erregung zu umgreifen. Aber sie kam nicht dazu. Er drehte sie herum.

Er stand jetzt hinter ihr, schob seine Hände an ihre Brust und massierte diese leicht. Während er ihren Nacken, den Hals mit Küssen bedeckte, spürte sie wie ihre eigene Erregung und Vorfreude ihren Körper erzittern ließen. Leise seufzte sie und schloss die Augen, bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter, er schob die Hände tiefer, öffnete ihre Hose, schob sie aber nur ein wenig hinunter, strich nur bis kurz vor ihre Scham. Sie hielt die Luft ein.

Er zog die Hand wieder weg.

Sie stieß die Luft aus, wollte sich zu ihm herumdrehen, doch er ließ sie los, trat zur Seite. Sie sah ihm nach. Seine Hand glitt ihren Arm hinunter, umfasste ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich. Er zog sie Schritt, für Schritt näher zum Bett. Er setzte sich, sah ihr entgegen und zog sie neben sich. Dann erst drückte er sie auf das Bett und schob sie höher hinauf. Erst jetzt zog er ihr die Hose aus und war im nächsten Moment über ihr.

Sie blickte ihn an, er beugte sich vor küsste sie leidenschaftlich, tastete sich weiter zu ihrer Schulter, während seine Hände über ihren Körper wanderten. Sie schloss genießend und bittend die Augen. Sie spürte seine Erregung an ihrem Schenkel und doch ließ er sie weiter warten. Sie seufzte, als er die Spitzen ihrer Brust zwischen die Lippen nahm zupfte. Als er mit der Zunge über die Spitze fuhr, schob er seine Finger zeitgleich in sie hinein. Überrascht keuchte sie auf, sah ihn an. Seine Augen leuchteten ihr voller Wärme entgegen, sie umfasste seinen Hals, wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, doch er setzte sich halb auf, zog auch seine Hand zurück. Angespannt vor Erregung starrte sie ihn an. Das war doch wohl nicht sein ernst?

„Nathaniel," bat sie flehentlich. Ihr Atem ging schwer, ihr Puls raste, sie schwitze und sie wusste es ging ihm ebenso und doch wiederholte er das ganze ein weiteres mal ziemlich ähnlich. „Bitte," seufzte sie. Ihre Augen trafen sich und sie begriff, es bereitete ihm Vergnügen sie in der Hand zu haben. Es war gar nicht mehr einfach vorsichtig, er hatte das Spiel umgedreht. Sie hoffte er sah ihr nicht an, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte und schloss seufzend die Augen, als seine Finger erneut über ihre Scham strichen, wieder war sie danach jedoch weg, sein Mund an ihrem Hals.

Gequält öffnete sie die Augen, sie hielt das einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch er strich mit dem Finger über ihre Lippe, sah ihr lächelnd entgegen.

Plötzlich war er mit einem harten Ruck in ihr. Sie stöhnte erleichtert auf und einen Moment später voller Erregung als er sich auf und in ihr bewegte. Er ließ ihre Hände an seinem Rücken, sie umfasste Momente später seine Schulter, stöhnte und schloss die Augen. Ein Ruck, dann ließ er von ihr ab. Sie starrte ihn an. Er packte sie, ehe sie reagieren konnte und drehte sie herum.

X

_~Taylor~_

Er drehte sie herum, zog ihr Becken ein wenig hoch und zu sich. Jetzt war sie im Vierfüßler stand vor ihm, er rutschte vom Bett und zog sie näher zu sich. Ihr Atem ging schwer. Er beugte sich etwas vor, strich ihr über den Rücken und stieß zu. Dieses mal entfuhr ihr ein überraschter Aufschrei, ehe sie Keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken legte, dann senkte sie ihn wieder.

Ihre Laute, nun wieder leise, unterdrückt spornten ihn an. Er zog sich fast wieder aus ihr heraus, um dann erneut mit Kraft in sie vorzudringen. Erneut entkam ihren Lippen ein lauteres stöhnen und er stieß weiterhin etwas kräftiger zu. Wie er selbst, zitterte auch ihr Körper unablässig vor Erregung und ganz kurz, bevor er sich in ihr ergoss, erreichte sie ihren Höhepunkt. Glücklich legte er sich neben sie auf das Bett und zog sie in seine Arme. Mit dem Rücken lag sie jetzt zu ihm und drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Nathaniel..."

„Ich liebe dich Alicia," unterbrach er sie.

Sie nickte und strahlte ihm entgegen. „Ich dich auch."

X

_~Wash~_

Eng umschlungen lagen sie da. Beide genossen sie den Moment, die Stille, nur durchdrungen von ihren Herzschlägen und Atemgeräuschen. Ihre Hand strich langsam über seinen Oberschenkel, dann zu seinen Leisten. Fast sofort regte sich bei ihm wieder etwas und er tat es ihr gleich, abwartend. Sie seufzte, als er in ihren Intimbereich vordrang und drängte sich an ihn. „So unersättlich?" Fragte er flüsternd an ihrem Ohr.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Nicht mehr als du."

Sie strich erneut hinunter über seine Leiste und griff zu. Er sog zischend die Luft ein. Sie grinste ihm zu.

Er legte sich auf den Rücken und zog sie über sich, griff nach ihren Brüsten.

Sein Glied war längst wieder hart, als er sie auf sich zog. Offenbar gedachte er nicht ein weiteres mal die Führung zu übernehmen, ihr war es gleich. Nein, eigentlich freute es sie sogar, jetzt war sie dran. Dieses mal spielte sie mit ihm und zu ihrer Freude hielt er es Momente später ebenso wenig mehr aus, wie sie zuvor. Sie grinste beugte sich vor, küsste ihn. Als sie sich wieder auf seine Schenkel setzte griff sie nach seiner Pracht und sorgte dafür das er wieder in sie eindrang, während sie sich setzte. Er seufzte und jetzt blickte er sie gequält an, als sie einen Moment einfach sitzen blieb.

Einen Augenblick später begann sie sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Sie hielt inne, nahm seine Hände und führte sie über seinen Kopf, stützte sich darauf ab und bewegte sich weiter auf ihm, in einem schnelleren Rhythmus und indem sie immer mal wieder tat, als würde sie von ihm ablassen. Es machte ihn fertig und sie konnte regelrecht sehen wie sie seine Erregung hinauf trieb.

X

_~Taylor~_

Er öffnete die Augen, als ihre Bewegungen ruckartiger wurden und sah sie an. Sie saß mit nach hinten gestrecktem Hals auf ihm und ihre Haut glänzte vor Feuchtigkeit. _Verdammt, ist sie schön._ Sie stöhnte und keuchte als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte und er fast zeitgleich seine Errektion hatte. Einen Moment lang blieb sie noch sitzen, dann aber legte sie sich einfach auf ihn drauf, er legte seine Arme um sie.

X

_~Wash~_

Erschöpft und glücklich legte sie sich auf ihn. Als die Erregung verflogen war, spürte sie wie ihre feuchte Haut auskühlte. Aber sie wollte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Doch wenige Minuten später ließ sie ein Luftzug dann doch frösteln, sie verzog das Gesicht, sie wollte sich hier nicht wegbewegen.

Er musste es mitbekommen haben, oder vielleicht begann er selber zu spüren das es draußen und damit auch hier drinnen kälter wurde. Er rutschte soweit weg, das sie nur noch halb auf ihm lag und zog eine Decke über sie beide. „Besser?" Fragte er leise.

Sie nickte.

„Gut. Schlaf schön."

„Sicher," flüsterte sie und drückte sich enger an ihn.

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Das Abendbrot bei den Shannons war genauso wie sie es sich immer am Tisch einer Familie vorgestellt hatte. Dr. Shannon hatte gekocht, die Kinder, inklusive ihr den Tisch gedeckt und der Vater kurz vorm Essen von der Arbeit gekommen. Kaum das dann alle saßen begannen sie auch fast zeitgleich alle miteinander zu reden und es entstand ein kunterbuntes Kauderwelsch, versuchte man allen Gesprächen zu lauschen. Stauend und fasziniert beobachtete sie einfach.

„Nathalia? Alles klar? Geht's dir nicht gut? Du isst ja gar nichts."

„Ich..." sie schaute ertappt und entschuldigend zu der Mutter ihrer Freundin auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Im selben Moment wurde ihr klar, das sie alle Shannons ansahen und sofort stieg ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht. „Mir fehlt nichts, wirklich, es...es ist nur...genau so wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe."

„Ich versteh' das nicht, was meinst du?" Fragte Zoe, die jüngste am Tisch.

Nathalia grinste. „Naja... weißt du, ich hatte doch immer nur meine Mutter und jetzt... meinen Vater, aber genau so wie ihr,...so habe ich mir das als Familie immer vorgestellt."

„Das ist aber nicht immer so harmlos," erklärte Josh und warf seinen Schwestern vielsagende Blicke zu. Zoe streckte ihm die Zunge raus und Maddy, welche neben ihrem größeren Bruder saß stieß ihn mit gespielt, bösen Blick an. „Aber du."

Nathalia lachte erheitert und nickte. „Ja, das auch," sagte sie schlicht und schaute in die Runde. Mr. Shannon schaute ihr freundlich entgegen und nickte. Seine Frau lächelte herzlich. „Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen, auch mit Nachwuchs, hörst du?"

„Danke Dr. Shannon."

„Nein, hier nicht," antwortete die Ärztin. „Ich bin Elisabeth."

„Okay, danke für die Einladung," sagte sie und griff nach ihrer Gabel. Auch Zoe fing wieder an zu Essen, die anderen sahen sie jedoch noch an und so versuchte sie es zu ignorieren. „Schmeckt gut," kommentierte sie und schaute zur Köchin. Elisabeth nickte. „Hört man gern, die Familie sagts ja nie," neckte sie grinsend. Sofort wurde sie mit Komplimenten überhäuft und mit speziellen Bitten, was es als nächstes geben solle. Sie lachte laut auf und alle anderen fielen mit ein.

Nach dem Essen brachten Josh und Maddy sie zum dem Haus, in dem Skye mit ihren Freunden wohnte. Dort ließ Josh es sich nicht nehmen, ihr die Tasche bis in Skyes Zimmer zu tragen, ehe er ging. Maddy umarmte sie zum Abschied und lächelte ihr zu. „Das heute, sollten wir öfter machen."

„Ja, sollten wir. Danke."

Maddy nickte und wandte sich ab. „Bis morgen."

„Bis morgen."

Müde legte sie sich ins Bett von Skye und schloss die Augen, es dauerte nicht lange bis sie eingeschlafen war.


	9. Leah

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**9. Leah**

Sie erwachte, als draußen einer der Rovers vorbeifuhr. Mit einem leisen Seuftzen drehte sie sich herum, dabei stieß sie gegen etwas weiches und warmes. Die Erinnerung daran, wo sie sich befand kehrte sofort in ihr Bewusstsein zurück, sie schloss die Augen, als sich ein Arm um sie legte und er näher rutschte. Sie legte den Kopf neben seine Brust und atmete tief ein. Der Gedanke an den gestrigen Abend und wie er geendet hatte drangen zusammen mit seinem Geruch in ihren Geist und sorgten dafür das sie sich bei ihm ein kuschelte. Sie zog die Decke fester um sich und war fast sofort wieder eingeschlafen.

X

_~Taylor~_

Taylor wurde wach, als sie sich rasch neben ihm bewegte und ihn traf. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss sie stumm in seine Arme. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und nur Momente später ging ihr Atem wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig. Mit einem Zufriedenen Lächeln schlief auch er wieder ein.

xXx

_~Jim Shannon~_

Shannon griff sein Komlink, klickte es an und zwängte sich aus seinem Schlafzimmer. „Shannon hier? Was gibt's Raigon?"

_Wir haben etwas gesichtet, außerhalb der Begrenzung, definitiv eine Person._

„Sixer?" Fragte er und schlüpfte in seine bereitgelegte Hose, das Kom zwischen Schulter und Kopf eingeklemmt.

_Wir wissen es nicht, Reynolds und Reilly sind nachsehen_

„Bin unterwegs, und Augen auf!"

Er verließ leise das Haus und rannte dann los zum Tor. Als er dort ankam stand Reynolds dort mit einem kleinen, sehr zerlumpten und schmutzigem Kind, an der Hand und Reilly hielt sich die Hand. Zwei Wachsoldaten standen in der Nähe, ein dritter stieg eben in das parkende Fahrzeug. Jim erreichte die kleine Gruppe und bemerkte das Reilly blutete. „Sie sind verletzt! Was ist passiert?"

„Die Kleine hat mich gebissen Sir."

„Wer ist sie? Wissen ihre Eltern schon..."

„Die sind tot! Ich will zu meiner Großmutter," erklärte ihm die Kleine und reckte dabei das Kinn vor, in ihren Augen aber sah er Furcht und Sorge. „Wer ist deine Großmutter, ist sie hier in Terra Nova?"

„Nein, sie wohnt in New Texas, ich will zu ihr. Wo ist das Portal."

„Ähm..." er wollte ihr antworten das, dass nicht ginge, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen und ging vor ihr in die Hocke. „Weißt du, dorthin ist es ein langer Weg und gefährlich, zu gefährlich heute Nacht. Heute Nacht bleibst du hier." Er reichte ihr seine Hand, nur zögernd nahm sie, sie. „Wohin gehen wir?"

„Nun... wie wäre es wenn du mir erst mal sagst wo du herkommst?"

„Aus dem Dschungel?"

„Äh...ja, das weiß ich, ich meine von wo da, du lebst dort doch nicht alleine."

„Bei Mira."

„Und... was machst du so mitten in der Nacht vor unserem Tor?"

„Ich...ich bin weggelaufen..."

xXx

Jim seufzte und schickte die anderen entschieden weiter zurück, während sie auf Taylor und seine Frau warteten. Tatsächlich kamen diese zwei zeitgleich, zusammen mit Washington, offenbar hatte Taylor seine First-in-Command auch aus dem Bett gerufen. _Typisch_.

„Okay, wo ist sie?" Fragte seine Frau und auch die zwei anderen blickten ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Er seufzte und deutete hilflos, auf den nächsten Behandlungstisch, unter dem die Kleine sich gekauerte hatte und vor dem seit einer Minute auch Nathalia kniete.

Elisabeth musterte die zwei und schaute ihn an. „Wer ist sie?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, aber sie kommt von den Sixern, sie sagt sie sei weggelaufen."

„Von Mira? Glauben Sie ihr?"

Jim zuckte die Achseln. „Naja, meine Mädchen würden im Dunkeln nicht alleine draußen sein wollen."

Taylor nickte ihm zu, er schaute ebenfalls zu den Mädchen. „Was denken sie wie alt sie ist?"

„Schwer zu sagen, sie ist sehr...schmal, ähm... vielleicht sieben, oder acht?"

„Ich erinnere mich an kein Kind in dem Alter, sie muss jünger oder älter sein, Shannon?" Er schaute zu Jims Frau.

„Seit wann sitzt sie dort unten?"

„Etwa fünf Minuten Schwester Ogawa wollte ihr eine Spritze geben und da ist sie...dorthin."

Elisabeth ging langsam einen Schritt auf den Behandlungstisch zu und reichte einen kleinen Scanner an Nathalia weiter, dann zog sie sich wieder etwas zurück.

X

_~Nathalia~_

Nathalia kam aus der Umkleide und folgte im nächsten Moment auch schon einem panischen Schrei in den Hauptbehandlungsraum. Reynolds, Reilly und Shannon standen dort, zusammen mit Schwester Ogawa. Sie alle sahen hinunter, unter den Behandlungstisch.

Nathalia trat zu ihnen und folgte ihrem Blick. Nachdem Jim Shannon ihr gesagt hatte, was passiert war, ging sie langsam zum Tisch und kniete sich davor auf den Boden. Dabei begann sie jedoch zu ahnen, das gleich nur schwer wieder hochkommen würde. Dennoch richtete sie einen freundlichen Blick auf die verängstigte Kleine. „Hi, ich bin Nathalia Stark und du bist?"

„Ich will nach Hause, ich will zu meiner Oma."

„Ich weiß, aber im Dunkeln ist das zu gefährlich und außerdem... müssen wir erst mal schauen ob es dir auch gut geht."

„Das tut es."

„Und was ist mit den Kratzern auf deinem Arm, du bist durch den Dschungel gekrochen, da kann sich etwas entzünden, dann tut es furchtbar weh und eitert. Willst du das?"

„N-nein." Das Kind musterte ihren Arm und dann wieder sie. Nathalia lächelte weiter freundlich. Hinter ihr hörte sie ihren Vater, Wash und auch Elisabeth kommen, sie ignorierte die anderen und ihr leises Gespräch. Die Ärztin kam, das Kind verkroch sich tiefer unter dem Tisch, die ältere zog sich wieder zurück, nachdem sie ihr den Scanner abgenommen hatte. „Ja, also... ich bin Nathalia Stark. Und du bist?"

„Leah. Leah Marcos."

„Marcos, natürlich, ich erinnere mich," sagte Taylor hinter ihr.

Nathalia schaute nicht nach hinten, konzentrierte sich auf das Mädchen. „Schau mal, keine Spritzen mehr okay? Ich... ich mag auch keine. Aber lässt du mich hiermit schauen, ob du gesund bist?"

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Scanner, hier siehst du? Ist nur Licht." Sie fuhr mit dem Gerät über ihre eigene Hand und den Unterarm. Das Kind nickte zögernd und kam wieder näher.

„Und? Bin ich gesund?" Fragte sie Momente später. Nathalia kicherte und nickte. „Aber auf deine Wunden sollte ein Pflaster, lässt du das bitte Dr. Shannon machen, sie ist auch ganz vorsichtig."

„Warum... machst du das nicht?" Fragte Leah und setzte noch ein Bitte hinzu.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Blut, nein. Ich darf das nicht."

„Aber... warum?"

„Ich bekomme ein Baby, darum."

Leah starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Du? Bist du überhaupt schon erwachsen?"

Nathalia schüttelte den Kopf. „Willst du fühlen? Es tritt gerade."

„Darf ich? Wirklich?"

Sie nickte und Leah legte die Hand, auf ihren Bauch.

Fünfzehn Minuten später war sie mit Leah in einem der Nebenräume und reichte dem Kind etwas zu Essen, sie schlang es gerade zu hinunter. „Hast du nichts zu Essen bekommen?"

„Nur...Reste..." schmatzte sie. „Ich mag aber keine Reste, die sind doof," fügte sie noch hinzu und biss ein großes Stück Kuchen ab. Nathalia strich ihr durch das verfilzte Haar und nickte. „Iss so viel du willst, ich hole noch was zu trinken."

Das Kind nickte und beachtete sie gar nicht weiter. Nathalia schüttelte nur den Kopf.

X

„...sie kann uns sicher sagen, wo Mira ihr Lager hat und..."

Nathalia blieb neben ihrem Vater stehen. „Das glaube ich nicht, so wie sie es erzählt ist sie einfach darauf los gerannt, mit dem Peilsender in der Hand, den sie Mira entwendet hat. Sie hat außerdem viel zu viel Angst vor Mira und... dir."

„Mir?" Fragte er überrascht, „Okay sie mag mich nicht, kein Wunder bei dem was sie weiß, aber..."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Sie hat euch eben beobachtet, du hast grimmig ausgesehen, das macht ihr Angst. Im übrigen hat sie bei Mira nur Reste bekommen."

„Das erklärt warum sie so unterversorgt an Vitaminen und Mineralien ist," erklärte Shannon. Nathalia nickte hob die leere Flasche andeutungsweise hoch und ging weiter.

xXx

Nathalia saß im Esszimmer und warf einen prüfenden Blick hinüber auf die Matratze, auf dem Boden, in ihrem Zimmer. Leah schien noch zu schlafen. Inzwischen war es neun Uhr, längst hell und sie schon wieder seit ziemlich genau 2 Stunden zu Hause, seit der Hälfte etwa schlief Leah nun schon. Sie war geduscht und trug frische Kleidung, die Haare hatte sie sich jedoch nicht machen gelassen und stattdessen die Bürste nach ihr geworfen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte Taylor die Kleine mit zu den Shannons geben gewollt. Dummerweise nur, hatte das Mädchen sich vehement gesträubt und war nach Verkündigung dieser Neuigkeit, rufend durchs MedCenter gelaufen, bis es sie gefunden hatte. Leah hatte sich an ihren Arm geklammert und hatte zur allgemeinen Verwunderung auch noch darauf bestanden mit zu ihr zu gehen, als sie ihr erklärt hatten, das sie bei Taylor wohne und sie diesen doch nicht mögen wurde.

Sie lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf und wollte eben weiter lesen, als sich die Tür öffnete.

„Na, wie geht es unserer Ausreißerin?"

„Sie ist frisch gewaschen und schläft jetzt. Aber... ich denke sie glaubt das mit dem Tor noch nicht so ganz und..."

„Ich hab Durst."

Nathalia warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und stand auf. „Das heißt. Ich möchte bitte etwas trinken, junge Dame."

„Bekomme ich was zu trinken, bitte?"

„Das... ist auch okay," sagte sie und reichte ihr eine kleine Flasche Wasser. Mit der Flasche verzog sie sich wieder im Nebenraum. „Leah, du musst dort nicht bleiben. Wir können auch rausgehen."

„Kann ich noch was schlafen?"

„Ähm...ja, sicher."

„Nacht," Leah schloss die Tür und alles was sie beide noch hörten war das rascheln der Decke.

xXx

Leah schaute sich neugierig und auch sichtlich erstaunt, immer wieder von neuem um. Mit einem riesigen Schmunzeln beobachtete Nathalia das neunjährige Mädchen und warf dann einen Blick zu Maddy, die neben ihr lief. Auch die Freundin hatte ein amüsiertes grinsen im Blick. „So sehr hat das hier nicht einmal Zoe fasziniert," erklärte sie grinsend.

„Ja ich weiß, aber du hast sie noch nicht essen gesehen."

„Auweia, so schlimm?"

„Als wäre sie verhungert."

„Und Taylor? Sie muss ihm ja ziemlich auf die Nerven gehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, einerseits ja, aber als sie letzte Nacht Albträume hatte, war er gleich in meinem Zimmer und hat sich richtig süß um sie gekümmert. Er hat sie auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und fest in den Arm, während er sie beruhigt hat, das... stand ihm eigentlich ganz gut."

Maddy kicherte und legte sich rasch eine Hand auf den Mund als Leah aufgeregt auf sie beide zulief.

„Nathalia! Nathalia! Was ist das da? Kann man das auch essen? Darf ich das haben? Wie isst man das? Ist da ein Stein drin? Oder Kerne?"

Die beiden älteren grinsten breit und Nathalia beugte sich zu dem Kind runter. „Was meinst du denn?"

„Komm mit! Ich zeig es dir!"

Lachend und grinsend liefen die Freundinnen dem Mädchen hinterher. Leah hatte den großen, breiten Fisch entdeckt, dessen spitze Zähne ihm das Aussehen eines Monsters gaben. Einen Stand weiter, hatte sie außerdem ein großes gelbes Obst entdeckt, das aussah als habe es stumpfe Stacheln, mit grünen Spitzen. Nathalia erklärte dem Kind was sie da entdeckt hatte und auch was sie davon und wie essen konnte. Danach kaufte sie Leah das Obst, ließ es von der Verkäuferin zerschneiden und entfernte dann die Schale, ehe sie es dem Kind reichte. „Guten Appetit."

xXx

Plötzlich brach Lärm aus und einige Militär kamen, jagten sie alle vom Platz. Maddy schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Nathalia warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, nahm Leahs Hand und zog sie mit sich tiefer hinein in die sichere Siedlung. Plötzlich trat ihnen Jim Shannon in den Weg. Alle drei sahen sie ihn verwundert an.

„Leah, du musst mit mir kommen!"

„Warum? Wo soll sie hin?" Fragte Nathalia den Cop. Der blickte ernst drein. „Mira ist da, sie will sie sehen und hören das sie keine Gefangene ist."

„Ich gehe mit."

„Nein, wirst du nicht. Taylor verbietet es und denk an dein Kind. Leah?"

Das Kind nickte, griff jedoch ängstlich nach seiner Hand und folgte ihm. Nathalia schossen die Tränen in die Augen, ohne recht etwas dagegen tuen zu können. Ihre Freundin schloss sie in die Arme und brachte sie schließlich auch nach Hause.

Als Taylor mit Leah zurückkam wurde es schon langsam dunkel. Erleichtert begrüßte sie die beiden und verabschiedete sich bald darauf, um sich hinzulegen. Wann ihr das Kind folgte bekam sie nicht mit, auch nicht, dass sie sich in der Nacht davonschlich.


	10. Zusammen, oder nicht?

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**10. Zusammen, oder nicht?**

_~Taylor~_

Taylor fluchte und schickte seine Leute aus, um nach der kleinen Ausreißerin zu suchen. Als er selbst das Haus verlassen wollte aber hielt ihn seine Tochter plötzlich rufend zurück und streckte ihm etwas entgegen. Ein Flexblatt. Ungeduldig sah er ihr entgegen. „Nathalia, wir müssen..."

„Sieh es dir erst an!" Unterbrach ihn das junge Mädchen entschieden. Er seufzte, trat neben sie und nahm ihr das durchsichtige Flexblatt ab. Es zeigte ein kindliches Bild, einen Mann mit Körperpanzer und weißem Haar, eine kleinere Person mit halblangem Braunen Haar und eine größere mit Körperpanzer und Zopf in der Nähe, zwischen den beiden ersten stand eine viel kleineres Kind. Er wusste sofort wen Leah da gezeichnet hatte, ihn, Nathalia und Wash, so wie sich selbst. In krakeliger Kinderschrift stand nur ein Satz darauf:

_Es tut mir Leid, aber ich musste es tuen, Mira hat meinen kleinen Bruder._

Er fluchte, reichte seiner Tochter das Blatt und legte ihr ganz kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich hole sie zurück."

Sie nickte.

„Sie beide." Er lief eilig hinaus.

xXx

Zu allem entschlossen packte er seine Kampfmesser und zwei zusätzliche Kurzmesser, dann legte er eine Karte auf den Tisch. „Hier, falls ich morgen früh nicht zurück bin und kein..."

„Taylor!" Wash starrte ihn entsetzt an.

Shannon schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, doch kaum das er an dem jüngeren vorbei trat hielt ihn dieser fest am Arm und streckte ihm die frei Hand fordernd entgegen. „Geben Sie mir eine Waffe und ein Messer! Ich gehe!" Sagte Shannon und sah ihn fest an.

„Ich habe hier das Kommando und ich..."

„Genau! Gerade deshalb sollten nicht Sie gehen. Was glauben Sie was Mira mit ihnen macht, Taylor?"

Taylor wollte widersprechen, doch er sah davon ab, seine First-in-Command und sein Ermittler sahen ihn beide mit einer Miene an, die deutlich machten, das sie ihn eher überwältigen würden. Und bei diesen beiden hatte er tatsächlich keinen Zweifel das sie es hinbekommen würden. Beide hatten sie es immerhin schon getan. Er in der Forschungsstation, sie hier im Kommandostand, nur wenige Stunden später. Er seufzte, reichte Shannon das lange Kampfmesser und die Waffe. „Aber das Sie mir auch aufpassen, ich will ihrer Frau nicht erklären, das ich nicht weiß, wo sie stecken, Shannon!"

„Wird nicht passieren."

Taylor überließ das Kommando Wash und ging hinaus. Leah saß dort auf der Bank, vor sich Reynolds, der sie im Auge behielt. Taylor warf ihr einen ernsten und tadelnden Blick zu. Leah senkte betroffen den Kopf, sie wirkte traurig und ängstlich. Er seufzte und streckte seine Hand aus. „Na, komm schon!"

Leah stand auf, machte zögernd einen Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand, ohne aufzusehen. Sie folgte ihm stumm und blieb stehen, als er es auch tat.

„So, junge Dame, wir müssen uns mal unterhalten." Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und sah sie ernst an. Sie wich seinem Blick erst aus, dann aber betrachtete sie ihn scheu und betroffen. Sie wusste das sie ihn enttäuscht hatte. Aber im Gegensatz zu dem letzten Kind, das ihn ähnlich angesehen hatte, schien es Leah ernsthaft Leid zu tuen. Er seufzte erneut und strich ihr übers Haar. „Weißt du, ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber... du hättest auch einfach mit mir reden können, oder mit Nathalia," sagte er leise.

„Ich... ich hatte Angst," antwortete Leah und schaute zu Boden, sie atmete tief ein. Im nächsten Moment sah er etwas auf ihrer Wange glitzern, sie weinte.

„Leah, es ist gut. Ich... bin dir nicht böse," erwiderte er und hob ihren Kopf leicht an. „Komm, gehen wir nach Hause."

Leah blieb stehen, so das der weißhaarige Mann gezwungen war es auch zu tun. Fragend blickte er sie an. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und merkte wie sie unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere trat und strengte sich an stehen zu bleiben.

„Was ist los?" Wollte der Commander wissen und schaute auf sie hinab. Sie senkte den Blick. „Nach... nach Hause?" Fragte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das... habe ich nicht," flüsterte sie.

„Natürlich hast du das, hier in Terra Nova und... im Moment bei mir." Der grauhaarige ging wieder vor ihr in die Knie, es fühlte sich seltsam an, das er das tat. Sie hatte gesehen wie er mit Mira gesprochen hatte, mit seinen Männern. Taylor war kalt, wie Mira, das wusste sie. Aber jetzt sah er sie seltsam an, irgendwie, als möge er sie. _Aber... mich mag doch niemand. Ich bin nur im Weg, nehme Platz weg. Ich raube Zeit. Und Sam und ich... sind immer eine Last..._

„Möchtest du nicht bei mir und Nathalia bleiben? Ich bin sicher, Jim Shannon und seine Familie haben auch Platz, für..."

„Warum...bin ich dir nicht im Weg?" Fragte sie zögernd und verwirrt.

In den Augen des Kindes stand Verwirrung, perplex sah er sie an und spürte Gleiches bei sich. Glaubte die Kleine tatsächlich sie sei ihnen im Weg gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, was ihr diesen Eindruck hätte vermitteln sollen. „Kind, wovon redest du?" Fragte er verwundert.

„Sam und...ich, waren immer nur...im Weg, wegen uns... starb unser Vater," sie weinte stumm und wischte sich die Tränen weg, sie sah ihn nicht mehr an.

„Aber das ist doch Unsinn, ich weiß, das dich deine Eltern geliebt haben, Kleines und deinen Bruder sicherlich auch. Sie haben sich geliebt. Wie kommst du nur auf so was?"

Er musterte sie besorgt, er konnte nicht fassen in welchem Licht das Mädchen scheinbar ihr eigenes Leben sah und das in ihrem Alter. _Verdammt! Mira, ich denke du hast selbst ein kleines Mädchen._

Fluchte er und lauschte dem Kind weiter.

„Mira... sie hat uns herumgestoßen und es gab nur Reste, alte Decken und alte kaputte Kleider..."

„Hier nicht mehr. Du warst uns auch nie im Weg," sagte er und schaute sie ernst an. Er legte ihr eine Hand an die Wange und strich ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg.

„Hier wirst du niemandem im Weg sein. Versprochen."

„Und Sam? Was ist Sam, Mira wird ihm..."

„Nichts tuen, er wird gerade von einem meiner Leute geholt."

„Sie wird ihn nicht gehen lassen."

„Ich denke schon," antwortete er und sah sie ernst an, „Mein Mann hat etwas mit, das sie braucht. Medikamente. Sie wird ihn gehen lassen, Sam kann ihr nichts geben. Jetzt komm Leah, Nathalia wartet sicherlich schon auf uns."

xXx

Eine Stunde später klopfte es, er öffnete die Tür, sah Shannon und neben ihm einen kleinen blonden Jungen. Er war ebenso schmutzig, wie Leah vor einigen Tagen noch und ebenso dünn. Er lächelte und ließ die beiden herein, Shannon aber schüttelte den Kopf und ging. „Leah!" Rief Taylor ins Haus und schloss die Tür. Das blonde Mädchen lief eilig aus Nathalias Zimmer, blieb einen Moment stehen und starrte ihren Bruder an.

Der blickte überglücklich zurück und lief los. „LEAH!"

„_SAM_!"

Im nächsten Moment lagen sich die Geschwister fest in den Armen. Leah sah ihn überglücklich und dankbar über der Schulter des Bruders an. Hinter den Kindern stand Nathalia, sie lächelte und wischte sich eine Träne weg. Taylor lächelte ebenfalls, trat leise um die Kinder herum und verschwand in seinem eigenen Zimmer, Nathalia folgte ihm ebenso lautlos. „Danke."

„Dank, Shannon."

„Das werde ich. Und? Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte sie.

„Wir?" Fragte er zurück.

Sie nickte und lächelte breit. „Mit den beiden da draußen?"

„Eine nette Familie hier suchen, wo sie leben können."

„Willst du das wirklich?"

„Sieh dich hier um, denk nach, wie oft ich zu Hause bin und..."

„Sei ehrlich," sagte sie fordernd und beobachtete ihn ernst, „du magst sie. Sie erinnert dich an alte Zeiten."

„Nathalia..."

„Schon gut, es wird ihnen gefallen. Sie haben sich und es wird ihnen nichts mehr fehlen. Und sie können uns besuchen, nicht?"

„Klar."

xXx

_Einige Tage später_

_~Nathalia~_

Nathalia verließ langsam das MedLab und gähnte herzhaft kaum das die Tür hinter ihr lag. Um so erschrockener fuhr sie herum und zog ihr langes Kampfmesser aus ihrem Gürtel.

„Hoho, Peaches...ruhig."

„Mann, Jayce," stöhnte sie auf, schob das Messer wieder in den Schaft und sah hinter sich. „Pass lieber auf, das ich dich nicht aufgabel!"

„Okay, okay!" Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände. Sie seufzte und lächelte ihm dann entgegen. „Wer nimmt mich in den Arm?" Fragte sie herausfordernd.

Jayce nahm sie mit einem breiten Grinsen in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. „Na, hast du mich denn auch vermisst?"

„Was ich dich? Nö." sagte sie bissig und entwand sich ihm. Böse blickte er ihr nach und drohte ihr mit der Faust. „Warte, ich krieg dich!"

„Aaah!" lachend lief sie einige Meter vor, drehte sich herum und lachte ihm entgegen, als er sie wieder einfing und an sich zog. „Ich habe dich dafür um so mehr vermisst."

Nathalia nickte und schlang ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals. Für einen Moment sahen sie einander verliebt an, dann versanken sie in einem langen Kuss.

Danach gingen sie Hand in Hand weiter die Wege entlang und zum Haus ihres Vaters. Sie war glücklich und zufrieden, viel mehr noch, als vor wenigen Minuten, als sie das MedLab verlassen hatte.

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Von seinem Posten aus sah er wie seine Tochter ihre Arbeitsstelle verließ und beobachtete auch, wie Jayce Valine zu ihr ging. Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer die beiden nicht immerzu im Auge behalten zu wollen, doch er wusste er konnte ihr vertrauen, gleich was ihm sein Gefühl sagte. Auch Valine, er hatte Nathalia sicher durch das Portal gebracht, statt sie an die Sicherheit zu übergeben und war ihr hier bis in die Kolonie hinein nicht von der Seite gewichen. Und als er selbst im MedLab gelegen hatte, war er ihr ebenfalls kaum von der Seite gewichen. Er war ein guter Junge und ein herausragender Marine, vor allem auch für sein Alter. Taylor verstand, warum Reynolds ihn mochte.

Er wandte sich ab und betrat den Kommandostand. Die Nacht war noch jung und lag noch vor ihm. Wenn er etwas Glück hatte, so würde es eine lange werden und nichts weiter passieren.

Wenn er gewusst hätte, wer ihn und die beiden noch beobachtete, so hätte er sich aber wohl längst etwas anderes erhofft.

xXx

_~Lucas~_

Mit wütendem Blick und einem Gefühl, dass sich tausende Eisspeere in sein innerstes bohrten starrte er finster auf das junge Mädchen und den Mann neben ihr. Sah er das wirklich richtig? Taylor beobachtete die beiden und sagte nichts?

Sein feiner Vater, dem er niemals hatte etwas Recht machen können, der ließ es zu, das seine minderjährige Tochter mit einem _seiner_ Männer anbandelte? Und dieser Blick? Konnte es sein..._Er mag sie! Er mag sie wirklich!_

Voller Hass schlug er auf den Stamm des Baumes, auf dem er saß. _Wieso!? Wieso sieht er sie so an?! So hat er mich nie mehr angesehen, nicht nach... Wieso sie? Wieso sie und ich nicht?_

Irgendwo in der Nähe und unter ihm wurden Stimmen laut. Er deaktivierte seine Taschenlampe und verhielt sich still, bis der Wachtposten fort war. Dann schlich er sich davon. Draußen bei den Wasserfällen aber machte er seiner Wut Luft. Er zerschmetterte viele der flachen Steine dort und zeichnete weitere Formeln als Gruß für seinen alten Herren auf die Felsen. „Siehst du das?! Kannst du das sehen?! _Du wirst_! Ich komme weiter! _IMMER WEITER_! Und am Ende... _gewinne ich_!"

Wie ein besessener drehte er sich im Kreis, lief auf und ab, brüllte er in den Wald.

„Ich gewinne," sagte er leiser und sank zu Boden, Tränen flossen ihm über das vor Wut verzerrte und erhitze Gesicht, „und du...du verlierst _alles_, ehe du stirbst."

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Sie waren kaum durch die Tür als ihnen Sam aufgeregt entgegen lief. „Nathalia! Nathalia, wo ist Taylor? Warum mussten wir solange warten? Leah macht jetzt schon essen."

„Sie macht was?!" Erschrocken sah sie zu Jayce, er nickte und hob Sam hoch, begann mit dem kleinen Jungen zu sprechen.

Sie lief eilig in den Küchenteil zu Leah und bat sie zur Seite zu gehen. Es war ordentlich, auf dem Tisch lagen nur einige Plexblätter und sie waren bemalt. Auf dem Boden lagen zwei selbst gebastelte Stofftiere, daneben einige Blätter, Stöcke und Baumrinde. Sie lächelte. „Sag mal Leah," begann sie und rührte das Gemüse in der Pfanne um. „War Kenna Smith gar nicht hier, bei euch?" Fragte sie und gab noch etwas Sojamilch hinzu, sowie einige Kräuter.

„Nein, es war keiner hier. Sam und ich haben gespielt, wir waren artig und nur im Garten," sagte sie und sah unter halb gesenkten Lidern zu ihr hinauf, „aber... Sam bekam Hunger, ich...ich musste doch was essen machen."

„Das hast du gemacht. Komm, deck mit Sam den Tisch, ich mache noch was Fisch und dann essen wir gleich zusammen, okay?"

„Kommt der Alte Mann auch?" Fragte Sam in kindlicher Neugier. Nathalia entging nicht, wie seine Schwester ihn mit einem erschrockenen Gesicht bedachte. Nathalia zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht, abwarten. Vielleicht."

Es wurde ein ruhiges essen, bei dem Sam sie immer wieder musterte und Leah von ihr zu Jayce sah, fragend, wachsam. Irgendwann beendete Nathalia das Schweigen der Geschwister. „Hört mal ihr zwei, was ist los? Warum so nachdenklich?" Fragte sie ruhig. Jayce beobachtete die zwei auch schon eine Weile und selbst als er jetzt anfing abzuräumen brauchten die zwei, ehe sie mit ihr sprachen. „Hat Leah recht? Du bekommst ein Baby?" Sam sah sie staunend und mit großen Augen an, als sie nickte, dann wirkte er bedrückt. „Wie lange das wir weg müssen?"

„Sam!" Zischte Leah und sah ihren Bruder mahnend an, „Nicht. Commander Taylor hat es doch erklärt, wenn... wenn er eine Familie gefunden hat, für uns beide."

„Ja, aber warum? Sie hat doch schon Familie. Warum können wir nicht Taylors sein?"

„_Sam_!"

„Schon gut Leah, es ist gut, er ist noch klein." Sie lächelte dem Jungen zu und bat ihn sich neben sie zu setzten. „Schau mal, hier... gibt es nur zwei Zimmer, eines gehört meinem Vater, eines mir. Leah schläft ja schon in meinem und du hier im Hauptraum, hinter dem Vorhang, das... das ist doch nicht auf Dauer. Ich meine... ein paar Monate, dann weint hier auch ein Baby, das braucht dann Leahs Platz und.."

„Aber..." der Junge sah sie aus großen Augen hoffnungsvoll an. „Aber... Leah und ich brauchen nicht viel! Wir schlafen zusammen hinterm Vorhang und..."

„Sam, wir können nicht hier bleiben. Sie arbeiten beide."

„Heute waren wir auch allein! Wir können das. Wir...wir waren oft allein."

„Sam..." Leah schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

Nathalia seufzte und legte beiden Kindern einen Arm um. „Hey, ihr seit ja nicht weit, ihr besucht uns, okay?"

„Warum nehmen wir nicht ein anderes, großes Haus?" Fragte Sam, doch jetzt war er ganz leise. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und sah dann hinüber zu Jayce. Kinder waren so einfach gestrickt.

X

_~Taylor~_

…_.Aber..." der Junge sah sie aus großen Augen hoffnungsvoll an. „Aber... Leah und ich brauchen nicht viel! Wir schlafen zusammen hinterm Vorhang und..."_

„_Sam, wir können nicht hier bleiben. Sie arbeiten beide."_

„_Heute waren wir auch allein! Wir können das. Wir...wir waren oft allein."_

„_Sam..." Leah schüttelte traurig den Kopf. _

_Nathalia seufzte und legte beiden Kindern einen Arm um. „Hey, ihr seit ja nicht weit, ihr besucht uns, okay?"_

„_Warum nehmen wir nicht ein anderes, großes Haus?" Fragte Sam..._

Er blieb im Eingangsbereich stehen und hielt die Luft an. Nathalia hatte Recht gehabt, die beiden wollten nicht weg. Als sich eine Hand in seine schob sah er neben sich. Er hatte für einen Moment ganz vergessen, dass sie bei ihm war. Jetzt aber versuchte er herauszufinden an was sie dachte.

„Das Haus der Avans ist leer, sie sind zu den Walkers gezogen und die Kinder in die zweite Jugendwohnung."

„Die nächste Pilgram..."

„Ist noch eine ganze Weile hin, Taylor."

Er schloss die Augen und dachte einen Moment nach. „Wirst du mit uns kommen?"

„Vielleicht... später?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Denkst du an Lucas? Lass dir von ihm nicht dein Leben diktieren," flüsterte sie zurück.

Sie hatte Recht, einerseits, doch was war mit der Gefahr, die von seinem Sohn ausging. Er konnte sie nicht einfach außer Acht lassen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Taylor, denk daran wo sie bisher lebten."

Er nickte und sah sie wieder an. „Nicht...heute Abend." Sie nickte und ging voran in den Wohnbereich. „Hallo Kinder! Valine."

„Lieutenant, Sir."

„Ich bin nicht im Dienst, Valine."

„Jawohl."

„Hi," meldete auch er sich als er hinein ging und sofort sprang Sam auf, rannte ihm mit Begeisterung entgegen. Er fing ihn auf, doch er konnte nicht verstehen, das dieser Junge ihn so begeistert empfing, was hatte er denn schon groß getan? Er setzte sich auf die Polster im hinteren Teil des Raumes und Leah folgte ihnen wortlos. Beide baten sie um eine Geschichte, ehe sie sich hinlegten. Er lächelte und nickte, ehe er mit der Geschichte begann.

X

_~Nathalia~_

Sie sah sich zu Jayce um, er kam und setzte sich rittlings hinter sie. Nathalia lehnte sich bei ihm an und er schloss seine Arme um sie. Sie lächelte, ehe sie hinüber sah zu Wash und dann zu den Kindern. „Das sieht so gut aus," flüsterte sie. Sie hörte Jayce schmunzeln und Wash nickte nur.

„Aber er fürchtet deinen Bruder."

„Ich weiß. Hat er... damit Recht?"

„Ja. Doch Lucas ist nicht so dumm und dringt hier einfach ein."

„Verstehe," sie seufzte schwer und schloss wieder die Augen. „Ich wette, sie werden jeden Tag herkommen, sie mögen ihn. Sie wollen eine Familie, mit uns."

Wash nickte.

Nathalia sah sie erneut an. „Und du?" Fragte sie.

Wash blickte sie ernst an und holte tief Luft, sie warf einen weiteren Blick hinüber zu Taylor und nickte. „Mit der Zeit."

„Schön."

X

_~Wash~_

„Und ich? Ich werde nicht gefragt?" Hauchte ihr Jayce ins Ohr. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schüttelte den Kopf, sie grinste. „Du bist doch schon längst hier," antwortete sie und streckte sich. Nathalia küsste den Offizier. Welcher liebevoll die Arme um sie schlang.

Alicia blickte hinüber zu Nathaniel. Der hatte die Augen bei seiner Tochter, erzählte jedoch ungerührt seine Geschichte weiter. Scheinbar hatte er nicht mehr das mindeste dagegen.

Liegt es an dem was wir gefunden haben?


	11. Dunkelheit

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**11. Dunkelheit**

Ruhig betrachtete sie ihr Gegenüber und atmete tief durch. Sie lächelte und strich mit der Hand über seine Brust. „Na, komm schon, du...willst doch auch."

„Nathalia..."

Sie seufzte und wich frustriert, wie ungeduldig zurück. „Warum?" Fragte sie, „Mein Bauch?"

Jayce blickte sie entschuldigend an und schüttelte den Kopf, während er ihr über die Seite strich und die Hand dann auf ihren Bauch legte. „Er... bringt mich um."

„Das wird er nicht, hast du es nicht bemerkt?"

„Was? Was soll ich bemerkt haben? Das er uns beobachtet?"

„Nein," sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und trat wieder auf ihn zu, legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und grinste. „Wie sie sich ansehen, er und Washington."

„Ach komm, die kennen sich einfach Ewigkeiten und..."

Jetzt lachte sie richtig und schüttelte munter den Kopf. Glaubte er das wirklich? Nach all den Abenden zu viert? Nach all den privaten Stunden in diesem, _seinem_ Haus? Sie konnte es kaum glauben, bis ihr eine Idee kam: _Er _will_ es glauben!_

„Du... du glaubst das wirklich? Nach all den Abenden hier? Nein, glaub mir, da ist mehr, ich weiß es."

Jayce beobachtete sie genau. Seine Hand schob er in ihren Rücken, die andere über ihre Wange in ihr Haar. „Du weißt?" Fragte er forschend. Sie nickte und fasste seine Hand. „Ich bin sicher, weißt du... Frauen reden."

„Du meinst...du und Washington? Ihr...aber doch nicht darüber! Über ihn!"

Sie lachte und tickte ihm an die Stirn. „Natürlich nicht. Aber über Gefühle, sie lieben sich, glaub es mir."

„Das heißt nicht, sogar noch lange nicht, dass er mich nicht töten würde."

„Er würde nicht, er _wird_ nicht. Schon alleine deshalb nicht, weil er mich liebt und..."

Es gab ein fernes leises grollen und dann wurde es dunkel. Instinktiv wich sie schützend in seine Arme aus. Er zog sie an sich und drückte ihr dann etwas in die Hand. „Hier, mach sie an, wo habt ihr Euren Stromkasten?"

Sie aktivierte die Minitaschenlampe und deutete in den hinteren Teil des Flures. „Dort."

Er wollte eben los, als ihr etwas auffiel und sie seinen Arm packte. „He, warte! Ich glaub nicht das es daran liegt."

„Was wieso? Natürlich, das Licht ist aus und der Herd, es wird eine Überlastung sein, oder..."

„Nein, wird es nicht," antwortete sie und ging zum Tisch hob ihren Plex hoch. „Der hier ist auch tot."

„Wie soll..." Er hob seine Waffe und versuchte sie zu laden. „Seltsam, dass..."

„Sollten wir heute nicht Kometen sehen können? Wenn nun einer von denen in der Atmosphäre... es könnte zu einem EMP gekommen sein, aber...wenn das stimmt, dann..."

„...dann ist Terra Nova jetzt blind und angreifbar." Mit raschen Schritten war er wieder bei ihr und griff nach ihr. „_He_!" Protestierte sie und blieb stehen. Er aber zog sie mit sich. „Du bist hier nicht sicher, Lucas und Mira warten sicherlich nur, auf eine solche Gelegenheit und... dann bringt mich dein Vater ganz sicher um!" Sagte er.

Nathalia wollte widersprechen, doch sie ahnte dass er nicht nachgeben würde und auch, dass er vermutlich wohl recht hatte. Sie sollte ihm folgen, als er sie jedoch ins MedLab führte starrte sie ihn dann doch an, als habe er nicht alle beieinander. „Ähm...wäre... der Kommandostand nicht irgendwie..."

„Sicherer? Nein. Das MedLab hat einen zentralen, externen Stromzulauf und große Aggregate. Im Falle eines Angriffs wird es zur Festung. Du bleibst hier, ich helfe deinem Vater! Dr. Shannon! Nathalia wird dieses Gebäude nicht verlassen!"

Sie starrte ihm nach und setzte sich am Ende einfach. Wütend und enttäuscht. Warum ausgerechnet heute? Heute, wo sie allein gewesen wären. Hatte Taylor es gewusst? War es sein Plan gewesen?_ Nein, eher nicht, nicht er, es wäre... direkter gewesen, Dienst oder irgendetwas anderes._

Sie seufzte, als die Ärztin kam, hob sie bereits beschwichtigend die Arme. „Ich weiß schon, ausruhen, nichts tuen. Vergessen Sie es, ich bin im Lager und überprüfe unsere Vorräte."

„Gute Idee, mach das!"

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Zum ersten mal seit langem verspürte er wirklich Angst. Der Saurier vor ihren Toren war ganz offensichtlich nur eine Ablenkung und Taylor war wütend das er sich hatte narren lassen. Zugleich aber verspürte er ein wachsendes Gefühl des Unbehagens und echte Angst. Er fürchtete, das sein Sohn, seine Schwester finden würde und was er dann mit ihr machen könnte. Ihm war inzwischen mehr als klar, dass sein Sohn vor allem eines wollte: Rache! Und er verstand es auch sehr gut, ihm jeden Fortschritt unter die Nase zu reiben, erst gestern war er an den Wasserfällen gewesen und hatte genau dort weitere von Lucas' Zeichnungen gefunden. Er sah sich hektisch um, MedLab? Sein Haus? Wo sollte er hin?

„Taylor, wir finden sie. Er wird nicht hier sein, so blöd ist er nicht."

Zweifelnd sah er sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich _kenne_ ihn."

„Ja, ich weiß." Sie seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Valine, war bei ihr, geh zum MedLab, ich zum Haus!"

Er nickte und lief eilig los, Reynolds folgte ihm auf dem Fuße und mit ihm, noch drei andere, die anderen drei liefen Wash nach.

xXx

Im Schein der Notbeleuchtung wurde sie langsam müde, also entschloss sie sich die Arbeit zu beenden, sie konnte die Tage weitermachen, oder jemand anders. Sie legte gerade den Block weg, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte. „Ja, Elisabeth, ich lege mich ja gleich..." Sie drehte sich herum und starrte den jungen Mann vor sich an.

Sie hielt die Luft an und schaute mit Schrecken und Unbehagen, in zwei eiskalte, hasserfüllte Blaue Augen. _Blau...bei Gott!_ _Das gleiche Blau!_ Es waren ihre Augen, Taylors Augen... _so kalt. _Instinktiv wich sie zurück. Sie zwang sich ihn fest anzusehen und mühte sich um einen ruhigen Blick. „Hallo, Lucas."

Er hob langsam eine Hand und richtete die Waffe auf sie. „Hallo, Schwester," zischte er, den Arm bewegte er vor ihr hoch und runter. „Nun, wen von euch beiden soll ich wohl töten, mmh? Was wird ihn wohl mehr treffen und meinem Ziel näher, ihn zu zerstören?"

Sie atmete tief durch. „Warum nur, hasst du ihn so sehr?"

„Warum?!" Fragte Lucas kalt und schüttelte mit einem freudlosen Lachen den Kopf. „Weil er mich _hasst_! _Nie_, _nie_ habe ich es ihm Recht gemacht! Nie hat er mir verziehen, ich sah es immer in seinen Augen, _mir_ gab er die Schuld! _Mir, einem KIND_!"

Den Rest schrie er so laut und plötzlich, das sie unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte und ihn erschrocken anstarrte, die Waffe in seiner Hand zitterte. Der blanke Hass funkelte in seinen Augen, aber sie sah auch die drohenden Tränen und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du irrst dich, er..."

„_SCHWEIG_!" Donnerte Lucas, wischte sich mit dem Rücken der Waffenhand über die Stirn und den Mund. „Schweig!"

Er trat näher, sie hielt unwillkürlich erneut die Luft an. „Du hast Angst, er jetzt sicher auch. Die... hatte er nie um mich. Nein. Nicht um mich! _SEIN Fleisch und BLUT! SEINEN Sohn_!"

Lucas wandte sich halb ab, ehe er erneut herum fuhr. Dieses mal hielt er ihr die Waffe genau an die Kehle, strich ihr mit dem Lauf über die Wange. Sein Blick kalt und irre. Sie fürchtete sich, doch sie war fest entschlossen ihm diesen Triumph nicht zu gönnen. „MICH hat er nie so angesehen, wie er dich ansieht!_ MIR _hätte er so _einen FEHLER_ _nie_ verziehen!" Zischte Lucas und stieß ihr die Waffe kraftvoll in die Seiten ihres leicht gewölbten Bauches. Keuchend umschlang sie ihren Bauch und wollte in die Knie. Doch er packte sie grob und stieß sie gegen das Regal. „Steh gefälligst! Damit er dich sieht! Er _soll leiden, wie ich gelitten habe_...!"

„Du...irrst," brachte sie mühsam hervor und griff nach dem Regal stützte sich mit beiden Händen daran ab. Als er jetzt wieder näher kam, trat sie mit aller Gewalt gegen sein Schienbein und knallte ihm eine Ohrfeige. Wütend und voller Hass, sah sie nun ihn an: „_Er liebte dich, _so sehr! Für dich,_ hat er _so viel_ aufgegeben, er hat deine _Mutter_ geopfert, _seine ungeborene Tochter_! _Später mich_! Um _dich_ nicht zu verletzen! Um dich nicht zu quälen, hat er _michnie_ kennengelernt! Hat mich nie offen anerkannt und so, so..." _

**PENG!**

„_HALT-DIE-KLAPPE!" _

Nathalia hielt sich die Wange und starrte mit tränennassen Augen auf den Arm, welchen er wie im Schraubstock hielt. Jetzt war er regelrecht rasend, die wusste sie war zu weit gegangen, mit ihrem Angriff, doch sie hatte es tun müssen. „So dankst du es ihm?" Fragte sie und blickte ihn traurig an, nein, ihm war nicht mehr zu helfen und langsam begriff sie, warum Taylor nicht über ihn sprechen wollte, _Er weiß, dass er ihn endgültig verloren hatte, als er mich fand._

xXx

_~Shannon~_

Erschrocken und besorgt sah er zu wie Nathalia dem jungen Mann etwas entgegen setzte. Als Lucas sich aufrichtete aber, war die Waffe weg. Doch schon im nächsten Moment schlug Lucas nun sie und stieß sie gegen die Wand. Nathalia schrie beide male auf, starrte ihn dafür aber nur noch wütender an. Jetzt wo durch Lucas Bekanntschaft mit der Scheibe, sie hören konnten was geschah, bekam er um so mehr mit, wie sich ihre Wut, in Bedauern und Fassungslosigkeit wandelte. Resigniert schüttelte die Jugendliche den Kopf.

„_Das, wirst du büßen_!" Schrie Lucas und plötzlich streckte er Nathalia ein Messer entgegen. Jim keuchte und hielt seine Frau erschrocken zurück. Nathalia blieb erstaunlich ruhig und starrte nur auf das Messer.

X

_~Taylor~_

Schon am Haupteingang wusste er, er kam zu spät. Auf dem Weg davor lag Reilly, bewusstlos, wie ihm einer der Soldaten nachrief und im inneren des MedLab herrschte gespenstische Ruhe, in den Gesichtern Unruhe. Er folgte den Schreien, war auch sicher eben Nathalia gehört zu haben, dann aber wurde ihm eisig kalt, als sie gleich zweimal laut und gequält aufschrie. Gleich darauf versetzte ihn die eiskalte Stimme seines Sohnes in Angst und Schrecken. _„HALT-DIE-KLAPPE!" _

Er war kaum soweit, das er das kaputte Glas im Korridor sah und Shannon, der ihn warnend ansah. Es fiel ihm mehr als schwer nicht vorzupreschen, doch auch der Blick von Dr. Shannon, hinter ihrem Mann warnte ihn, stehen zu bleiben.

„So dankst du ihm?" - _Nathalia!_

Erleichterung überkam ihn, ihre Stimme bebte, sie klang verletzt, wütend, aber sie lebte. _Nur... wie lange? Irgendetwas muss ich doch tuen könn..._

Langsam schlich er vorwärts und ging in die Knie, die Scheibe des Raumes gegenüber des Lagers spiegelte das Geschehen. Er sah Lucas, hörte seine Drohung, das er Nathalia büßen lassen wolle. Dann hielt er ein Messer, hielt es ihr genau vor den Hals, strich mit der Spitze ihre Luftröhre entlang. Taylor zischte, griff nach seiner Waffe.

„Sir,..."

Er starrte wütend auf Reynolds neben sich, nickte dann jedoch frustriert und starrte wieder in die Scheibe. Lucas riss das Messer hoch, Nathalia zuckte und schloss die Augen. Irgendjemand schrie. Er hielt die Luft an, doch Lucas hatte nur mit einem kurzen Ruck nach oben, die Kette zerstört, die er seiner Tochter geschenkt hatte. Er ballte die Fäuste.

Nathalia starrte Lucas böse an. „Tue es doch einfach! Dann ist es vorbei! Aber besser fühlst du dich nicht!"

„Ich _werde_! Weil ich _ihn_ damit zerstöre! Und ich werde dich leiden lassen! T_AYLOR! Hörst du das?!_ Ich werde sie _leiden_ lassen!"

Taylor schwieg, wenn Lucas wollte, das er dem ganzen beiwohnte, dann hatte er eine Chance, solange Lucas glaubte, er sei nicht da. Er blickte neben sich auf Reynolds und deutete auf die Waffe und das Spiegelbild von Lucas, dann auf Reynolds. „Schaffen Sie das?"

Ein kurzes Zweifeln erschien in den Augen, des jungen Mannes, dann nickte er und kroch davon. Taylor seufzte und lehnte sich an die Kühle Wand, wartete.

„TAYLOR!"

Lucas rief noch zweimal nach ihm, dann klirrte irgendetwas. Taylor blickte wieder in die Scheibe. Nathalia hielt sich noch immer am Regal aufrecht und Lucas hob wieder sein Messer, er ritzte die Haut an ihrer Wange, Blut tropfte herunter. Dann riss Lucas grob ihren Arm zu sich, brachte sie vor sich. „Ich weiß, das du längst da bist!" Lockte sein Sohn nun und grinste hämisch, „wie du willst!"

Er legte das Messer an ihre Kehle. „Schau zu! Komm, wenn du es beenden willst! Dann darfst du entscheiden, _der Bastard! O_der _dein- Enkel_!"

Taylor starrte ihn kalt durch die Scheibe hinweg an. Nein, das war nicht mehr länger sein Sohn, diesen jungen Mann hatte er nicht erzogen. _Ayani, was habe ich nur falsch gemacht?_

Blitzschnell riss Lucas, Nathalias Arm zu sich, bis an ihre Brust und schob ihren Pulli hoch. „_Sieh zu!_" Rief er zornig und riss die Klinge längs von ihrem Handgelenk zu ihrem Unterarm. Blut spritzte kurz, ehe es viel zu rasch floss, Taylor fluchte. _Wo bleibt Reynolds?!_ Nathalia kämpfte viel zu rasch darum stehen zu bleiben, um sich Lucas nicht ganz auszuliefern und auch ihre Brust hob und senkte sich bereits viel zu schnell. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht, da musste noch mehr sein als der stark blutende Schnitt. Lucas ließ ihre Hand los und strich mit dem Messer hinauf zu ihrem Oberarm, sah sie dabei genau an. „Na, kleine Schwester, wenn bedauerst du jetzt?!"

Taylor sah Reynolds und wie er anlegte, er sprang auf. „LUCAS! STOP!"

X

~_Nathalia_~

Sie spürte wie ihr kalt wurde und im gleichen Moment da er sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen ihre Wange berührten, spürte sie die Nässe an ihrer Seite und starrte dorthin. Er grinste breit. „Ja-a," flüsterte er, „viel zu viel Blut, so oder so... du stirbst hier."

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Mit dir," zischte sie und packte den Arm, mit dem er sie hielt, um nicht zu fallen.

„Na, kleine Schwester, wenn bedauerst du jetzt?!" Fragte er plötzlich lauter und kalt. Sie schloss die Augen, als er das Messer ihren Oberarm hinauf führte.

„LUCAS! STOP!"

Sein Griff lockerte sich. Mit letzter Kraft stieß sie ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, er ließ sie los und sie griff nach dem nächsten Schrank, Lucas krachte neben ihr gegen den Schrank, dann fiel ein Schuss und Lucas lag vor ihr auf dem Boden, die Augen geschlossen, das letzte was sie sah war Dunkelheit und das letzte was sie hörte, ihr Vater...

CLIFFHANGAR


	12. Zusammen

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**12. Zusammen**

Das nächste geschah alles zugleich, Lucas' Kopf wirbelte zu ihm herum. Nathalia stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und stützte sich schwer auf den kleinen Medizinschrank, während ein Schuss fiel und Lucas gegen einen der Schränke torkelte.

Taylor stürzte vor. „NA-THALIA!" Rief er und war alles was er tuen konnte, als sie zusammenbrach. Einen Moment später nahm er Shannon, welcher sie gerade noch geschafft hatte aufzufangen, die Jugendliche ab und trug sie eilig zum nächsten Biobett. Während Dr. Shannon sie untersuchte, presste er seine Hand auf ihr Handgelenk. Er hatte wirklich Angst und achtete auf gar nichts mehr, außer den holografischen Anzeigen, über dem Bett und seiner Tochter.

Dr. Shannon rief Befehle, arbeitete hektisch an der linken Seite von Nathalia, wo sie irgendwoher blutete. Die Ärztin riss die Kleidung auf, fluchte und warf ihn einen ernsten Blick zu. Er hatte sich selten so hilflos gefühlt, wie jetzt als er sie einfach hoffend ansah. „Ogawa! OP- Besteck! Antibiotika! Sterile Verbände und etwas für den Kreislauf! Shelly, ich will Dr. Brannon! Rick! Komm her!"

Ein Assistenzarzt kam, desinfizierte sich und richtete in aller Hast ein Tablett, stellte es auf den Drehwagen am Biobett. „Geh da rüber, nimm ein steriles Neuronähset und fang an!"

„Sie wollen doch nicht hier..."

„Ich muss, ich habe keine Wahl! Ogawa gib ihr etwas damit sie noch eine Weile schläft, wenig," mahnte die Ärztin.

Taylor trat wortlos an ihr Kopfende und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange, als wenige Minuten später ein Alarm losging, kam von irgendwoher Dr. Brannon und intubierte Nathalia auch noch. Taylor spürte die wachsende Verzweiflung, und wie eisige Speere bohrte sich die Angst um seine Tochter in sein Herz. Er spürte wie seine Hände zitterten, als er wieder an das Bett trat und ihr über das Haar strich.

X

_~Wash~_

Überaus besorgt warf sie einen Blick in das Überwachungszimmer. Taylor saß auf einem Stuhl, in seinem Unterarm eine dicke Nadel. Ganz langsam floss das Blut aus seinem Arm und durch das kleine piepende Gerät, das es mit Sauerstoff anreicherte in den Arm seiner Tochter. Sie seufzte und wartete, bis eine müde wirkende Ärztin aus dem Raum kam. „Wie... geht es ihr?"

„Sie... wird wieder, sie hat viel Blut verloren, aber zum Glück nicht mehr."

„Ihr Kind?" Fragte Wash und fürchtete doch vor allem diese Frage, sie war sicher, das sie es verwinden konnte, doch auch, das es für Vater und Tochter furchtbar wäre. Taylor ließ sie seit Stunden nicht aus den Augen und in seinen Blick war dieser Schmerz zurückgekehrt, den Wash besiegt geglaubt hatte. _Er denkt an Ayani, er hat Angst, furchtbare Angst, um sie beide._

Die Ärztin seufzte. „Wir müssen abwarten, noch ist es zu früh für endgültige Antworten. Es hat nichts direkt abbekommen, aber der Stress, der könnte..."

„Verstehe. Kann ich...rein?"

„Aber nicht..." Dr. Shannon brach ab und nickte nur, einen Moment später ging sie davon. Wash sah ihr nach, trat vor und öffnete leise die Tür. Taylor schien sie gar nicht zu hören.

„Nathaniel," sagte sie leise und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Er... hätte sie getötet."

„Das hat er nicht," sagte sie schlicht und küsste ihn aufs Haar. „Er wird es nicht."

„Er hat es beinahe... vielleicht..." Taylor schüttelte den Kopf und senkte ihn. Seine ganze Haltung verriet überdeutlich wie sehr er um Beherrschung rang und sich vor einem schlechten Ausgang fürchtete. „Sie ist viel zu sehr wie du, sie ist stark und stur."

X

_~Taylor~_

Er sah nicht auf, sagte kein Wort. Er konnte nicht, er wollte nicht das sie seine ganze Verzweiflung, seine Tränen sah. Aber langsam streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie auf die ihre. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass sie einfach da war. Das sie keine Worte brauchten und sie ihn einfach nicht alleine ließ. Als sie in der Nacht schlussendlich doch ging, kam dafür Valine.

Das er tatsächlich eingeschlafen war in der Nacht entdeckte er erst, als Wash die Tür öffnete. Er schaute auf und sah gerade noch, wie Valine ging. „Wie spät?" Fragte er leise und streckte sich. „Neun Uhr, he ganz ruhig. Es geht ihnen gut."

„Ihnen?"

Sie kam und schlang von hinten ihre Arme um ihn. „Ihnen, genau," sagte sei leise. „Beruhige dich."

„Ich kann nicht, nicht solange..."

„Da-ad?"

„Nathalia," er wandte sich von Wash ab und beugte sich vor, nahm die Hand der jüngeren in seine. „Ich bin hier, Kleines."

„Kleines?" Nathalia blinzelte müde und drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Matte blaue Augen, trafen die seinen und zum ersten mal seit langem fiel ihm der leicht grüne Schimmer auf, den ihr Blau, wie eine Corona um die Pupillen bildete. _Das Blau-grün ihrer Mutter._

„Lucas?" Fragte sie und schloss die Augen, er wollte antworten, doch Wash hielt ihn zurück, als er von ihr wieder zurück zu seiner Tochter sah, schlief sie schon wieder. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Er seufzte und strich Nathalia über den Arm. „Sie ist so blass."

„Sie hat viel Blut verloren, Nathaniel. Komm, lass sie schlafen."

„Ich bleibe hier."

„Ich weiß, aber nimm dir ein Bett und leg dich hin, ich bleibe hier."

„Nein."

Sie nickte und beugte sich vor, küsste seinen Nacken, seine Wange. „Ich weiß, aber... ich musste es versuchen," flüsterte sie. „Du solltest schlafen gehen und dafür sorgen das alles wieder läuft." Sie entfernte sich und kam zurück, setzte sich auf einen Hocker neben ihn und lehnte sich bei ihm an, schob ihre Arme um seinen. „Nathaniel, wir haben guten Männer. Schick mich nicht einfach weg. Das... kannst du nicht mehr."

„Ich weiß," antwortete dieses mal sie.

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Als sie dieses mal die Augen aufschlug, war es wieder, oder immer noch dunkel, aber die Lichter waren nicht mehr gedämpft. Das in ihrem Zimmer war zwar aus, aber das im Korridor hell und klar. Sie schaute zur Seite, Jayce stand mit verschränkten Armen und dem Rücken zu ihr, an einem der zwei Fensterwände. Draußen sah sie Taylor, er stand auch mit dem Rücken zu ihr, Wash stand dicht neben ihm, hatte sich bei ihm angelehnt und hielt seinen Arm. Nathalia lächelte und rieb sich den rechten Unterarm, er war dick bandagiert. Es juckte. Ihre Seite tat weh.

„Jayce?" Fragte sie leise und wartete.

Der Soldat drehte sich langsam herum, lächelte ihr zu und klopfte an die Scheibe, ehe er zu ihr kam. „Hey, wie geht es dir?" Fragte er und strich ihr über die Wange, die Stirn. „Schmerzen?" Sie nickte und legte die Hand an ihre Seite. Hinter ihm ging die Tür auf, sie sah ihren Vater, der sich aber gleich wieder herumdrehte und jemanden rief, ehe er Washington hinein folgte. Sie schaute von einem zum anderen. „Lucas?" Fragte sie.

Jayce wich ihrem Blick aus, sie wusste nicht wie das deuten sollte und sah zu ihrem Vater. „_Wo_?" Fragte sie erneut. Taylor begegnete ihrem Blick mit sorgenvollem Ernst und sie sah ihm mit wachsendem Unbehagen entgegen, während er kam und sich auf die Kante ihres Bettes setzte. „Fort. Er ist fort." _Fort?_ Fragend schaute sie ihrem Vater in die beunruhigten Blauen Augen, _Nicht tot, fort. Und...Dad hat Angst. _

**xXx**

_~Taylor~_

Fragend blickte sie ihn an, ein Anflug von Erkenntnis schimmerte in ihren Augen, als sie seine Hand griff und drückte, sie hielt die Luft an. Er wusste sie wartete auf eine Antwort und er wusste, er gab sie ihr besser gleich, als später. „Geflohen," sagte er leise und behielt sie genau im Blick. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen, dann drückte sie seine Hand fester. „Du machst dir Vorwürfe. Hör auf, damit." bat sie ihn und schaute ihn bittend an. Taylor hob die Brauen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe euch nicht beschützt _und_ ich habe _ihn_ entkommen lassen."

„Nein, hast du nicht, du warst hier, bei mir," sagte sie und schaute ihn zufrieden an. „Er...ist voller Hass und doch wird er so schnell nicht wieder kommen, er ist verletzt."

„Ja, aber das hat ihn noch nie aufgehalten und er ist immerhin geflohen," antwortete Taylor ihr und strich ihr das Haar von der Wange, die zweite Hand legte er auf ihren Bauch und sah sie wieder an. „Versprich mir, das du nicht mehr vor das Tor gehst."

Nathalia schaute ernst zurück und nickte ihm zu. „Versprochen."

xXx

_~Jayce~_

Taylor stand vor ihm, ernst, groß. Eben noch hatte er sie alle angesehen, als würde er sie selbst alle lynchen, sollte noch ein Sixer Terra Nova betreten, oder auch nur noch einmal sein Sohn in die Nähe der Siedlung kommen. Jetzt aber waren die anderen fort und nur er und Taylor standen noch vor dem Tor. Der weißhaarige wandte sich ab und ging auf das geschlossene Tor zu, er legte eine Hand, auf einen der breiten Stämme und blickte hinaus. „Es gab eine Zeit, da glaubte ich hier wirklich nichts als eine zweite Chance für die Menschheit zu erblicken. Eine Möglichkeit, trotz der Gefahren dort draußen, eine ehrliche und friedliche zweite Chance, ohne Intrigen. Eine Gesellschaft, ohne Gewalt, ohne die Macht von Konzernen, ein Leben, im Einklang mit der Natur."

Jayce dachte zurück an die letzten Tage und daran wie wütend Taylor gewesen war, als Lucas getürmt war. Als einer der wenigen kannte er inzwischen auch die Wahrheit über Lucas erstem verschwinden aus der Kolonie, dem Grund seiner Reise nach Terra Nova. Er näherte sich Taylor, blieb aber kurz hinter ihm stehen und sah dann ebenfalls hinaus. „Diese Chance haben wir noch," antwortete Jayce ruhig und warf einen weiteren Blick zum Vater seiner Freundin. „Wir haben sie noch, solange wir sie nutzen und... sollte es darauf ankommen für das Kämpfen was wir lieben."

Taylor zeigte ein schwaches Lächeln und nickte. „Sie hat gut gewählt, ich weiß das du sie beschützen wirst."

Jayce starrte den älteren Mann besorgt an. Hatte er etwas vor? „Was ist mit Ihnen, Taylor?"

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht immer da?"

Jayce nickte. „Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen," antwortete er und beobachtete den älteren. Der aber nickte nur und wandte sich ab. Im nächsten Moment blieb Taylor stehen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du bist immer willkommen. Aber, sei ehrlich zu ihr."

Jayce nickte und Taylor ging, ließ ihn stehen.

xXx

Einige Wochen später

~_Nathalia_~

Nach dem es zu keiner Entzündung gekommen war, hatte Dr. Shannon die Wunden mit dem Hautregenerator behandelt und inzwischen, war nichts mehr zu sehen, oder zu spüren. Sie wusste das sich ihr Vater noch immer unheimliche Sorgen machte und tat alles um ihm nicht noch größere zu bereiten. Jayce war jeden Tag in seiner freien Zeit bei ihr, wie auch ihr Vater es tat und auch sonst war sie nie lange allein, irgendein Shannon tauchte früher, oder später immer auf, abgesehen davon das Taylor entschieden hatte, die Marcus Geschwister nicht wegzugeben. Jetzt lebten sie seit vier Tagen, in einem größeren Haus, tiefer innerhalb der Siedlung. Es war unscheinbar und deutete von wenig Komfort. Tatsächlich hatte sie ihren Vater davon abgehalten die Polstermöbel aus dem anderen Haus mitzunehmen.

Hier hatten sie nur den Esstisch, mit seinen zwei Bänken, die sehr nach Rationalität und Nutzen ausgerichtete Küche und eine Polsterbank in der Wohnecke. Gestern hatten sie Washington ihre meisten Terra dafür ausgegeben noch ein paar Kissen zu kaufen und einen runden Korbsessel, sowie zwei Korbkissen. Zusammen mit den gerafften Stoffbahnen darüber wirkte das ganz eigentlich sehr gemütlich. Sie seufzte und rieb sich über den Bauch.

„Aah."

Sie zuckte zusammen und drückte sich auf den rechten Unterbauch. Fast sofort stand er neben ihr, hatte in der Küche alles stehen gelassen. Sie sah jedoch lächelnd auf und nahm einfach seine Hand, noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte. Sie zog erhob sich und legte seine Hand an ihren Bauch. „Spürst du es?"

_~Taylor~_

Er war im nu bei ihr, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie besorgt an, er wusste er reagierte im Moment wirklich über. Doch er konnte nicht anders, zu bewusst war ihm, das er sein zweites Kind fast verloren hatte. Er öffnete den Mund, um sie zu fragen, was passiert sei, doch sie nahm seine Hand, stand gleichzeitig auf und führte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Spürst du das?" Überglücklich sah sie auf. Ihre Augen strahlten ihm entgegen. Er nickte. „Ist es... das erste mal?" Sie nickte und lächelte noch mehr. „Ja, ich habe es vorher nie so gespürt. Da...nochmal."

Taylor küsste sie aufs Haar und lächelte ihr zu. Das sie da war und ihn gerade jetzt teilhaben ließ, dass bedeutete ihm viel. Sie lief nicht etwa hinaus zum Tor, um es ihrem Freund mitzuteilen, sie blieb und teilte dieses Ereignis allein mit ihm. Er hob ihr Kinn an. „Na, los, geh zu ihm, sag es ihm."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und bedachte ihn mit einem warmen Blick. „Nein, später. Dad, ich...ich war heute bei Dr. Shannon, sie..."

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" Fragte er und spürte schon wieder dieses nagende Gefühl der Sorge, er hasste es, zugleich war er dankbar dafür. Zu lange schon hatte er geglaubt niemals mehr für irgendjemanden so sehr zu empfinden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat mir etwas gesagt und ich... ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst." Verständnislos schaute er sie an. Sie aber lächelte nur und nahm seine Hand, auch die Finger ihrer zweiten Hand, schob sie in seine noch Freie. „Sie... sie wird Ayani heißen."

Taylor starrte seine Tochter an, er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was sie ihm eben gesagt hatte. Nathalia wusste, dass es ein Mädchen wird und sie wollte sie nach seiner Frau benennen. Er schaute sie ernst an und wollte Widersprechen, doch er lächelte dann nur stumm den Kopf.

„Hast du etwas dagegen?" Fragte sie leise. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war es nicht, eher die Erinnerung die er mit diesem Namen verband, er hörte einen Moment in sich hinein und drückte im nächsten ihre Hände. „Es ist eher,...ich frage mich wieso, du kennst sie ja gar nicht."

„Nein, aber sie ist es gewesen, die du solange nicht vergessen konntest, die immer ein Teil von dir sein wird. Und... ich wünschte wirklich ich hätte sie kennengelernt."

Er nickte nur und zog seine Tochter liebevoll an sich. „Was sollte ich nur ohne dich machen?"

~_Nathalia_~

„Dich langweilen!" Rief eine Kinderstimme. Nathalia löste sich grinsend von ihm und setzte sich wieder, so dass er Leah und Sam begrüßen konnte. Leah lächelte ihnen lediglich entgegen und brachte ihre Schulsachen, dann in ihr Zimmer. Ihr Bruder Sam aber lief lachend auf Taylor zu und der fing den Jungen auf, hob ihn lachend hoch. „Langweilen? Nie im Leben." Antwortete er und setzte sich, wobei er Sam zu kitzeln begann. Lachend und und um sich schlagend lag der Junge in Taylors Armen, sie grinste und Leah kam zu ihr, blieb neben ihr stehen und strich ihr über den Bauch. „Hallo, Kleines," sagte sie wie immer und setzte sich dann neben sie, beobachtete ihren Bruder. Taylor setzte den Jungen ab, schob ihn in Richtung Zimmer und gab ihm einen Klaps. „Los Sachen weg, gleich gibt's Essen."

xXx

_~Wash~_

Heute war es soweit. Sie war fest entschlossen, bis auf einige wenige, ganz private Dinge, wollte sie alles mitnehmen. Darum stand sie jetzt an ihrem Spind. Sie war gespannt, wie er reagieren würde. Das die Kinder es geradezu wollten, das wusste sie längst. Sie atmete tief durch und begann zu packen. Nach wenigen Minuten machte sie die Haupttasche zu und zog noch ein Bild aus ihrem Spind, um es mitzunehmen, da fiel ihr eine kleine Schachtel entgegen. Sie schaute hinunter vor ihre Füße und hob sie auf. Sofort wurde ihr klar, das es da etwas gab, das sie nie bedacht hatte. Sie nicht, er nicht.

Sie öffnete die kleine Schachtel und schaute hinein. Wie lange war es her, das sie diese kleinen weißen Torpedos benutzt hatte? Sie überflog die Wochen, zählte genauer. Doch gleich wie oft sie es tat, wie sie es auch drehte, es war zu lange her. Sie warf die Schachtel in ihre Tasche und schlug den Spind mit einem Knall zu.

„Lieutenant, ist alles...in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Rilley, alles klar," antwortete sie barsch und lief eilig davon. Doch statt zu Taylor führte ihr weg sie zu Doktor Shannon. Den ganzen Weg über dachte sie über alle Möglichkeiten nach. Alles was sie aber genau wusste, war, dass sie soweit noch nicht waren. Sie nicht, ihre Beziehung nicht. Da waren gerade erst die beiden Geschwister, draußen war Lucas und der große Unbekannte in der Alten Welt... alles so neu... ungewohnt...Nathalia, schwanger...

„Dr. Shannon? Haben Sie einen Moment für mich?" Fragte sie Minuten später als sie die Tür zum Büro der Ärztin aufschob. Freundlich wie immer sah Elisabeth Shannon ihr entgegen und winkte sie rein. „Sicher, was... soviel Gepäck?"

„Ähm...ich musste um räumen. Baracke wechseln."

„Verstehe, also, wie kann ich helfen?"

„Ich... ich bin überfällig."

Die Ärztin stand auf und wandte ihr den Rücken zu, sie zog eine Schublade auf und Wash hatte das definitive Gefühl, das sie eigentlich gar nichts aus der Lade brauchte. Sie atmete dankbar tief durch. „Ähm... zwei Wochen, ziemlich genau."

„Okay, legen Sie sich auf die Liege und Bauch frei machen, dann machen wir ganz altmodisch einen Ultraschall und keiner bekommt es mit." Sie bedeutete ihr hinüber zu der schmalen Pritsche und Wash nickte, kam der Aufforderung nach. Mit ungutem Gefühl legte sie sich hin und machte den Bauch frei, dann schloss sie die Augen. _Oh bitte, das kann doch einfach alles nicht..._

„Sie könnten schwanger sein, ich kann es Momentan nicht ausschließen, ihr Eisprung liegt höchstens 12- 20 Stunden zurück. Waren Sie die letzten 38 Stunden Intim, Lieutenant?"

Sie seufzte und nickte. _Na prima!_

Die Ärztin reichte ihr ein Tuch, stand auf und trat an den einzigen hohen Schrank im Raum. „Wollen Sie etwas einnehmen, um eine Schwangerschaft auszuschließen?"

_Will ich das?_ Plötzlich war sie sich nicht sicher und starrte zu Boden. Dr. Shannon trat vor sie und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, sie hielt eine kleine Tüte . „Die blaue Packung enthält Folsäure und die einzeln verpackte Tablette ist... für die zweite Möglichkeit."

„Danke," sagte sie schlicht, nahm der Ärztin zögernd die Tüte ab und schob sie sich in die Jacke, dann stand sie auf und ging.


	13. NEWS!

So hier ist Ruhe vor dem Sturm und vor allem für dich Metube freue ich mich, dir sagen zu können, hier gibt's jetzt nur eines: Familie. Zwar schwierige Gedanken und einige Zweifel, aber sonst nur glückliche Familie. Ich hoffe euch gefallen die nächsten Szenen.

Lg Dani

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**13. News!**

Alleine in Taylors verlassenem, alten Haus setzte sie sich auf das Bett dort und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie selber wollte und daher wusste sie auch nicht, was sie und ob sie mit Taylor reden sollte. Sie waren beide recht unbedacht und ohne viel nachzudenken an eine Beziehung herangegangen. Genau genommen hatten sie beide es einfach passieren lassen. Sie seufzte, stand auf, ging zum Esstisch nahm die Tüte aus der Tasche und ging dann ins Bad. Vorsichtshalber schloss sie die Tür ab. Sie lehnte sich einen Moment dagegen und schloss die Augen.

_Was will ich? Ihn! _

In dem Punkt war sie sich wirklich sicher und auch, das sie es sich inzwischen gut vorstellen konnte, bei ihm und den Kindern einzuziehen. Sie war sich sicher, das sie sich bereits an die Marcos- Geschwister gewöhnt hatte und sie sehr mochte. Das sie sich sehr gut mit Nathalia verstand und sie beide inzwischen ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis hatten, daran bestand für sie gar kein Zweifel. Aber, war sie bereit jetzt selbst ein Kind in die Welt zu setzten? Sie trat einen Schritt vor und betrachtete ihr Gesicht durch den Spiegel. _Nein, ich bin es nicht. Es... sind erst 5 Wochen!_ Sie legte die Tüte auf die Ablage und nahm die einzelne Tablette heraus.

_EllaOne_

_Ulipristalacetat_

Sie seufzte, drehte das kleine Blister herum und drückte die Tablette aus. In den einzigen, noch vorhandenen Becher ließ sie sich Wasser laufen, stellte es wieder ab und schaute zurück in den Wandspiegel. Sie hob die linke Hand mit der Tablette, hielt dann aber doch mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah die kleine Tablette an. Ihre Gedanken kehrten von ihrer derzeitigen Situation weg und zu Nathaniel. Sie sah ihn vor sich, wie er Nathalia ansah, dieser sanfte Blick, seine Sorge. Nathaniel, wie er mit Sam tollte und Nathaniel, wie er sich ruhig und geduldig Zeit nahm, für Leahs Aufgaben. _Das... ist nicht fair,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte nicht das Recht eine solche Entscheidung ohne ihn zu treffen, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an seinen Part zu geben. _Er...würde es lieben, selbst... wenn wir beide... nicht mehr, _sie sah hinunter auf ihre Hand und drehte die kleine Tablette zwischen den Fingern, …._ist es wirklich was_ _ich will? Sicherheit? Die Tablette nehmen und dann wissen, dass wir Zeit haben, das wir erst einmal reden können?_

_Nein!_ Sie schüttelte den Kopf, kippte das Wasser in den Ausguss und warf die Tablette weg. Dann drehte sie sich herum, verließ das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm, und den Kindern.

xXx

~_Nathaniel_~

„Wash," er fasste kurz ihre Hand und sah sie einen auffällig langen Moment an, als sie sich begegneten. Beides war ihm sehr bewusst. Und beides wollte er nicht länger einfach nur verstecken. Früher, oder später käme es ja doch raus. Er sah ihr kurz nach, wie sie langsam auf sein neues Quartier zu lief und beschleunigte dann die eigenen Schritte, um so rascher, er den Müll aus dem alten Haus bekam, um so rascher konnten die wartenden zwei jungen Pärchen einziehen. Nämlich schon morgen. Und viel wichtiger, um so rascher war er wieder zurück.

Er stellte den Müll aus der Küche auf die Bank und sammelte die Beutel aus dem Flur und Bad noch ein. In dem kleinen Bad aber zögerte er. Auf dem Beckenrand lag ein Tablettenblister. Sein erster Gedanke galt Nathalia und der Frage, was sie ihm verheimlichte. Dann aber drehte er das silberne Blister um.

_EllaOne_

_Ulipristalacetat_

Er kannte das Präparat, er hatte es im Winter, vor Jahren selber aus dem MedLab geholt und einer seiner jungen Soldatinnen gegeben, die sich gefürchtet hatte, das ihr herrschsüchtiger Bruder etwas herausbekam. Er warf ein Blick in den Spiegel und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. _Alicia! Bei Gott, wir haben nie darüber nachgedacht, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, wie leichtsinnig. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob sie es sich irgendwann..._ Zuerst wollte er direkt zu ihr, mit ihr reden, doch schon mitten im Gedanken hielt er inne. Offensichtlich sollte er es nicht wissen, vielleicht war die Tablette ja auch zur Vorsicht gedacht gewesen. Nein, er vertraute ihr, er liebte sie. _Geduld, ich warte. _Er warf das Blister fort und brachte den Müll hinaus.

xXx

_~Dr. Shannon~_

Dies mal war es der Commander, der sie beim Schreiben der Berichte unterbrach. Und wie ihr letzter Besuch, strahlte auch dieser Militär deutliches Unbehagen aus. Sie stand auf und beobachtete ihn genau. „Commander Taylor, was kann ich für sie tuen?"

„Ich...ähm... benötige Präservative."

„Natürlich," sagte sie schlicht, ging zu der entsprechenden Schublade, öffnete sie und kehrte zu ihrem Tisch zurück. „Bitte, sehr. Bedienen Sie sich und schließen Sie die Lade."

Taylor griff rasch hinein, schloss die Tür, murmelte etwas von einer guten Nacht und ging. Sie grinste breit und schüttelte den Kopf, als er hinaus war. _Maddy scheint ja Recht zu haben, Washington und Taylor, also... interessant... _„Allerdings... reden sollten sie noch miteinander," murmelte sie und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Unterlagen.

xXx

Fünf Wochen später

_~Nathalia~_

Sie folgte Washington bis zu den Obstwiesen und wartete dann, das sie Gärtner den Bereich verlassen hatten, ehe sie sich der Älteren näherte. „Alicia?"

Wash schien sie wirklich nicht bemerkt zu haben, sie zuckte doch tatsächlich zusammen. Nathalia machte einige schnellere Schritte bis sie die Freundin, als welche sie die rechte Hand ihres Vaters längst sah einholte. Sie lächelte der Militär entgegen und vertrat ihr dann den Weg. „Alicia, können wir reden?"

„Ja, aber ich... bin nicht so gesprächig, im Moment."

Sie nickte und musterte die andere nochmal, ehe sie ihrem Verdacht, bei dem sie sich doch sehr sicher war, Worte verlieh. „Du... du bist schwanger, nicht?"

„_Was_?!" Die Stimme hätte ihr schon genügt, doch Alicias erschrockene Augen und die Tatsache das sie sich versteift hatte sprach für sich. „Ich habe Recht, nicht?"

_~Wash~_

„Woher..." Sie starrte die jüngere an, woher konnte sie...

„Deine Tampons, du hast sie, seit du sie damals bei uns gelassen hast nie angerührt und... du isst kaum mit uns, die letzten Tage. Dann... die Tatsache, dass du... deine Hand..."

Erschrocken fuhr sie zu der jüngeren herum, blieb stehen. _„So auffällig?!"_

„Ich glaube nicht, das es noch andere bemerkt haben, wenn du das fürchtest." Sagte Nathalia und sah sie beruhigend an. Wash atmete tief durch und nickte erleichtert. _Ich muss mich zusammenreißen!_

„Dad, weiß es nicht, nicht wahr?"

„Sag es ihm noch nicht."

„Das werde ich nicht, doch... sag es ihm bald, du solltest nicht auf Patrouille, nicht mehr. Oder euer Training."

_Sie hat Recht, ich habe nie... Moment! Ich... weiß es ja noch nicht mal, ich...ich hätte es längst nochmal prüfen lassen sollen und...Wie leichtsinnig. Anderseits, vielleicht...nein kein vielleicht fast 5 Wochen sind um, ich habe nicht geblutet._

„..._Wash_!?..."

Sie fuhr zusammen, starrte die jüngere an und nickte hastig. „Ja?"

„Alles...klar?"

„Ich... kommst du mit in die Klinik?"

Nathalia nickte. „Gern, aber willst du nicht lieber Dad..."

„Erst mal nicht."

„Moment, du warst noch gar nicht?"

„Nein."

„Oh..."

xXx

_~Taylor~_

„Okay, du wolltest reden? Da bin ich." Aufmerksam studierte er ihre Gesichtszüge. Er hatte sich oft die letzten Wochen gefragt, ober er sie doch hätte ansprechen sollen, auf diese eine Tablette. Aber er hatte es nicht getan, jedoch hatte er ab diesem Abend darauf geachtet das die Gefühle nicht einfach mit ihnen durchgingen und genutzt was er aus dem Medlab besorgt hatte. Sie kam auf ihn zu und blieb in einigen Metern Entfernung stehen, schaute durch den Zaun hinaus.

Ihr seitliches Profil war ihm zugewandt. Nun ertappte er sich einmal mehr dabei, wie er ihren Bauch musterte, ihre Brust. Auch das, etwas, dass er in der letzten Zeit häufiger getan hatte. Vor allem aber, seit ihm vor zwei Wochen aufgefallen war, das sie keine der Survivalgruppen mehr vors Tor führte, keine Patrouillen mehr außerhalb dieses Zaunes übernahm und auch sonst allen größeren Körperlichkeiten auswich. Abgesehen davon war er sich sicher eindeutigere Anzeichen gefunden zu haben, lag er also richtig? Konnte es sein, dass...

„Wir... wir haben nie über bestimmte Dinge gesprochen Nathaniel. Ich meine... es... hat sich einfach so entwickelt und... fühlte sich richtig an," sie seufzte und sah zu Boden. Er trat langsam neben sie, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Jetzt nicht mehr?" Fragte er leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blickte hinauf zu den aufgehenden Sternen. „Nein, es ist nur... über... einige Sachen... da... hätten wir reden sollen, uns... mehr Gedanken... machen sollen, einfach..." Sie schloss die Augen, seufzte und senkte den Kopf.

„Nathaniel, wie... wie denkst du über..." Sie schwieg gequält. Dafür aber war er sich jetzt sicher. Er lächelte und legte seine Hände um sie. Er zog sie zu sich, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, so das sich ihre Wangen berührten. Ganz langsam, wie zufällig wanderte seine rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Wie ich... über eigene Kinder denke? _Unsere_ Kinder? Wie... das in deinem Bauch?"

„Du... Nathalia..." Sie drehte sich erschrocken in seinen Armen herum, er schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. Langsam strichen seine Finger über ihre Haut und schoben eine lose Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. „Nein." Sagte er und küsste sanft ihren Hals. „Ich habe schon eine

Weile, eine Ahnung. Es...mag lange her sein, aber... ich erkenne doch einige Dinge wieder."

Sie seufzte tief, lehnte sich bei ihm an, die Hände an seiner Brust, die Stirn, an seiner Schulter. Er nahm ihr Kinn und hob es an. „Dachtest du wirklich, ich könnte etwas dagegen haben?"

„Ich...ich weiß nicht," stotterte sie und legte ihre Hände auf seine, sie zitterte. „Ist dir kalt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch. „Nein, ich... ich war nicht sicher..." Er nickte, er verstand sie zu gut. Auch nachdem sie sich endlich gefunden hatten, hatte er nie wirklich an diese Möglichkeit gedacht, bis... „Weißt du, ich... habe diese Möglichkeit nie in Betracht gezogen, bis ich diese eine Tablette im alten Haus fand und... um so mehr ich dann darüber nachgedacht hatte... der Gedanke gefällt mir."

„Sicher? Du wirst Großvater?" Musternd schaute sie ihn an, er merkte genau, dass sie es war, die unsicher war. Er nickte und küsste sie. „Sicher," er grinste breit, „Welches Kind kann schon mit seinem Onkel spielen? Oder der Tante?" Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Unser Kind, ja, der Gedanke gefällt mir."

Sie seufzte leise und nickte. Er küsste sie erneut, länger, dann sah er sie ernst an. „Hab nicht soviel Angst, bei Shannon bist du gut aufgehoben und in der Siedlung."

„Aber... Mira? Lucas?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Die ganze Kolonie wird zwischen ihnen und euch stehen _und ich_. Komm, lass uns heim gehen."

„Heim? Das klingt gut." sagte sie leise und nickte.

Er nahm ihre Hand und nahm sie mit sich, das sie gleich von einer Vielzahl von Augen beobachtet werden würden, interessierte ihn nicht im mindesten. „Und morgen... da holen wir deine letzten Sachen," flüsterte er, als er sie über die erste Straße führte. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn fragend an. Er nickte und strich ihr lächelnd durchs Haar. „Dachtest du, ich habe nicht bemerkt, das du deinen Spind noch nutzt?" Sie schwieg und schien zu bemerken, dass sie neugierige Zuschauer hatten. Er fasste ihren Arm und zog sie entschieden zu sich. „Ich lass dich nicht mehr gehen, sollen sie es nur wissen," flüsterte er und ….

_~Wash~_

„Und morgen... da holen wir deine letzten Sachen," flüsterte er, während sie weitergingen. Sie blieb stehen, sah ihn fragend an. Er nickte, strich ihr lächelnd eine Strähne aus dem Haar. „Dachtest du, ich habe nicht bemerkt, das du deinen Spind noch nutzt?" Mit Unbehagen, wurde sie sich einiger Zuschauer bewusst, er schien aber nicht vorzuhaben, einfach zu gehen. Taylor fasste ihren Arm und zog sie entschieden zu sich. „Ich lass dich nicht mehr gehen, sollen sie es nur wissen," flüsterte er und schon lagen seine Lippen auf ihren. Ganz gegen ihren Willen entspannte sie sich bei seiner sanften Berührung. Als er sich von ihr löste, schaute sie ihn unverwandt an. „Ich will ja gar nicht gehen."

„Gut so," sagte er, nahm wieder ihre Hand und zog sie leicht mit sich. Ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl der Wärme und der Geborgenheit machte sich in ihr breit. Jetzt waren ihr die Blicke auch egal.

Hand in Hand betraten sie das gemeinsame Haus, denn jetzt sah sie es zum ersten mal genau so. Leah und Nathalia saßen beide am Tisch und sahen ihnen mit einem breiten Lächeln entgegen, ehe sie sich gemeinsam in Leahs Zimmer zurückzogen. Es war offensichtlich, das die Kinder es längst begriffen hatten, was sie selbst immer noch dabei war zu verstehen. Sie waren längst eine feste Einheit. _Ist es ihm auch klar?_ Ein Blick in sein Gesicht, bestätigte es ihr und einen Moment später lagen sie sich erneut in den Armen, in einem innigen Kuss versunken.


	14. Überraschung

So eigentlich wollte ich ja warten bis meine beiden Stammleser gepostet haben, aber, ich würde gerne über Kapi 15 hinweg sein und am besten auch über 16 hinweg sein, ehe ich am 10. Mai in den Urlaub fahre. *g*

Und daher, hier nun Chapter 14! Viel, viel Spaß!

And please respond!

By By Dani

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**14. Überraschung!**

~_Taylor_~

Er hatte lange nachgedacht in der vergangen Nacht und noch länger wachgelegen, ehe ihn endlich der Schlaf übermannt hatte. Er dachte zurück an das morgendliche Gespräch, nachdem sie die Kinder in die Schule gebracht hatte:

„_Komm her, lass uns bitte reden."_

„_Worüber? Ich habe nicht vor, andere Aufgaben zu übernehmen, als die letzten Tage, versprochen."_

„_Ich will nicht über die Arbeit reden, das... kriegen wir schon hin. Shannon ist auch noch da und Guz."_

_Sie hatte genickt und sich zu ihm an den Tisch gesetzt, nicht gegenüber wie sonst ganz oft, sondern genau vor ihm. Ihre Augen hatten seine getroffen, ihre nachdenklich, fragend, er hatte sich unsicher gefühlt. Er hatte gewusst was er wollte, doch nicht, ob sie wirklich bereit war. Vor allem jetzt, wo neue Veränderungen eintraten und sie verunsicherten. Sie hatte es nicht in Worte gefasst, kein mal. Nicht gestern Abend, nicht als sie zum ersten mal über das neue Leben gesprochen hatten, doch er hatte gewusst das es so war, er sah es ihr an. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens hatte er dann genickt: „Auch...wenn sich jetzt alles verändert, ich... möchte die beiden dennoch hier behalten. Aber, die Frage ist, kannst du es dir jetzt noch immer vorstellen?"_

„_Nathaniel, sie waren hier, als ich letzten Monat einzog."_

_Er hatte wieder genickt. „Ja, aber da warst du noch nicht schwanger, wusstest es nicht. Ein Baby... macht Arbeit, wenig Schlaf bedeutet es auch und Leah und Sam... werden älter, ihre Probleme werden nicht kleiner."_

„_Nein," sie hatte ihn weich angesehen. „Aber... sie mögen uns. Es gefällt ihnen und... mir gefällt ihre Gesellschaft. Lass sie hier. Nathalia... sie wird sicher nicht mehr lange bleiben."_

_Er hatte geseufzt, das war etwas, über das er sich selbst oft Gedanken gemacht hatte und was er zugleich nicht wollte. Er hatte sie doch eben erst gefunden und jetzt sollte er sie schon wieder loslassen? Er hatte geseufzt und genickt, sie war aufgestanden und..._

„Nathaniel?"

Er zuckte zusammen und schaute Wash schnell an. Sie waren schon fast vor der Klinik, es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen. „Entschuldige, ich... war in Gedanken."

„Ja, offenbar," sie grinste. „Darf ich teilhaben?"

„Wann sagen wir es ihnen?"

„Bitte nicht sofort, lass es doch erst mal..."

„Nein, Leah und Sam, das wir nicht mehr suchen werden. Gar nicht," sagte er rasch, als er bemerkte das sie mit den Gedanken, bei ihrem kleinen Geheimnis war. Er lächelte und sie schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, ehe sie lächelte. „Beim Mittagessen?"

Er nickte und nahm kurz ihre Hand, dabei fiel ihm auf wie warm und feucht sie war. Besorgt hob er eine Hand und legte sie ihr an die Stirn. „Du bist warm."

„Du auch," sagte sie ruhig und betrachtete ihn, ehe sie zum Himmel sah. „Es... ist heiß."

„So heiß auch nicht, du hast doch nicht etwa..."

„Nein, kein Morgensport, ich wollte, zugegeben, aber ich bin viel zu müde, ich habe ihn verschlafen."

„Du warst noch wieder zu Hause?" Fragte er verwundert, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommandozentrale, Schreibtisch," erklärte sie knapp. Er grinste neckend. „Falls du es nicht weißt, da steht auch ein Bett."

„Witzig," erwiderte sie trocken. „Können wir?"

Er nickte und ließ sie los, als die das MedLab durch den Klinik Eingang betraten.

„Schwester, wo ist Doktor Shannon?" Fragte er die erste Schwester die ihnen über den Weg lief, als sie ihn und Wash musterte erhaschte er ihr Namensschild. _Alessa_. Ihm fiel ein, das er ihre Mutter kannte und ihr Vater einer der ersten Fiebertoten gewesen war, vor nun bald drei Jahren. Er seufzte in Gedanken. Wash schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, doch als er antworten wollte, kam die Ärztin bereits munter auf sie zugelaufen. „Kommt mit nach hinten." Sie führte sie beide in ihr kleines Büro und schloss die Tür, machte die Vorhänge vor und sah fragend von einem zum anderen. „Okay, was ist so dringend?"

X

_~Wash~_

Taylor sah sie fragend an, sie lächelte und blickte hinüber zu ihrer Freundin. Die blickte nun skeptisch drein und hob die Brauen. „Naja, erinnerst du dich an... mein Auftauchen letzten Monat?" Fragte sie leise und ein Seitenblick verriet ihr, das Nathaniel wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, wie gut sie und Elisabeth sich inzwischen verstanden. Die Ärztin aber nickte nur und der Anflug eines Lächelns bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Du hast die Tablette nicht genommen."

„Nein. Und ich denke..."

Sie schaute neben sich, Taylor gab einen ungeduldigen Laut von sich, sie grinste. „...okay, ich _weiß_, das ich schwanger bin."

„Na dann, leg dich, lass mich nachsehen!" bat die Ärztin und aktivierte den neuen Scan, über der Liege, kaum das sie lag.

Elisabeth holte einen Plex von ihrem Schreibtisch und machte einige Eingaben, dann hängte sie den Plex an einen Wandhalter über der Liege. „Darf ich vorstellen? Euer Kind." Sagte sie lächelnd und sah von ihr zu Nathaniel. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Commander, Alicia."

„Was... was ist es?" Fragte sie gebannt, von dem winzigen, kleinen Geschöpf, dessen Herz sie deutlich pumpen sehen konnte. Nathaniel hielt inzwischen ihre Hand und ein Blick in sein Gesicht, zeigte ihr deutlich wie hin und weg er doch war.

Elisabeth nahm einen Handscanner und legte ihn ihr auf den Bauch. „Bleib ruhig liegen, das piekt gleich," sagte sie. Die Freundin hatte nicht untertrieben, es pickte und wie, als steche ihr jemand eine Nadel tief und rasch in den Bauch, doch so schnell wie der Schmerz gekommen war, war er auch fort. Abwartend schaute sie auf. „Und?" Fragte Nathaniel. Die Ärztin nahm den Diagnosescanner von ihrem Bauch und legte ihn weg. „Einen kleinen Jungen."

„Einen Sohn?" Fragte sie und sah zu Nathaniel. Er lächelte und drückte sanft ihre Hand, als er nickte.

_~Elisabeth Shannon~_

Sie wollte die freudige Stimmung nicht trüben, doch die Daten waren eindeutig und besser, sie wussten es gleich."

„Okay... ähm... es gibt aber etwas, dass... mir Sorgen macht."

„Was?" Fragte Taylor und sah sie voller Sorge an. Während sie ihre Hand schützend auf den Bauch legte. Aufmunternd sah sie Wash an. „Dem Kleinen geht es gut, soweit. Aber... du hast erhöhte Temperatur. Du musst jetzt auf euch achten. Draußen ist es zu warm. Bleib im Haus, zumindest über Mittag. Geh Abends spazieren und... keine Arbeit, schone dich. Ich meine es ernst, du willst es doch nicht verlieren?"

„Nein," sagte Alicia setzte sich auf und seufzte. „Sieht aus, als würdest du doch mehr zu tuen kriegen."

„Das klappt schon," sagte er aufmunternd, küsste Alicia auf die Stirn und nickte. „Sam und Leah können auch im Haus helfen und selbst aufräumen."

Verwundert hob sie ihren Kopf und betrachtete die beiden vor sich. „Heißt das... ihr..."

„Wir werden nicht nach einer Familie suchen, ja." Alicia stand auf und nahm die Tabletten entgegen, die sie ihr reichte. „Sieh zu, das du Ruhe bekommst. Eine Tablette pro Tag."

„Ja, danke dir. Und... bitte sag es keinem."

„Werde ich nicht, versprochen."

xXx

~_Nathalia_~

Sie saß an einem der Tisch bei Boylans und aß ihr Mittag, als einer seiner neuen Mitarbeiter plötzlich vor ihm stand und sie unfreundlich anwies zu gehen, wo sie ihr Essen ja von außerhalb habe. Sie beugte sich an dem Mann vorbei und sah zum Tresen, gerade als sie rufen wollte, tippte Josh Shannon, seinen Boss an und Boylan sah zu ihr rüber. Sie lächelte und winkte ihm zu. Der Bar Besitzer und Ex- Militär winkte zurück, schien verwundert. Sie zeigte grinsend zur Bar und wandte sich wieder ihrem Plex zu. „Ich glaube wirklich, dein Boss ist da etwas anderer Meinung."

„He, Kleine, du..."

„Bosco! Pass lieber auf, mit wem du dich anlegst," Nathalia sah auf, als sie die Bekannte Stimme hörte und grinste. Skye setzte sich mit Elan ihr gegenüber und blickte den grobschlächtigen, einarmigen Mann mahnend an. „Das ist Taylors Tochter."

„Der _hat_ keine Kinder hier! Nur dich!"

Sie sah wie Skye nur schlicht die Achseln zuckte und zur Tür sah. Nathalia folgte ihrem Blick und riss die Augen auf, als ihr Vater hinter Wash und den Marcos- Kids herein kam, während Bosco ihr zeitgleich ihr Tablett entriss. Sie öffnete den Mund...

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Nach dem sie das MedLab hinter sich hatten, zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie ohne Vorwarnung auf der offenen Straße. Erstaunt musterte sie ihn, auch wenn es ihm in letzter Zeit völlig egal gewesen war, was die anderen so dachten, so war in der Öffentlichkeit, kaum mehr gewesen, als ein flüchtiger Kuss, eine kurze Berührung, seine Hand um ihre. Er lächelte, strahlte sie geradezu an. „Alicia Washington, ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere."

Sie lächelte und drückte seine Hand. „Ich dich auch."

Er grinste und zog sie noch fester zu sich. „Heirate mich."

„Was?!"

„Heirate mich," wiederholte er ruhig und betrachtete sie eingehend. „Ich liebe dich, ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein. Ich will und ich brauche dich. Dich und diesen kleinen Jungen," er legte ihr eine Hand auf den Bauch. Sie lächelte und umgriff seine Hand, dann nickte sie. „Okay."

„Heute Abend?"

„Heu..."

„Nur unsere Freunde, der Pfarrer, ein paar Zeugen, mehr nicht."

„Das können wir nicht."

„Wir..."

„Taylor, du bist ein Vorbild und wir beide... ob wir wollen oder nicht, jeder beobachtet uns, das geht nicht. Nicht ohne jede Einladung, ohne Vorankündigung."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie sehr ernst an. Das war ihm alles durch aus bewusst, doch gerade das wollte er nicht, er wollte diesen Part alleine nur mit ihr haben. „Wir nehmen es auf und zeigen es ihnen später. Morgen. Sie... werden es verstehen."

„Du... meinst das ernst."

„Sehr, ja..."

Sie löste sich von ihm, trat einige Schritte von ihm , raus aus den Schatten der Kommandozentrale und sah hinüber zum Vorplatz. Sie seufzte und drehte sich wieder um. In ihrem Blick lag ein ergebenes Schmunzeln, dann nickte sie. „Okay."

Überglücklich trat er zu ihr und schloss sie in die Arme. „Meine Braut."

„Gott, wie das klingt!"

Eine halbe Stunde später hielt er mit seinem Fahrzeug vor der Schule und holte die beiden Kinder ab, dann fuhr er die kurze Strecke weiter bis zu Boylan und stieg mit ihnen aus. Die Kinder schickte er vor und ging mit ihr hinterher. „Boylan killt dich."

„Wird er nicht, er weiß schon das wir kommen und versprach, das er Essen organisiert."

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an und hob die Brauen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist mir noch was schuldig. Komm schon, Nathalia ist auch dort und so können wir es allen direkt sagen."

Sie nickte und nahm seine Hand. „Vielleicht gewöhne ich mich doch daran angestarrt zu werden."

„Glaubst du?"

Das erste was er sah, was das Skye sich gerade zu seiner Tochter setzte, das zweite was ihm auffiel, das er den Mann bei den beiden Mädchen kannte. Blaide Bosco, Außenposten 5, verwundet bei einem Slasher angriff. Er musterte den Mann, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war Bosco erst seit zwei Tagen aus der Klinik entlassen und ebenso lange war sein Entlassungsgesuch nun her. Taylor hielt Sam und Leah an der Treppe zurück, als Bosco nun Nathalia das Tablett entriss. „Ihr bleibt hier!" Befahl er barsch und lief los. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie auch Boylan losgelaufen war, dann aber inne hielt, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Am Tisch starrte Nathalia den Mann vor sich fassungslos an, Skye entgegen war wütend. „He, du Bastard! Was glaubst du, was du da tust?! Stell das wieder hin! SOFORT!" wetterte die Jugendliche laut.

Bosco grinste. „Mein Revier Kübelchen, mein Gesetz!" Er stellte das Tablett weg und machte einen Schritt auf Skye zu, dann griff er zu, sie wich aus. Nathaniel gefiel der kalte und anzügliche Blick des Mannes gar nicht und er beeilte sich.

X

_~Nathalia~_

Sie starrte den Mann verärgert, dann zornig an. Was fiel dem ein und wie er Skye ansah, richtig widerlich. Im nächsten Moment stand das Tablett auf dem Tisch und er langte nach Skye, die gerade noch auswich. „Na, soll ich dir auch so was machen, wie deiner kleinen Freundin? Musst mich nur erst ran lassen." Er grinste und Nathalia zog fröstelnd die Arme um sich, sie sah wie Boylan auf sie zu kam und auch ihr Vater, Boylan blieb stehen, als Bosco erneut nach Sky griff und diese gezwungenermaßen stehen blieb, da sie hinter sich gegen einen Pfosten stieß. „Na, zier dich doch nicht, dann bist du zumindest nicht mehr allein und..."

„BOSCO!"

Nathalia atmete erleichtert aus. Ihr Vater war jetzt nur noch fünf Meter entfernt und hielt näherte sich weiter, langsam. Sie sah auch das Boylan wieder langsam näher kam. Skye hingegen hatte die Ablenkung genutzt und war hinter dem Pfosten abgetaucht. Bosco starrte ihr nach, dann funkelte er Taylor an. „Was, sie ist erwachsen! Ich mache nichts unrechtes. Schert euch weg!"

„Skye, Nathalia geht zu Josh," sie nickte und folgte der anderen hinüber zur Theke. Von dort sah sie zu, wie Taylor und Boylan wachsam Position vor und seitlich hinter dem anderen bezogen. Sie setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker und blickte zu Skye. „Wer..._ist_ das?"

„Blaide Bosco, er ist ein Soldat. In dem Jahr als ich herkam, mit meinen Eltern, kam er auch. Kurz darauf... gab es Übergriffe und... seine Frau zeigte ihn bei Taylor an. Er stelle anderen nach, er sei gewalttätiger als je zuvor. Er wurde verbannt und vor zwei Jahren, nach dem Tot seiner Familie, gab ihm Taylor eine zweite Chance. Einen Außenposten. Ein Slasher hat ihn erwischt, dass er jetzt hier ist wusste ich nicht." Skye sah wieder zu der Szenerie vor ihnen. Sie sah zu Josh der nur nickte. „Boylan hat es mir erzählt, aber bisher hatte er sich eigentlich ganz unauffällig verhalten. Allerdings hat Boylan ihm auch verboten die Theke zu verlassen, wenn hier alles belegt ist."

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Die Augen des Mannes funkelten wild und Taylor tastete instinktiv nach seinem Messer. Ein kurzer Blick zu Boylan verriet ihm, das auch der andere eines in der Hand hielt. Taylor aber hob seine Hände wieder an. „Bosco, sie hatten Ihre Chance. Aber das _dulde_ ich nicht! Ich bringe Sie hier raus, freiwillig, oder mit Gewalt!"

„Warum? Weil ich _flirte_?!"

„Weil Sie meine Familie angegriffen haben! Das war _kein Flirt_! Und sie ist minderjährig!"

„Komm schon Taylor, wir... sind hier nicht zu Hause und was machen Sie? Mmh? Wie viel wilde wollen Sie noch aufnehmen? Sie und... Kinder?! Egal... sie _wollte_ mich!"

„Zum letzten mal! _Raus! Oder wir zwingen Sie_!" Langsam reichte es ihm. Er wollte diesen Kerl aus der Bar haben. „Und wenn ich mich weigere? Ich war lang genug da draußen! Ich fordere was mir zusteht! Ich bekomme was ich will, _sie_!"

„Tom?"

Boylan nickte. Taylor zog sein Messer und mit wenigen Handgriffen, hatten er und Tom Boylan den Mann unter Kontrolle und entwaffnet. Boylan und er brachten ihn zur Treppe, da öffnete sich oben bereits die Tür und eine Gruppe Soldaten marschierte herein. Taylor lächelte. _Alicia._

„Reynolds! Geben Sie ihm eine Tasche, nur das nötigste und raus vors Tor!"

„Kein Urteil?"

„Das war alles was er bekommt, er beginnt vor er anfing. _Raus mit ihm_!"

„Jawohl Sir."

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Sie schaute dem Mann nach und hatte kein Mitleid für seine Strafe über. Als der Soldat vors Tor geschickt worden war, hatte sie welches gehabt. In ihren Augen hatte er kein Verbrechen begangen, er hatte sich verliebt. Aber dieser Mensch...

„Nathalia? Skye, alles klar?" Sie schaute neben sich zu ihrem Vater und nickte. Skye nickte ebenfalls, doch Nathalia entdeckte etwas in ihren Augen, das sie überraschte. Es schien als habe die sonst so taffe Skye wirklich Angst gehabt. „Skye?" Fragte sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich... schon gut."

„Stimmt nicht, was hast du?" Ihr Vater schickte Josh fort und bat Skye zu den anderen zu gehen, dann nahm er sie einige Meter mit sich. „Bosco hat Skye damals entführt, weil sie... mit seiner Tochter Ähnlichkeiten hatte. Er hat sie festgehalten und erklärt, er würde sie zur Frau machen, damit sie bei ihm bleibe." Nathalia schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund, doch er sah sie ruhig an. „Er hat sie nicht angerührt wir waren da und haben ihn verbannt. Es war ein Fehler ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben." Er seufzte. Nathalia legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Nein, es war richtig, jeder... sollte sie haben."

xXx

~_Taylor_~

Er schloss sie in seine Arme und nahm sie mit zum Tisch zu den anderen. Als sie alle saßen und Boylan mit Josh an der Bar war, sah er in die Runde. „Wash und ich, haben mit euch etwas zu besprechen."

„Eigentlich... zwei Dinge."

Aufgeregte und abwartende Blicke trafen sie beide und er fuhr mit einem Grinsen fort. „Leah, Sam, ihr werdet bei uns bleiben, für immer. Das heißt, wenn ihr..."

„JAA!"

„JUHUUU!"

Er lachte und fing den kleinen Sam auf, der laut rufend von seiner Bank gerutscht und um den Tisch zu ihm gelaufen kam. Seine Schwester saß einfach weinend neben Wash und ließ sich von ihr in den Arm nehmen. Er lächelte breit und tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Wash. Sie nickte.

„Was ist das andere?" Fragte Nathalia und strich Leah durchs blonde Haar nach dem das Mädchen nun wieder ruhig da saß, sich die Tränen fort wischte. Sofort sah auch die jüngere auf. Skye hingegen musterte ihn und Wash gleichermaßen. Er sah über den Tisch und reichte seiner Braut die Hand. Sie nahm sie und er drückte ihre Hand. „Wir... sind entschlossen heute Abend zu heiraten."

„Nein..." Nathalia starrte sie beide fassungslos an. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er es falsch eingeschätzt hatte und es falsch gewesen war, sie zu überrumpeln. Im nächsten Augenblick aber sah sie strahlend zu Wash. „Wahnsinn!"

„Heißt das, ich hab dann wieder eine Familie?" Fragte ihn der kleine Sam. Er nickte. „Die haben wir längst," sagte Leah und lehnte sich wieder bei Wash an. Er hätte sich nicht sicherer sein können, sich richtig entschieden zu haben.

xXx

Josh starrte perplex zu dem einzig besetzten Tisch hinüber und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. Er konnte es nicht recht glauben, das er das gerade nicht träumte. „Spin ich? Ich muss haluzinieren."

„Nope!" sagte Boylan und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Tatsache. Wurde aber auch Zeit."

„Was?!"

„Na, die beiden," Boylan schloss seinen Safe auf und grinste breit, als er mit einer seiner teuersten Flaschen wieder auftauchte. „Na, Junge. Du kennst die zwei nicht so lange wie ich und ich sage dir, es wurde Zeit. Das Versteckspiel der beiden hat schon zu lange gedauert."

„Moment, soll das heißen..."

„Jeder, der die beiden solange kennt wie ich, der hat es gewusst, nur eben...diese beiden nicht, tja, so ist das manchmal. Los Junge! Geh heim und kein Wort hier drüber. Sag einfach... ich... bereite eine Feier vor. Geh!"

Nachdem Josh weg war, verließ Boylan seinen Platz und trat an die zusammengewürfelte Familie heran. Als erstes legte er seinen Schlüssel auf den Tisch. „Schließt ab wenn ihr fertig seit. Ich räume später auf und..." er zog die Flasche hervor, stellte sie ebenfalls ab. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, dachte schon, ich werde das Ding nie an euch beide los." Er grinste und ging davon.

X

_~Wash/ Taylor~_

Sie beide sahen sich an und lächelten, während die Kinder sie fragend anstarrten und die jugendlichen grinsten. „Er... hat Recht, fürchte ich, wir haben uns viel zu viel Zeit gelassen."

„Wir brauchten sie, um...erwachsen zu werden." Sie grinste und er lachte.

So eigentlich... könnte ich doch jetzt aufhören, nicht? Ich meine... Kind, Familie, Hochzeit...ENTE!

Oder?

Nein, so bin ich nicht, es muss ja noch das Glück gestört werden, nicht? *fg*


	15. Verräter

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**15. Verräter**

_~Taylor~_

Verständnislos und mit aufwallendem Zorn betrachtete er die Aufnahme der Überwachungskameras. Auf Shannons Rat hin, hatten sie diese und andere erst am Vortag installiert, um endlich eine Spur des Spions zu finden. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen wirklich einige Gedanken gemacht, aber... Skye!

_Warum? Warum Skye?_ Er wollte es sich nicht vorstellen, er konnte es nicht, doch das Vid, sprach eine eindeutige Sprache, er wandte sich enttäuscht ab. „Abstellen!" Sagte er und schloss die Augen und straffte sich, so sehr er es verdrängen wollte, so sehr er es ablehnte, sie war es. Er musste sie bestrafen, wie jeden anderen. Er seufzte. „Shannon, kommen Sie mit!"

~_Wash_~

„Nathaniel! Sie... hatte bestimmt einen Grund, um..."

„Welcher sollte das sein?" Fragte er harsch und eilte hinaus, sein wütender Blick verriet ihr mehr als er vermutlich wollte. Sie sah genau das er viel mehr enttäuscht und fassungslos war, denn ärgerlich. Vermutlich machte er sich Vorwürfe, was er übersehen hatte, was er hätte ändern können. Sie seufzte und sah zu Shannon, welcher an der Tür stehen geblieben war. „Passen Sie auf ihn auf. Er... macht sich nur unglücklich, wenn er..."

„Es wird nichts geschehen," antwortete der Polizist und brach ab, als ihn Taylor rief, rasch folgte er dem älteren hinunter. Sie blieb zurück und starrte hinunter. Minuten später fiel ihr ein, das Taylor sie allein gelassen hatte, ohne Guz Bescheid zu geben, wo sie ja gar nicht arbeitete. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, rief den Soldaten zu sich und befahl ihm knapp das Kommando zu übernehmen, bis Taylor zurück kam. Guzman starrte sie irritiert an. „Sollten Sie nicht..."

Sie lächelte, trat auf die Tür zu und sah dabei demonstrativ an sich herunter. „Sehe ich aus, als sei ich im Dienst? Ich bin Out-of-Order, sozusagen, Befehl vom Doc."

„Ähm...ja...äh...Lt. wo ist der Commander hin?"

„Den Spion fangen. Oh hier!" Sie warf ihm ihr Kom zu. „Taylor hat vergessen, das ich hier oben nur Gast war, nehmen sie mein Kom!"

„Und wie...erreiche ich...er Sie?"

„Sag ihm, ich habe sein zweites."

„Sein...äh... ja klar."

Langsam ging sie durch den warmen Abend zurück zum Haus. Sie war froh, das Nathalia heute vorhatte bei den Shannons zu übernachten, während die jüngste Shannon, wie auch Leah und Sam auf einer Pyjama- Party waren, jetzt hatte sie zumindest nichts zu erklären. Seufzend sank sie Minuten später aufs Polster in ihrem zu Hause. Minuten später fiel ihr Blick auf den kleinen, altmodischen Digitalen Fotorahmen. Im Moment zeigte er Bilder von ihr und Taylor, dann den drei Kindern. Auf dem nächsten stand Nathalia unter einem Baum, ihre Rundungen waren längst nicht mehr zu übersehen, sie strahlte in die Kamera. An ihrem Finger glitzerte etwas kleines und hinter ihr stand ein junger Mann, der sie beschützend mit seinen Armen umfing.

Alicia lächelte, als ihr einfiel wann das Bild entstanden war, erst vor wenigen Wochen, am Abend ihrer eigenen Hochzeit. Das nächste Bild zeigte dann auch schon sie selbst, in einem roten Sari, den Elisabeth nur eine Stunde vor der Hochzeit aufgetrieben hatte, mit Taylor an ihrer Seite, der zur Abwechslung mal seinen feinen Militäranzug getragen hatte. Sie lächelte und ihre Gedanken kehrten zurück an jenen Abend.

_RÜCKBLICK_

_Sie stand aufgeregt vor dem Spiegel ihres Schlafzimmers und betrachtete sich selbst. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich plötzlich ziemlich schäbig. Was hatte sie sich nur gedacht? Was sollte sie anziehen, klar sie hatte ihre feine Uniform, aber... _zur eigenen Hochzeit!? NO-GO!_ Als sie schon geglaubt hatte, sie würde nichts anders finden das passte und angemessen genug war, hatte Nathalia den Kopf zur Tür herein gestreckt. „Alicia, wir... wir haben was für dich."_

„_Nicht jetzt, ich muss was..."_

„_Zum anziehen finden, ja, warte," sie hatte sich umgedreht jemanden herbei gewinkt und dann hatten die beiden ältesten Shannon Frauen vor ihr gestanden. Maddy hatte ihr eine kleine Schachtel mit einer kunstvollen silbernen Haarspange und kleinen ins Haar zu drehenden Perlen gegeben. „Etwas... geliehenes," hatte sie Augen zwinkernd erklärt. _

_Die beiden Mädchen waren wieder gegangen und Elisabeth hatte den wundervollen Sari ausgepackt. Sie hatte nicht sagen wollen, wo sie ihn her hatte und sie genötigt ihn anzulegen. Tatsächlich, hatte er perfekt gepasst. Sie hatte die Mädchen wieder herein geholt und zusammen mit Maddy hatte sie ihr das Haar gemacht. Anschließend waren die beiden Shannons mit einem kurzen Gruß verschwunden, sie müssten sich nun umziehen gehen. Nathalia aber hatte sie gebeten sich vor den großen Spiegel zu stehen und ihr dann eine silberne Kette um den Hals gelegt. „Von Dad. Und die hier, sind blau und von mir," damit hatte Nathalia ihr noch zwei Ohrringe gegeben, mit kleinen blauen Steinen. Sie hatte sich selbst kaum wieder erkannt und ein paar Tränen vergossen. Dann hatte es geklopft, Reynolds. _

_Er hatte sie und Nathalia zur Kapelle gefahren, dort hatten Zoe Shannon und Leah schon gewartet, beide hatten rot- rosane Kleidung getragen. Die jüngere eine rosane Bluse und Blue Jeans, rote Haarschleife. Die ältere ein weißes Kleid, mit rosafarbener Schärpe und rosa-rotem Bolero. Nathalia hatte ihnen die Tür geöffnet und war hinein geschlüpft. Der Pastor, Aric Campton war gekommen, hatte sie und die zwei Mädchen abgeholt und nach vorne zu Nathaniel gebracht. Zoe hatte sich in die erste Reihe gesetzt, Leah aber war weiterhin neben ihr gewesen, erst jetzt war ihr die Kerze aufgefallen, die das Mädchen gehalten hatte. Eine Kerze mit filigranem Schriftzug und silbernen Verzierungen, sowie zwei Friedenstauben. Sie hatte gelächelt und neben sich gesehen, direkt in _seine_ Augen. Diesen Blick würde sie nie vergessen, er war überwältigt gewesen, völlig hin und weg. _

_Die Zeremonie selbst hatte sie nur noch Schemenhaft in Erinnerung, sie war zu sehr gefangen gewesen, von seinen verliebten, strahlenden Augen und ihrem eigenen Glücksgefühl, wie der flatternden Aufregung in ihrem inneren. Dann war es plötzlich soweit gewesen, Sam war aufgetaucht, ein Tablett mit einem Kissen in der Hand, auf dem zwei Ringe lagen und schon hatte der Pastor ihnen _die_ entscheidende Frage gestellt._

_Er hatte ihr den Ring aufgesteckt, seine Hand warm und stark, sie hingegen hatte seinen Ring vor Aufregung zitternd an sich genommen und die ganze Zeit Angst gehabt ihn fallen zu lassen. Am Ende hatte sie ihn zu rasch aufgesteckt, noch ehe der Pastor seinen Satz beendet und sie ihn wiederholt hatte. Sie war sicher, das sie rot geworden war. Nathaniel hatte sie nur liebevoll angelächelt und Leah die Kerze entzündet._

_Am Ende, der anschließenden Party, als nur noch die Shannons und Reynolds dagewesen waren, hatte Jayce Valine schließlich ums Wort gebeten, er hatte ihnen noch einmal herzlich gratuliert, auch zur Familie. Dann aber hatte er Taylor um ein Wort gebeten und gleich nachdem sie wieder drinnen in der Bar gewesen waren, war Jayce zu Nathalia gegangen, er hatte sie aufstehen lassen, den Strauß hinter seinem Rücken hergeholt und einen Kniefall gemacht. In der plötzlichen Stille, hatte er sie ganz altmodisch und romantisch, um ihre Hand gebeten. Nathalia hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und war zu weinen angefangen. Alicia erinnerte sich genau, das sie schon geglaubt hatte, dass, das Mädchen nichts mehr sagen würde, vor allem als sie auch noch den Kopf schüttelte und Jayce sie abwartend, besorgt musterte. Taylor neben ihr war schon wieder aufgestanden. Dann aber hatte Nathalia die Hand nach Jayce ausgestreckt und war ihm in die Arme gefallen, kaum das er vor ihr gestanden hatte. _

Ein Geräusch ließ sie zusammenfahren und sie griff nach dem Kom auf dem Tisch. „Washington?"

_Kommen zurück, ich melde mich wieder. Leg dich hin!_

„Danke, Nathaniel," sagte sie leise und stand auf, sie war wirklich schon wieder müde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, nein, das war etwas, daran würde sie sich sicher nicht gewöhnen.

xXx

~_Nathalia_~

Sie saß müde und missmutig am Tisch, stocherte in ihrem essen herum. Das sie inzwischen nicht mehr alleine war, das bekam sie gar nicht mit. So dass sie sehr zusammen zuckte, als er von hinten die Arme um sie legte, wäre da nicht sein Geruch gewesen, sie hätte ausgeholt. „Erschreck mich doch nicht so."

„Sorry, hey wie geht's dir heute Abend. Besser?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schob den Teller endgültig von sich. „Mir ist schon wieder Übel." Er nickte und begann damit ihre Schultern zu massieren. Im Versuch sich zu entspannen schloss sie die Augen. „Was hast du heute bisher gegessen?" Fragte er leise. Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht viel. Suppe, etwas Milch und... einen Apfel, halb. Die... Banane kam wieder und der Tee."

„Das wird wieder," sagte er und sie war ihm dankbar für seine Geduld, sein Feingefühl. Auch jetzt wieder. Er ließ sie los, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hoch. „Komm, zieh dich aus, leg dich hin. Ich massiere dich etwas, so wie Dr. Shannon es uns gezeigt hat?" Nathalia nickte und stand auf, sie hatte wenig Hoffnung, das sich ihre verkrampften Muskeln wirklich entspannten, oder sie Ruhe zum schlafen fand. Doch einen Versuch war es wert. Sie lehnte sich bei ihm an und er schloss die Arme um sie.

_~Jayce~_

Er hatte noch vor wenigen Monaten, in Hope Plaza geglaubt, dass er für lange Zeit alleine sein würde und nicht geglaubt, das ihn alsbald jemand wirklich Gefühle entlocken würde. Dann aber hatte er noch vor dem Portal sie getroffen. Ängstlich, unsicher, allein und schwankend. Hatte sie ihm da noch einfach Leid getan, war er hinter dem Tor bereits in den tiefen ihrer Augen versunken. Mit jedem Tag, den er sie danach nicht gesehen hatte, war er unruhiger geworden, hatte mehr wissen wollen, wie es ihr ging und sie sehen wollen. Schon lange bevor sie sich sicher gewesen war, war er es sich gewesen. Er wusste, dass es Richtig gewesen war zu warten, bis sie soweit war.

Das viele seiner Einheit glaubten, er wäre ohnehin der Kindsvater, dass hatte er selbst ihr und auch Taylor mitgeteilt. Während sie es besorgt entgegen genommen hatte, war ihr Vater verärgert gewesen, doch schien er es selbst nicht im Mindesten auch nur für eine Sekunde für Tatsache gehalten zu haben. Alles in allem hatte er vor Taylor inzwischen bei weitem nicht soviel Angst, wie vor seinem alten Leader, der für seinen Jähzorn und seine Unbeherrschtheit bekannt gewesen war. Im Gegenteil, seit einiger Zeit schon, war er der Meinung das Reynolds Meinung über den alten Haudegen die richtige war. Für seine Leute und Freunde, die Familie, würde Taylor einfach alles geben, für seine Feinde aber war er eine gewaltige Gefahr und für einen fehlgeleiteten Untergebenen ein harter, doch gerechter Anführer. Ein Gerechtigkeitssinn den seine Tochter ebenfalls hatte. Er folgte ihr in ihr Schlafzimmer und blieb dort, auch nachdem sie endlich eingeschlafen war und er hörte, wie einer der anderen Erwachsenen nach Hause kam. Er wusste nur zu gut, das Taylor und Wash glaubten, sie beide wären gar nicht da.

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Als ihm Jim das Holster hinhielt, welches er Skye zusammen mit der Schallpistole gegeben hatte, schüttelte er einfach nur wortlos den Kopf. Er weigerte sich noch immer das ganze für die Wahrheit zu halten, während sein Verstand ihm zurief, das er es nicht leugnen konnte. „Verdammt! Shannon, warum? Wieso?!"

„Sie hat sicherlich einen Grund, irgendetwas, mit dem Mira sie erpresst, ich weigere mich zu glauben, das sie es aus Hass, oder... oder freien Stücken tut, sie... ist ein gutes Mädchen."

„Ist sie das?" Fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will es nicht, aber... ich muss sie verbannen müssen, wenn..."

„Taylor," begann Shannon und trat auf ihn zu. „Wir sollten wirklich nicht vergessen, dass sie nie wichtige Ziele, oder Transporte verraten hat und beides wäre ihr ein leichtes gewesen. Niemand hätte sie aufgehalten, wenn sie zu Ihnen wollte."

„Aber..."

Er verstummte, er hörte Schritte und tatsächlich lief plötzlich eine nur zu bekannte Gestalt an ihnen vorbei, alles in ihm verkrampfte sich, als sie sich herum drehte, kaum das er nach ihr rief. Skye blickte ihn erschrocken und ertappt an, dann schuldbewusst und besorgt. In ihren Augen standen Tränen. Er aber verbot sich jedes Mitleid, er hatte sich um sie gekümmert, fast wie ein Vater und sie... _sie hat mich eiskalt hintergangen! Sie hat mich...die Kolonie verraten._ „Warum Skye? Warum?"

„Weil...weil sie Mum haben!" Er sah die flammende Verzweiflung, die Angst und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Skye, sie ist tot. Sie ist gestorben, vor drei Jahren," antwortete er verwirrt. Das junge Mädchen schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und sank weinend vor ihm in die Knie. Shannon kam näher starrte sie an, er ging langsam vor ihr in die Hocke. „Sky, wie sollte Mira sie..."

„Durch mich!" Skye schluchzte und rieb sich die Augen, „ verdammt!" Sie schlug auf den Boden. „Ich... ich hatte mitbekommen, wie... wie sie einen der ihren gerettet haben und... und ich musste doch... aber sie wollte es mir nicht verraten und...ich habe sie zu ihnen gebracht... sie lebt...aber...sie bekommt nur das Mittel, wenn...wenn ich ihnen Informationen... aber jetzt...jetzt ist alles egal... Lucas...Lucas war da und er..."

„Lucas? Was hat er damit zu tuen? Wo ist er? Was..."

„Taylor, lassen Sie sie ausreden."

Mit Mühe nickte er, hielt sich zurück, die Verzweiflung und Furcht mit der Skye ihn nun ansah zerrissen ihn förmlich. „Red weiter," bat er mühsam ruhig, sie nickte und schloss die tränenden Augen. „Er... er wollte das ich... für ihn etwas im Auge überprüfe, Formeln, er... er hatte nicht gesagt wofür und... drohte sie zu töten, jetzt...jetzt ist alles egal...ich...ich habe alles verloren...Sie, Mum... alles, wir werden verlieren..."

„Was? Was haben wir verloren und wieso?" Fragte er drängend und so ruhig wie nur möglich. Sie schaute zitternd auf. „Lucas...er... er kann jetzt zurück...in die Zukunft, er..."

„Shannon! Rufen Sie die Kolonie! Dann unsere Leute am Tor und..."

„Wird erledigt," rief Shannon und trat einige Meter weg. Taylor sah hinunter auf Skye, er sah sie ernst an, unentschlossen, was er mit ihr tuen sollte. Er ahnte, was Mira mit ihrer Mutter tuen würde, würde sie herausfinden, das Skye sie nun verriet. Vermutlich war Deborah inzwischen tot, immer vorausgesetzt natürlich, das ihre Tochter die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er wollte es glauben, das wollte er wirklich, aber so leicht vertraute er niemandem und sie hatte sein Vertrauen verraten. Er stand auf und sah sie kühl an. „Geh zurück! Ich will das du im Kommandostand auf mich wartest! Du gehst sonst nirgendwo hin und wirst keinem etwas sagen! Irgendetwas, verstanden?"

Sie stand überrascht auf, nickte und wich seinem Blick gleich wieder aus. „Geh, jetzt!" Befahl er und sie nickte, rannte eilig davon, sie stolperte, fiel hin, sprang auf und lief weiter.

xXx

_~Jayce~_

Er wurde durch ihr stöhnen geweckt und erhob sich von seiner Isomatte und eilte an ihre Seite. Er setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Thalia?"

„Es... tut weh."

„Wo?" Fragte er alarmiert und griff bereits nach seinem Kom, aber es war an seiner Hose, nicht der Shorts, die er für die Nacht nur trug. Er machte Licht und schaute auf sie hinunter. „Thalia, wo?"

„Überall... Rücken... Bauch... ich..."

„Schscht, beruhige dich. Es wird alles gut. Warte, ich ziehe mir was an."

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, rief er über dein Komlink nach Dr. Shannon, er half Nathalia auf, reichte ihr einfach eine Trainingsjacke und führte sie aus dem Haus. Auf halben Weg ins nahe MedLab aber knickte sie mit einem Stöhnen ein und er hob sie hoch, beschleunigte seine Schritte. In der Klinik legte er sie auf ein Biobett und rief laut nach Shannon. Die Ärztin kam eilig herbei, aktivierte die Scanner und schickte eine Schwester mit Instruktionen davon.

_~Elisabeth Shannon~_

Sie sah genau, wie ängstlich und verkrampft das junge Mädchen auf dem Bett lag und legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey, Nathalia, ganz ruhig. Kein Grund zur Panik. Dein Baby hat noch Zeit. Ich verspreche dir, es wird heute nicht kommen, okay, Kleines?"

Nathalia nickte langsam und schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an. Elisabeth nickte aufmunternd und verabreichte ihr zwei Injektionen, ehe sie einen Tropf aufhing. „Das ist gegen die Wehen, die Spritzen waren Hormone und Vitamine. Ich lasse dir gleich noch einen Tee bringen, damit du ruhiger wirst."

Nathalia nickte und sie wandte sich dem wesentlich ruhigeren Militär zu. „Bleiben Sie bei ihr Corporal, sie soll liegen bleiben und wenn möglich schlafen." Er nickte und sie ging hinaus. Vorne, am Eingang zur Klinik des MedLab erwartete sie Wash, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung kam sie nicht, um nach Nathalia zu fragen. Wash erklärte ihr im Gegenteil ohne Umschweife, dass sie in Kürze wohl eine Patientin mit Syncillic Fieber. Sie nickte ernst und sparte sich weitere Frage, sie musste Vorbereitungen treffen, eine davon war, Taylors Tochter in einen anderen Raum zu bringen, um jede Ansteckung zu vermeiden. Genau das erklärte sie nun auch Alicia, zusammen mit der Erklärung, auch sie solle sich lieber fernhalten.

xXx

_~Taylor~_

„_LUCAS_!"

Hilflos und wütend konnte er nicht mehr tuen, als zusehen, wie sein Sohn durch das Portal schritt. Taylor fluchte und schmiss wütend seine Waffe zu Boden. Hinter ihm stöhnte jemand, ein anderer, es musste Reilly sein, sonst war keine Frau hier, rief nach einem Rescue- Team und Shannon orderte zwei Ersatzeinheiten für die Bewachung des Tores, ehe er zu ihm trat. Taylor schloss fluchend die Augen. _Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Wieso... verdammt!_

„Was jetzt?" Fragte Reilly ihn. Er drehte sich langsam herum, so das der Polizist ihm zuvor kam. „Wir bereiten uns vor, machen Pläne."

„Shannon hat Recht, wir müssen bereit sein. Reilly, Sie haben hier jetzt das Kommando. Shannon, wir fahren zurück."

In der Klinik legte sein Mann die Frau auf das vorbereitete Biobett. Während der Soldat einen kleinen Beutel an Dr. Shannon weiterreichte, trat Taylor auf das Bett zu. „Dies haben sie ihr immer gegeben, in den richtigen Dosen heilt es, ich habe sie darüber reden gehört."

„Gut gemacht, Soldat, gehen Sie sich waschen und dann beschaffen Sie sich frische Kleidung, bis morgen," der Soldat wandte sich mit einem Nicken ab und ging, die Frau im Bett murmelte ein Danke und sah sich um. Taylor stellte sich neben sie. „Hi, Deborah, es tut gut dich wiederzusehen."

„Nathaniel?"

„Ja," sagte er und nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand entgegen. „Du... wirst sehen, das sich hier einiges geändert hat, Deborah."

Sie nickte müde. „Ich weiß, Skye..." sagte sie sehr leise. Er nickte, _Natürlich..._ er hörte wie die Tür öffnete und drehte sich herum, er entdeckte Deborahs Tochter und wandte sich ab, trat ans Fenster. Mutter und Tochter begrüßten sich, Shannon kam zurück und erklärte sie könnten das Medikament synthetisch herstellen. Das war sein Stichwort, er ging wieder zum Bett. „Deborah, willkommen zurück." Er nickte ihr zu und verließ den Raum, das Skye ihm nachrief ignorierte er.

Im hinteren Teil des MedLab desinfiziert er sich die Hände und betrat leise den Raum, in dem sich seine Tochter befand. Sie schlief, die Anzeigen des Biobettes waren alle im grünen Bereich, auch jene, welche Daten des Kindes waren. Erleichtert schaute er von seiner Tochter weg, zu Jayce. „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie.. hatte einfach ein paar Frühwehen. Dr. Shannon sagt, dass ist nichts weiter Besorgniserregendes, sie brauche aber Ruhe und..."

„Kommen Sie mit!" bat er eindringlich, der junge Mann nickte und folgte ihm. In aller Kürze berichtete er dem jungen Mann was passiert war und ihnen womöglich bevorstand. Dann seufzte er. „Ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht tuen. Aber ich befehle Ihnen Soldat, das sie bei ihr bleiben! Ich will das sie um jeden Preis in Sicherheit ist, haben wir... uns verstanden?!"

„Ja, Sir, natürlich, Sir."

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er Alicia gegenüber. Wie er erwartet hatte, war sie zwar damit einverstanden sich zurückzuhalten und in der Sicherheit der Kolonie auf ihn zu warten, jedoch nicht damit, dass sie beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Ärger abtauchte. Sie weigerte sich hartnäckig die Kolonie zu verlassen, ohne ihn. Ernst und bittend sah er sie an, er wollte sie nicht zwingen, dazu liebte und respektierte er sie zu sehr, doch er musste sie in Sicherheit wissen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, er wollte sie auf keinen Fall verlieren, wie Ayani. Noch einmal konnte er das einfach nicht. „Alicia, bitte. Ich werde nicht hier sein, ich gehöre ans Tor. Bitte, verstehe doch ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn euch beiden..."

„In Ordnung," sagte sie und er atmete erleichtert aus, „aber... versprich mir, dass du... zurückkommst."

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich alles dafür tuen werde. Euch beiden, euch fünf."

Sie nickte und lehnte sich an ihn. „Mehr kann ich nicht erwarten, auch wenn ich will, dass weiß ich."

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Sie saß in ihrem Bett, Jayce hinter ihr sitzend, hatte die Arme um sie gelegt. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine. Das Interkom der Kolonie knisterte. Sie hielt die Luft an. Vor zwei Tagen war Lucas durch das Portal zurück in die Zukunft gereist, während sie in der Klinik geschlafen hatte. Skye war als die Spionin enttarnt worden und ihre Mutter, die doch noch lebte zurück in der Kolonie, wie der Soldat Foster. Heute morgen hatte sie nach Hause gedurft und jetzt versammelten sich gerade alle Kolonisten, die es bewerkstelligen konnten auf dem Vorplatz zum Tor und dem Kommandostand. Taylor würde den Kolonisten mitteilen, was nicht mehr länger aufzuschieben war. Im nächsten Moment drang auch schon seine Stimme aus dem Interkom:

_„Soldaten, Freunde! Menschen von Terra Nova! Seht euch um! Seht einander an und seht euch an, was wir zusammen geschaffen haben! Glaubt ihr, wie ich auch an unser Ziel? Eine Welt, in der wir, ohne Ausbeutung, friedlich und mit der Natur die uns umgibt leben? Dann wappnet euch und seit bereit, vor uns liegen schwere Zeiten. _

_Es gibt... Menschen in der Zukunft, denen es mit Hilfe von_ meinem _Sohn, gelungen ist das Tor in beide Richtungen zu öffnen und damit werden sie versuchen, unsere neue Welt auszubeuten, um deren Rohstoffe zu bekommen. Im nächsten Monat erwarten wir also entweder eine neue Gruppe Siedler, oder aber... eine Armee die alles zerstören wird, was wir hier aufgebaut haben. Ich frage euch also... lassen wir uns das gefallen?_"

„_Nein!" _Riefen viele hundert Stimmen.

Es entstand eine Pause.

_„Dann machen wir uns kampfbereit! Ich will die Leiter jeder Einheit und jedes Bereiches um 1200 in der Kommandozentrale haben. Danke, für Euer Vertrauen!"_

xXx

Alte Erde

_~Lucas~_

„Die beste Kampfeinheit, die man für Geld..."

_Geld? Ja genau... nutzloses, sinnloses Zahlungsmittel, in dieser vermaledeiten Welt! Aber das... das ist bald alles egal, wenn ich nur habe was ich will. Meinen Vater besiegen. Erst nehme ich ihm, was ihm am wichtigsten ist, seine süße kleine Kolonie, dann seine Tochter und seine Soldatin...dann...und erst dann, werde ich ihn gaanz langsam töten... _er grinste breit und nickte, sein Begleiter schien es einfach als Bestätigung zu sehen, Lucas war das gerade Recht, ihm stand nicht der Sinn nach großen Gesprächen und Wiederholungen, ihn interessierte auch wenig, was seine Auftraggeber im einzelnen planten, er wusste sie würden sich nicht in die Quere kommen, den Rest musste er nicht wissen. Er grinste als er daran dachte wie genüsslich er auch Rache an seiner Schwester nehmen würde. Er hatte ihr, das Kind genommen, jetzt kam ihr Leben dran, ihn griff keiner ungeschoren an. Er ballte die Faust.


	16. Lucas Rückkehr

Hi ihr!

Also hier heißt es jetzt erst einmal, Spannung, Sorge und Verzweiflung.

Aber versprochen, keine Toten.

Lg Dani

* * *

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**16. Lucas Rückkehr**

_~Wash~_

Guzman zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als der Alarmcode durch das Kom kam. Er fuhr herum und starrte auf seine Vorgesetzte außer Dienst. „Und...und jetzt?" Fragte er.

„Machen wir, was wir sollen. Ich... gehe und Sie... befestigen und halten die Kolonie!" Während sie aufstand und ging, begann der gleichaltrige Mann hinter ihr schon die Befehle durch sein Komlink zu geben. Sie seufzte und rief auf dem Weg nach unten, nach Nathalia. Die Kinder mussten hier weg und dass... schnell.

xXx

~_Nathalia_~

Maddy hockte auf dem Boden und spielte mit den Mädchen ein Würfelspiel, als Nathalias Kom piepte. Sie meldete sich. „Dad?"

_Nein. Flieht! Gleich!_

Alles wurde still, Zoe stand auf und klammerte sich an ihre große Schwester, Leah ging zu Sam, der auf dem Sofa saß und Nathalia stieß die Luft aus. „Nein, wir warten auf dich. Komm zu uns!"

_„Ich... was zum...Nein!..." KRAAACH_

„Alicia! WASH!?"

_Ein Rascheln..._

_xXx_

_~Wash~_

Nathalia meldete sich in der Annahme das es Taylor war, sie seufzte. „Nein. Flieht! Gleich!"

Das Mädchen widersprach, wollte auf sie warten, sie nickte, seufzte: „Ich..." Sie brach ab, als sie eine Bewegung neben sich bemerkte und starrte erschrocken auf die Silhouette, die aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zukam. „...was zum..."

„Hallo, Washington."

„...was..._Nein_!..."

Sie spürte einen Schlag im Nacken und ihre Welt wurde schwarz.

xXx

_~Jayce~_

Nathalia wollte zur Tür, er hielt sie zurück, sanft aber bestimmt. Auch Maddy stand inzwischen, sie sah besorgt aus. Nathalia versuchte sich loszureißen. „Wir müssen sehen, was mit ihr..."

„Nein!"

„Aber..."

„Nein," sagte er fest entschlossen, drehte sie zu sich herum und blickte sie mahnend an. „Denk an die Kleinen, denk an dich und dein Baby, wir... _müssen_ gehen, _jetzt_! Sie sind hier... nicht am Portal, _hier_! Willst du, dass... das Lucas..." Sie zuckte zusammen, starrte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Leah, Sam kommt. Maddy ihr kommt mit!"

„Wir müssen heim, zu Mum und..."

„Nein, eure Eltern sind am Portal, wir wissen nicht was passiert ist, ihr kommt mit uns. Los jetzt, Kommt mit!"

xXx

~_Elisabeth_~

Ein kurzer Scan zeigte ihr, das Jims Trommelfell gerissen war und er eine kräftige Gehirnerschütterung hatte, doch sonst war sein Kopf okay. Doch er hatte innere Blutungen und ein gestauchtes Bein. Sie fluchte, markierte ihn und kroch weiter. _Kara! _Sie tastete nach ihrem Puls und fluchte nur noch mehr. _Scheiße, wie soll ich das Josh erklär... oh Gott, die Kinder!_

Sie zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen und antwortete Reilly, die nach ihr rief. Es dauerte scheinbar eine Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich alle notdürftig versorgt und soweit transportfähig hatten. Am Ende aber hatte sie wie erhofft eine bestimmte Injektion noch frei und gab die eine Hälfte ihrem Mann, die andere Peterson. Beide Männer standen Taylor nahe und sie wollte sicher gehen, das sie und die beiden erst wussten, wie es stand, ehe sie auf die Angreifer trafen. Reilly warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie sah eisern zurück. „Zeit... wir müssen wissen was uns erwartet."

Reilly nickte, sagte und fragte nichts weiter.

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

es hatte Stunden gedauert, doch am Ende hatte Guzman die weiße Fahne gehisst und sich ergeben. Die Angreifer, mit ihren gepanzerten Fahrzeugen und den roten Phönixen auf ihren Transportern, wie der Kleidung waren einfach zu übermächtig gewesen. Sie hatte tote Soldaten gesehen und Zivilisten. Inzwischen aber war der Platz vor dem zerstörten Tor geräumt und Suchscheinwerfer wurden auf die Kolonie gerichtet, kaum das die Dunkelheit kam. Sie rieb sich die Oberarme und starrte verbittert hinunter auf die Kolonie. „Kein Zeichen von ihr?"

Jayce schüttelte den Kopf. Hinter ihnen näherte sich ein Fahrzeug, es war leise, doch zu hören. Langsam schlichen sie zu Maddy und den Kindern zurück. Fragend sah das andere Mädchen ihnen entgegen. Nathalia setzte sich, zog ihr Messer und reichte Maddy ihre Waffe. In einiger Entfernung zu ihnen hielt ein Fahrzeug an. Jemand stieg aus, eine Taschenlampe flammte auf. „Thalia? Kinder? Valine?"

Nathalia seufzte und ließ kurz die eigene Taschenlampe in Richtung der Ankömmlinge aufflammen. Einen Moment später kamen zwei Männer auf sie zu und beide erkannte sie. Es waren ihr Vater und...

„Mark!" Maddy sprang auf, zog ihre Kleine Schwester mit und lief dem Soldaten in die Arme. Ihr Vater blieb vor ihnen stehen und musterte sie kurz, sah dann zurück zu den beiden anderen. „Irgendemand verletzt?"

„Nein, Sir." Antwortete Jayce. Nathalia wich seinem Blick aus, sie ahnte was jetzt kam. „Wo ist Wash?"

„Wir..." sie brach ab, doch Jayce beendete ihren Satz: „Sie hat uns gewarnt, dann schien sie etwas zu sehen und die Verbindung brach, dann..."

„Was? _Was dann_?" Fragte ihr Vater und hatte hörbar Mühe sich keine Sorgen zu machen, was ihm gründlich misslang. „Lucas," zischte Nathalia und schluckte. „Dann war da Lucas."

Taylor stand auf. Er sah in die Runde und zu Reynolds. „Wir bringen sie ins Lager und..."

Aus der Ferne und dem Tal unter ihnen drangen zwei Explosionen herauf, dann eine künstlich verstärkte Stimme. „Taylor! Vater! Hörst du mich?! Sieh her! Deine Kolonie habe ich schon! Meine Schwester... bekomme ich! Und... deine Frau, habe ich!"

Sie hörten wie Lucas unten begann, Wash auszufragen und wie sie um Beherrschung bemüht ruhig antwortete. Sie sagte ihm, das sie keine Ahnung habe, wo Taylor war. Doch ihm gefiel die Antwort nicht und er trat auf den Oberschenkel auf dem sie kniete. Durch das Nachtsichtgerät konnte sie es genau sehen, sie keuchte und schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich rief Lucas lauter und zornig, wieder sagte sie, sie wüsste es nicht, im nächsten Moment schlug er zu, traf sie am Kopf und Wash sank zu Boden. Ihr Bruder drehte sich herum, umkreiste die Bewegungslose Wash. „Seht! Seht alle her, was mit unkooperativen geschieht!" Rief er, grinsend hob er die Waffe... Nathalia hielt die Luft an, wandte sich ab, bat stumm darum, er möge es nicht tuen,...**KNALL**

Reynolds der eben mit Maddy zu ihnen kam, drückte Maddy an sich und griff dann wie auch Jayce zu, um Taylor daran zu hindern seine Projektil- Waffe zu heben. „Nein, wir müssen fort, die Kinder! Sir!"

„Sir! Nicht, denken Sie..."

„Dad!" Nathalia schaute ihn aus tränenden Augen an, er hielt inne, sah sie an und sie ging zu ihm. „Es...es tut mir so schrecklich Leid." Er nickte nur, unfähig noch irgendetwas zu sagen.

xXx

~Elisabeth Shannon~

Als sie endlich aus der Klinik kam und nach Hause wollte, stellten sich einige der Phönixsoldaten in de Weg. Verärgert schaute sie auf. „Hey! Ich will heim zu meinen Kindern, ich..."

„Hier geblieben!" Befahl der Riese vor ihr grob und stieß sie vor, in Richtung Hauptplatz vor dem Tor. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern hielt er sie wieder zurück. Sie starrte nach vorne als sie Lucas entdeckte und auch Wash, erschrocken rief sie aus. Wash sah kurz in ihre Richtung. Lucas schrie sie an forderte Auskunft über seinen Vater er stieß sie zu Boden und dann schoss er. Sie hielt die Luft an, überall um sie herum gab es Schreie der Kolonisten und lachende, boshafte Blicke der Phönixgruppe. „Bringt Sie weg!" Dann drehte sich der junge Mann um. „Ausgangssperre!" damit wirbelte er herum und trat vor das Tor.

Geschockt und mit tränenden Augen lief sie nach Hause. Dort erwartete sie der nächste Schock. Nur Josh war da und mit ihm ausgerechnet Skye. „Wo... wo sind die Mädchen?"

„Sie waren bei Taylors, als..."

Hinter ihr wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Mira stand dort, zusammen mit einem schwarzhaarigen Mann, der offenbar neu hier war aus der Zukunft kam und sicherlich erleichtert wäre, wieder dort zu sein. Die Panik in seinen Augen, als ihn einige Mücken um schwirrten war nicht zu übersehen. Josh wollte an ihr vorbei, sie streckte die Hand aus und hielt ihn zurück. Sie musste jetzt einfach hoffen, das es ihre Mädchen mit Taylors Kindern hinaus geschafft hatten, denn das war es, so wusste sie, was Valines Befehl gewesen war. Also trat sie nun selbst einen Schritt vor und starrte die Eindringlinge böse an. „Was wollt ihr hier? Mira? Taylor ist nicht hier, oder glaubst du, er hätte einfach zugesehen, wie _er_ Wash _tötet_?"

Mira grinste und kam bis dicht vor sie, mit ihren dunklen Augen musterte die dunkelhäutige Amazone sie gründlich. „Sie sind taff, alle Achtung," sagte Mira und ging einen halben Schritt zurück, dann schaute sie aufmerksam durch den Raum. „Wo sind Ihre Mädchen?"

„Draußen, sie waren mit Freunden außerhalb der Kolonie und...ich hoffe dort bleiben sie."

„Alleine? Wollen Sie das wirklich? Alleine mit all... den Sauriern? Zwei kleine... unschuldige Mädchen?"

Elisabeth atmete tief durch und sah Mira verärgert und fest an. „Sie machen mir keine Angst, Wash hat sie gut ausgebildet und ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie alleine waren, nur... das sie mit Freunden fort sind."

„Stimmt, und ich frage mich... wer diese Freunde wohl sind? Taylor, vielleicht? Dann wissen Sie sicherlich, wie sie mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen, tuen Sie es!"

„Ich, wieso sollte ich das wissen? Ich bin hier, mein Mann in der Klinik, meine Kinder glaubte ich hier und ich bin nie Militär gewesen, nie Teil einer Strategie, oder..."

„Falls, sie mich anlügen, hat das schlimme Folgen für... _sie alle_!"

Elisabeth atmete erleichtert aus, als die Fremden hinaus waren und eilte ins Schlafzimmer, ihr Sohn wollte etwas sagen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf, hob mahnend die Hand, bis sie mit einem kleinen Gerät zurück war und es kurz einstellte. Langsam trat sie damit bis an die Tür. Nichts, sie schloss ab. „Türen zu! Lüftung aus. Ich will Ruhe und lasst uns hoffen, das deine Schwestern dort draußen auf Hilfe treffen."

„Wenn sie noch dort sind, werden Taylors Leute sie finden," sagte Josh leise und schloss das letzte Fenster. Skye nickte und wollte hinaus, doch Elisabeth hielt sie zurück. „Nein, Ausgangssperre, geben wir ihnen keinen Grund zum Handeln. Josh gib ihr ein Kom, damit sie ihre Mutter beruhigen kann. Ich... mache Essen."

Wenig später saßen sie bei einer einfachen Suppe am Tisch, doch essen tat keiner von ihnen, die Suppe in der Schüssel zwischen ihnen erkaltete. Irgendwann sah Josh auf. „Dad?" Fragte er leise. „Wird wieder, aber ich hoffe für ihn, das er noch eine Weile schlafen wird."

Ihr Sohn nickte und sah sie dann fragend an. Sie stand auf, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben ihn. „Kara war dort, dein Vater hat sie vom Portal geholt, dann kam ein Zivilist, sie hatten ihm die Bombe umgeschnallt, es... es gab nichts, was..."

„NEIN! Nein, es... es ist...meine Schuld, ich..."

„Josh..."

„NEIN!" Schrie er und sprang auf, lief in sein Zimmer, ließ sie und Skye zurück, die ihn ebenfalls versuchte zurück zuhalten. Doch Josh schloss seine Zimmertür, das Licht blieb aus. „Lass ihn Skye," sie stand auf, und ging müde auf ihre eigene Schlafzimmertür. „Die erste Tür rechts, ist das Zimmer der Mädchen, leg dich hin Skye."

„Ist... ist es wahr, Lucas hat..."

„Ich fürchte ja."

xXx

~_Nathalia_~

Sie sah wie ihr Vater sich auf den Boden setzte, er wirkte müde und erschöpft, doch sie wusste, so war es nicht, er war verzweifelt. Zum zweiten mal hatte er seine Frau und seine ungeborene Tochter verloren und dieses mal, hatte sie ihm sein eigener Sohn genommen. Langsam stand sie auf und wollte zu ihm hinüber, als Jayce sie zurückhielt und nach vorne zeigte. Nathalia folgte seinem Blick, vor ihrem Vater stand plötzlich Zoe Shannon. Das kleine Mädchen sah den älteren Mann traurig an. Nathalia beobachtete.

X

_~Taylor~_

Er konnte und wollte es nicht fassen. Tot. _Sie ist tot, sie sind beide Tot. Alicia, meine Tochter. Ayani, zu welchem...Monster... ist unser Sohn nur..._

„Commander Taylor." Er sah auf und sah die jüngste Shannon vor sich, das Mädchen blickte ihn traurig an und er fragte sich, ob sie wohl schon ihre Eltern vermisste, oder sich nur Sorgen um die beiden und ihren Bruder machte. Um so überraschter war er, als sie etwas ganz anderes von ihm wollte.

„Das...das mit Lieutenant Washington tut mir Leid, sie...sie war sehr nett."

Mit mühsam beherrschtem Blick sah er auf das kleine brünette Mädchen. „Danke."

„Sie...sie hat mir...viel beigebracht, ich...werde sie auch vermissen." Zoe schniefte und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich...ich habe Angst, um...Mum und Dad..."

„Komm her, Kleines," sagte er, legte den Arm um sie und das Kind umarmte ihn kurz und fest, ehe sie sich an ihn lehnte und schniefend einschlief.

Taylor seufzte und schloss die Augen, ehe er kurz hinauf in den Himmel sah. Als er wieder hoch sah, weil der Feuerschein nicht mehr zu ihm drang standen Reynolds und die ältere Shannon vor ihm. „Sir, es...tut mir Leid," sagte Maddy, „ich...ich werde Zoe mitnehmen."

Er nickte und die Jugendliche hob ihre kleine Schwester hoch, nahm sie mit sich, in eines der Fahrzeuge. Er folgte ihnen mit seinem Blick. Taylor schaute zu Reynolds. „Passen Sie gut auf die zwei auf. Ich will, das sie und Valine, mit den Mädchen in, oder bei den Fahrzeugen bleiben, wir wissen nicht, was uns in der Nacht erwartet."

„Jawohl Sir."

xXx

_~Elisabeth~_

„Wo ist Jim?"

„Ogawa, wo ist mein Mann?"

„Was? Der war doch eben...verdammt! Kari! Suchen Sie Shannon!" Ogawa wollte mit ihr hinaus, sie aber hielt sie zurück. „Sie bleiben, ohne Sie ist Dr. Danner aufgeschmissen!" Ogawa nickte und Elisabeth rannte hinaus, ihren Mann zu suchen.

Ihre Erleichterung ihn gefunden zu haben, wechselte gleich darauf in Sorge, als sie erkannte was er vor hatte, torkelnd und irgendwie gar nicht trittsicher strebte er auf die Treppe der Kommandozentrale zu. Sie fluchte und rannte los, rief nach ihm, obgleich sie wusste, das er sie auf diese Distanz nicht würde hören können. Als sie ankam, wurde Jim gerade von einem Militär grob zur Seite gestoßen und oben auf dem Balkon wurden Mira und der schwarzhaarige auf sie aufmerksam. Elisabeth ignorierte sie, drehte den am Boden hockenden Jim zu sich herum. „Jim...JIM!"

„Elisabeth?" Fragte er verwirrt und schaute sich blinzelnd um. Sie war erleichtert, die Betäubungsmittel wirkten sichtbar noch nach. Sie half ihm auf, entschuldigte sich bei den Söldner- Soldaten und warf einen bittenden Blick hinauf. Mira bedeutete ihr zu verschwinden. Sie führte ihren Mann zurück ins MedLab, wo sie ihn versorgte und flüsternd ins Bild setzte.

Am Abend nahm sie ihn dann mit nach Hause. Deborah und Skye Tate waren wie schon über Tag ebenfalls dort. Fragend sah Elisabeth den beiden entgegen. „Sie haben unser Haus genommen, sie bräuchten es, Josh...Josh meinte, das ginge sicher wo..."

„Wo sind die Mädchen?" Sie sah hinter sich, Jim hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Josh kam aus seinem Zimmer blieb kurz im Raum stehen und lief dann auf seinen Vater zu. „Dad!" Rief er aus und war im Nu bei seinem Vater, der ihm vorsichtig einen Arm umlegte. „Hi, Josh, es...tut mir Leid."

„Ich weiß, schön das du wieder..."

„_Shannon! Aufmachen_!"

Die Anwesenden wechselten beunruhigte Blicke. Aber Jim legte seiner Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter und stützte sich dann schwer auf seinen Sohn. Sie verstand, in diesem Moment hätte selbst sie geglaubt, das Jim kaum in der Lage war selbstständig zu stehen. Dennoch öffnete sie mit großem Unbehagen die Tür.

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Es tat weh, als sie aufwachte, sie drehte sich, wie sonst auch einfach auf die andere Seite, um den Schmerz los zu werden, der Schmerz verschwand. Sie schloss wieder die Augen. Zoe, und Lah, die wie schon die letzten zwei Tage zwischen ihr und Maddy im hinteren Teil eines der größeren Rhino schlief, drehte sich so das sie eng an ihr lag. Sam war draußen bei Jayce und Mark. Nathalia lächelte und schloss erneut wieder die Augen. Doch Schlaf fand sie nicht mehr, gerade als sie dabei war, im Land der Träume zu versinken, riss sie ein erneuter Schmerz aus dem Beginn des Traumlandes. Sie setzte sich stöhnend auf und legte sich eine Hand in die Seite.

„Nathalia?" Zoe hockte vor ihr, dahinter regten sich nun auch Maddy und Leah. „Was ist, stimmt was nicht?"

„Es... tut weh, es kommt und geht."

„Warte," Maddy flüsterte Zoe etwas zu, rief nach Mark und gab ihm ihre Schwester, wie Leah mit. Nathalia sah die nur wenig jüngere ängstlich an. „Maddy, das geht doch nicht, nicht hier und..."

„Schscht. Nicht aufregen, ich...ich habe mit Mum... viel durchgesprochen und... ich war bei den letzten Geburten dabei, wir schaffen das, Schwester Nani ist auch hier."

Nathalia stieß die Luft aus, als es wieder in ihrem inneren stach und zog. Sie keuchte. Maddy sah auf ihr Handgelenk. „Zehn Minuten, wow...da...hat es jemand eilig."

„Ich...aber nicht..." Nathalia schluckte und rieb sich besorgt über den Bauch. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich allein und hatte Angst. _So hatte das nicht sein sollen, Alicia!_ Sie schloss weinend die Augen. _Alicia, du hattest hier sein sollen, ich hab Angst. Hier im Dschungel? Jetzt? Viel zu früh?_ Sie griff nach Maddys Hand. „Maddy! Das geht nicht."

X

~_Maddy_~

„Das geht," sie war selbst etwas überrascht von ihrer eigenen Ruhe. Sie öffnete die Tür und Zoe wollte wieder hinein. Doch Maddy hielt sie zurück. „Du gehst in Marks Schlafsack. Jayce! Hol Taylor. Mark, ich brauche Schwester Nani!"

„Sie ist nicht da."

„Was?" jetzt bekam Maddy doch langsam Panik. Im letzten Monat waren nur zwei Geburten gewesen, was für Terra Nova noch viel war und auch wenn sie dort mitgeholfen hatte und ihr, ihre Mutter viel erzählt hatte, das konnte sie unmöglich... Mark nahm ihre Gesicht in seine Hände und sah sie fest an. „Du kannst das Schatz, ich weiß es. Du kannst das, hörst du?"

„Was ist hier los Reynolds? Warum ist die kleine Miss Shannon nicht in ihrem Bett? Und wo ist Leah?"

„Das Baby kommt, Sir," antwortete Mark und schaute sie wieder an. „Du kannst das Maddy, deine Mum ist sich sicher, das du es kannst."

„Reynolds! Holen... besorgen Sie mir einen Sichtschutz! Valine! Sauberes Wasser und Laken! Dann kommen Sie her, meine Tochter braucht sie jetzt!" Taylor schien genau zu wissen, was er wollte und brauchte, sie blickte ihm hoffend entgegen. Er lächelte ihr grimmig zu. „Miss Shannon, wir schaffen das."

Sie nickte und öffnete die Tür.

Nachdem das frisches Wasser und Desinfektionsmittel da war, wusch sie sich, Taylor lief in der Zeit innerhalb des Lagers mit seiner Tochter auf und ab.

Maddy beobachtete die beiden erleichtert. Ihre absolute Panik war ängstlicher Unruhe gewichen, sie fürchtete noch immer etwas falsch zu machen, doch die Ruhe welche Taylor ausstrahlte und mit der er es auch geschafft hatte, seine Tochter zu beruhigen, halfen auch ihr. Sie seufzte. Neben ihr tauchte Mark auf. „Zoe?" Fragte sie.

„Schläft, bei Leah und Sam, Torren sitzt bei ihnen, seine Geschichte hat die drei wieder einschlafen lassen. Nathalia?"

„Ich...weiß ehrlich nicht, wie er das macht," sagte sie und desinfizierte sich nun die Unterarme. „...aber...seit er gesehen hat, wie... ängstlich sie ist, ist...ist da keine Spur von Trauer, oder Wut, nur...Ruhe."

„Er ist ein Soldat Maddy. Seine Familie...bedeutet ihm alles, er weiß, das sie ihn jetzt braucht."

Sie nickte und schluckte. „Miss Shannon!" Sie schaute hinüber zu Taylor, der seine Tochter wieder zurück führte. Sie lief auf die beiden zu.

„Das ist... so ekelig...peinlich." Taylor grinste und stützte sein Mädchen am Arm, welches beschämt an den nassen Beinen hinunter sah. Maddy nahm ihre andere Hand und half ihr gemeinsam mit Taylor in den Wagen. „Wie oft kommen die Wehen jetzt?"

„Noch immer zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten, wir haben noch Zeit, aber sie will nicht mehr laufen," antwortete Taylor lächelnd. In dem Moment kam auch Jayce zurück und eine halbe Stunde später lief Nathalia dann doch wieder dieses mal mit Jayce auf und ab. Maddy seufzte, diese Nacht würde sicherlich, sehr sehr lang werden. Sie schloss voller Sorge und Angst die Augen.

„Keine Sorge Miss Shannon, ich bin in diesen Ereignissen auch nicht ganz unbewandert. Ich bin Vater."

„Ich weiß," sagte sie leise und war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie das nun beruhigte, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel der Commander damals tatsächlich mitgeholfen hatte. „Nur, die Ruhe, Miss Shannon, ich habe schon mehr Kindern auf die Welt geholfen, als es in ihrer Familie gibt."

Sie nickte und fragte sich, wie viel davon er nur sagte, um sie zu beruhigen.

xXx

_~Skye~_

Sie schaute auf und schob ihr Essen beiseite. Nein, wirklich ihr Tag wurde wirklich _immer_ besser.

_Erst das Verbot in die Klinik zu gehen, dann mein Zusammenstoß mit Mira_. Beim Gedanken daran, rieb sie sich die Rippen. _Jetzt, er..._ „Na, keinen Hunger mehr kleine Schwester?"

Spottend starrte sie ihn an und zog ihre Hand vom Tisch, als er danach greifen wollte. „Du bist nicht meine Familie und das ist gut so."

„Oh...kein Mitleid mit mir armen Jungen? Weil ich meine...Stiefmutter umgebracht habe?" Er grinste gefährlich, sie stand auf und schnappte nach Luft. „_Dafür_... wird er dich töten."

„Denkst du wirklich? Ich nicht. Denn ich...werde _ihn_ töten, für _alles_, was er... _MIR ANGETAN HAT!"_

„_DIR_?!" Skye hatte jetzt wirklich ihre Mühe beherrscht zu bleiben, so viel Kälte und Arroganz hätte sie selbst ihm nicht zugetraut. Jetzt hasste sie ihn nur um so mehr, verabscheute ihn und unterdrückte nur mühsam die Tränen, die sie vor Trauer um Wash und Taylor überkamen. „Du bist... ein Monster!" Zischte sie.

Lucas sah sie ungerührt an und sprang vor, packte sie fest am Hals und drückte zu. _„Pass-auf-was-du-sagst!"_ Zischte er, sie sah wie Boylan aufstand und zurückgehalten wurde. Ebenso Josh. Sie versuchte hilflos an Luft zu kommen, als die schwarzen Flecken vor ihren Augen zu tanzen begannen, endlich ließ er lockerer. Doch sein Blick war durchdringend und rasend, mit einem Hauch Gier. „Ich bekomme was ich will, ich will dich! _Du_ hast ihn auch verraten, was willst du noch von ihm?"

„Er...hat... mir verziehen." keuchte sie.

„_Glaubst_ du das wirklich? _Du irrst_! Er _kann nicht_ verzeihen! _DAZU...ist er NICHT FÄHIG_!" Schrie Lucas und stieß sie zu Boden, ehe er über sie kam. Josh war plötzlich da, riss Lucas von ihr weg und prügelte sich mit ihm, niemand tat was. Sie lief panisch davon und sprengte die Zusammenkunft des Widerstandes im Wissenschaftlichen Labor, wo sie sich setzte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Dr. Shannon begann sie zu untersuchen. Doch Skye schob sie von sich. „Bar, Josh," bat sie nur, stand auf und ging zu den anderen. Sie war es soo Leid, dass andere wegen ihr Probleme bekamen. „Ich will mithelfen. Ich kann das. Lucas will mich, er weiß, dass ich Josh mag, ich gebe ihm was er will und..."

„Skye, das ehrt dich, ehrlich," sagte Casey Durwin und sah sie sehr ernst an. „Aber was ist, wenn er mehr möchte? Mehr als du geben willst."

„Stoße ich ihm etwas in die Rippen."

„Treffe besser sein Herz Mädchen, oder die Carotis, du wirst keine zweite Chance bekommen. Hier, nimm das," Casey hielt ihr ein sehr schmales und spitzes Ding entgegen. „Was ist das?"

„Nimm es und drück drauf, dann fährt es ein, oder schießt raus, das ist Adamant, unzerbrechlich."

„Danke." Sie drehte sich herum und ging zu allem entschlossen.


	17. Die letzte Stunde

So ihr hallo!

Also hier nun Kapi 17. In diesem Kapi wird's wette ich Gefühlschaos bei euch geben, zwischen Hoffen und Bangen, ganz und gar. Warum? Nun in diesem Kapi nun stirbt jemand und es ist kein Bösewicht, aber... es gibt auch etwas schönes, wenn auch unter ein wenig dramatischen Umständen.

Ihr mögt mit dem Verlust hier nicht einverstanden sein, oder mit der Art, des wie. Aber es musste halt raus. Liz, die du meine Storys ja schon von der Deutschen Seite kennst, wirst es vermute ich sogar irgendwie verstehen können.

Ich hoffe dennoch euch gefällt das Kapi im Ganzen.

Lg Dani

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**17. Die letzte Stunde**

_~Im Auge, Terra Nova~_

Ihr Kopf schmerzte furchtbar als sie erwachte, das rechte Auge bekam sie kaum auf und das Haar klebte an ihrer rechten Schläfe. Ihre Schulter tat weh. Aber nicht ihr Bauch, sie war erleichtert und fürchtete sich doch davor die Augen zu öffnen. Doch sie hörte nichts, also tat sie es doch und setzte sich mühsam auf. Sanft strich sie sich über den Bauch. _Dein Vater wird zurück kommen, mein kleiner Engel._ Sie hoffte inständig er käme früh genug. Dieser eisige, wahnsinnige Blick in den kalten blauen Augen, so gleich denen des Vaters, heller, als die seiner Schwester, doch unverwechselbar kalt und grausam.

Sie fröstelte und zog die Arme um sich. Sie wollte auf ihre Uhr sehen und musste feststellen, das sie nichts mehr bei sich trug als ihre Kleidung. Sie seufzte und schaute im Halbdunkel des Raumes hinab auf ihren Bauch. _Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er von dir nichts erfährt._

Irgendwann überkam sie der Schlaf, aus dem sie aufschreckte, als sie etwas spitzes im Oberarm traf. Sie packte an ihren Arm und zog etwas heraus. Betäubungspfeil. Sie schaute zur Tür und entdeckte gerade noch Lucas, ehe sie die Besinnung verlor.

xXx

_~Maddy~_

Besorgt blickte sie auf und zu Taylor. Sie begann sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen, seit fast zwei Stunden nun schon, ging es nicht voran. Nathalia war müde, verzweifelt und hatte inzwischen nur noch Angst. Sie selbst wusste nicht was sie noch tuen sollte. Das einzige was sie davor bewahrte in Panik zu verfallen, war, das der Handscanner immer noch kräftige Herztöne von Mutter und Kind vermeldete, wie gleichbleibende Wehentätigkeit. Der Commander aber schien nicht im mindesten besorgt, er saß einfach ruhig im inneren des Fahrzeugs und hielt mal Nathalia Hand, mal streichelte er sie und immer wieder versuchte er sie mit Gesprächen abzulenken. Jayce hingegen unterdrückte seine Sorge ebenso verzweifelt wie sie selbst. Maddys Blick traf den von Taylor, dieses mal vermochte er ihr Sorge nicht zu sprengen.

„Es... ist nicht immer wie im Lehrbuch," sagte er ruhig, beugte sich zu Nathalia vor und küsste ihr die Stirn. „Atme ruhiger. Mach die Augen zu, hör nur auf deinen Atem." Versuchte er es erneut. Dieses mal hatte er Erfolg. Nathalia entspannte sich merklich und sah ihren Vater dankbar an. Im nächsten Moment aber schrie sie erschrocken auf, drückte die Hände beider Männer und ließ sich nach der Wehe keuchend nach hinten sinken.

„Die... war stärker als... vorher,..." Jayce sah sie besorgt an, Maddy hingegen dachte an das was ihr, ihre Mutter eingebläut hatte. _Im Zweifel, richte dich nach der Mutter, wenn sie sagt, sie muss pressen, ist es richtig._ Nathalia schrie erneut auf, kam mit dem Oberkörper höher und schaffte es kaum ihren Atemrhythmus beizubehalten. Maddy überprüfte nochmal die Werte und hob ein weiteres mal das Tuch über den Beinen der Freundin an. Sie hatte Mühe nicht weiter über das Blut nachzudenken, wurde nun aber auch schon von was anderem abgelenkt. Die nächste Wehe kam, Nathalia keuchte und erklärte sie müsse drücken. Doch Maddy kam alarmiert wieder hoch. „Nein! Noch nicht, warte... zu früh."

Nathalia sah gequält auf und Taylor redete erneut leise auf sie ein, während Maddy Jayce beobachtete und sich fragte ob Mark auch so hilflos und besorgt daneben sitzen würde. Sie versuchte es sich kurz vorzustellen und schloss einen Moment die Augen. _Vermutlich schon, ich __kann mich ja nicht mal stoßen, ohne das Sorge aufbrennt._ Sie seufzte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschehen.

xXx

_~Jim Shannon~_

Zusammen mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn hockte er hinter den Containern und alle drei schauten sie sich besorgt an. Alarmiert riss er die Waffe hoch, als Schritte rasch näher kamen. Im letzten Moment ehe der Suchscheinwerfer den Weg vor den Containern erreichte landete eine blonde Frau vor ihnen zwischen den Containern. „Katten," stieß er hervor, „was machen Sie hier?"

„Helfen," stieß sie hervor und reichte ihm ein Komlink, wie eine Nachricht. „Heute Abend... schicken sie die ersten Container zurück. Guzman... Guzman sagt, Wash hatte für so was einen Plan."

„Welchen?"

„Der Chip. Bringen Sie ihn zu Taylor. Machen Sie dem hier ein Ende." Sie wollte aufstehen, doch er hielt sie alarmiert zurück. „Was haben Sie vor?"

„Ablenkung, ihr kommt hier sonst nicht raus."

„Er wird Sie töten," stieß Jim hervor. „Sie kommen mit!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe weder Familie, noch einen Freund und einen Arzt wird er mir auch nicht zuteil werden lassen, ich bin schon tot. Sie nicht. Sie gehen!" Canna Katten hob ihr Shirt an und zeigte ihm zwei stark blutende Stichwunden. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu seiner Frau. Elisabeth starrte die Frau fassungslos an. Katten lächelte. „Mein ganzer Vorrat an Aufputschern, aber lange...hilft es nicht... Viel Glück," sagte sie, stand auf und lief schwankend los.

Zwei Minuten später explodierte einer der zwei Tanks, den die Phönixleute mitgenommen hatten. Es brach Chaos aus und sie drei standen auf, liefen zum Zaun und kamen auch tatsächlich ungesehen davon. Am Treffpunkt erwartete sie jedoch nicht wie erwartet Taylor, sondern Reilly. Besorgt sah er zu Elisabeth, dann zu der jungen Soldatin. „Taylor?!"

„Nathalia liegt in den Wehen."

„Seit wann?" Fragte Elisabeth und eilig stiegen sie in das Fahrzeug, in dem noch ein weiterer Soldat saß. „Seit circa ein Uhr in der Früh."

„Hat Nani irgendetwas..."

Reilly schüttelte den Kopf. „Tot, sie war draußen bei einem Verletzten, Maddy weiß es nicht. Reynolds wollte es nicht, Ihre Tochter hofft, dass Nani noch rechtzeitig kommt. Sie wissen auch nichts von euch. Reynolds hat allein entschieden. Thomas fahr los!"

xXx

_~Im Auge~_

Sie wusste genau das etwas gar nicht stimmte. Seit sie vorhin wach geworden war, hatte sie Krämpfe, die immer stärker wurden, außerdem trug sie nur noch eines der langen geschlossenen Hemden, wie sie in der Klinik herumlagen. Nach und nach kam die Erinnerung wieder, sie war betäubt worden und dann war da... _Lucas!_..._Nein_!

Sie hörte die Tür und schaute auf.

„Ah... es hat angefangen... schönes Gefühl?" Kalt und eisig sah er sie an, während seine Stimme süß und freundlich war, fast unschuldig. Sie zog die Knie an und starrte ihn an. Sie wollte nicht nachdenken, was alles geschehen sein könnte. Fakt war, ihr Unterleib schmerzte furchtbar, selbst im Vergleich zu ihren gebrochenen Rippen. Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. „Dafür _tötet er_ dich."

„Das hatten wir doch schon," sagte Lucas gelangweilt und ging in einiger Entfernung vor ihr in die Hocke, er hielt ihr eine Spritze hin und sah sie sehr interessiert an. „Weißt du, du hättest euch beide ja retten können, aber du wolltest mir ja nicht helfen." Er zuckte die Schultern und stand mit kaltem grinsen auf. „Jetzt wird er das Vid sehen, auf dem sein Kind Geschichte wird und danach... wie ihr beide hier begraben werdet, ehe... ehe ich _ihn_ töte! Das werde ich, diese beschissene Welt, sein Traum... wird sterben, für ein paar Jahre mehr, für die Zukunft. _Für mich_! Damit ich endlich gewinne!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und senkte dann stumm den Blick. Sie wollte nicht weiter mit ihm reden und sie wollte nicht das er sah, wie sehr er sie quälte. Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich und das einzige woran sie denken konnte, war, das sie es nicht geschafft hatte das winzige Leben in sich zu schützen. _Sein_ Kind._ Nathaniel, es... es tut mir so Leid... ich..._ Sie schloss die Augen und unterdrückte mühsam irgendeinen Laut. Endlich hörte sie wie er ging, doch er blieb nur wieder vor ihr stehen, sie wusste es auch ohne aufzusehen. Er riss ihren Kopf hoch und zwang sie in das Aufnahmegerät zu sehen. Sie schaffte es, rasch wieder wegzusehen, er ließ sie los. Sie fiel auf ihre Unterarme und und blieb reglos am Boden. Lucas ging zur Tür, ließ das Gerät jedoch neben ihr auf einer Box stehen. „Tja _Vater_, du wolltest mich nicht, also bekommst du auch niemand anderen. Nathalia hole ich mir noch, dann dich! Jetzt sieh zu, wie auch _sie_ stirbt!"

Wash hörte wie sich die Tür schloss und stieß das Aufnahmegerät von der Box. Er musste und er sollte das nicht sehen. So, oder so würde er am Boden zerstört sein, sein Kind verloren, sie. Alicia wusste zu genau wie er gewesen war, nach Ayanis Tot und nun würde es wieder so sein, vielleicht schlimmer. Sie konnte nur hoffen, das Taylor Lucas tötete und seine Tochter ihm Kraft gab.

Weinend krümmte sie sich am Boden und presste die Hände auf ihren Leib.

Sie hörte eine Explosion, der Raum erzitterte, doch außer einigen Streben am Eingang und Teile der Wand blieb alles stehen. Sie schloss verzweifelt die Augen, hätte es jetzt nicht einfach zu Ende gehen können? Als auch nach einer ganzen Zeit nichts mehr geschah, schöpfte sie Hoffnung, konnte es sein, das Lucas nichts von den zusätzlichen Verstärkungen der Kuppel wusste?

Der Schmerz in ihrem inneren nahm zu, und mit ihm traf sie erneut die bittere Erkenntnis, das Lucas ihr Kind getötet hatte.

Irgendwann ließ der Schmerz endlich nach, und sie spürte deutlich wie ihr Körper alles ausstieß. Sie blieb einfach liegen und weinte sich in die tiefen des Schlafes, verzweifelt, wütend...

xXx

_~Maddy~_

Zwei Wehen später weinte Nathalia und wollte nicht mehr, Maddy hielt es kaum aus, nur der ruhige, mahnende Blick von Taylor bewahrte sie davor, einfach wegzulaufen. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und nickte. „Okay..." Sie überprüfte noch mal, ob sie endlich etwas sah und lächelte dann. „Pressen! Ab jetzt pressen, ich _seh den Kopf_!"

Neue Angst überkam sie, als nun auch etwas mehr Blut kam, doch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung machte es ihr seltsamer weise nichts aus. Dafür aber verschwand nun plötzlich Jayce aus dem Fahrzeug und Nathalia rief ihm ängstlich wie sie war bittend nach. Die nächste Wehe kam, erstickte ihren Schrei. „Pressen!" Rief Maddy und sah gebannt auf den kleinen Kopf, der sich Milimeter weiter hinaus bewegte. _Rede mit ihr, sag ihr das sie es richtig macht_ Hörte sie im Geiste ihre Mutter. „Gut so, weiter so."

X

_~Nathalia~_

Sie hatte längst das Gefühl sie müsse gleich zerreißen, dieser Schmerz, der Druck, sie waren nicht auszuhalten. Hilflos sah sie auf. „Ich..."

Jayce ließ sie los, er war plötzlich kreidebleich und verschwand. „Jayce! Jay...aaahh"

„Pressen!" Befahl Maddy, auf einmal. Nathalia hätte ihr gerne ein sarkastisches Grinsen gezeigt, was sollte sie denn sonst tuen als pressen? Sie konnte ja gar nicht mehr anders. Aber um der Freundin irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen, fühlte sie sich nicht Lage. Sie war viel zu sehr vereinnahmt von ihrer Aufgabe und dem Schmerz.

Endlich war die Wehe vorbei und sie lehnte sich müde zurück. Sie schloss erschöpft die Augen. Draußen wurde es hell, was das ganze nicht endlich mal zu Ende? Sie konnte nicht mehr. Plötzlich begann neben ihr ein alarmierendes Piepen. Sie riss die Augen auf. „Maddy?!"

„_Shannon_?"

X

~_Maddy_~

Sie starrte alarmiert auf das kleine Display des Scanners und Panik war alles was sie noch spürte, die kindlichen Herztöne fielen ab, wurden unregelmäßig, stabilisierten sich, um gleich wieder flatternd abzufallen. „Maddy!" Nathalias Stimme war voller Angst, der gleichen Angst die sie nun verspürte. _Verdammt! Mom, wo bist du nur? Nani wo stecken Sie, ich..._

„_Shannon_!"

Maddy riss den Kopf hoch, der Commander sah sie streng an. „Was stimmt nicht?"

„Die Herztöne, sie..."

„Versuch den Kopf zu packen!" Befahl er, sie starrte ihn kurz an, sein Blick wurde strenger. Maddy nickte hastig und hielt dann doch noch mal kurz inne, der Gedanke mit bloßen Händen in den Intimbereich der Freundin einzudringen gefiel ihr fast noch weniger, als das ganze Blut dort unten. _„Shannon! Jetzt!"_

Sie zuckte zusammen und beugte sich vor. „Es... es geht nicht!" _Verdammt, ich komme nicht dran. Ich rutschte ab, kein Halt. _Sie wusste es gab Hilfsmittel, in der Klinik, nicht hier. Sie fluchte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich..."

X

_~Taylor~_

Das Piepen eines Alarms hielt ihn davon ab, Jayce zurück zu holen und er blieb sitzen. Nathalia rief nach ihrer Freundin, doch die junge Shannon stand reglos da und starrte auf den Notfallscanner. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Grund, wieso die Tochter von Jim nicht mehr in der Klinik arbeitete und rief nach ihr. Sie hatte sich so gut geschlagen, nur noch ein Weilchen...

Maddy sah auf. „Was stimmt nicht?"

„Die Herztöne sie..."

Er dachte nicht lange nach, bei Lucas war das damals auch passiert. Er wusste noch genau, was die Hebamme damals gemacht hatte. Er sah hinunter auf Nathalia, sie klammerte sich fest an seine Hand. Nein, er konnte sie jetzt nicht allein lassen, _Mein Gott! Sie ist erst 17!_ „Versuch den Kopf zu packen!" Befahl er, das junge Shannon Mädchen starrte ihn an, er sah sie strenger und drängender an. Sie nickte und dann verschwand sie aus seinem Blick. „_Shannon! Jetzt!_" Rief er streng, als der Alarm wieder drängender wurde. „Es... es geht nicht!" Rief Maddy zurück. Er lächelte Nathalia zu und strich ihr über die nasse Stirn. „Pressen, du musst mehr pressen, hilf ihr."

„Ich... ich kann nicht mehr..." Sie begann dennoch wieder zu pressen, zuckte unter jeder Wehe mehr zusammen und ihre Anstrengungen ließen nach.

Alles in ihren matten Augen machte ihm klar, das sie wirklich am Ende war. Die letzten Tage in der Kolonie, die Furcht, die Flucht, Wash, das alles forderte jetzt Tribut. Er verdrängte seine eigenen Gefühle und löste nun doch seine Hand aus der seiner Tochter. Panisch blickte sie ihn an. „Ich gehe nicht." Flüsterte er.

Er schob sich, in der Enge des Vehikels mühsam, wie umständlich hinter sie, stellte seine Beine neben sie und zog sie zu sich hoch. Nathalia keuchte und presste gleich wieder, als erneut eine Wehe kam. Maddy Shannon starrte ihn fragend an. „Komm her, Mädchen," wies er sie an. Maddy kletterte über die ausgelegten Tücher in das Wageninnere und kniete sich vor Nathalia.

Fragend schaute sie ihn an. „_Zusammen_," er nickte dem Mädchen zu ehe er hinunter auf seine Tochter sah: „Nathalia, sieh mich an! _Nathalia_!"

Müde und völlig fertig betrachtete sie ihn. Er nickte. „Du presst, ich drücke, du kannst das, hörst du? Du _schaffst_ das. Aufgeben gibt es nicht!" Er küsste ihre nasse Stirn und sah zu Maddy. „Shannon, raus ziehen!"

Maddy nickte.

X

~Maddy~

Ihre eigene Angst, darüber hatte sie gar keine Zeit mehr nachzudenken, doch die Erschöpfung und die Angst ihrer Freundin machten sie auch so fertig. Sie war Taylor dankbar, das er da war und noch immer eine ruhige Stimme behielt, obgleich sein Blick inzwischen ebenso hektisch und besorgt waren, wie sie sich fühlte. Maddy atmete bemüht tief durch und beugte sich hinunter. „Okay...pressen!"

Sie hörte Nathalias Anstrengung, Taylor, der ihr zuredete. Ihre Augen aber kannten nur ein Ziel, das winzige Köpfchen, dann war es noch etwas mehr vor. Sie griff zu, bekam es fast zu fassen, dann war es wieder fast ganz drinnen. Sie zischte. „_Nochmal_!" Hörte sie Taylor befehlend und dieses mal schrie Nathalia auf, als Taylor Druck auf ihren Bauch ausübte. Maddy sah schnell wieder vor sich und bekam den Kopf jetzt zu packen. Langsam und vorsichtig, wie es ihre Mutter gesagt hatte, zog sie. „Weiter drücken! _Weiter_!"

xXx

_~Jim Shannon~_

Als sie im Lager ankamen, herrschte gespenstische Stille. „Wo ist Reynolds?" Fragte Jim.

„Einen der Container aufbringen, Sir," sagte einer der Soldaten. „Die anderen?" Wollte Jim wissen.

„Späher und Patrouille!"

Sie aber entdeckte kein Anzeichen der Leute, die sie suchte. „Wo ist Taylors Tochter?"

„Bei den Fahrzeugen, er und Ihre Tochter sind auch dort, Mam." Antwortete ein anderer Soldat. Jim sah ihr nach und fing ihre jüngste Tochter auf, die plötzlich von irgendwoher aufgetaucht war. Er redete mit ihr, und sie lief über die kurze Distanz zu den Fahrzeugen.

Elisabeth hörte Taylor im inneren, hörte Nathalia, sie weinte, und wollte nicht mehr. Elisabeth sah auf ihre Uhr. Achteinhalb Stunden, schon unter normalen Umständen nicht ohne. Sie näherte sich und beobachtet, wie Maddy besorgt in den Himmel sah, dann an einen Punkt irgendwo neben sich. Taylor rief nach ihr, Maddy zuckte kurz zusammen, nickte und wirkte wieder viel gefasster.

Elisabeth trat zwischen die Fahrzeuge und näherte sich aus einem Winkel, wo die drei sie eher nicht sehen würden. Jayce saß neben dem Fahrzeug, in dem die anderen saßen, mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sah gar nicht gut aus. Sie lächelte, sie erinnerte sich genau daran, wie Jim bei seinem ersten Kind, Josh auch alles zu viel geworden war.

„Okay...pressen!" Rief Maddy, sie hörte die Sorge in der Stimme ihrer Tochter, den Anflug eines Zweifelns, dennoch blieb sie stehen. Sie wollte nicht helfen wenn es nicht musste, sie wollte das ihrer Tochter nicht nehmen. „_Nochmal_!" befahl Taylor. Nathalia schrie.

„Weiter drücken! _Weiter!"_ Befahl nun Maddy, sie klang jetzt aufgeregt und Elisabeth lächelte.

Sie wurde in die Seite gestoßen und blickt in das wütende Gesicht ihres Mannes. „Was machst du hier? Helf ihr!"

„Nein, sieh doch... sie kriegt das hin. Mit Taylor, packt sie das."

„Das ist doch nicht dein...du meinst das ernst."

Sie nickte und bedeutete ihm, zu dem jungen Mann zu gehen. Er seufzte und ging. Sie näherte sich langsam dem Fahrzeug. Jetzt sah sie, das Maddy das Neugeborene bereits fast in den Händen hielt.

Noch ein kurzer Moment und das Kind war da. Sie lächelte, sie konnte selbst auf die Distanz sehen, wie Maddy strahlte und weinte. „Es...es ist da!" Ihre Tochter griff nach einem Tuch und legte das Kind darauf, dann zog sie eine Klammer hervor, legte sie an die Nabelschnur und schnitt sie durch. Das Baby schrie. Vorne begannen die Soldaten zu klatschen und Maddy wickelte das Neugeborene ein, sie reichte es Taylor, sagte noch etwas und kletterte aus dem Wagen.

X

_~Maddy~_

Sie reichte das Baby an Taylor, der es Nathalia auf die Brust legte und ihr dann zulächelte. „Gut gemacht Shannon."

„Mit Ihnen!"

„Nein, das waren Sie ganz allein."

Maddy atmete tief durch und sah hinunter auf Nathalia die müde auf ihr Baby sah. „Ich... komme gleich wieder." Er nickte, sie verließ das Fahrzeug, ging zu den nächsten Bäumen lehnte sich dagegen. Sie spürte wie Aufregung langsam verflog und fühlte sich glücklich, doch auch schrecklich müde. Sie spürte wie sie zitterte und ihre Beine weich wurden. Sie rutschte am Baum in die Hocke und betrachtete ihre zitternden Hände. Ihre Finger, ihre Arme, alles war voller Blut, auch an ihrer Kleidung klebte etwas. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung war es ihr tatsächlich egal. Sie rieb die Hände an ihrem ohnehin ruinierten Shirt trocken und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

_Mum, wenn du nur..._

„Das war klasse, Maddy, Engel."

_hier...wärst...!_ Sie hob den Kopf und schaute auf. „Mum!" Sie wollte ihre Mutter umarmen hielt dann jedoch inne, sie war viel zu schmutzig. „Mum, Nathalia..."

„Ich weiß," sagte ihre Mutter sanft und strich ihr das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn. „Du warst... großartig, Schatz. Ich wusste, du kriegst das hin, wenn du musst. Komm, wir waschen dich, besorgen dir etwas zum anziehen und ich kümmere mich um die zwei, mmh?"

„Ich wasche mich. Hole neue Decken und dann... kümmern _wir_ uns, ja?" Fragte sie plötzlich wieder munter. Ihre Mutter nickte. „Wenn du das möchtest." Und wie sie das wollte. „Ja."

xXx

_~Lucas~_

Böse funkelte er sie an und beobachtete wie sie am Motor herum fingerte. „Na, ist wohl doch nicht soo einfach?" Neckte er, während er sich langsam befreite, das fehlte noch, das die ihn jetzt austricksten und alles zerstörten. Endlich, er war frei, Skye tauchte wieder hinter der Motorhaube unter und er schlich sich raus. Als sie das nächste mal aufsah schlug er ihr mit einem Ast in den Nacken und sie ging bewusstlos zu Boden. Er rannte los, in Richtung Portal. „Lasst KEINEN! Und nichts durch, sie...! Er brach ab, es rauschte unglaublich und von Packs, am Portal verstand er selbst auch nur so viel, das klar war, das auch er nichts verstand. Fluchend verließ er den Weg und lief quer durch den Dschungel.

Xxx

_~Taylor~_

Die Entscheidung war ihm unglaublich schwergefallen, dennoch hatte er sie getroffen. Reynolds führte statt ihm die Späher am Portal an, die auf ihre Chance warteten das Portal auf dieser Seite wieder unbrauchbar zu machen. Shannon war vor zwanzig Minuten zurück in die Zukunft gereist und sein Zeitfenster nun fast um. Shannons Frau hockte nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, ihre Kinder und seine befanden sich in einer geschützten Stellung bei Wetterstation Alpha, beschützt von einigen Marines. „Ihr Mann schafft das, er kommt wieder."

Die Ärztin neben ihm nickte nur.

Er dachte zurück an den Morgen. Es war jetzt zwei Stunden her, das er sich von Nathalia und den anderen verabschiedet hatte:

_Sie hatte ihn noch kurz festgehalten. Ruhig und voller Sorge hatte sie ihn angesehen. Angst ihn zu verlieren, sie wusste genau, das er seinen Sohn bekommen wollte. „Ich... ich habe den Namen geändert."_

„_Wieso?"_

„_Ayani- Alicia. Denkst du... denkst du, das ... ihr... gefallen?" Er hatte genickt und ihr die Tränen fort gewischt. Mit dem Versprechen zurück zu kommen, hatte er erst sie, dann seine Enkelin geküsst und Valine gewarnt die zwei ja niemals allein zu lassen. _

Er war keineswegs sicher, das alles klappte und gut ausging, ein Grund mehr, warum er Valine darauf eingeschworen hatte, immer nur an seine Familie zu denken. Sein Kom piepte es war Skye. Lucas war ihr entkommen. Er fluchte. Shannon hielt ihn zurück. „Ihre Tochter braucht Sie!"

Er nickte, sie ließ ihn los und er stürmte davon. Dieses mal würde ihm Lucas nicht entkommen.

* * *

_Alle die nichts trauriges mehr wollen, sollten hier nun nicht weiterlesen. Es ist allerdings auch die Erklärung, wieso ich Washs Qual nicht nur benannte, sondern beschrieb, ich musste einfach:_

**Verlorenes Leben- so klein und winzig**

Wie habe ich dich herbeigesehnt  
wie groß die Freude, in dem Moment  
als ich mir deiner sicher war  
du warst unterwegs,  
so winzig noch und so ganz nah  
ein Teil von mir, so wunderbar.

mit jedem Tag da wuchs die Freude  
liebten wir dich mehr und mehr  
das erste Bild, und kurz darauf der erste Ton  
dein kleines Herz, was da, schlug schon  
die Katzen schmusten plötzlich mit meinem Bauch  
Seit wann sie es wohl wussten?

Es kam ein Morgen, der da anders war  
plötzlich, da war da Blut, ich ahnte es  
ich hatte Angst, Angst um dich  
schon in der Praxis kam der Schmerz  
es wurde gewiss und doch hoffte ich noch  
doch sie bewahrheitete sich nicht.

Du warst von uns gegangen,  
noch ehe du geboren, wirklich bei uns warst,  
jetzt bin ich in meinem Körper wieder allein  
kein kleines Herz mehr, kein kleines Leben  
ich weine um dich, ich habe Schmerzen  
und weiß, du wirst nie bei uns sein.

Doch ich werde dich nicht vergessen  
wie winzig du auch warst, du warst mein Baby  
wie könnte ich dich vergessen, wie sollte ich  
du warst ein Teil von mir, eine kurze Zeit  
und ich habe dich geliebt, wie dein Vater  
immer werde ich mich erinnern an dich  
mein liebes, süßes Kleines.

(07.12.2012)


	18. Showdown

Und weiter geht's!

Nochmal Lucas gibt es hier und keine neue Trauer. Versprochen.

Lg Dani

* * *

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**18. Showdown**

_Lucas und Taylor irgendwo im Dschungel:_

_~Lucas~_

„_LUCAS!"_

_Verdammt! Warum jetzt!? _Langsam und voller Zorn drehte er sich herum. „Mein Vater," sagte er kalt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wieder mit einem Timing, mich aufzuhalten? Ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich! Dein Balg habe ich... getötet und dann... ganz langsam..." Er grinste vergnügt, er wusste er würde Erfolg haben, schon jetzt musste der Ältere große Anstrengung walten lassen, um sich zu beherrschen. Er wusste, dieses mal hatte er gewonnen und lächelte breit.

„...wie hieß sie doch gleich?... Wash? Washington, richtig?"

„_Halt- den- Mund! Lucas!"_

Er sah genau, wie der andere rasend wurde und lachte nur vergüngt, nein, diesen Moment würde er auskosten. „Als sie begriff... hat sie geweint, sie hatte Angst... erbärmlich, wie sie..."

Sein Vater machte einen Satz und stürzte vor, Lucas ließ sich von ihm zu Boden reißen und stieß seinem Vater dabei das Messer in den Unterleib. Er Lachte, entwaffnete seinen Vater und befreite sich. Er zog den alten Mann grob hoch. Er stellte sein Plex auf den nächsten Baumstumpf. Im sterben, darfst du nun zusehen, wie sie es taten! Ich würde ja bleiben, doch ich habe zu tun, meine Schwester finden!"

„Sie ist... in...Sicherheit..."

„Diese Welt hat nur einen Kontinent und wenn ich warten muss, bis wir ihn am Ende zerbomben, ich gewinne." Er ging vor seinem Vater in die Hocke und grinste ihn an, beugte sich vor.

X

_~Taylor~_

Er fluchte innerlich, das er seinem Sohn auf den Leim gegangen war. Doch er wusste auch, das Lucas es genießen würde, seine Chance. Dieses mal durfte er nicht zögern. Dies hier, war schon lange nicht mehr sein Sohn... Er ließ Lucas gewähren, was ihm größte Anstrengung abverlangte und starrte verbissen auf den Boden, schloss die Augen. _Alicia, es tut mir so unendlich Leid, das ich nicht bei euch war. Ich hätte euch vor diesem Irren, der mein Sohn war, beschützen müssen._

Lucas stellte den Plex ab, eine Fernbedienung in der Hand. Lucas kniete sich neben ihn und lächelte ihn siegesgewiss an. Dann beugte er sich vor. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde sie... ganz...gaanz langsam töten, ich will Rach..."

Taylor riss die Hände hoch und stieß dem jüngeren sein Messer tief in die Seite. Lucas röchelte und schaute ihn geschockt an, im nächsten Moment aber, ehe er sein Messer nach unten reißen konnte, stieß Lucas ihm ein weiteres Messer in den Muskel des Oberarms. Er schrie auf und Lucas war frei. Bösartig starrte Lucas ihn an. „Du... würdest _mich_ töten? _Deinen_ Sohn? Endlich... verstehst du!" Lucas riss eine Waffe hoch. Er verfluchte sich dafür, das er Lucas nicht schon vor Monaten in der Klinik getötet hatte und schloss die Augen. Er wusste, er konnte nicht entkommen.

_**PENG!**_

Hasserfüllt begann er sich zu fragen, wie oft sein Sohn daneben schießen würde. Wie sehr musste er hassen?

_**PENG!**_

_Bring es endlich zu Ende!_

_**PENG!**_

„_Taylor_!"

Er öffnete die Augen und sah hinauf die die braunen Augen von Skye. Sie half ihm hoch und zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche, drückte es auf seinen Bauch und wickelte eilig einen Verband um seinen Torso. „Das reicht erst mal. Zeigen Sie den Arm?"

„Hast du... Antibiotika in deiner Zaubertasche?" Fragte er. Sie grinste, reichte ihm die Injektion und zerschnitt seinen Ärmel um auch seinen Arm zu verbinden. „Das muss beides mindestens genäht werden."

„Ich weiß. Helf mir auf. Lucas?"

„Es... es tut mir Leid, ich habe genau gezielt."

Er klopfte ihr auf den Rücken und nickte. „Richtig so." Skye musterte ihn kurz unsicher, nickte ihm zu und bugsierte ihn zu der Stelle, wo er eben noch die Schuhe seines Sohnes gesehen hatte. Erschrocken blickte er von dem leeren, blutverschmierten Platz zu Skye. Sie schien noch entsetzter wie er. „Ich...ich habe sicher dreimal getroffen. In Brust und Bauch, wie..."

„Später, wir müssen sehen, was die anderen machen."

Sie nickte und half ihm zurück zum Lager.

xXx

_Lager von Taylors Soldaten_

~_Elisabeth_~

„Was machst du da?"

„_JIM_!" Sie sprang von dem Baumstamm auf, ließ den Plex liegen und umarmte ihren Mann hastig, wobei sie jeden Teil seines Körpers, den sie erreichte abtastete. „Uhh."

„Deine Rippen!"

„Halb so wild," ihr Mann sah sich aufmerksam um, „Wo ist Taylor?"

„Noch nicht zurück."

„Was heißt das, er ist noch nicht..."

Sie erzählte ihm von Skyes Funkspruch, und wie er aufgebrochen war. Jim hob direkt wieder die Waffe auf, die er eben erst abgelegt hatte und winkte zwei Soldaten herbei. „Sucht noch zwei Männer, wir müssen..."

„Dr. Shannon! Dr. Shannon!"

„Skye! Taylor!"

Jim folgte ihr auf dem Fuße und nahm es Skye den Rest des Weges ab, Taylor zu stützen. Im Behelfslazarett schickte sie die beiden Helfer wieder fort und rief nach Nani, bis ihr einfiel, das sie nicht kommen würde. Also streckte sie den Kopf erneut hinaus. „Maddy! Ich brauche dich hier!"

Etwas zögernd kam ihre Tochter herein, begrüßte Taylor und blickte sie fragend an. „Ich brauche jemanden der mir assistiert, schaffst du das?"

Maddy zögerte, als der Commander ihre Hand nahm. „Natürlich tut sie das. Sie ist wie ihre Mutter, nicht wahr, Miss Shannon?" Elisabeth sah wie ihre Tochter errötete, doch sie nickte und so reichte schickte sie ihre zweitälteste an den Tisch um sich zu waschen. „Commander? Narkose, oder nur betäuben?"

„Ich kann später schlafen. Ich muss zu den Kindern."

„Gegenvorschlag: Sie schlafen _jetzt_. Und Jim holt die Kinder?"

„So schlimm?" Fragte er und sah sie skeptisch an, sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich weiß das sie in der Nacht vor der Umsiedlung das letzte mal in einem Bett waren, richtig?"

„Zum schlafen?" Fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Er aber nickte. „In Ordnung."

_~Maddy~_

Sie lauschte aufmerksam dem Gespräch zwischen ihrer Mutter und dem Commander und doch konnte sie es erst glauben, als er sich tatsächlich die Injektion geben ließ und ihre Mum ihm die Atemmaske reichte, die er sich selbst noch aufsetzte, ehe er einschlief. Langsam trat sie neben ihre Mum. „Er... ist wirklich fertig, nicht?"

„Sein Sohn hat seine Frau und sein Baby getötet. Lucas ist irgendwo dort draußen und will seine Tochter, will ihn. Was glaubst du, wird er machen, wenn er von Ayani erfährt?"

Sie schüttelte schaudernd den Kopf und zog sich ihre Handschuhe an. „Daran will ich lieber gar nicht denken." Sie nickte und sah ihre Tochter ernst an. „Er sicher auch nicht, fangen wir an."

„Solltest du nicht Dad anfunken und..."

„Sobald lasse ich ihn nicht aufwachen."

Sie musterte ihre Mutter ernst und schaute hinunter auf den weißhaarigen Mann vor sich. „Das wird ihm nicht gefallen."

„Ich bin Ärztin und Männern wie ihm, oder deinem Vater gefallen einige meiner Anordnungen nicht. Können wir?"

„Was soll ich machen?"

„Hier nehme diese Zange und ziehe die Haut an der Wunde auseinander. Es wird wieder bluten, aber keine Sorge, nicht mehr als gestern und dann sauge mit dem Schlauch ab, wenn ich es sage!"

„Okay."

Maddy sah zu wie ihre Mutter die Wunde spülte, sauber schabte und den Hautrand wegschnitt, ehe sie alles mit Betasid- Lösung behandelte und einen Verband anlegte. „Mum, warum nimmst du keinen Hautregenerator?"

„Weil ich nicht weiß, was alles in die Wunde gelangt ist. Erst wenn ich eine Entzündung ausschließen kann. In zwei bis drei Tagen, das... wird also eine weitere Narbe für Commander Taylor."

Maddy schwieg und musterte den freien Oberkörper des Mannes vor sich. Irgendwie bezweifelte sie, das es ihm übermäßig viel ausmachen würde eine Narbe mehr oder weniger zu haben. Dennoch war sie sicher, das er auf diese nur zu gern verzichtet hätte. Sie stellte sich ans Kopfende des Bettes und schaute zu, wie ihre Mutter nun seinen Oberarm behandelte. Dieses mal musste sie nur Dinge anreichen und sie ahnte bald wieso. Es begann sofort wieder zu bluten, kaum das ihre Mutter Hand anlegte und wie es blutete. Sie verzog das Gesicht und zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken, als an Übelkeit. Sie atmete tief ein, nahm den Geruch des Blutes wahr und schüttelte sich. _Bescheuert! Wer atmet tief ein, wenn er vor sich hat, was er nicht mag? Klar, ICH!_

„Maddy, alles klar? Setz dich, geh raus, ich schaff das schon."

„Nein," sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte dem bewusstlosen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich kann das, ich bleibe." Sie sah wie ihre Mum schmunzelte und auch, wie die sie immer wieder beobachtete. Doch sie war jetzt fest entschlossen, sie hatte es gestern geschafft, anschließend sogar den Wagen mit sauber gemacht, ihre Kleidung gewaschen. Jetzt hatte sie eben mitgeholfen die erste Wunde versorgen, den Rest schaffte sie auch noch. Sie nahm den Sauger in die Hand und begann entschlossen wieder zu assistieren.

X

_~Jayce~_

„Sir, die Kinder sind jetzt wieder hier. Nathalia fragt nach ihrem Vater."

„Wo ist sie?"

„Hier," kam es von der Seite und Nathalia schob sich samt Baby an seine Seite. „Wo ist er, Mr. Shannon?"

„Im Zelt, meine Frau versorgt die Wunden und hat ihn schlafen gelegt, ich war eben nachsehen, er schläft wirklich."

„Wo ist Maddy?" Fragte Nathalia. Der Polizist sah sie beide zweifelnd an und deutete wieder auf das Zelt. „Maddy hilft ihrer Mutter."

„Ist nicht wahr! Maddy ist dort drinnen, während Mum blutende Wunden versorgt? _Unsere_ Maddy?" Josh Shannon trat zu ihnen, ließ seine kleine Schwester vom Arm, die sofort die Hand ihres Vaters nahm und der nickte nur. „Ja, unsere Maddy."

Jayce lächelte und zog Nathalia mit sich zu den bereitgelegten Baumstämmen. „Komm, du sollst dich noch ausruhen." Sie nickte und setzte sich neben ihn, lehnte sich bei ihm an und begann damit ganz leicht ihre kleine Tochter zu streicheln. Jayce beugte sich über ihre Schulter und betrachtete die Kleine. „Sie sieht aus, wie ihre Mum."

„Charmeur," sie lächelte und streckt sich so nach hinten das sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Ich denke, ich lege mich doch was hin."

Er lächelte breit, küsste ihre Wange und stand auf. „Komm her!" Er half ihr hoch und brachte sie zu dem Fahrzeug, in dem noch ihre Schlafsäcke lagen. Er blieb bei ihr, bis sie schlief. Als er sich um wandte, stand er Reynolds gegenüber. „Mark."

„Seit gestern frage ich mich, ob Maddy immer noch so vernarrt darauf ist, auch eines zu bekommen."

Jayce grinste und klopfte ihm die Schulter. „Vielleicht nicht jetzt, aber... in ein, oder zwei Monaten?"

„Ja, das denke ich auch," Mark grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, schaute zurück zu den anderen. „Allerdings, wird mir ihr Vater noch über Jahre nicht erlauben, an so was zu denken. Als sie ihm mitgeteilt hat, ausziehen zu wollen, da..."

_Boylan an Taylor. Terra Nova an Taylor!_

Sie sahen sich fragend an und auch Shannon und die anderen starrten auf ihre Koms.

_~Jim Shannon~_

Er starrte auf sein Kom, wie alle anderen, mit suchendem Blick stand er auf. Reynolds stand mit Valine bei den Fahrzeugen und sah ebenfalls hinüber. Der Soldat bedeutete ihm das Kom zu nehmen, also ging er ran. „Boylan, sind sie verrückt?! Wenn die uns hören, die _werden_ _uns_..."

_Keine Gefahr mehr, sie sind alle weg. Die ganze Phönixmeute und Miras Leute, alle fort, die sind mit der Morgensonne aufgebrochen._

„Aber... wohin sollten sie..."

_Die Badlands, sie sind hinaus in die Badlands. Wir haben Späher draußen, die Zivilisten räumen schon auf und wir warten auf Sie. Aber... wo ist Taylor? Er ist doch _nicht...

„Ist er nicht, aber... sagen wir einfach er ist unpässlich. Wir melden uns gleich wieder, Stoßtrupp Ende."

Er schaute in die Runde. „Wollen wir heim?"

Ein lautes zustimmendes Rufen ertönte. „EINPACKEN!" Gab er den Befehl und sofort kamen alle auf die Füße. Er schaute hinunter auf die Kinder. „Leah, Zoe, Sam, ihr werdet laufen, helft den anderen mit. Der Platz in den Fahrzeugen gehört den Verletzten! Los, los!"

Er sah wie Reynolds sich mit den anderen an die Arbeit machte und auch wie Jayce begann die ihm gebrachten Taschen, Kisten und Vorräte zu verladen. Jim lächelte. Überall gratulierten sich die Kameraden, sie scherzten und lachten. Reynolds aber trat mit ernstem Blick neben ihn. Jim schaute den jungen Mann ruhig an. „Lassen wir sie, sie brauchen dass, auch sie wissen, das die Phönixgruppe noch hier ist und umkehren könnte. Wir stehen früh genug wieder im Kampf."

„Ich weiß, daran... daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht," er sah zu den Kindern und Jim begann zu verstehen. „Wash."

Er nickte. „Ich kann es schon kaum fassen und weiß, dass sie fehlen wird. Wir muss es ihnen gehen und Taylor?"

„Wir werden für sie da sein."

Der jüngere nickte und wollte gehen, doch Jim hielt ihn zurück. „Ich werde mit meiner Frau reden, aber... ich sollte Maddy wohl mehr Freiheiten geben, wer weiß...wer weiß schon, was die Zukunft bringt. Aber... verletzten sie mein Mädchen nicht."

„Das... das werde ich nicht."


	19. Kurze Atempause

So, hier nun noch ein Kapi, für meine Urlaubszeit und ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Im übrigen: Wie sagt man noch? Totgeglaubte leben länger.

Jap, und hier stimmts auch, in diesem Sinne viel Spaß beim lesen! Frisch gepostet, vom Flughafen. Tja wozu 30 Min free surfen doch gut sein können. *g*

Habe auch eben noch ein Kapi einer Favourite story runtergeladen, für meine lektüre. *g*

By by

Lg Dani

* * *

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**19. Kurze Atempause**

_Lager von Taylors Leuten_

_~Reynolds~_

Sie verließ neben ihrer Mutter das Zelt und fand sich schon im nächsten Moment in Marks Armen wieder, der sie hochhob und um herdrehte. Er lachte und sie lächelte ihm überrascht entgegen. „Ähm... du, mir... fehlt nichts, ehrlich."

Er stellte sie ab und strich ihr durchs Haar, ehe er ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm. Es war ihm gleich, ob ihr Vater ihn anschließend lynchen würde. Er hätte das jetzt getan, auch ohne, das er eben davon gesprochen hätte, seiner Tochter mehr Freiheit zu geben. Verliebt wie eh und je, sah er seine hübsche Freundin an. „Ich liebe dich..." er küsste sie stürmisch und blickte sie dann ernst an: „Maddy Shannon,... ich weiß, das passt nicht zu deiner Liebe nach Romantik und... und... dies ist sicherlich nicht der passendste Ort, aber... nach allem, was... passiert ist, ich... ich will dich nicht nochmal einfach stehen lassen und darum..."

_~Elisabeth~_

Mit einem breiten amüsierten Lächeln, nahm sie die stürmische Begrüßung zur Kenntnis, die der junge Soldat ihrer Tochter angedeihen ließ. Sie war auch schon fast an ihnen vorbei, als sie mitbekam, was er ihrem Mädchen erzählte. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich wieder den beiden jungen Leuten zu. Offenbar, bekam ihre Tochter da eben eine recht süße Liebeserklärung und nach dem Blick ihrer Tochter, war sie ebenso überrascht wie glücklich darüber. Im nächsten Moment war der Kuss beendet und Reynolds fuhr fort: „Maddy Shannon,... ich weiß, das passt nicht zu deiner Liebe nach Romantik und... und... dies ist sicherlich nicht der passendste Ort,..."

Elisabeth riss die Augen erstaunt auf, als sie noch einige Zeit, vor ihrer Tochter verstand, was ihr Freund da gerade im Begriff zu tuen war. Sie spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen und lächelte, sie hatte ohnehin nicht geglaubt, das die beiden jungen Leute sich auch nur halb solange an die Verbote von Jim halten würden wie sie es getan hatten.

„...aber... nach allem, was... passiert ist, ich... ich will dich nicht nochmal einfach stehen lassen und darum..."

Sie stieß einen leisen entzückten Seuftzer aus, Reynolds ging tatsächlich vor ihrer Tochter in die Knie. Sie hörte wie sich Schritte näherten und drehte sich herum. Jim kam, sie hielt ihn auf, nein, dieser Moment gehörte den beiden.

_~Maddy~_

Ein wenig verwirrt über die stürmische Erklärung nickte sie ihm zu. Sonst war er vor ihren Eltern nicht so. Sie lächelte, fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein Kind, das alle beobachteten und ahnte das es vermutlich so war. Sie zwang sich dazu nur ihn anzusehen und nickte. Sie wollte es ihm gerade erwidern, als...

„Maddy Shannon,... ich weiß, das passt nicht zu deiner Liebe nach Romantik und... und... dies ist sicherlich nicht der passendste Ort, aber... nach allem, was... passiert ist, ich... ich will dich nicht nochmal einfach stehen lassen und..."

Gebannt starrte sie ihn an, in ihrem Kopf begannen sich ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu überschlagen. _Liebe, Romantik, passende Ort... OH MEIN GOTT! Macht er jetzt wirklich, was ich...denke?! _Sie starrte ihn an und irgendwie schafften es ihre freie Hand bis zu ihrem Mund. Sie wusste genau, sie musste knallrot sein, ihr wurde so heiß... Plötzlich kniete er vor ihr. _Er tut es! Er tut es jetzt! HIER! HIER! _

„...und darum... darum erlaube mir die Frage: Wirst du..."

Sie spürte wie ihre Augen feucht wurden.

„….Maddy Shannon, wirst du mich heiraten?"

Sie hatte plötzlich beide Hände vor ihrem Mund, sie nickte und rang nach Atem. Er stand auf und fasste sie an der Hüfte. „Ja?" Fragte er.

Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hände auf seine Unterarme. „Ja. Ja, natürlich."

Er strahlte sie an, wie sie ihn anstrahlte und dann zog er sie fest an sich, küsste sie liebevoll und lange. Als sie sich lösten sah sie zur Seite und entdeckte ihre Eltern, ihre Mutter war gerührt und lächelte, ihr Vater irgendwo zwischen Verärgerung und Aufgabe und Josh, ein Stück weiter grinste breit. Zoe aber schien verwirrt, bis Josh ihr etwas zu flüsterte. Sie sah zurück zu Mark. Der nickte und sah zu den Soldaten an den Wagen zurück, ihnen rief Mark laut zu: „_Ich heirate_!"

Die Männer und Frauen klatschten, lächelten und hoben die Daumen. Maddy lehnte sich bei ihm an, in der Gewissheit, das ihre Eltern keine Einwände erheben würden. Zumindest keine absoluten. Reynolds nahm sie an die Hand und ging mit ihr an ihren Eltern vorbei zu den Fahrzeugen. „Zelt abbauen! Feuer löschen! Wachen zurück!" Er küsste sie. „Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit." Sie nickte und ließ ihn los, nach einem letzten Blick ging er.

_~Nathalia~_

„Maddy, komm her!"

Ihre Freundin kam, sie strahlte noch immer übers ganze Gesicht und Nathalia freute sich sehr für sie. „Gratuliere."

„Danke, wie geht es euch?"

„Gut. Danke dir."

„Dafür doch nicht..."

„Nein, für gestern. Vielleicht... solltest du es doch noch mal in der Klinik probieren. Gestern ich, heute Dad?"

„Ja, da habe ich auch schon drüber nachgedacht, mal sehen."

Maddy sah sie auf einmal sehr ernst an und atmete tief durch. „Es... es tut mir sehr Leid, für euch, ich... ich mochte Wash."

„Danke. Ich... habe etwas Angst jetzt zurück zu kommen," gab Nathalia zu und schaute hinunter zu den Soldaten, die inzwischen das Zelt einrollten. Zwei trugen Taylor auf einer Trage in einen der anderen Rover. Sie seufzte, „Er... es hat ihn schrecklich getroffen, zum zweiten mal und...dann auch noch..."

„Er bekommt euch nicht. Ihn auch nicht."

Nathalia nickte und schaute die andere fest an, reichte ihr die Hand. „Du bist eine bessere Freundin, als jede die ich früher hatte, Maddy."

Die andere grinste. „Ich hatte nicht wirklich Freunde, nur die Bücher, ich... ich hatte immer Angst, das... das sie zu uns wollen oder ich mich verspreche und mit Zoe...es ist schön das ich jetzt dich habe."

Sie sahen sich einen langen Moment lang an, bis Jayce kam und erklärte, sie würde gleich losgehen. Nathalia rückte tiefer in das Fahrzeug, bis eine Kissen und Decken wie eine Lehne für sie waren. Maddy verabschiedete sich und ging an dem Wagen vorbei zu ihrer Familie. Als das Fahrzeug losfuhr und einige Fußgänger überholte sah sie in einer Kurve Maddy und Reynolds Händchenhaltend nur wenige Meter vor ihren Eltern. Sie lächelte, ehe sie sich ihrer Tochter zu wandte.

xXx

_Ankunft bei der Kolonie:_

_~Skye~_

Sie schaute sich mit einem Anflug von Sorge um, als sie die Rauchschwaden über der Kolonie entdeckte, kaum das sie mit dem Track die Hügel hinunter kamen. Auch der Zaun war nicht intakt. Sie hatten viel zu tuen und würden viele Wachtleute, für die Nacht brauchen. Doch als sie näher kamen bemerkte sie, das überall am Zaun bereits gearbeitet wurde. Erst als sie schon fast in Rufweite waren, wurden die Arbeiten eingestellt und die Kolonisten versammelten sich am Tor, um ihre Soldaten und die Handvoll Zivilisten willkommen zu heißen. Wie viele andere sah auch sie sich suchend um...

„Skye!"

Sie schaute nach rechts, entdeckte ihre Mutter und lief eilig auf sie zu. „Mum!"

„Mum," wiederholte sie, als sie ihre Mutter in den Arm nahm und auch die sie drückte. „Kübelchen, was ist mit Lucas, wo ist Taylor?"

„Später, können... können die Kleinen zu uns? Taylor... sollte noch in die Klinik."

„Klar, hol sie her, es wird bald dunkel."

Skye nickte, besprach sich noch kurz mit den Shannons, sagte dann zusammen mit Doctor Shannon, seiner Tochter Bescheid und ging zu den zwei jüngeren Geschwistern. „Leah. Sam? Kommt ihr her?"

„Wo sind Nathalia und Taylor?" Fragte das Mädchen ohne sich von der Seite, der beiden ältesten Shannon Kinder weg zu bewegen. „Sie müssen über Nacht in die Klinik und... die Shannons müssen auch noch arbeiten. Ihr kommt heute mit zu mir und Mum. Kommt!"

Unschlüssig sahen die Geschwister sich an. Maddy ging schließlich vor ihnen in die Knie. „Na, kommt schon, ihr kennt doch Skye, euch passiert schon nichts."

„Na gut, aber... morgen früh komm ich zu euch, wir."

Maddy und Josh nickten. „Wir sind da."

Leah nahm ihren Bruder an die Hand, drückte Zoe und sah sie abwartend an. „Wohin?"

Skye lächelte und deutete auf ihre Mutter, die einige Meter weiter wartete.

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Mit tadelnden Blick bedachte sie ihren Vater, während sie ihre Tochter ins mitgenommene Säuglingsbett, der Klinik legte. Das er noch ans Bett gefesselt sein sollte, das passte ihm gar nicht. Es war auch nicht so, dass er es nicht etwa versucht hatte aufzustehen. Im Gegenteil, war sein erster Versuch noch von den Shannons vereitelt worden, war sein zweiter vor einer knappen halben Stunde fast auf dem Boden geendet. Als er sich jetzt schon wieder aufsetzte, sah sie ihn tadelnd an. „Dad...bitte."

„Ich halte das nicht aus. Ich... ich muss wissen..."

„Das will ich auch," sagte sie leise, ging zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. „Ehrlich. Ich will, das sie bekommt, was sie verdient, aber...sie sind noch dabei die geschmolzene Tür dort zum Auge zu öffnen."

Er nickte, schaute verbittert zur Seite, schloss die Augen. „Wenn... wenn ich dir nur helfen könnte, weinen... hilft manchmal," sagte sie leise. Er blickte zu ihr auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab dich lieb, Nathalia."

Sie lächelte traurig und nickte. „Ich werde Dr. Shannon bitten, das wir heim können. Liegen kannst du auch dort und... da sieht dich keiner, ich weiß, das du das eigentlich gar nicht willst. Die Leute die hier anhalten." Sie küsste seine Stirn und ging hinaus.

Als sie Minuten später mit Dr. Shannon und einem Rollstuhl wieder kam, saß ihr Vater neben dem Bett, auf einem Stuhl. Er hatte sich das Kinderbett herangeholt und wiegte seine kleine Enkelin im Arm. Dr. Shannon deutete hinaus und ging zurück hinter den Vorhang. Nathalia aber ging wieder zu ihm. „Sie mag dich."

Er schaute ihr entgegen. „Sie war am weinen, sieh sieht aus, wie du auf den Fotos, die ich damals bei euch gesehen haben."

Nathalia musste bei der Erinnerung an den damaligen Besuch lächeln. „Damals hast du mir irgendwie Angst gemacht." Als sie von ihrer Tochter wieder zu ihm sah, entdeckte sie Tränen in seinen Augen. Sie hielt die Luft an und unterdrückte erfolglos die eigenen Tränen. „So... hätte ich dich im Arm halten sollen, und... deine... Schwestern."

„Du warst da, als ich dich wirklich gebraucht habe, du wirst für sie da sein und... sie noch oft halten." Sie schluckte und schluchzte auf, als sie an Wash dachte. Sie beugte sich vor und legte die Arme um ihn. „Sie fehlt mir, Alicia."

Er nickte nur und strich ihr über den Arm. Nun weinten sie beide, während Ayani friedlich in seinen Armen schlummerte.

xXx

_~Maddy~_

Josh und Skye hatten die drei Kinder gut im Griff und es im Gegensatz zu ihr, gut im Haus ausgehalten, so dass sie nun in der K linik stand und ihre Mutter suchte. Doch scheinbar wusste keiner hier, wo sich denn der eigene Boss aufhielt. Sie seufzte und drehte sich herum, als sie ihrer Mutter gegenüberstand. Erleichtert sah sie ihr entgegen. Ihre Mutter aber sah sie gleich besorgt an. „Maddy! Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich... Mum, ich will helfen."

„Hier?" Erstaunt betrachtete ihre Mutter sie. Maddy nickte ungerührt. „Bitte... lass es mich nochmal versuchen. Ich... muss ja nicht Chirurgin werden, oder?"

Ihre Mutter lächelte, winkte eine Schwester zu ihnen und wies diese an, ihr Kleidung und einen Spind zu besorgen.

Eine Stunde später war Maddy mit Ogawa draußen im Feldlazarett, das sie unter der Kommandozentrale errichtete hatten, für die nicht Schwerverletzten Soldaten, um Platz in der Klinik zu haben. Hier traf sie auch auf Reynolds, wimmelte ihn jedoch kühl ab, als er sie umarmen wollte, sie hatte sich gerade erst umgezogen und desinfiziert, sie hatte keine Lust es nochmal zu wiederholen. Während er sie verwundert musterte, kniete sie sich vor das Feldbett eines der Soldaten und begann damit seinen Verband zu wechseln und die Wunde zu reinigen. Das war in der letzten halben Stunde nun schon ihr dritter Patient und der zweite den sie alleine übernahm. Stolz schwellte in ihr auf, bis sie seine Wunde sah und roch. Das altbekannte Übelkeitsgefühl kam in ihr auf und sie stand rasch auf. „_Ogawa_!"

Die Schwester kam und verzog das Gesicht. „Mist! Reynolds! Baxter muss in die Klinik, infizierte Wunde! Maddy, geh raus, hol Luft und mach eine Pause, dann komm wieder."

Sie nickte und nahm das Angebot gerne an. Während sie draußen an einem der Stützbalken des Kommandostandes lehnte, dachte sie mit Schrecken daran, wie die Wunde ausgesehen hatte.

„Ja, ich habe damals auch nie gedacht, wie widerlich, eine eitrige, Wunde riechen kann. Kleiner Tipp, durch den Mund riecht es nicht so sehr."

Sie sah neben sich, die Frau kannte sie nicht, doch der Kleidung nach kam sie auch aus der Klinik. Ihr musste Maddys fragender Blick aufgefallen sein, den sie streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Loana. Ich bin eigentlich Hebamme, und Ernährungswissenschaftlerin, aber... hier eben auch Schwester. Hi, du bist eine Shannon nicht?"

Sie nickte.

„Kommst du wieder mit rein? Oder gibst du auf, das wäre keine Schande."

„Ne, ich mache weiter."

„Na, dann willkommen im Team."

„Ähm...danke."

Sie schaute Loana einen Moment lang nach und fragte sich stumm, ob ihre Mum sie mit Absicht hergeschickt hatte, dann stand Ogawa vor ihr und reichte ihr eine Akte und eine Kiste. „Bring die bitte zu deiner Mum, sie gibt dir Medikamente mit runter."

„Okay, mache ich."

„Und beeile dich!"

„Klar," sie lief los.

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Nathalia reichte ihrem Vater eine dritte Suppentasse und setzte sich selbst mit einem Glas Wasser auf die Lehne zu seinen Füßen. „Es ist... zu leer hier, ich... hole nachher die Kleinen ab."

„Bist du sicher? Ich werde dir keine große Hilfe sein, solange..." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und deutet auf seine Arm. Jetzt wo die Wirkung der Tabletten und des Sedativa fort waren, spielte zwar sein Kreislauf mit, nun aber schmerzte der Arm ihn mehr als er bereit war zuzugeben und es ihm lieb war. Nathalia sah ihn ernst an und nickte. „Aylici, schläft und ist brav, wenn sie nicht gerade Hunger hat. Leah und Sam machen kaum Arbeit und ab morgen hat die Schule wieder auf. Sie wollen mit den Kindern beim aufräumen helfen, auf dem Markt, hat Maddy mir heute Morgen gesagt."

„Aylici?" Fragte er und schaute hinüber zu der Wiege, die er vor einiger Zeit gebaut hatte und eines der wenigen Babysachen war, die der Zerstörungswut der Besetzter nicht zum Opfer gefallen war, er hatte eine ziemlich genau Vorstellung davon wieso. Lucas hatte ihn verletzten gewollt, sollte er hierher zurück kommen. Er schluckte und schloss die Augen. „Dad?"

„Also... Aylici?"

„Ja, Leah fing damit an, gestern auf dem Rückweg in die Kolonie und irgendwie... gefällt es mir."

Er nickte und öffnete den Mund, als sein Kom piepte. Er starrte das kleine Gerät auf dem Tisch an. Dann Nathalia, beide hatten sie Furcht es zu nehmen. Aber am Ende nahm sie es, aktivierte es und reichte es ihm hoch. „Taylor hier?"

_Sir, wir öffnen jetzt gleich das Auge, im Gang davor, wo die Sicherheitstür geschmolzen ist... da... haben wir Handers gefunden, tot._

„Danke, Taylor Ende." Brachte er mühsam hervor und schaute Nathalia an. „Ich will nicht, das sie dort alleine ist," murmelte er, stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte, doch dann kam der Schwindel wieder und er setzte sich wütend auf den nächsten Hocker, beugte sich über seine Knie vor.

_~Nathalia~_

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie wusste das es ihn jetzt noch mehr verärgerte, das ihn diese eigentlich leichte Infektion so sehr mitnahm. Sie selbst hatte den Grund schon gestern geahnt, und später von Dr. Shannon bestätigt bekommen, es war die Tatsache, das er mental an der Grenze war, die er jedoch sehr gut verdeckte.

Sie seufzte, zusammen gesunken, mit geballter Faust saß er da. Seine Haut war bleich. „Ich gehe, ich bitte Josh mit den Kleinen herzu kommen und du legst dich hin. Versprich es mir, du legst dich hin!"

Er sah sie dankbar an und nickte. Sie rief nach Josh und wartete auf ihn. Als er ihrem Vater dann ins Schlafzimmer half, lief sie schon hinaus.

xXx

Sie war der Freundin unglaublich dankbar das sie mitkam. Sie hatte Maddy auf dem kurzen Weg hier her erzählt, was sie wusste und wie sie zwei Tage zuvor, war auch Maddy schockiert. Dennoch warteten sie jetzt hinter den Soldaten darauf hinein zu können, in den am besten gesicherten Raum von Terra Nova. Das _Auge_.

Malcolm Wallace stellte sich einmal mehr in ihren Weg und musterte sie beide überaus skeptisch. Nathalia seufzte genervt und beachtete ihn gar nicht weiter. Sie wollte er nicht hinein lassen, aus Sorge, wie sie ihre Stiefmutter vorfinden könnte und Maddy nicht, aus Angst das sie ihr schlecht würde. Wäre er nicht selber viel zu nervös gewesen, wäre es auf gewisse Weise richtig süß gewesen. Daher war sie überaus erfreut, als Dr. Shannon ihn Momente später ins Labor rief. Mark und auch Jayce kamen vom inneren Eingang zurück und nickten. „Bereit? Wir sprengen jetzt."

„Bereit." Sie nickte.

Der Knall war außerhalb der kleinen unterirdischen Höhle recht leise. Mit dem verfliegenden Qualm wuchs Augenblicke später ihr Unbehagen. Sie wollte nur zu gerne einfach gehen. Doch sie verstand ihren Vater auch, sie wollte ebenfalls nicht, das jeder sehen und erahnen konnte, was geschehen war. Ein Grund mehr, warum sie um Maddys Hilfe dankbar war, die ihren Freund gebeten hatte, dieses hier selbst zu übernehmen. Mark und Jayce gingen vor, bis zur Tür, dann riefen sie nach ihnen und nach einem letzten Blick, den sie sich zu warfen folgten sie den beiden hinunter.

Nathalia betrat den kleinen höhlenartigen Raum als erste und sah sich um. Es roch muffig. Sie schaute sich rasch um, hinter dem breiten Sessel lag jemand. Sie lief los und blieb fünf Schritte später, direkt vor ihr stehen. „Gott! Alicia," hauchte sie und Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Jayce kam und legte ihr die Arme um. Sie drückte kurz seine Hand, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und vor der reglosen Frau in die Knie ging.

„Was hat er getan?" Fragte sie leise und streckte zitternd ihre Hand aus. Das hellgrüne Klinikhemd war schmutzig, sandig und blutig, wie ihr Haar. An ihrer Stirn klebte getrocknetes Blut und Schmutz, ihre Wange und ihr rechtes Auge, waren geschwollen und an ihrer nur halb bedeckten rechten Schulter prangte ein großer blau-lilaner Fleck, der schon leicht ins grüne ging. Ihre Haltung war beinahe eine zusammengerollte, ihr Gesicht sprach von Schmerz. Sie war dankbar und froh, das ihr Vater sie so nicht sah und fragte sich, unwillkürlich, ob sie dieses Bild je wieder los werden würde. Sie berührte Alicias Schulter und strich ihr dann über die geschwollene Wange. „Es... es tut mir so Leid." Flüsterte sie und beugte sich vor, sie wollte Alicias andere Schulter packen und sie herumdrehen, da sie vor der Wand lag. Doch sie hielt inne und sah hinter sich. „Eine Decke, holt...eine Decke..." Sie wusste selber nicht, wieso sie das wollte, aber irgendwie schien es ihr wichtig.

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Ganz gegen seinen Willen spürte er, wie der Schlaf schnell näher kam. Er ahnte, das er wieder durchzogen sein würde von Alpträume und dachte an die Kinder im Hauptraum. Er setzte sich widerwillig auf, öffnete den Nachtschrank und nahm die Injektion heraus. Mit den Zähnen zog er sie auf, dann stach er sich die Nadel in den Oberschenkel, dankbar, das der älteste des Shannon Nachwuchses vorhin darauf bestanden hatten ihm die Hose zumindest auszuziehen. Er ließ die Injektion einfach liegen und legte sich zurück unter die Decke. Er lag kaum, als das Medikament das übrige tat und er fiel in einen ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	20. Vertrauen

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**20. Vertrauen**

Nathalia legte die Decke über Alicia und drehte sie vorsichtig herum. Ihr Handgelenk wurde kalt und sie sah alarmiert zu Reynolds auf. „Mark, da kommt Luft aus der Wand."

„Bist du sicher? Das kann eigentlich nicht sein, dann..."

Sie starrte auf die Wand, dann auf Alicia und hob zitternd eine Hand vor ihr Gesicht. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf. „Maddy! Einen Scanner! Sie lebt!"

„Ich hol den Rover!" Mark jagte hinaus, Maddy kniete schon neben ihr, ehe ihr Verlobter draußen war und hielt den Scanner über die Bewusstlose. „Mehrere Brüche, eine verkapselte Blutung, eine kleine Schwellung im Gehirn, mehrere nicht tiefe, aber entzündete Schnitte. Kein...kein Baby."

Nathalia nickte, sie hatte schon vorhin etwas entdeckt, weil sie darauf geachtet hatte und zeigte es nun Maddy. Jayce zischte. Maddy holte eine kleine Medizintüte aus ihrer Tasche und hob das kleine blutige, irgendwie Blasenähnliche Gebilde vorsichtig auf, verschloss den Beutel.

Inzwischen war Mark zurück und zusammen mit Jayce trug der die Bewusstlose zum Auto. Maddy gab ihr den Scanner, drückte auf Aufnahme und rannte zu Fuß los. Sie wollte nicht das es jeder mitbekam. Nathalia war ihr unendlich dankbar dafür.

xXx

_~Elisabeth Shannon~_

„MOM!"

„MOM!"

Die Panik in der Stimme ihrer Tochter reichte, um sie alles liegen zu lassen, so dass Ogawa weitermachte. Eilig lief sie auf das junge Mädchen zu. „Maddy, oh mein Gott! Was ist passiert?"

Ihre Tochter streckte sich ihr entgegen, und antwortete ihr, in dem sie ihr ins Ohr flüsterte. „Wash, sie lebt! Die Jungs bringen sie her, hinten."

„Ich hole Ogawa."

Maddy aber hielt sie fest und schüttelte dann Kopf. „Nein, bitte, tue ihr das nicht, nimm mich."

Zweifelnd blickte sie ihre Tochter an, doch Maddys Blick war entschlossen und absolut ohne jeden Zweifel. „Ich hab sie doch schon gesehen. Bitte, Mum."

„In Ordnung," sie nickte, „komm mit!"

Sie sperrte den hinteren Teil der Klinik mit rotem Band ab, ein Zeichen für Ansteckungsgefahr. Dann schloss sie hinter sich und Maddy ab. „Zieh die Vorhänge und Jalousien runter!"

Ihre Tochter tat, wie geheißen, sie schloss hinten auf und bereitete alles vor. Kaum waren sie fertig, Maddy hatte eben das Biobett eingestellt und zog sich nun einfach den aufgehängten Arztkittel über, da fuhr das Fahrzeug vor.

„Legt sie hin, wartet draußen, und kein Wort, zu keinem." Nathalia zog sich ans Raumende zurück. Elisabeth sparte es sich, sie hinaus zu schicken, sie war sich ohnehin sicher, dass sie nicht gehen würde. Stattdessen sah sie nun zu ihrer Tochter und dann auf die Daten des Scans. „Multiple Brüche, Rippen, ausgekugelte Schulter, multiple Hämatome, Abdomen, Brust, Schulter, Schläfe rechts. Leichte Cranialschwellung. Richtig?"

Elisabeth nickte ruhig und zog vorsichtig die Decke weg. Sie konnte nicht sagen, dass sie nicht schockiert gewesen wäre. Sie holte vom Tablett hinter sich zwei Injektionen und verabreichte sie, anschließend legte sie einen Venenzugang und reichte Maddy eine Infusion. „Du weißt, wie die zu richten sind?"

„Ja, vom letzten mal."

„Gut, mach es! Nathalia neben an findest du Handtücher und Waschlappen, hol uns welche. Maddy, gib mir Abstrichsets."

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa..."

„Ich... weiß es nicht, ich will sicher gehen."

Maddy nickte und gab ihr die Sachen.

Elisabeth machte Abstriche der Wunden, und des Genitalbereichs, während ihre Tochter die Infusionen anlegte und sie fragte wie schnell diese laufen sollten. Nathalia kam zurück, legte die Tücher ab und stellte auch eine Waschschüssel daneben. In ihrem Blick lagen Sorge und Trauer, aber auch Wut. „Dafür zahlt er."

„Skye glaubt nicht, das er die Wunden überleben wird."

„Daran glaube ich erst, wenn ich eine Leiche sehe," antwortete die junge Frau. Maddy warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu und nickte. „Maddy, ich möchte das du die Wunden säuberst und wasche sie."

„Wohin willst du?"

„Ich muss mich vorne blicken lassen und dann die Proben untersuchen, ich will es selber machen."

„Okay."

xXx

_~Maddy~_

Sie reinigte die Schnittwunden an Armen und Beinen, verband sie wenn nötig mit Tupfern und Fixverband. Dann zog sie der Soldatin das schmutzige Hemd aus, legte ein Handtuch über sie und begann sie zu waschen. Es war merkwürdig. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit Angst Wash weh zu tun, trotz der Sedativa und des Schlafmittels. Außerdem kam sie nicht von dem Gedanken weg, wie unangenehm es ihr umgekehrt wäre.

Plötzlich stand Nathalia vor ihr und strich Wash durch das Haar. „Gib mir den Waschlappen, Maddy, bitte."

„Sicher?"

Nathalia nickte und blinzelte durch ihre feuchten Augen. „Du...kannst dir die Schnitte am Bauch ansehen. Der da... sieht tief aus."

„Okay."

_~Nathalia~_

Sie wusste nicht was genau sie bewegt hatte Maddy zu helfen, aber irgendwie, fühlte es sich besser an, als gar nicht zu tuen. Sie liebte Alicia, nicht eben wie eine Mutter, aber wie eine große Schwester. Sie war sich sicher, das Wash sie auch nicht einfach bei Fremden gelassen hätte und so rieb sie nun vorsichtig den Schmutz und das getrocknete Blut von der Haut der anderen.

Sie wollte außerdem auf keinen Fall, das ihr Vater sah, wie schlecht sie wirklich ausgesehen hatte. Sie hielt kurz inne und strich ihr über die Hand. „Ich hab dich lieb."

Das Maddy sie fragend ansah, ignorierte sie. Sie wusste Maddy würde schweigen. Ohne das sie zu sagen wusste wann genau, war die Gleichaltrige ihre beste Freundin geworden, neben Alicia. Sie sah kurz zu Maddy, die nun lächelte, und Alicia abtrocknete, während sie weiter wusch.

_~Elisabeth~_

Als sie wieder nach hinten kam, stand Nathalia ebenfalls neben dem Biobett, sie legte gerade die Waschtücher zur Seite und Maddy versorgte einen größeren Schnitt an Washs Seite. „Mum, ich denke... der muss genäht werden."

„Nein, nicht mehr. Nicht wenn so ein Schnitt älter als ein paar Stunden ist, leg eine kleine Drainage, mit einem Stück vom Streppverband und kleb einen Verband drüber."

Sie ging zu den beiden Mädchen, beobachtete wie ihre Tochter die Anweisungen befolgte und legte der anderen eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie geht es Taylor und Ayani?"

„Sie schlafen, denke ich. Josh ist da und Skye wollte auch kommen. Ich... ich will es ihm noch nicht sagen, nicht... solange..."

„Sie wird gesund."

„Aber... wir wissen nicht, was er ihr..."

„Er hat sie misshandelt, aber offenbar nicht angerührt." Elisabeth seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie tut mir unendlich Leid. Beide, sie haben sich so über das Baby gefreut."

„Er sagt es nicht, aber... er ist... fertig, wenn... wenn ich und die Kleine nicht..." Nathalia schüttelte mit wieder nassen Augen den Kopf. „...er... er quält sich, ich...weiß das... er Schmerzen hat, aber..."

„Weißt du, ich denke er braucht das." Sie nickte, als die junge Frau sie verständnislos ansah. „Er wird es brauchen, weil er sich Schuld geben wird, schuld nicht dagewesen zu sein."

Nathalia nickte und seufzte dann tief. „Geh heim, vor morgen lasse ich sie nicht aufwachen und ich verspreche dir, das Maddy, oder ich immer hier sind. Aber dich braucht dein Baby. Hier, nimm die mit. Die blauen sind Sedativa, die grünen Schmerzmittel, beides wird ihn zum schlafen zwingen. Er braucht die Ruhe."

Nathalia nahm die vier Injektionen und nickte. „Danke." Sagte sie, sie verabschiedete sich leise von Wash und ging. Maddy kam zu ihr. „Was willst du Dad sagen, das wir beide über Nacht hier sind?" Fragte sie. „Darüber muss ich noch nachdenken. Bleib bei ihr, ich muss zurück nach vorne."

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Als er aufwachte, war es seltsam still. Vor allem, wenn er der Uhr im Raum, über der Tür glauben schenkte. Er seufzte und quälte sich in eine aufrechte Position. Erst als er sicher war, das sein Kreislauf mitmachte nahm er seine Hose. Das fehlte ja jetzt noch, das er den Boden begrüßte und sie alle angelaufen kamen. Er seufzte und mühte sich dann ab, seine Hose einhändig anzuziehen, obgleich er Übung damit hatte, erschwerte es ihm die Stichwunde zusätzlich. Als er endlich fertig war lehnte er sich einen Moment zurück und schloss die Augen. _Wieso ist es so still? Wo sind die alle? Wash... _Er stand auf und ging aus dem Raum.

Am Esstisch saß Leah und malte. Sam saß auf dem Boden zwischen den Polstern und spielte mit zwei Fahrzeugen, vor ihm saß Nathalia, die ihrem Baby die Brust gab. Er sah sich weiter um und entdeckte Jayce in der Küche, er machte Brote fertig und entdeckte ihn just diesem Moment. „Taylor!"

Sofort wandten sich ihm alle Köpfe zu. Aufmerksame und besorgte blickte streiften ihn, lediglich in Sams Gesicht sah er nichts weiter als Freude. „Hey, ich dachte... ich sollte mal wieder aufstehen?" Fragte er und setzte sich an den Tisch zu Leah. „Hübsches Bild."

„Danke," sagte sie und schob ihm eine Karte zu. „Die ist... für dich."

Er nahm die Karte in die Hand. Sie war aus blauem Papier, vorne war ein krummes grünes Kleeblatt und eine sehr detaillierte Blume aufgemalt. Er klappte die Karte auf.

_Für unseren Vater, wir haben dich lieb._

_Leah_

_Sam_

Er schmunzelte und legte einen Arm um das Mädchen, zog sie zu sich. „Danke," flüsterte er und küsste sie aufs Haar. Es tat ihm unsagbar Leid, das sie nach so kurzer Zeit die Hälfte ihrer neuen Eltern schon verloren hatten und er machte sich Sorgen, das er ihnen nicht geben konnte was sie brauchten. Er seufzte und ließ sie los, als Sam kam und sich ruhig neben ihn setzte.

„Hier, bitte." Jayce stellte ihm einen Teller mit Geschnitzeltem und Gemüse hin. Es roch gut, aber wirklich Hunger hatte er nicht. „Danke, vielleicht... später."

„Dad..." begann Nathalia vom Polstermöbel, doch Sam kam ihr zuvor, er kniete jetzt vor ihm auf der Bank und hielt ihm eine Gabel mit Gemüse genau vors Gesicht. „Wer gesund werden will, muss essen. Du...du...willst doch wieder gesund sein?" Der Anflug des Zweifels und der Angst in den so jungen Augen bohrten sich in seine. Er nickte und nahm dem Kind die Gabel ab, schob sie sich in den Mund. Der Junge setzte sich wieder, zog den Teller vor ihn und strahlte ihn an. Auch Leah war merklich erleichtert und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung kam der Hunger beim Essen doch noch.

_~Leah~_

Erleichtert beobachtete sie, wie er den Teller langsam leer aß. Sie war fast fünf Jahre älter wie ihr kleiner Bruder und im Gegensatz zu ihm verstand sie warum Taylor nicht essen wollte. Sie hatte auch kaum Hunger, sie fühlte sich schlecht und traurig, weil Wash tot war, sie hatte sie gemocht. Leah war sogar angefangen sie sich als Mutter vorzustellen, wie ihn als Vater, etwas das ihr vor nicht allzu entfernter Zeit noch undenkbar erschienen war. In ihren Träumen aber hatte sie sich und die anderen picknicken gesehen, spielen... _Eine ganz normale Familie. Mum, ich vermisse Wash. Und dich vermisse ich jetzt auch ganz schrecklich, dass... das ist nicht fair, wir... haben dich und Daddy schon verloren, und er... seine andere Frau, das...ist...so furchtbar unfair..._

Leah seufzte und schaute rasch zurück auf ihr Papier. Sie wollte nicht das er bemerkte das sie weinte. Er nicht und Sam nicht, sie wollte die beiden nicht noch trauriger machen. Tapfer stand sie auf und setzte sich neben Nathalia. Erst als sie sich bei ihr anlehnte und das Baby streichelte ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

_~Nathalia~_

Sie nahm Ayani von ihrer Schulter, wo sie Bäuerchen gemacht hatte und legte sie sich in den Arm. Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte, um die Kleine weg zu legen, stand Leah vor ihr. Nathalia sah genau wie die Tränen in den Augen, der Kleinen brannten und blieb sitzen. Leah nickte, setzte sich dicht neben sie und lehnte sich bei ihr an. Während Leahs Tränen ihren Oberarm benetzten streichelte die Kleine, das Babys und gab keinen Ton von sich.

Nathalia ahnte den Grund für das stumme Leid. Erst am Morgen hatte ihr Maddy erzählt, das Leah nicht vor ihrem Bruder weinen wollte, sie war die Große, sie musste stark sein. Dieser Gedanke zwängte ihr das Herz zusammen. Leah war doch nur ein kleines Mächen und sie hatte schon ihre Eltern sterben gesehen. Sie legte ihren Kopf, auf den von Leah. „Ich hab euch lieb," sagte sie leise. Leah nickte und streichelte unverwandt weiter das Baby. Nathalia ließ sie und war fest entschlossen Leah am Abend mit in die Klinik zu nehmen.

_~Jayce~_

Taylor war in der Klinik, um Dr. Shannon nach seinen Wunden sehen zu lassen und Nathalia packte eine Tasche für sich, das Baby und Leah. Er war gar nicht einverstanden, mit dem was sie vorhatte und den Grund dafür verstand er schon mal gar nicht. Er war sich mit jedem Moment sicher, das sie ihm die Wahrheit verschwieg. „Nathalia," er ging zu ihr und drehte sie zu sich herum, als sie sich wieder der Tasche zu wandte. „Thalia, sieh mich an und sag mir, das es wegen der Kleinen ist."

Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Das...das kann ich nicht."

„Dann... bitte sag mir den Grund. Peaches, bitte," flehte er sanft und suchte ihren Blick. Sie schaute auf, ihre Augen trafen sich und sie seufzte ergeben, als sie die Augen schloss, er wusste, jetzt hatte er sie. „Wegen...Wash," flüsterte sie und nun blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen, in ihrem Gesicht eine stumme Warnung, in der Stimme, als sie weitersprach, eine flehentliche Bitte. „Sie...lebt..." Er öffnete den Mund, als die Tür aufging und Taylor zusammen mit den Kindern zurück kam, sie legte ihm rasch einen Finger auf den Mund, sah ihn warnend an und lächelte dann schnell ihrem Vater zu. „Was hat der Doktor gesagt?"

„Mmh," Taylor setzte sich mit einem missmutigen Blick. „Du sollst ihm nachher was geben, wenn er keine Tablette nimmt," erklärte Leah und schaffte es tatsächlich Taylor einen warmen Blick zu zuwerfen, während der sie ärgerlich ansah. Sam hingegen starrte seine Schwester perplex an und Jayce hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, das Leah mehr gesagt hatte, als sie gesollt hatte. „Sam, geh Zähne putzen. Leah, du auch!"

Das Mädchen nickte, packte ihren Bruder am Arm und zog ihn einfach mit sich. Er folgte den beiden, während Nathalia sich neben ihren Vater setzte.

~_Taylor_~

Er hatte das eindeutige Gefühl, das die beiden Mädchen keine Ruhe geben würden, bis er wieder halbwegs in Ordnung war. So jung Leah auch sein mochte, sie hatte ein feineres Gespür für zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen und die Gefühlswelt der anderen, als ihm lieb war. Nathalia kam und setzte sich neben ihn, die Kinder waren unterdessen im Bad und sein Soldat folgte ihnen.

Er wusste, das Jayce die letzten zwei Nächte hier geblieben war, ebenso wie er wusste, das der junge Mann nicht hier im Wohnbereich geschlafen hatte. Es wäre wohl logisch gewesen, wenn er seine erst siebzehn jährige Tochter ermahnt hätte aufzupassen und sie zu ermahnen, das der junge Mann nichts in ihrem Bett verloren hatte. Anderseits wusste er ebenso sehr, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Auch bei seinem Soldaten war er sich sicher. Mehr noch, als er sich vielleicht in Puncto Reynolds und Maddy Shannon war, das dort nichts laufen würde.

Er seufzte und schaute Nathalia direkt an. „Du hast nicht vor, mich hier einfach sitzen zu lassen," sagte er ruhig, es war keine Frage gewesen, eher eine Feststellung. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, das du dich quälst, du willst den Schmerz und ich verstehe ein wenig wieso, aber... du hast keine Schuld..."

Taylor hielt die Luft an, er war erschrocken, fühlte sich ertappt und bloßgestellt. Er wollte einfach aufstehen und weggehen. Doch zum einen wusste er, dass er, wie er saß nicht so _einfach_ aufstehen konnte. Und zum anderen würde sie ihm folgen, auch das sagte ihm ihr Blick. Sie war plötzlich, um so vieles Erwachsener, als er sie je zuvor wahrgenommen hatte. _VERDAMMT! Sie ist 17! Ich...ich sollte mich um sie kümmern..._ Er spürte ihre Hand an seiner Wange und zwang sich, sie anzusehen, sich auf sie zu konzentrieren, statt auf Trauer und Wut.

_~Nathalia~_

Er sah sie an, als wolle er sie wegschicken, oder aufstehen. Sein Blick wandte sich ab. Er wirkte müde, nicht so sehr körperlich erschöpft, anders und sie sah genau seine Resignation. „Du hast nicht vor, mich hier einfach sitzen zu lassen," stellte er ruhig fest, sie hörte wie seine sonst so feste Stimme kaum merklich zitterte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ihn ruhig an, als er zurück sah:„Ich weiß, das du dich quälst, du willst den Schmerz und ich verstehe ein wenig wieso, aber... du hast keine Schuld..." Sie musterte ihn genau, während sie mit ihm sprach. Ihr entging sein offenes Minenspiel nicht und sie wusste, das es ihm nicht bewusst war, denn ansonsten, hätte sie gar nichts gesehen. Sie legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu sich herum, sie suchte seinen Blick, seine Augen waren traurig und müde.

„Du...hast keine Schuld," sagte sie leise und atmete tief durch. „Hör auf damit, dich zu quälen. Dad, du hast dich um mich gekümmert, glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte dich jetzt alleine lassen? Für nichts auf der Welt." Er schwieg und sie schloss kurz die Augen, ohne ihre Hand von ihm zu lösen. „Dad, ich...wir brauchen dich."

„Ich weiß," sagte er und schaute sie mit traurigem Blick ernst an. „Aber... lass mir Zeit."

„Jede," sie nickte und lächelte milde. Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und dieses mal verbarg er den Schmerz dabei nicht. Es tat ihr weh ihn so zu sehen und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, du hast nur eine Wahl, Sedativa oder Schmerzmittel?" Stellte sie ihn vor die Wahl. Er schenkte ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick.

_~Taylor~_

Er wusste, das er im Grunde nicht wollte. Nicht mit ihr reden, nichts einnehmen und nicht schlafen. Ohne sie, war sein Bett kalt und alles irgendwie leer. Doch eben, hatte ihm seine Tochter einmal mehr bewiesen, das sie ihm keine Ruhe mehr geben würde zu viel zu grübeln. Er wusste sie hatte Recht damit, doch das führte ihm nur einmal mehr vor Augen, warum er ihre Mutter gemocht hatte, sie war wie Ayani unglaublich stark und unnachgiebig gewesen. Kaum jemand hatte sich gegen ihn lange widersetzt, die zwei schon, wie auch Wash. Er schloss kurz die Augen und nickte. „Beides," sagte er ruhig und trat an seiner verblüfften Tochter vorbei in sein Schlafzimmer.

Als sie ihm Minuten später folgte entging ihm nicht, wie sie ihn ernst musterte, ehe sie sich auf seine Bettkante setzte. „Lass dir helfen," bat sie leise. Er nickte und beobachtete nun seinerseits, wie sie ihm die Jeans zu Ende auszog. Er schluckte und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, als sie die Hose hinter sich legte. „Nathalia, danke."

Sie schaute auf und lächelte ihm zu. Einen Moment später saß sie neben ihm und betrachtete die beiden Injektionen in ihrer Hand. „Du willst... wirklich beide?" Fragte sie abschätzend und musterte dann wieder ihn. Er nickte und nahm ihre Hand. „Ihr habt Recht, ich sollte einmal länger schlafen als nur ein paar Stunden," er seufzte und schaute zum Boden, „doch... das werde ich nicht. Ich...kann nicht..."

Sie drückte seine Hand und nickte, dann reichte sie ihm die Injektionen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, das er ihr zeigte, dass er ihr bedingungslos traute. „Du... weißt warum ich am Anfang, so... distanziert war?" Fragte er leise. Sie nickte und schaute ihn ruhig an.

_~Nathalia~_

Nachdenklich schaute sie ihn an und nickte.

„Ich... konnte nicht anders, ich... war nie gut, im...Vertrauen und ich..." er seufzte und blickte sie sehr traurig an. „Es gibt wenige die es bisher behalten haben." Er strich ihr über die Wange. Sie nahm seine Hand und nickte. Sie konnte ihn verstehen, von Alicia wusste sie, dass er in Somalia von seinem besten Freund und seiner rechten Hand verraten worden war. Dann war da noch Lucas... die Kriege in denen er gewesen war, Hope Plaza... „Schon gut, Dad, ich... verstehe es."

Er nickte und klopfte sich auf den Oberschenkel. „Gib du sie mir."

Überrascht schaute sie auf, sein Blick ruhte ruhig auf ihr. Sie brauchte einen Moment ehe sie nickte und ihm die Injektionen verabreichte, von beidem ungefähr ein Drittel. Anschließend reichte sie ihm die Decke als er sich hinlegte. Sie konnte zusehen, wie er einschlief und blieb da, bis sein Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig war, sie beugte sich vor und küsste seine Wange. „Verzeih mir, Dad. Ich... bin im Moment nicht ganz ehrlich, verzeih mir," flüsterte sie, stand auf und verließ seinen Raum.

**Fixverband** = Klebeverband, in Krankenhäusern und Praxen findet man das oft unter dem Namen Fixomull

Ja ich könnte sehr viel realistischer Medigabe, Verletzungen und Co ausführen, aber erstens wozu? Und zweitens komme ich dann zu schnell ins Fachchinesisch, aufgrund der GuK- Ausbildung, also lasse ich es, und drittens es stört mich gar nicht, wenn dadurch immer mal wieder Kommentare kommen wie: „Wenn das aber so ist, dann..."

*g*

Also Button bitte nutzen bis dann!


	21. Wieder vereint

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**21. Wieder vereint**

Leah stand vor dem Biobett und konnte doch nicht recht glauben, das es wahr war, wie schon vorhin im Haus, als Nathalia es ihr gesagt hatte, weigerte sich ein Teil von ihr es zu glauben. Von hinten legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie sah hinter sich, es war Nathalia. „Geh nur," sagte die ältere zu ihr. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zögerte noch einen Moment, bis Nathalia sie einfach nach vorne schob. Sie warf der anderen noch einen Blick zu, dann nahm sie Washs Hand. „Hi...wir...sind bei dir." Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum und kletterte schließlich, über den Stuhl mit auf das Biobett. „Ich...hab dich lieb. Wach bitte auf."

~_Maddy_~

Sie stand mit ihrer Mutter an der Tür und beobachtet die Szenerie im Zimmer. Leah war einfach rührend. Maddy entkam ein leises: _Oooh_. Als sie die Kleine mit einem liebevollen Blick bedachte. Nathalia trat nun auch ans Bett und strich Wash mit einem kühlen Tuch über die warme Stirn. Ein leises Piepsen ließ Maddy dann aufhorchen und auf die Anzeige über dem Biobett schauen, ebenso ihre Mutter, die neben ihr stand. Im Zimmer blickte auch Nathalia dorthin, nur das Kind im Zimmer schien es nicht zu bemerken.

Ihre Mum legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie reagiert auf die beiden, trotz der starken Sedativa, erstaunlich."

„Was meinst du?"

„Sie sollte kaum etwas mitbekommen, ich... habe sie wirklich tief schlafen gelegt," ihre Mum lächelte. „Die zwei bedeuten ihr viel."

Maddy lächelte. „Sie ihnen auch, denkst du...sie weiß das?"

„Wenn sie morgen aufwacht sicherlich. Gute Nacht, versuch du auch etwas zu schlafen."

„Ja. Mach ich." Ihre Mutter wandte sich bereits langsam ab. „Mum, denkst du...es...war richtig das sie Taylor noch nichts gesagt hat, oder...Sam?"

„Bei Sam sicher, bei Taylor, ich weiß es nicht, doch ich verstehe sie. Stell dir vor, damals am Portal hättest du geglaubt Dad seit tot, dann hätte jemand gesagt er lebt doch und du... hättest trotzdem nicht gewusst ob er auch überlebt."

„Ich...wäre verrückt geworden vor Angst."

„Siehst du." Ihre Mum lächelte ihr kurz zu, dann ging sie. Maddy sah noch einmal in das Zimmer, ehe sie sich umdrehte und ging.

_~Nathalia~_

Es war bereits fast zehn Uhr und Wash schlief immer noch. Aber auch ihr Vater schlief noch immer. Das wusste sie von Jayce der vorhin kurz dagewesen war, um Leah zur Schule zu bringen. Die Kleine war nur mit dem Versprechen gegangen, sofort kommen zu dürfen, wenn Wash aufwachte. Eben hatte sich ihr Verlobter noch einmal gemeldet, über Kom. Ihr Vater war wohl wach gewesen, als er alleine gewesen war, denn die Reste aus den beiden Injektionen waren aufgebraucht. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht, er hatte sich also wirklich selbst Schmerzmittel nachgegeben. Es war wohl doch mehr an dem dran, was Wash ihr, in einem ihrer letzten Gespräche gesagt hatte:

_...er vertraut fast keinem und niemanden leicht, noch weniger Menschen aber vertraut er bedingungslos, ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob er es mir tut. Lucas hat die ohnehin dünnen Mauern seines Vertrauens eingerissen. Du wirst es wissen, wenn er dir völlig vertraut, er wird nachgeben, wenn er weiß, das du im Recht bist und... er verletzbar ist, wenn er es tut..._

Es traf zu. Sie wollte sich gerade setzten, als das Biobett piepste und Wash sich bewegte. Eilig weckte sie die wieder eingeschlafene Maddy und ging zum Bett.

~_Wash_~

Es war seltsam warm und viel weicher, als zuvor. Langsam nahm sie wahr, das es auch viel heller war und sie sich die weiche Unterlage keineswegs einbildete.

_Ein Tuch... irgendetwas liegt über mir. Die Schmerzen..._

Sie waren nicht weg, ihre Brust, die ganze rechte Seite, der Kopf, alles tat noch immer weh, doch alles war seltsam gedämpft. So ganz allmählich begann sie dieses eigenartige Gefühl des Schwebezustandes zu erkennen. _Medikamente! Sedativa? Schmerzmittel? Wieso? Er wollte sie in die Hölle schicken...will er von vorne beginnen, wieso?! _Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit und Wut. Entschlossen öffnete sie die Augen, doch es war nicht Lucas den sie sah, es waren zwei junge Mädchen, die ihr entgegen lächelten.

_Maddy Shannon! Und..._

„Nathalia...wo..."

„Schscht, es... ist vorbei. Alles."

Sie spürte unheimliche Erleichterung, in sich, ausgelöst nur von diesen wenigen Worten und dem Anblick _seiner_ Tochter. Sie atmete erleichtert aus und zuckte gleich darauf heftig zusammen, was einen zweiten heißen Schmerz in der Brust auslöste. Sie keuchte, presste sich die Hand auf die Rippen und spürte unter der Kleidung einen festen Verband.

„Maddy, sie hat Schmerzen."

„Ich hole was."

Noch ehe sie begriff, das es tatsächlich die jüngere war, die nach einer Injektion griff und sie auch verabreichte, verebbte der Schmerz. Erleichtert sah sie sich erneut um. „Wo ist... Nathaniel?"

„Er schläft, zu Hause, er ist verletzt, halb so wild."

_Nathaniel, zu Hause?! Schlafend?! Während ich, niemals..._ „Sag mir... die Wahrheit und wo... ist deine Mutter, Shannon?"

„Ich sage die Wahrheit, Alicia," Nathalia blickte ihr ruhig und ehrlich entgegen. „Aber... ich... habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass wir... dich gefunden haben. Ich... wollte...ich wollte nicht, das...naja, es ging ihm nicht gut und dir...auch nicht..."

Sie begann zu begreifen und zugleich erschreckte es sie, Nathalia hatte sie gefunden? Die Erkenntnis ließ ihre Erleichterung verschwinden. Sie spürte inneren Aufruhr, vor lauter Sorge, sofort begann es über ihr wild zu piepsen und sie spürte ihren Herzschlag wie wild. Nathalias Hand legte sich auf ihre unverletzte Schulter. „Hey, beruhige dich bitte, ich will nicht, dass sie dich wieder schlafen legen muss."

„Schaltet das Ding ab!"

Die junge Shannon beugte sich vor und der Ton erstarb. „Abschalten werde ich es nicht," sagte sie fest und ging dann hinaus. „Ich hole Mum."

Alicia sah nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens zu Nathalia. Sie wusste genau was ihr passiert war und es zerriss sie innerlich, sich daran zu erinnern, es tat so unerträglich weh. Doch zugleich musste sie einfach hören, das es den anderen gut ging. „Wo sind die Kleinen?"

„Zu Hause, keinem fehlt etwas."

Sie zögerte und streckte dann ihre Hand aus, legte sie an den Bauch der jüngeren. „Das Baby?" Fragte sie und wusste, das sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Nathalia sah sie betrübt an, sie erkannte diesen Blick und wollte ihn nicht, sie schloss die Augen. „Bitte, Nathalia."

Die jüngere atmete hörbar ein. „Im Nebenraum, sie schläft."

Alicia öffnete die Augen und blickte die jüngere aufmerksam an, sie nickte. „Gut." Ihr kam wieder der Gedanke in den Sinn, dass _seine_ Tochter sie gefunden hatte. „Nathalia, wer...wer war bei dir, als..."

_~Nathalia~_

Sie hatte geahnt das diese Frage kam und strich der älteren über die Stirn und durch den Haaransatz. Sie wusste auch, dass Alicia sich sehr unwohl fühlte sie sah es ihr an. „Nur Maddy, Reynolds und Jayce. Hier... weiß nur Dr. Shannon von dir."

Alicia seufzte und drückte ihre Hand.

„Willst du... allein mit Shannon reden?"

„Hast du... alles gesehen?" Fragte Alicia düster und drehte den Kopf weg. Nathalia atmete tief durch und sah die andere ernst an. „Alles, ich...wollte nicht dass... Maddy und ich haben dich umgezogen." Unbehaglich trat sie von einem Bein aufs andere, wich dem Blick der älteren aus.

_~Wash~_

Sie war dem jungen Mädchen unsäglich dankbar, wie sehr sie sich bemüht hatte, auch dafür, das Nathaniel nicht alles hatte sehen müssen. Sie wollte wirklich nicht, das er sich noch mehr Vorwürfe machte. Aber... das dafür nun alles seine Tochter... was würde er dazu sagen. „Nathalia..."

„Nein, schon gut. Ehrlich, du... du hättest es auch getan," Die junge Erwachsene bedachte sie mit einem warmen Blick. Alicia wurde bewusst das sie sich viel besser fühlte, das Morphium wirkte. Sie atmete tief durch. „Holst du sie?"

Sie sah genau, wie die Jugendliche sich schwer tat und sie musterte. Alicia nickte. „Bitte."

„Okay."

Shannon klopfte und kam zusammen mit ihrer Tochter herein. „Hey, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Beschissen."

Elisabeth nickte, während ihre Tochter sich bemühte wegzusehen. Sie schaute zurück zu der älteren Shannon. „Sollte ich... noch... irgendetwas... wissen?" Fragte sie und sah die Ärztin abwartend an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, außer... ich bin immer da, wenn du reden möchtest."

„Danke, auch... dass... es keiner sonst etwas... gesehen hat."

„Die Mädchen haben mir nicht erlaubt eine Schwester zu holen," sagte sie und sah sie ernst an. „Wie ist es mit den Schmerzen?"

„Es...geht... Elisabeth, werde ich... wieder schwanger sein können?"

Die Ärztin nickte und wirkte dabei weder besorgt noch skeptisch.

Alicia dachte plötzlich betrübt und voller Schmerz an den Verlust. Von allem, was Lucas ihr angetan hatte, um sie zu demütigen und zu verletzten, um seinen Vater leiden zu sehen, war der Verlust das schlimmste. Sie fürchtete sich vor Nathaniels Reaktion auf diesen Fakt und was er tuen würde, sollte Lucas ihm entkommen sein, etwas... nachdem sie nicht gefragt hatte. Sie stöhnte innerlich und entschloss sich es noch nicht wissen zu wollen. Als Nathalia Momente später den Raum betrat mit dem Baby im Arm, zögerte Elisabeth noch kurz, dann verließ sie mit ihrer Tochter zusammen das Zimmer.

Nathalia kam langsam näher und blieb mit dem Baby vor ihr stehen. Alicia versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch Nathalia hielt sie direkt zurück. „Nein, warte. Lass dir Zeit," antwortete sie leise und legte ihr das Baby einfach auf die Brust. Alicia betrachtete das Kleine und sah zu der jungen Mutter. Einerseits wollte sie Nathalia mit dem Baby fortschicken, aber ein anderer Teil wollte genau das Gegenteil. Es stimmt sie traurig, zugleich aber war sie froh, das es Nathaniels Enkelin gut ging, das Lucas ihnen nichts getan hatte, obgleich er es versucht hatte. Alicia schaute langsam von dem kleinen Kind auf ihrer Brust auf. „Wann?"

„Vor drei Tagen. Draußen im Dschungel, mit... Dad und Maddy."

Alicia hob überrascht den Kopf. „Maddy? Maddy Shannon?"

„Ja, du... wärest überrascht, sie hat sogar Dad mit ihrer Mum zusammengeflickt."

Ja, jetzt war Alicia tatsächlich überrascht und definitiv auch perplex, sie selbst war dabei gewesen, als die zweitälteste Shannon würgend aus der Klinik gelaufen war, erst vor wenigen Monaten. Sie schloss die Augen, eine Hand über dem Säugling. _Sie sind viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden. In... in dem Alter habe ich... _Sie sah erneut zu Nathalia auf. Sie wollte wissen wie es Nathaniel ging und sich selbst ablenken von all den Erinnerungen, die nun plötzlich wieder hoch kamen. Das Baby begann sich zu bewegen und jammerte leise, ein wenig enttäuscht, die kleine so rasch wieder abgeben zu müssen strich sie ihr über den Rücken. Nathalia streichelte ihrem Kind über die Wange. „Aylici, ruhig, alles gut." Beim Klang der Stimme nuckelte der Säugling fröhlich weiter am Schnulli. Alicia behielt das kleine Wesen weiter im Blick. „Aylici?" Fragte sie ein wenig verwundert. „War es nicht...Ayani?"

xXx

~Nathaniel~

Langsam trat sie auf den Commander zu, nachdem sie sein Haus betreten hatte, Josh hatte eben hinter ihr das Haus verlassen, samt Zoe, Sam und Leah. Er blickte sie jetzt fragend und ein wenig verwundert an, er deutete auf sie. „Miss Shannon, wollen Sie heute statt ihrer Mutter nach den Verbänden sehen?"

Die Jugendliche schien ein wenig überrumpelt und wurde rosa. Er lächelte. „Soll ich in die Klinik?" Fragte er nun. Die schüchterne der Shannons nickte jetzt. „Ja, doch nicht... zu Mum, ich...ich soll Sie zu jemand anderes bringen," antwortete Maddy Shannon, sie schien besorgt, aufgeregt und er begann sich zu fragen, was sie nach den letzten Tagen so beunruhigen konnte. „Sagen Sie Miss Shannon, was... verheimlichen Sie mir?" Wollte er nun ernst wissen.

„Das was ich nicht sagen soll," erklärte sie nun und stand plötzlich ganz ruhig und gefasst vor ihm. Er lächelte, das war also der Nerv den er bei ihr treffen musste. Ernster Blick, ernster Ton, oder Eile, plötzlich war sie wie ausgewechselt. Er stand auf. „In Ordnung, bringen Sie mich zu ihrer Mutter, oder wohin auch immer, Miss Shannon."

Sie nickte und schloss hinter ihm die Tür. Nach wenigen Metern blieb sie stehen. Er wartete und schaute hinter sich. „Miss Shannon?"

Sie kam rasch wieder näher und sprach ohne ihn anzusehen. „Tatsächlich... will Mum wirklich noch nach ihren Wunden sehen, aber... ich könnte..."

„Na, dann machen Sie es doch. Soviel ich gehört habe, haben Sie die letzten Tage mindestens soviel Zeit in der Klinik verbracht, wie Ihre Mutter, Miss Shannon." Wieder wurde das junge Mädchen rot, dieses mal aber strahlten ihre Augen. Er lächelte, wie es aussah, hatte er sie bisher falsch eingeschätzt und auch ihr Vater.

In der Klinik brachte sie ihn in einen der kleinen Verbandsräume und wenn auch zu Anfang etwas zögerlich suchte sie sich alles zusammen und fing an seinem Arm an. Nach dem spülen hielt sie inne, führte den Hautscanner vor die Wunde und bat ihn zu warten. Zurück kam sie gefolgt von Schwester Ogawa der sie etwas erzählte und den Hautscanner hinhielt. Ogawa nickte und sah die Jugendliche aufmunternd an. „Wenn du bei der anderen Wunde die gleichen Daten bekommst, kannst du sie auch verschließen. Aber lass ihn nicht ohne eine weitere Dosis Antibiotika gehen!" Die ältere zwinkerte der viel jüngeren Arzttochter zu und ging.

Ruhig und als mache sie nie etwas anderes, verarztete sie ihn und räumte das Verbandszeug am Ende unbenutzt wieder weg. Er lächelte. „Ich sollte immer zu Ihnen kommen, Miss Shannon, die Verbände fallen kleiner aus," grinste er. Sie blickte schüchtern zurück und hielt ihm eine Injektion hin. „Werde ich Hilfe brauchen?" Fragte sie keck. Nathaniel lachte leise auf, sie begann ihm zu gefallen. Er streckte ihr den unverletzten Arm entgegen und sie sah ihn überrascht an, gab ihm die Injektion. Dann stand er auf. „Also, wo soll ich nun hin?"

Jetzt schien sie wieder aufgeregt und unsicher, er begann zu ahnen was das ganze sollte und nickte. „Sie... ist hier, nicht? Wash." Er hatte es bereits geahnt, als er seine Tochter am Morgen und den ganzen Mittag nicht gesehen hatte. Er nickte. „Wo... wo ist sie?"

Maddy schüttelte den Kopf. „Es... es ist nicht... wie Sie denken."

„Was hat er getan?"

Doch die Jugendliche bekam kein Wort mehr heraus, bedeutete ihm lediglich ihr zu folgen. Mit einem nagenden Gefühl der Trauer und Verzweiflung folgte er ihr. Bis zu einem der abgeschirmten Räume ganz hinten. Für einen Moment zögerte er am abgesperrten Bereich, da sie jedoch einfach weiterging folgte er ihr durch den schmalen Korridor, bis zu einem der letzten Zimmer. Sie öffnete die Tür und blieb stehen... Er wappnete sich und atmete tief durch, er wusste, die ganze Grausamkeit des Verlustes würde ihn gleich wieder übermannen und fragte sich, ob die junge Shannon bleiben würde. Das was er zwei Schritte später vorfand aber, darauf war er nicht vorbereitet...

Seine Tochter stand vor einem Bett, von dem sie sich leicht abwandte als er eintrat, damit gab sie ihm den Blick frei auf eine weitere Person... es traf ihn wie ein Schlag..._ Alicia!_

„Aylici?" Fragte Alicia gerade seine Tochter, sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. „War es nicht...Ayani?"

Nathaniel brauchte um sich zu fassen, seine Tochter sah ihn gebannt an. Er atmete tief ein. „Nathalia?" Fragte Alicia seine Tochter.

„Sie...hat sich umentschieden. Ayani- Alicia," sagte er und ging langsam auf die drei zu. Sie schaute ihm entgegen und in ihrem Gesicht standen Erleichterung und Sorge, Trauer und Zweifel. Nathalia trat zur Seite und er nahm Washs Hand. „Alicia...du...du..."

„Ja, ich lebe," antwortete sie. Er legte eine Hand auf den Rücken seiner Enkelin und sah Alicia überglücklich an, das er weinte ignorierte er. Er beugte sich ungläubig vor, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn und küsste sie dann dort. „Alicia..." mehr bekam er nicht raus. Sie streckte eine Hand aus und strich ihm über die Wange. „Ich...weiß," sagte sie.

Er lächelte und sah sie einfach an. Dann nahm er das Baby und reichte es an seine Tochter. Nathalia blickte ihn ruhig an und ging dann hinaus. Er nahm Alicias Hand und setzte sich neben sie, auf einen Stuhl, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. „Was... hast du Schmerzen?"

Sie legte sich wortlos eine Hand auf den Bauch, und er nickte, das war etwas was er schon wusste. Lucas Aufzeichnung an ihn. Die Bilder wiederholten sich in seinen Gedanken. „Ich weiß, es... es tut mir Leid."

„Mir auch."

Er umfasste ihre Hand und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich, ich... ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren, euch beide." Er fühlte sich, als wäre er tausende Fesseln los und zugleich war er tieftraurig, er hatte seine Frau, Lucas hatte sie warum auch immer nicht getötet, doch seine Tochter...

„Nathaniel?"

Er sah auf und ihr direkt ins Gesicht. „Nathaniel, wo ist Lucas?"

„Im Dschungel...ich hoffe inzwischen als Futter."

„Ihr...ihr habt ihn nicht..."

„Ich... habe gezögert, mein Fehler, als ich dachte ich hätte ihn... hatte ich ein Messer zwischen den Rippen, Skye...," er atmete tief ein, „Skye hat dreimal geschossen, sie half mir auf und...er war fort. Sollte ich ihn jemals wieder sehen, ist er tot."

„Nathaniel, es... ist nicht deine Schuld, er... ist...immer noch dein Sohn."

„Nein, nicht mehr. Nicht nach allem was er getan hat."


	22. Entschlossen

Huhu!

So und hier nun Chapter 22! bei 25 ist dann Schluss. Also: Bereit für den Endspurt?

Ich bitte in jedem Fall schon mal für ein Review! Und da ihr ja nu zu dritt seit; für 2 Reviews gibt's erst das nächste chap!

Lg Dani

* * *

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**22. Entschlossen**

Zweieinhalb Monate später

„Jayce? Was wolltest du mir denn nun zeigen? Wir müssen langsam zurück, die Kleine wird Hunger bekommen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, das ihre Großeltern sie gerne noch ein Weilchen beschäftigen," antwortete er ihr und zog sie zu sich. Ganz fest hielt er sie an den Hüften und sah sie genau an. Sie schaute ihn einen Moment lang verspielt ärgerlich an, bis sich sein Finger kitzelnd in ihre Seite bohrte und lachen musste. Er grinste. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Mmmh, also...manchmal bin ich mir da nicht so sicher, känntest du mich in Zukunft öfter erinnern?" Feixend blickte sie ihn an, er grinste noch breiter und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er sie einfach herumdrehte. „Bitte sehr, Madame Taylor."

„Ähm...ja... halbfertige Häuser, Bäume... Müll und...ähm...was soll ich hier jetzt genau sehen? Hat deine Überraschung Beine bekommen?" Sie grinste. Er stöhnte und sie wusste das sie irgendetwas hier ernsthaft hätte sehen sollen. Aber sie konnte sich einfach keinen Reim machen. „Weißt du, manchmal... bist du wirklich zu sehr Taylor. Wir stehen davor, das Haus dort, das blaue."

Nathalia schaute schräg nach vorne auf das blaue Haus und drehte sich wieder halb zu ihm herum. „Okay, und was..."

„Nathalia, manchmal bist du wirklich langsam. Das... wird unser Haus. Wir ziehen ein, wenn es nächsten Monat fertig ist." Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wahr! Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Sagen wir einfach, ich habe... mit Casey gehandelt."

„Oh weiha." Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter. „Eigentlich nicht, ich habe ihm nur versprochen, das wir ihn einmal der Woche mit der Kleinen besuchen." Skeptisch schaute sie ihn an, er seufzte. „Okay, und ich schneide seinen Rasen."

„Er hat viel Rasen, das klingt schon eher, nach ihm." Sie kicherte und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, strahlend sah sie ihn an. „Ich liebe dich, aber... glaubst du das Dad dich nach dieser Eröffnung noch leben lässt?"

„Ich wette sogar das er uns beim Umzug hilft."

„Heißt dass...das er es schon weiß?!" Fragte sie aufgeregt und löste sich ein wenig von ihm. Jayce nickte lächelnd. Sie flog ihm gleich wieder um den Hals und knuddelte ihn. „Das glaub ich ja einfach nicht, wie..."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich... habe die Überlegung angesprochen und er meinte nur, das... es Zeit würde."

Sie löste ihre Umarmung, nur um gleich wieder von ihm zurückgezogen zu werden, damit er ihre Lippen mit seinen verschließen konnte. „Nathalia Janina Faye Taylor, was hältst du von dem 25. Mai?"

„Für den Umzug?"

Er grinste und kam ihr wieder näher. „Nein, zum heiraten?"

„Aber... das ist in drei Wochen!"

„Bekommt da jetzt etwa jemand kalte Füße?" Fragte er neckisch. Sie stieß ihm gegen die Brust, lehnte sich nach hinten und grinste breit. „Du denn?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Also?" Sie zuckte ungerührt die Schultern. „Wenn du glaubst, das du es überlebst, es ihm zu sagen." Kicherte sie, löste sich von ihm und ging den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. „He, wo willst du hin?" Sie drehte nur kurz den Kopf zu ihm. „Zu meinem Baby, das wird gleich sehr hungrig sein."

„_Dein_, Baby?" Fragte er und lief ihr grinsend nach, nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Nicht, _unser_ Baby?"

Sie blieb stehen und grinste breit. „Noch sind wir weder verheiratet." Er zog sie wieder zu sich. „Ach, und was ist mit der Geburtsurkunde, Miss Taylor?"

„Weißt du, das du der einzige hier bist, der mich so nennt? Für alle anderen, bin ich seine Tochter, aber noch immer eine Stark."

„Versuchst du etwa abzulenken," fragte Jayce sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie lächelte breit und schüttelte den Kopf. „Willst du unbedingt streiten?" Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf: „Nein, aber musst du immer jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen?" Jetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf, ehe sie ihn nachdenklich musterte. „Ich will nach der Hochzeit meinen Namen behalten, seinen Namen." Er nickte und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Alles was du willst." Sie nickte. „Das will ich und... dabei sein, wenn du es meinem Vater sagst." Er seufzte und schüttelte scheinbar entsetzt den Kopf. „Sadistin!"

Sagte er und gab ihr einen Schubs nach vorne. Sie kicherte und lief los. „He! Na, los, worauf wartest du!"

xXx

_~Nathaniel~_

Er stellte die Obstschale wieder auf den Esstisch und blieb mitten im Raum stehen, bis sie wieder an ihm vorbeiging. Er griff nach ihrem Arm, zog sie zu sich und nahm ihr die Karaffe mit dem Limettenwasser ab, ehe er beide Arme um sie schlang und seinen Kopf an ihren lehnte. „Ich liebe dich." Sie schloss die Augen und umfasste seine Hände. „Keinen Zweifel nach der letzte Nacht." Er hob eine Braue. „Doch davor?" hakte er schmunzelnd nach. Sie grinste breit. „Hätte ich denn sollen?" Er grinste, küsste ihren Hals, ihren Nacken, sie holte tief Luft und seufzte leise. Er lächelte zufrieden und glücklich. Seit er sie wieder hatte, wollte er sie kaum loslassen. „Eine Fortsetzung, von heute Nacht gefällig?" Flüsterte er verführerisch. Ihr Lächeln war ihm Antwort genug, ohne sie loszulassen führte er sie hinüber zum Schlafzimmer, sie kicherte. „Nathaniel, die Kommandozentrale," flüsterte sie. „Kann warten," sagte er leise und führte sie weiter. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, streckte sich aber und legte ihm eine Hand um den Hals. „In dem Fall...hast du...definitiv zu viel an." Sie schob ihre zweite Hand unter sein Shirt. Er wollte sie gerade zu sich umdrehen als...

„Deine Enkelin hat etwas gegen unseren Plan."

„Ja, scheint so." Sie blieben beide stehen und blickten hinüber zu der Wiege, in dem sie den Säugling nun strampeln sahen. Das Kind begann lauter zu weinen. Er küsste sie und löste sich von ihr. Beide gingen sie zurück durch den Raum. Das kleine Mädchen lag inzwischen auf der Seite und versuchte weiter herum zu kommen. Nathaniel legte ihr eine Hand in den Rücken die Kleine drehte sich zu der Berührung herum, doch sie jammerte weiter. Er lächelte und hob die Kleine hoch. „Hey..." er begann sie zu wiegen, „...hey, ist ja gut. Alles gut kleiner Engel."

Alicia lehnte sich gegen ihn und streichelte der kleinen über das Köpfchen. „Sie steht dir gut." Er drehte sich zu ihr herum und sah sie ernst an. Mit einer Hand strich er ihr über die Wange. „Du wirst dein eigenes im Arm halten, bald." Sie nickte und streckte sich, küsste seine Wange.

„Ich weiß." Sie lächelte vielsagend und dachte zurück an den Morgen, als sie vorgegeben hatte zum Markt zu gehen:

„_Shannon! Auf ein Wort." Elisabeth hatte sich zur ihr herumgedreht und auf sie gewartet. Sie aber hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. „Unter vier Augen?" Die Freundin und Ärztin hatte genickt und sie in den leeren hinteren Teil des großen Saals geführt. Ungesehen von den anderen standen sie sich gegenüber. „Ich... brauche wieder Vitamine, denke ich..." Elisabeth hatte sie lächelnd gemustert. „Du denkst?"_

„_Ich... bin ziemlich sicher?" Die Ärztin hatte geschmunzelt und auf die Liege gezeigt. „Leg dich hin. Sehen wir nach..."_

Nathaniel, die Kleine noch immer auf seinem linken Unterarm liegend, drehte sich zu ihr herum. „Was... weiß ich nicht?" Fragte er langsam und musterte sie, sie lächelte einfach nur und sah hinunter auf das Kind in seinem Arm. Seine Augen wurden größer, er strahlte sie an und legte den Kopf schief. „Nei-in...nein, oder?"

Sie nickte und strahlte ihm entgegen. „In... 7 Monaten."

„Alicia!" Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie, bis das quengelnde Kind, seine Aufmerksamkeit wollte. „Na, dann sollten wir diese süße Maus wohl als Übung betrachten?" Fragte er neckend und hob sie an seine Schulter.

„Zur Übung nehmen?" Fragte Nathalia und Jayce schloss hinter ihr die Außentür.

Alicia grinste und Nathaniel wandte sich nun seiner Tochter zu, die freie Hand legte er ihr in den Rücken. Er grinste und warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Dein Tagesmutter- Problem dürfte sich gelegt haben."

X

_~Nathalia~_

Verwirrt schaute Nathalia von einem zum anderen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte ich verstehe kein Wort. Ich denke, ihr habt genug zu tun?" Fragte sie und musterte die beiden Älteren. Nathaniel nickte geheimnisvoll und schaute dann zu seiner Frau. „Sagst du es ihnen?" Alicia blickte ihn einfach vielsagend an. Ihr Vater grinste. „Dad, was ist hier los?" Fragte sie, legte den Kopf schief und musterte sie beide durch angehobene Brauen. „Wir... sind schwanger."

„Wirklich! Das ist...wunderbar!"

Nathalia lief auf die beiden zu und schloss die Frau ihres Vaters stürmisch in ihre Arme. „Gratuliere. Ich freue mich so..." Sie sah zu ihrem Dad. „Ihr habt es verdient." Er nickte und strich ihr durch das Haar. „Es wird...langsam eng hier drin." Sie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie hinter sich sah. Sie schenkte ihrem Verlobten einen auffordernden Blick. „War da nicht etwas, das du ihnen sagen wolltest?"

„Jetzt?" Fragte er überrascht, Nathalia nickte ihrem Verlobten zu. Er seufzte und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, okay," sagte Jayce, er blickte hinüber zu ihrem Vater. „Sir,... Lieutenant, ich... ich möchte die Absicht erklären mit ihrer Tochter in ein Haus hundert Meter weiter zu ziehen und um die Erlaubnis bitten, sie am 25. nächsten Monat zu ehelichen."

Nathalia zog sich von ihrem Vater zurück und nahm die Hand ihres Verlobten in ihre. Ihr Vater wechselte einen kurzen Blick, mit der grinsenden Wash, dann nickte er. „Erlaubnis erteilt. Aber... eine Bedingung habe ich, ihr... zieht vorher um."

„Was!" Sie starrte ihren Vater perplex an. „Sag...sag das nochmal." Bat sie ihn. Ihr Vater nickte und wiederholte seine Bedingung. Sie schüttelte noch immer ungläubig den Kopf. „Alicia, ist der krank?"

„Höchstens im Höhenflug, dabei weiß er noch nicht mal was es wird." Sie kicherte. Nathalia grinste breit. „Was wird es?" Fragten Vater und Tochter unisono.

X

_~Alicia~_

„Ein kleiner Junge," antwortet Alicia und musterte Taylor. Sie hatte sich vor seiner Reaktion ein wenig gefürchtet. Gefürchtet, weil sie Angst gehabt hatte, das er sich nicht würde freuen können, wegen Lucas. Daher war sie froh, das sie beide jetzt nicht allein waren. Doch ihre Sorge war unbegründet, er zog sie nur direkt wieder zu sich. „Ein Sohn?" Fragte er, sie nickte. Er strahlte ihr entgegen und reichte seine Enkelin weiter an ihre Mutter. „Kein Wort, verstanden, ihr zwei? Nathalia? Soldat?"

Sie nickten beide und auf dem Weg hinaus griff die junge Mutter noch das Tragetuch. Alicia schob sich vor ihren Mann. „Bist du... dir absolut sicher, das du sie so schnell ausziehen lassen willst?" Fragte Alicia leise. Er nickte und umfasste ihr Gesicht. „Ganz sicher. Ich werde die beiden vermissen, aber hier wird nicht mehr ständig die Tür aufgehen und... wir brauchen das Zimmer?"

„Es hätte auch zu Leah, oder in diesem Fall zu Sam können."

„Es bekommt sein eigenes Zimmer," sagte er fest und küsste sie innig, als er sich von ihr löste schaute er sie unverwandt an. „Außerdem, ich will sie nicht bei mir behalten, nur weil ich erst, ein Jahr mit ihr hatte, das wäre nicht richtig. Ich habe Skye in eine Wohngemeinschaft gesteckt, wie kann ich dann meiner Tochter verbieten mit ihrer Familie auszuziehen? Mmh?"

„Du hast dich...total verändert, aber... ich mag das."

„Ist das so?" Fragte er, grinste breit und ehe sie sich versah, fehlte ihnen beiden das Oberteil. Sie drückte sich an ihn und spürte genau sein Glied. Sie lächelte breit und schob ihm ihre Finger ins kurze Haar. Seine strichen langsam über ihren Körper und hinunter zur Hose...

xXx

_~Mark~_

„Da will schon jemand heiraten? Wer?" Maddy starrte Pastor Campton an. Das konnte doch nicht... jetzt hatte sie sich endlich mit Mark auf einen Termin nach ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag geeinigt und dann... „Nein...Mark..."

„Maddy, dann nehmen wir einfach einen anderen Termin und..."

„Wer, Pater, bitte?" Bat Maddy, nun wieder viel ruhiger. Der Pastor nickte und seufzte. „Die junge Taylor und ihr Soldat." Maddy riss die Augen auf. „Thalia?!" Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Mark! Komm, wir suchen sie!" Sie griff seine Hand und eilte mit ihm hinaus aus der Kapelle.

Lange suchen mussten sie nicht, sie fanden das andere Paar, samt Nathalias Tochter auf dem Marktplatz. Maddy hielt direkt auf die zwei zu und fiel wie üblich mit der Tür ins Haus. „Hey, ihr... ihr wollt heiraten, am 25. ?" Fragte sie leise. „Wir auch, wir wollten, was... was haltet ihr von... einer Doppelhochzeit?"

Mark starrte seine junge Verlobte an, auch Jayce starrte auf die Mädchen, die sich sofort einig waren. Er ahnte, das er die beiden davon weder abbringen, noch ihnen reinreden konnte also nickte er einfach, bis er dazwischen kam. „Prima, aber habt ihr beiden Euch mal Gedanken gemacht, das eure ohnehin wenig erfreuten Väter, _dass_ ganz sicher nicht gutheißen werden?"

„Also... genau genommen, will Dad, das wir noch vorher ausziehen," erklärte Nathalia und Mark sah überrascht zu Jayce, der aber zuckte nur die Achseln. „Sagen wir einfach... es wird eng bei ihnen."

„Bei euch aber nicht Maddy und Josh will auch ausziehen, ich denke immer noch, wie sollten einen späteren Termin..."

„Einen späteren Termin, wofür, Reynolds?"

„Mister...Mister Shannon! Mrs. Shannon?"

„Reynolds?" Fragte Jim Shannon scharf und warf auch seiner Tochter einen scharfen Blick zu, womit er sich einen Hieb seiner Frau einhandelte, er legt einfach den Arm um sie und taxierte weiter den jungen Soldaten. „Ähm..."

„Unseren Hochzeitstermin," antwortete Nathalia, Taylors Tochter in Seelenruhe und lehnte sich bei _ihrem_ Soldaten an, der sogleich einen Arm um sie und ihre Tochter legte. Der junge Mann nickte. „Jap, 25. Mai."

„Nächsten Monat!" Jim Shannon schüttelte den Kopf. „Taylor wird dich eher umbringen Junge."

„Wohl kaum, seine einzige Forderung war, das wir noch _vorher_ ausziehen."

Jim Shannon wandte sich seiner Tochter zu die gerade das Wort: _Ich_ in den Mund genommen hatte. „Du junge Dame hast mit sowas noch mindestens ein zwei Jahre Zeit und..."

„Eine Diskussion? gibt's hier ein Problem Shannon?" Taylor und seine Frau kamen eben den Weg entlang und blieben vor dem kleinen Pulk stehen. Er in seiner „Uniform", sie ganz legere. Beide schaute sie fragend in die Runde. „Sag du es mir," erklärte der Polizist und schüttelte den Kopf. „Allem Anschein nach, wird doch bei euch für den 25. kommenden Monat geplant?"

Der Commander nickte in aller Ruhe, löste sich von seiner Frau und ging auf seine Tochter zu. „Wissen Sie Jim, für vier Erwachsene und vier Kinder, ist mein Platz doch zu klein."

„Vier Kinder?" Shannon starrte den älteren an. Als seine mittlere entzückt in die Hände klatschte. „Wer? Wer von euch?" Fragte Maddy und schaffte es kaum leise zu bleiben. Nun drehte sich der Commander herum und zog seine Frau an seine Seite. „Wir," sagte er schlicht und legte einen Finger auf den Mund. Die Anwesenden nickten, während Jim Shannon seiner Frau einen beleidigten Blick zu warf, ehe er wieder zu seiner inzwischen triumphierenden Tochter sah. „Und du... du bleibst in _meinem_ Haus!"

Dieses mal aber schien Maddy nicht bereit klein bei zu geben sie schüttelte den Kopf und entfernte sich von ihren Eltern, stand nun in einer Reihe mit den drei anderen jungen Leuten. „Nein," sagte sie schlicht und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Nein," wiederholte sie, „ich bin in zwei Wochen siebzehn, hier gilt das Erwachsen und ich werde tuen was _ich will_!"

„Maddy," Reynolds legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm, doch seine junge Verlobte trat einen Schritt vor. „Du hast nicht _ein Wort _zu unserer Verlobung gesagt, _nichts_! Aber die Hochzeit willst du mir jetzt verbieten?! Hätte dich das von Mum abgehalten?!" Rief sie ihrem Vater entgegen.

Das einige Leute nun um sie herum stehen blieben, als die junge Frau laut aufbegehrte bekamen zwar die Taylors mit und auch die jungen Soldaten, nicht aber die Shannons. Jim hob drohend seine Hand und streckte den Zeigefinger aus, während seine Frau beschwichtigend von einem Shannon zum anderen sah. „Jim, sie hat Recht."

„Aber sechzehn!"

„Siebzehn!" Rief Maddy wütend erregt. Ihre Augen blitzten und Nathaniel schmunzelte, schien als habe er den neu erwachten Mut der jungen Frau keineswegs überschätzt, doch ihr Vater defintiv _unter_schätzt. Er verschränkte die Arme und beobachtete amüsiert. „Solange du unter meinem Dach..."

„Oh, _das_ lässt sich ändern!"

„Maddy Shannon! Du hast..."

„Jim... Jim," Elisabeth schob sich vor ihren Mann und schaffte es damit tatsächlich ihn zum schweigen zu bringen, sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ernst zu ihrer Tochter. „Das... habt ihr beiden euch genau überlegt?" Fragte sie ruhig, „ihr... wollt wirklich schon so bald heiraten?" Die jüngere Shannon nickte, „wir...hatten tatsächlich das gleiche Datum gewählt, darum... haben wir die zwei ja gesucht." Ihre Mum nickte und sah ernst zu Reynolds, „Und wenn er vors Tor musst und was ist mit deiner Ausbildung." Zweifelnd blickte Maddy nun ihre Mutter an. „Mum! Du hast studiert und geheiratet, auch nicht viel anders, behaupte ich. Hier gibt's keine Uni und ich lerne schnell, das weißt du."

„Dennoch, wenn er geht?"

„Dann kann sie jederzeit zu mir," sagte die junge Taylor und lächelte ihrer Freundin zu. Elisabeth Shannon nickte. „In Ordnung."

„Oh, Mum!" Maddy flog ihrer Mutter um den Hals, während ihr Vater sie beide völlig verdattert anstarrte. „Du... fällst mir einfach in...den Rücken?"

„Sei ehrlich, du wärest noch in hundert Jahre dagegen," sie grinste, Jim seufzte ergeben und nahm seine Tochter nun auch in den Arm. „Also gut, komm her."

„Na, dann... Doppelhochzeit?" Fragte Nathaniel Taylor leise und blickte in die Runde, die jungen Leute nickten eifrig und der Commander gratulierte dem zweiten Paar an diesem Morgen. Inzwischen tuschelten die umstehenden Leute und Casey Durwin kam mit seinem Rollstuhl auf sie zu gefahren. „Sieht aus, als wüsste es heute Abend jeder?" Fragte Alicia Taylor und schaute in die Runde. Ihr Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht alles," sagte er und legte wieder einen Arm um sie. Casey Durwin war jetzt bei ihnen und schaute aufmerksam in die Runde. „Darf man fragen, wem ich zu gratulieren habe?"

Nathaniel zeigte auf die vier jungen Leute, woraufhin er von dem Veteran einen fragenden Blick erntete. „Doppelhochzeit, am 25. Mai," erklärte Taylor ruhig und nahm seine Frau ohne ein weiteres Wort mit sich davon.

xXx

_~Elisabeth~_

„Und ich sage dir, Zoe ist mindestens 18, ehe sie auszieht!"

Elisabeth kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf, abgesehen davon, dass sie nicht daran glaubte das er seine jüngste länger als seine mittlere würde halten können, war sie ganz sicher, das ihr letztes Kind sobald nicht ausziehen würde. „Jim, sie ist gerade erst sechs, ich denke... damit haben wir noch zehn Jahre Zeit, vielleicht... etwas weniger."

„Du-u findest das lustig?" Seine Frau nickte und er ging wieder ruhiger auf sie zu. „Ich nicht, in zehn Jahren ist sie nicht mal siebzehn und..."

_~Zoe~_

„Und was soll ich bis dahin nicht tun? Hi, Mum, hi Dad!" Zoe kam grinsend auf sie beide zu, nahm sich einen Apfel vom Tisch und biss herzhaft hinein. Ihre Mutter lächelte. „Was darf ich also nicht?"

Elisabeth streckte die Hand aus und fuhr ihrer jüngsten durchs Haar. „Dein Dad will nicht, das sein letztes Kind auch noch zu schnell erwachsen wird." Nachdenklich sah Zoe sie beide an und grinste noch breiter. „Maddy zieht also auch aus? Zu Reynolds?" Fragte sie unverblümt und biss noch mal in den Apfel. Ihr Vater stöhnte, sie grinste und ihre Mum nickte ihr zu. „Nun, wäre ja auch komisch, wenn sie heiraten, aber Maddy hier bleibt," erklärte Zoe und ging mit einem Achselzucken wieder an den Tisch. „Erst Lernen, oder erst Essen?"

_~Elisabeth~_

„Was ist mit spielen?" Fragte Jim seine jüngste und kam an den Tisch. „Nö, ich bin verabredet," erklärte seine sechsjährige ruhig. „Ver-ab-redet?" Horchte ihr Vater auf, Elisabeth kicherte. „Jim, sie ist sechs, wahrscheinlich ist sie mit Leah, oder einem der anderen Mädchen verabredet."

„Nein, mit Rick, der ist acht und _total_ _süüß_!" Quietschte Zoe.

Ihr Vater starrte sie entsetzt an. „_WAS_?!"

„Süße, es ist nicht nett, deinen Vater auf den Arm zu nehmen, wenn er schon deinen Geschwistern nachweint." Sie grinste und stellte die kalte Obstsuppe auf den Tisch. Jim starrte Zoe an, dann sie, bevor er wieder ins feixende Gesicht seiner Tochter sah. „Du...du bist nicht mit...Rick verabredet?"

„Nein, aber mit Sam, Sam Nolan, wir machen zusammen ein Projekt."

„Oh, ja..klar...viel besser," grummelte er. „Jim, Sam, ist ein Mädchen, du kennst sie, Samantha Nolan. Peter Nolans Tochter."

„Ah...oh... Zoe!"

Seine Tochter lachte hell auf und er schüttelte den Kopf. _Bei Gott, ich bin alt und grau in zehn Jahren!_


	23. Honeymoon und Töchter

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**23. Honeymoon und Töchter**

Fünf Wochen später

_~Taylor~_

Obgleich er wusste, das sie niemals alleine vors Tor gegangen war, nicht mit den Sixern, den Phönix- Soldaten und einem möglichen Lucas dort draußen, begann er sich langsam zu sorgen. Sie war nicht wie verabredet zu Hause gewesen, auch nachdem er geduscht war, war sie nicht aufgetaucht. Jetzt auf dem Weg durch die Kolonie sah er auch nichts von seiner Frau. Laut Schwester Ogawa war sie auch nicht in der Klinik gewesen, also blieb noch die Kommandozentrale. Doch warum ging sie dort nicht an ihr Kom?

Er jagte die Stufen hinauf und riss die Tür des Kommandoraumes auf. Dort atmete er erst einmal erleichtert aus. Seine Frau saß vorn über gebeugt, mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schreibtisch und schlief, das blickende Kom lag vor ihr. Mit einem Lächeln schloss er leise die Tür, er trat an ihr vorbei und warf einen Blick in die Wiege zu seiner Enkelin. Das Baby schlief friedlich auf der Seite. Dann ging er zu seiner Frau. Von hinten legte er seine Arme um sie. „Aufwachen, mein Engel."

Alicia fuhr erschrocken herum, dann sah sie ihn entschuldigend an. „Du riechst... nach gewaschen," murmelte sie und setzte sich gähnend auf. „Und du siehst müde aus. Seit wann bist du hier?" Fragte er sanft und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Wie spät?" Wollte sie wissen, er schaute auf die Wandanzeige. „Elf am Mittag."

Sie streckte sich, wodurch er gezwungen war sich hinter ihr aufzurichten. Sie seufzte. „Seit zweieinhalb Stunden?" Skeptisch betrachtete er seine Frau und zog sie zu sich. Während er vor ihr stand musterte er kurz seinen Schreibtisch, ihrem normalen Arbeitspensum nach, war sie nicht mal die benannte Zeit hier, ihrem müden Blick nach aber... „Nicht länger?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Kürzer, ich...könnte den ganzen Tag schlafen," seufzte sie und lehnte sich bei ihm an. Ihre Verärgerung dabei entging ihm nicht, so dass er wohlweislich acht gab, das sie sein Schmunzeln nicht bemerkte. Er strich ihr über den Rücken. „Komm, ich bring dich heim und morgen... bleibst du dort und heute."

„Nathaniel zwing mich nicht, dass... kann ich nicht,... nicht wenn du dort draußen bist." Er hob die Brauen und musterte sie mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln. „Was bringt es dir hier zu sein, wenn du das Kom ohnehin nicht hörst," fragte er und betrachtete das blinkende Gerät. Sie stöhnte. „Ich werde nicht..." Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör mir zu Alicia, du wirst nicht warten müssen, ich gehe nicht mehr raus. Nicht wenn nicht euer Leben davon abhängt. Ich...kann nicht."

_~Alicia~_

Völlig überrascht schaute sie ihren Mann an. In seinen Augen lag nichts als Wärme und Sehnsucht. Sie wusste, in diesem Moment, er meinte es wirklich ernst, er konnte nicht. Sie lächelte und legte ihm ihre Hand an die Wange. „Du...kannst es wirklich nicht."

„Nein, darum bin ich auch so früh zurück. Ich... habe es nicht ausgehalten. Nie...," er schaute sie ruhig und viel gefühlsvoller als üblich an. Selbst wenn sie allein gewesen waren, hatte er sie bisher nur während der Hochzeit so intensiv und warmherzig angesehen. Er seufzte leise und atmete tief durch, „...niemals, habe ich so gefühlt, nicht... nicht mal bei Ayani."

Gerührt und aufgeregt schaute sie ihm tief in diese eisblauen Augen, die so so sehr liebte. Sie wusste, das es ihn viel gekostet hatte, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Nathaniel war nicht gut in so was, das war er nie gewesen, erst Recht nicht seit dem Verlust, seiner ersten Frau. „Nathaniel, ich... ich liebe dich, soo sehr." Er nickte und drückte sie einen Moment lang fest an sich, ehe sie beide in einem tiefen Kuss versanken.

X

Hinter ihnen öffnete die Tür und gezwungenermaßen lösten sie sich voneinander. Gerade schob Shannon jemanden hinaus, ehe er sich grinsend davor aufbaute. „Ihr zwei solltet euch dringend ein Zimmer nehmen."

„Wo Jim? Außenposten 2?" Fragte er grinsend, wofür Alicia ihm einen Seitenhieb gab, „Nathaniel," zischte sie leise. Jim aber warf ihm einen frustrierten Blick zu. „Warte nur ab, kurz nachdem sie zurück sind, wirst du mich verstehen, wenn sie dir erklärt das sie schwanger ist." Sagte Jim und setzte sich mit einem frustrierten Seuftzen an den zweiten Tisch im Raum.

Taylor löste sich von seiner Frau, nachdem er ihr etwas zugeflüstert hatte und ging auf den jüngeren Mann zu. „Jim...haben Sie etwa ein Problem damit jetzt schon Großvater zu werden?" Er grinste breit und schaute hinter sich, wo seine Frau und seine Enkelin kamen. „Ich versichere Ihnen, es ist...eigentlich ein gutes Gefühl."

Jim schaute ihn böse an und stand auf. Er verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf, dann hob er die Hand und stieß ihm einen Finger hart gegen die Brust. „Was, werden Sie sagen, wenn _Ihre_ Tochter, erneut _schwanger_, aus ihrem Honeymoon kommt?"

Taylor grinste weiterhin, das war nichts, worüber er nicht nachgedacht hatte und während ihm dieser Gedanke zunächst gar nicht gefallen hatte, sah er es längst anders, nach einem Gespräch mit Alicia. Seine Frau hatte Recht, er glaubte nicht, das die beiden jungen Leute es damit allzu eilig hatten und selbst wenn, so würde sein Sohn, mit ihren Kindern spielen können. Nicht unbedingt das schlechteste. „Wissen Sie Jim, sie mag siebzehn sein, doch sie ist definitiv reifer, als ich es damals war und diese Welt mag gefährlich sein, aber nicht giftig."

„Abgesehen von all diesen Tierchen und Pflanzen dort draußen, meinen Sie?" Shannon seufzte und setzte sich. „Ja...Sie haben Recht, ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, ich...habe wirklich gehofft, dass ich noch nicht so rasch einem Enkel entgegen sehe."

„Maddy ist schlau, sie packt das," sagte Alicia und ging zur Tür. „Kommst du Nathaniel?"

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Das es draußen schon wieder hell sein musste konnte sie nur erahnen, viel Licht kam hier unten, durch die Belüftung nicht hin. Sie drehte sich herum und bettet ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust. Sofort legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. „Morgen, Peaches."

Sie grinste, schob ihre rechte Hand zwischen ihr Kinn und seine Brust. „Gut geschlafen?" Fragte sie leise. „Du meinst... nachdem du mich endlich hast lassen? Öhm...ja," er strich ihr durch das Haar. „Ich also, ja?" Fragte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich dachte mich zu erinnern, dass du es warst der da am Ende doch wieder _auf mir_ war." Sie kicherte und er schmunzelte breit. „Wollen wir aufstehen?"

„Und sehen, ob wir dieses mal die ersten sind?" Fragte sie. „Sag mir erst, wie spät es ist." „Neun."

Sie schob sich auf seine Oberschenkel und beugte sich vor, wobei sie sich auf seine Brust lehnte. „Weißt du... eigentlich... würde ich... ganz gerne zurück. Zwei Tage... sind einer zu lang." Sie küsste ihn und schaute ihn flehentlich an. „Bitte, nicht böse sein," bat sie leise. Er strich ihr durch das Haar und lächelte breit. „Schon gut, ich... vermisse die Kleine auch. Packen wir?"

„Vorm Frühstück," antwortete sie und strich ihm über den nackten Oberkörper, „aber... _nach_ dem frisch machen, sonst... kommen wir nicht weit." Sie erhob sich von ihm und dem gemeinsamen Lager, ging hinüber in den kargen, einfachen Waschraum. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Maddy und Mark sagen würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie beide vorhatten früher zurück zu kehren. Aber sie war auch sicher, das die beiden es verstehen würden.

xXx

_~Sixer~_

„Sag mal... ist das da unten nicht Taylors Kleine?"

Mira nahm ihr eigenes Fernglas und schaute in die besagte Richtung. Sie nickte und sah dennoch erneut hinunter. Der Mann neben ihr regte sich, beugte sich zu ihr. „Greifen wir sie uns, dann wird er zuhören."

„NEIN!" Sie starrte Badha an und dann mahnend zu den beiden anderen Sixern die sie mitgenommen hatte. „Und KEIN Wort zu einem der Soldaten. Wenn einer von uns, _nur_ _einer_, seine Tochter anfasst, dann wird er _keine_ Gnade kennen. Er wird uns _töten_, _ohne _Unterschied."

„Was macht dich so sicher?!" Rief Toben und kam näher. Sie sah den etwa gleichaltrigen Mann ernst an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Denk nach! Was würdest du tuen, wenn dir dein Sohn, deine Frau nimmt und deine Feinde, dann noch deine Tochter aufgreifen?"

„Jeden töten, der..."

„Eben, siehst du," sagte sie und nickte ernst. Mira wollte reden, sie wollte Taylor warnen und sie wollte nicht länger ihre Leute in den kargen Badlands zu Tode kommen lassen. Im Gegensatz zu den Phönix- Soldaten wusste, sie das der Winter dort, dem Sommer vorzuziehen war. „Toben, Darron, folgt ihnen, stellt sicher, das sie nicht angerührt werden und schickt Taylor diese Botschaft." Sie reichte den beiden Männern ein Pergament. „Hier, schießt es mit einem Pfeil an die Wand der Kommandozentrale, aber ich warne euch! Verletzt niemanden, ergebt euch lieber. Oder er wird uns nicht anhören."

„Was wirst du machen, Mira?"

„Auf eure Nachricht warten und sicherstellen, das die junge Shannon da unten nicht aufgegriffen wird, ihr Vater ist nicht weniger unnachgiebig, denn Taylor."

„Warum sollten Sie uns, überhaupt anhören?"

„Weil wir alle hoffen sollten, das nur unsere Gruppen hier überleben werden und neu beginnen können. Ja ich würde alles dafür tuen, um meine Tochter wieder zusehen, aber ihr habt Cammon gehört, _niemand_ hat sich um unsere Leute gekümmert wir... sollten nur gehorchen und ihre _Drecksarbeit_ machen! Ich glaube nicht mehr an die Zukunft. _Nicht_ nachdem er Baker und Phricks einfach abgeschlachtet hat wie Tiere! Du willst zurück zu ihm?! Geh! Aber alleine und ohne Waffe! Geh!"

„Du weißt genau ich habe niemanden, weder dort noch in der Zukunft. Ich wollte nur wissen, wem ich jetzt Loyalität gebe und dich kenne ich, aber Taylor?"

„Niemand zwingt uns dort zu bleiben, in der Kolonie, die meisten werden es auch nicht wollen, aber wir können zurück in _unser_ zu Hause und mit der Kolonie handeln."

„Du traust Taylor?"

„Ich traue ihm nicht, noch nicht, aber er ist ehrlich, er war nie unehrlich, oder hat uns betrogen, noch hat er uns Medikamente verweigert, wenn wir sie brauchten."

Sie schaute in die Runde und ging mit ihnen allen zurück zu den anderen. Sie erzählte ihren Leuten, was sie eben besprochen hatten und sah sich zwischen ihren Leuten um. „Jemand hier, der lieber zurück will in die Badlands und zu den Phönix- Soldaten? Irgendjemand, der daran zweifelt, das... der Traum von Terra Nova auch unsere einzige wirkliche Zukunft ist?"

Schweigen, dann Gemurmel. Sie nickte. „Entscheidet Euch bis zum Abend. Bis dahin, Toben, Darron, ihr habt eure Aufgabe, ich beobachte den Außenposten, kommt zu mir und teilt mir eure Meinung mit." Sie drehte sich herum und ging.

xXx

_~Maddy~_

„Mark, was stimmt nicht? Wieso willst du nicht wieder raus und warum sind die Fallen aktiviert?" Fragte sie wachsam und zeigte hinunter auf das Terminal. „Was ist hier los? Du hast eben mit Taylor gesprochen, als ich hinten war, oder?"

„Nein, deinem Vater. Er schickt uns zwei Einheiten raus, eine wird uns zurückbringen, tut...tut mir Leid Maddy," sagte er und kam langsam zu ihr. Er legte die Arme um sie und schaute sie wirklich bedauernd an. Sie nickte nur fasste seine Arme. „Warum? Sagst du mir das jetzt auch? Ist Nathalia und Jayc..."

„Nein, ihnen geht es gut, eine Einheit wird ihnen entgegengeschickt. Aber ich... als ich dir die Blumen holte habe ich einige Sixer gesehen. Ich will nicht das dir etwas passiert und ich weiß auch das dein Vater mich dann wirklich umbringen wird, Ich zweifle ohnehin immer noch, das er es nicht sowie so tuen wird. Maddy... das... war nicht richtig..." Sie nickte und seufzte dann. „Ich weiß, aber ich... es war doch wirklich unbeabsichtigt, ich...habs einfach vergessen."

„Ich weiß," sagte Mark und legte ihr eine Hand in den Nacken küsste ihre Stirn. „Nur glaube ich nicht, dass er es dir glauben wird."

„Das ist sein Problem." Flüsterte sie trotzig. Er nahm seufzend ihre Hand. „Maddy... es ist auch unseres, ich... will keinen Streit zwischen uns und deinen Eltern."

„Ich weiß. Tut mir Leid." Sie seufzte und löste sich von ihm. „Wann sind sie da?"

„In drei Stunden."

„Gut, ich... packe dann und... Mark, egal wie kurz, es war fantastisch."

Er grinste breit und sie schenkte ihm ein liebendes Lächeln, ehe sie im hinteren Teil der Station verschwand. Alleine begann sie zu packen. Sie waren zwei Tage hier gewesen, heute wäre der dritte gewesen. Gestern hatte sie es ihm gesagt. Für einige Minuten war er wirklich sauer gewesen. Sie seufzte und hielt inne. _Mum, ich weiß, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe, aber ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass... nichts passieren wird._ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und rollte den ersten der zwei Schlafsäcke ein. _Ja, ich weiß, ich hätte es wissen sollen._

xXx

_~Toben und Darron~_

„Da vorne aus dem Norden kommt ein Konvoi, drei Einheiten, schwer bewaffnet."

„Im Westen nähert sich ein Stoßtrupp der Phönixe, wir sollten Mira warnen und die zwei dort unten, sie treffen besser rasch auf ihre Leute," sagte Toben. Darron nickte. „Du schießt besser," sagte er und reichte ihm ein Stück Leder und Kohle. „Warne du die zwei, ich schicke eine Warnung mit dem Spiegel. Bis gleich."

Die beiden trennten sich. Darron lief zurück in den Wald und Toben schrieb eine kurze Notiz, ehe er sich einen guten Platz zum schießen suchte.

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Sie hörten etwas und ehe sie noch reagieren konnte, zog Jayce sie hinunter. Im nächsten Moment landete ein großer Pfeil auf dem Weg neben ihnen. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann wollte sie zu dem Pfeil gehen, doch Jayce hielt sie zurück und ging selber. Er löste das Papier und öffnete es.

_Phönixe im Westen,_

_Zwei Stunden entfernt _

_sie suchen uns,_

_Mira_

„Glaubst du das?" Fragte sie ihn. Er sah sich um und zuckte die Achseln. „Was verschweigst du mir?" Fragte sie leise. „Einiges," sagte er und reichte ihr seine zweite Waffe. Besorgt musterte sie ihn. „Wohl wirklich was mehr," sagte sie und entsicherte die Waffe. „Komm, schneller!"

„Jayce!"

„Sie hat sicher recht, Mark hat die Kolonie vor einer Stunde, kurz nach unserem Aufbruch gewarnt und auch erklärt das die Sixer sehr auf ihre Rückendeckung bedacht waren. In einem Pflanzenfresser- Revier, nicht eben üblich."

„Na, prima," sagte sie und lief schneller, er grinste und folgte ihr. „Dein Vater wird sich freuen, wenn du wider in der Kolonie bist."

„Und dich wird er lynchen, weil du nicht gesehen hast, das wir verfolgt werden. Ich besuche dich dann in der Zelle." Sie grinste neckisch und entsicherte ihre Waffe. Er warf ihr, als Antwort einen leicht ärgerlichen Blick zu und lief weiter.

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Besorgt lief er auf und ab. Seit Stunden schon hatte er nicht gesessen, nicht getrunken. Schließlich stand sie auf, legte Nathalias Baby weg und trat ihm in den Weg. „Nathaniel, geh. Das ist es was du willst, geh raus und hol sie heim," sagte sie leise. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... kann nicht, nicht bis ich weiß, ob die Phönixgruppe herkommt, nicht bevor..."

Sein Kom piepte, er riss es von seinem Gürtel. „Taylor?"

_Sir, Trupp 1 kommt mit Ihrer Tochter zurück. Ankunft in zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten._

Sie seufzte und lächelte ihm zu. „Geh, endlich!" Sie grinste und er lief hinaus.

Als er am Tor ankam, war es gerade erst oben und der Treck noch einige hundert Meter entfernt. Doch er sah bereits seine Tochter und lief ohne weiter nachzudenken los. „Nathalia!"

Einen Moment später drückte er seine Tochter an sich und strich ihr durchs Haar. „Alles klar?"

„Uns fehlt nichts, wirklich, außer dem Pfeil, haben wir nichts gesehen."

Er nickte und deutete zum Kommandostand. „Geh rein, Alicia und deine Kleine warten dort oben."

Nathalia lächelte breit und lief bereits an ihm vorbei, ehe sie durch das Tor zurück waren. Nachdenklich schaute er ihr hinterher.

Kaum war er Minuten später oben auf dem Balkon des Kommandocenters, und der Stoßtrupp wieder hinaus gefahren, als etwas neben ihm ins Holz schlug. Er wirbelte herum, duckte sich. Unter ihm riefen seine Leute wild durcheinander, einer rief zum Aufbruch. Taylor nahm das Leder vom Pfeil.

_TAYLOR_

Er rief seine Leute zurück, an der Tür erschien seine Frau. „Was ist das?"

„Ich wette ich weiß von wem." Sagte er und faltete das Leder auseinander. Alicia kam näher. „Mira", sie nickte langsam und kam zu ihm. Er überflog die Zeilen und reichte sie an ihn weiter.

_Hi, Taylor_

_wir wollen zurück in unser Bäume,_

_und wir beide sollten sprechen, die _

_Phönixe werden uns wohl suchen, ich hoffe_

_wir treffen uns vorher. _

_Heute Nacht, an den Wasserfällen, du weißt, welche._

_Mira_

_Neues Treffen, wenn eure Jugendlichen sicher_

_zu Hause sind, wir halten ihnen den Rücken frei._

_In Miras Auftrag Toben McGuire_

„McGuire, er ist ein SEAL und ein Auftragskiller. Es wäre ihm ein leichtes gewesen, Nathalia und Jayce..."

„Ich weiß," sagte er und nickte, „Ein Grund mehr, warum ich zu diesem Treffen gehen sollte."

„Nicht alleine," bat sie ihn ruhig. Er nickte und lächelte breit. „Ich nehme Shannon mit und du..." er zog sie zu sich. „Versuch zu schlafen, aber gehe bitte definitiv heim. Ich werde Shannon auftragen, dich im Augen zu behalten, wenn ich muss. Muss ich?" Fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sie küssten sich kurz, ehe sie zusammen ins Kommandozentrum gingen. Dort setzten sie sich und warteten. Als sie bald darauf beinahe einschlief, brachte er sie gegen ihren Willen nach Hause und rief Nathalia, damit sie bei ihr blieb. Er selbst wollte ebenfalls bleiben, bis er mit Shannon aufbrechen musste. Inzwischen waren auch die junge Shannon zurück und Reynolds.

So war er wenig begeistert als Elisabeth Shannon ihn schon kurze Zeit nach seiner Ankunft in den eigenen vier Wänden mit Nachdruck in die Klinik rief.

xXx

_~Elisabeth~_

„Shannon! SHANNON!"

Elisabeth, gerade erst wieder im MedLab angekommen fuhr herum und lief hinüber in den rechten Teil der Klinik, in dem die vier Kinder lagen, die bei der Explosion des Portals schwer verletzt worden waren. Zwei waren inzwischen auf gutem Weg und würden die Klinik sicherlich die nächste Tage verlassen, aber nur der Junge gesund wie früher. Dem Mädchen fehlte der linke Unterarm und sie zog das linke Bein nach, etwas, was sich wohl nie legen würden. Die Nerven in ihrem Bein waren geschädigt. Die beiden anderen Kinder, beides Mädchen lagen seit dem Anschlag auf das Portal im Koma, bei der jüngeren war sie seit Tagen am überlegen, die Geräte abzuschalten, nichts wies auf Besserung hin und Angehörige hatte sie hier auch nicht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie hier tuen sollte.

„Hann? Hanna, was..."

Sie blieb in der Tür zum zweiten abgetrennten Bereich stehen und atmete überrascht ein. „Sie ist...seit wann ist sie wach?" Skye die neben dem Kind saß und nicht wie erwartet Hanna schaute kurz auf ihr Handgelenk. „Als ich vor dreißig Minuten herkam, da war sie schon wach. Hanna hat sie vorhin extubiert und Sie dann gerufen."

„Okay, was sagen die Scanner, Skye?"

„Alles im grünen Bereich."

„Hat sie dir ihren Namen verraten." Als die junge Frau sie jetzt ansah, ahnte sie das genau hier das Problem war. Skye nickte. „Und das sie zu ihrer Mama will."

„Skye, ich warte," drängte sie, die andere nickte. „Sie heißt Sienna, sie sagt ihre Mutter sei Mira, Mira Dolton."

Elisabeth nickte und näherte sich langsam dem Bett. Während sie Skye bedeutete das Kind abzulenken, was diese dann auch tat, nahm sie dem kleinen Mädchen Blut ab und reichte es anschließend Skye. „Du kannst mit dem Analyse- Scanner umgehen?" Das junge Mädchen nickte und ging rasch davon. Sie wandte sich ihrer jungen Patientin zu, ihr war eben eingefallen, wie alt laut Taylor Miras Tochter sein sollte. „Sienna, wie alt bist du?"

„Sie-sieben."

Sie nickte und lächelte dem Kind zu, strich ihm durch das Haar. „Weißt du, wer dich hier her gebracht hat?" Die Kleine nickte und als sie sich hinsetzten wollte fiel sie überrascht, wie unkontrolliert auf die Seite. Sofort stahl sich Panik in ihren ohnehin unruhigen Blick. „Sienna!" Sie legte das Kind rasch zurück auf den Rücken und musterte sie genauer. Langsam nahm sie den rechten Arm des Kindes in ihre Hand und bewegte ihn. Sie war über die rechte Seite gekippt und das war auch die Hand, die Sienna, seit Elisabeth den Raum betreten hatte nicht benutzt hatte. Sie tastete den Arm der Kleinen ab, kniff vorsichtig in die Haut, das Kind reagierte nicht, erst nachdem sie es fragte, ob es weh tat. Dann begann Sienna zu weinen und nach ihrer Mutter zu rufen.

Elisabeth nahm die Kleine in den Arm und hob sie aus dem Bett, setzte sich mit ihr auf den Stuhl, neben dem Bett. Während sie das Kind zu trösten versuchte, tastete sie auch noch das rechte Bein ab. Nichts. Stumm begann sie zu fluchen. Sie fasste den Kopf der Kleinen und drückte ihn sanft gegen die eigene Schulter, die andere Hand legte sie dem Mädchen um die Hüfte. „Schscht, es ist gut. Alles gut." Doch die Kleine beruhigte sich nur sehr langsam, Elisabeth hatte volles Verständnis für sie. Da wachte sie mitten in der Fremde auf und sah niemanden den sie kannte, nur um dann festzustellen, das ihr der kleine Körper nicht gehorchte. Das Leid und die Angst des Kindes trafen sie tief, sie musste an ihre eigenen Kinder, vor allem aber an Zoe denken.

Sie schaute auf, als Skye zurück kam. „Und?" Die junge Frau nickte. „Sie hat Recht."

„Skye, bitte setzte dich, nimm sie und passe gut auf, ihre rechte Seite ist gelähmt."

„Wird...wird das wieder..."

„Ich... weiß es nicht, aber die Chance ist nicht gut, da es wohl eher mit ihrer Kopfverletzung zusammenhängt. Ich bin gleich zurück."


	24. Veränderungen und ein Neuer Anfang I

**Huhu!**_Jap ich wollte nicht schreiben, bis mind. zwei ein Review gepostet haben, jedoch will, oder besser kann ich nicht länger warten, ich bin nämlich zu ungeduldig, daher: _

_**Viel Spaß** jetzt mit diesem vorletzten Kapitel!  
_

_Und bitte schreibt ein **Review**!_

**_Danke und bis dann!_**

**_Lg Dani_**

* * *

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**24. Veränderungen und ein Neuer Anfang I**

Sie erreichten den Treffpunkt und er war wirklich ein wenig überrascht Mira bereits mitten im Wasser stehen zu sehen und allein. Taylor bedeutete Shannon zu warten und ging die letzten Meter alleine weiter. „Ich war nicht sicher, das du kommen würdest."

„Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich gehen soll, oder es eine Falle wird."

Sie nickte und setzte sich grazil auf einen der großen Felsen. „Du kennst die Gründe, wie sie mich gekauft haben, Taylor." Er nickte, ihre Verbitterung entging ihm nicht. „Und ich hätte gewettet, das du mit ihnen in den Badlands weiter suchst, bis ihr einen Weg gefunden habt und mein Sohn euch zurück bringt."

„Dein Sohn?" Sie hob eine Braue und musterte ihn. „Den habe ich das letzte mal gesehen, als er Wash getötet hat und zum Portal wollte. Dann...habt ihr es zerstört."

Taylor nickte. Er war im Moment nicht bereit darüber nachzudenken, was das alles bedeuten mochte und konnte. In keine der beiden Richtungen, jetzt ging es um einen möglichen Pakt und diesen einen Versuch war er ihr schuldig. Sie hatte seine Leute beschützt, sicher nach Hause gebracht und er schuldete es dem unschuldigen Kind, das in seiner Kolonie auf die Mutter wartete, also schob er alles andere beiseite. „Gut, wir sind jetzt hier. Wir beide. Also, was willst du?"

„Ich will für mich und meine Leute Freiheit. Wir gehen zurück in unsere Baumhäuser und hoffen auf... Handel mit Euch."

„Nein."

„Nein?" Fragte sie und stand auf. „Hör zu, ich verstehe das du mir nicht traust und..."

„Das ist es nicht." Antwortete er entschieden und stand auf. Er breitete seine Hände aus und zeigte ihr seine leeren Handflächen. „_Wenn_ _wir_ das hier wirklich _wollen_, dann müssen wir vorher die Phönixe besiegen."

„_Rache_? Klingt gut. Sie haben zwei meiner Leute niedergemetzelt nur so zum Spaß. Bin dabei."

„Gut, du kennst das Terrain, du führst unsere Leute an," sagte er und beobachtete sie genau. „ _Keine_ Gefangenen, _kein_ Mitleid. Nur der Tot, danach... seit ihr frei. Aber eines sei dir sicher, ich werde jeden bekämpfen der aus der Zukunft kommt, um diese Sache fortzuführen. Und _jeden_, der meiner Kolonie schaden sollte!"

„Was ist mit dir, du kämpfst nicht mit uns? Was ist los?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste, es war ihr also nicht entgangen, das er nicht das wir benutzt hatte. „Ich kann nicht. Ich habe Verpflichtungen."

Sie kam lauernd näher bis sie dicht vor ihm stand und ihn abschätzend betrachtete. „Der große Nathaniel Taylor, _Führer_ der Kolonie, der _große Krieger_ und... du kommst nicht mit? Das glaube ich einfach nicht, _du planst_ doch was."

„Nein. Ich kann nicht und ich werde nicht, mein Platz ist in der Kolonie und an der Seite meiner Frau."

„Deiner... wer...Wash? Sie lebt?" Er schwieg, sie aber trat langsam zurück und nickte. „Verstehe. Wann geht es los und... wo treffen wir uns?"

Er griff in seine Tasche und holte einen Plex hervor. „Mira, deine Tochter, wie alt ist sie?"

„Was hat _Sienna_ damit zu tuen?! Ich...werde sie nie wieder sehen, also..."

„Antworte mir bitte," bat er ruhig und aktivierte den Plex, „wie alt ist sie genau?"

Mira starrte ihn finster an. „Inzwischen sieben," antwortete sie zischend.

Er nickte und rief ein Bild auf, zeigte es ihr.

Mira schlug die Hand vors Gesicht, all ihre Mauern fielen zusammen. Plötzlich stand nicht mehr die amazonenhafte Kämpferin vor ihm, sondern die verzweifelte Mutter, der er die Gefühle im Gesicht ablesen konnte. Ein stummes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, sie war fassungslos, bemerkte es gar nicht, sah auf das Bild. _Tja, so hat jeder von uns seinen weichen Kern, auch wir zwei, Mira._

„Wo...wo hast du..." Kopfschüttelnd brach sie ab.

„Sie ist hier, Mira. Sie ist in Terra Nova. Sie lag seit der Explosion durch den Attentäter im Koma, sie kam als eine der ersten und wurde schwer verletzt, wir wusste nicht wer sie ist. Erst seit sie jetzt aufgewacht ist."

„_Dafür_... werden sie sterben."

„Also...Deal?"

„Wenn ich sie danach holen kann."

Er reichte ihr die Hand und sie nahm sie.

xXx

_~Taylor~_

Er stand gegenüber seiner Frau und warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu. Es gefiel ihm nicht das sie hier oben bei ihm war. Jetzt noch weniger, denn vor ein paar Tagen. Sie wussten nicht,...sie konnten nicht sicher sein, dass ihre Leute und Mira gewannen. Sie wussten nicht, ob die Feinde nicht gleich vor ihrer Tür standen, weil sie ihnen eine Falle gestellt, oder die Oberhand gewonnen hatten. In jedem Fall aber, war das Kommandocenter dann sicher eines ihrer ersten Ziele. Sie sollte einfach nicht hier sein. Doch als er hinter sich und zu ihr sah, wusste er, sie würde nicht gehen. So wie er es nicht übers Herz brachte sie im Ungewissen allein zu lassen, so wollte sie wissen, was mit ihm war. Er seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu ihr, er öffnete den Mund...

„Nathaniel, es... tut mir Leid. Ich... will es nicht, aber ich werde gehen, zu Elisabeth. Die Klinik werden sie nicht angreifen, sie brauchen sie und du... du hast deinen Kopf frei." Liebevoll schaute sie ihn an, während er traurig den Kopf schief legte, ehe er sie küsste. Sie nickte und nahm seine Hand. „Ich warte dort auf dich. Ich weiß du kommst zurück."

„Ich werde gar nicht erst gehen."

„Ich weiß," sie nickte und lächelte ihm zu. „Ich weiß."

Er beugte sich vor, küsste sie erneut einen langen Moment lang, zog sie an sich. Sie war alles für ihn, er durfte sie nicht verlieren, sie nicht, das Kind nicht, nicht ein weiteres mal. Dieses mal nicht. „Ich liebe dich, euch," sagte er und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Bauch, „...bitte, geh jetzt."

Sie nickte. „Wir lieben dich auch," sagte sie leise und wandte sich genau in dem Moment ab, als die Tür öffnete und Guzman hereinkam.

Sie verschwand aus seinem Blick und die Tür schloss sich. Guzman blickte Wash verwundert nach. „Wo geht sie hin?"

„Da hin, wo sie in jedem Fall sicher ist. Die Klinik." Der Soldat sah ihn irritiert an und deutete ungläubig auf die verschlossene Tür. „Wash, die sich verkriecht? _Nein, nie und nimmer_. Was ist dort, was beschützt sein soll?"

„Ich gedenke _sie_ zu schützen."

„Sie geht niemals freiwillig, nicht wenn sie diese Kerle büßen lassen kann."

„Dinge... ändern sich, Guz," sagte er und wandte dem jüngeren entschieden den Rücken zu. Der jüngere Mann schwieg, dann aber stieß er die Luft aus. „Natürlich! Sie... sie ist schwanger! Sie beide... seit wann wissen Sie es?"

„Nicht lange genug, ich befehle Ihnen darüber kein Wort zu verlieren, zu niemanden," verärgert und mit durchdringenden Blick schaute er seinen Soldaten an. Guz nickte, doch er kam näher und reichte ihm die Hand. „Glückwunsch, Commander." Wortlos nickte Nathaniel und bedeutete dem anderen ihm zum taktischen Bildschirm zu folgen. Sie tauschten letzte Worte und dann verschwand Guz, er musste zu seinem Posten, in der Nähe der Schlucht.

xXx

_~Nathalia~_

Sie war gerade dabei zusammen mit Maddy einige Notfallkörbe mit Verbandsmaterial und Kompressen zu befüllen, als jemand neben sie beide trat. Noch unerwarteter, als diese Tatsache, war jedoch die Person die dort stand. Sie sah sich genau der Frau ihres Vaters gegenüber. „Alicia? geht's dir gut? Fehlt dir, oder..."

„Nicht hier, ja mir geht's gut. Aber dein Vater ist besser, wenn er sich voll und ganz auf seine Arbeit konzentriert, nicht auf unsere Sicherheit. Ich gab ihm mein Wort, das wir vier hierbleiben."

„Ihr vier?" Maddy blickte fragend von einem zum anderen. Nathalia dachte kurz nach und entschied, dann doch nicht still zu bleiben. „Maddy, Alicia ihr habt das gleiche Geheimnis vor allen anderen." Sie grinste, stellte das letzte Tablett auf den nun vollen Wagen und brachte ihn weg, um einen neuen zu holen.

Als sie wieder kam, flüsterten die beiden ungleichen Frauen leise miteinander. Nathalia lächelte. „Pass auf, oder soll deine Mum, es hier erfahren?" Maddys Kopf fuhr erschrocken und suchend herum, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte und Alicia starrte sie beide perplex an. „Moment...du hast es noch keinem..."

„Nein, Mark weiß es und Nathalia. Es... war ja wirklich nicht...ich habe einfach die Spritze vergessen, bei der ganzen Aufregung und...ich glaube nur nicht, das mein Dad das glauben wird."

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab Angst das er es an Mark auslässt."

Alicia legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Weißt du Maddy, es ist sicherlich nicht, was er sich wünscht, aber... er hat fast damit gerechnet, er hat es gesagt. Und Nathaniel gefragt was er mit Nathalia anstellen würde."

Nathalia musste grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie schon wieder weiter machte. „Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, das ich ihn damit wirklich hätte schockieren können, oder?"

„Nein, aber ich denke er wäre dennoch froh, wenn du dir ein wenig Zeit ließest." Antwortete Alicia, Maddy hingegen schien um einiges beruhigter und Nathalia schüttelte gelassen den Kopf. „Ich denke, so eilig habe ich es nicht. Vielleicht... denke ich wieder darüber nach, wenn sie alt genug ist, zum laufen." Sie grinste und blickte die beiden an. „Na, was ist, helft ihr mir nun? Oder muss ich alleine weitermachen?"

xXx

_~Mira und Jim Shannon~_

Sie hockte neben Taylors Schoßhund im Gebüsch und musste fast gegen ihren Willen zugeben das dieser Shannon nicht minder gefährlich, oder entschlossen war als Taylor. Sie wusste zwar sie würde ihn im Zweikampf jederzeit besiegen können und Taylor ebenso. Doch Shannon war ein anderes Kaliber, er sah Dinge, die sie nicht wahrnahm und hatte ein Gespür für die Beweggründe, das Verhalten seiner Feinde, was sie inzwischen in seiner Gegenwart vorsichtiger werden ließ. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich durchschaubar und ahnte, warum ihr Taylor und seine Leute im letzten Jahr so sehr zu schaffen gemacht hatten und wie Taylor es geschafft hatte Leah so rasch zu überführen.

Jetzt tippte der Cop sie an und machte sie auf eine Bewegung unter ihnen und schräg gegenüber aufmerksam. Sie beobachtete die einzelne Person genauer. „Späher."

Er nickte. „Wann kommt der Vortrupp?"

Sie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind sich ihrer Feuerkraft sehr bewusst, Selbstüberschätzung. Aber sie lernen, in der ersten Nacht im Norden, verloren sie einen Transporter und insgesamt zehn Männer."

„Großer Verlust, für eine Lehrstunde," sagte er leise. Sie nickte und grinste gefährlich. „Sie wollten nicht hören und als Strafe starben die ersten zwei meiner Leute."

„Was weiß Taylor nicht?" Fragte er wachsam. Sie schloss die Augen. „Die zwei, von denen ich am Wasserfall erzählte, sie tötete er aus, keine Ahnung, Spaß? Wut? Frust? Suchen Sie sich etwas aus," sagte sie kalt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat nicht einmal eingegriffen, als seine Leute ihr Fleisch wollten. Wir haben sie mit Harzpfeilen in Brand gesetzt, dann sind wir geflohen, mit nichts als unseren Waffen und was wir am Leib hatten." Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und drehte den Kopf, in Shannons Richtung. „Schockiert?"

„Von denen? Nicht wirklich. Das ihr gut seit im Dschungel? Nein, das wusste ich bereits. Nur leider verspricht uns das allein keinen Sieg, Mira."

„Nein, aber Entschlossenheit, die Toten zu rächen, sie für den Betrug an uns bezahlen zu lassen, die Verzweiflung nie mehr heim zu können und der Kampfgeist und der Willen, unsere _Heimat_, unsere _letzte_ Chance auf... _ein Leben_, _die_ können zum Sieg führen."

„Verzweiflung," nachdenklich nickte er, „ ein starker Verbündeter und Ansporn im Kampf, Kampfgeist und Entschlossenheit halten die Moral und Durchhaltekraft, aber danach? Danach kann sie viel zerstören, Mira. Was wenn deine Leute nichts mehr haben, für das es sich lohnt zu leben und deine Abmachungen einzuhalten?"

„Sie werden," sie sah ihm fest entgegen, drehte sich dann lautlos wieder auf den Bauch und beobachtete den Weg unter ihnen. „Sie werden, weil sie mir die Treue gaben und wissen, das es die einzige Chance ist in Frieden zu leben und eine kleine Chance zu haben, ihre Familie zu sehen."

Nachdenklich und ein wenig besorgt blickte er in den Wald hinter ihnen. „Was hast du ihnen gesagt?"

„Die Wahrheit, das es sein könnte, dass Lucas's Geldgeber, aber auch und darauf sollten wir hoffen, Hope Plaza eine Weg hier her zurück finden. Die Badlands zeigen uns, das es...zumindest viele Wege _gab_, wenn nicht sogar noch immer gibt."

„Du weißt, das diese Chance...sehr..."

„...sehr gering ist?" Fragte sie und nickte. Sie atmete tief durch. „Es ist alles was ich ihnen geben kann und ich hoffe einfach, dass... bis dieses nicht mehr ausreicht, Taylor und ich, einen Weg finden, wie wir gleichberechtigt miteinander leben können."

Er nickte und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als Mira die Hand hob. „Sie kommen, das Signal." Er lauschte und jetzt hörte er ebenfalls den Vogelruf, der für diese Gegend nicht unüblich, des Nachts jedoch eher unpassend erschien. Er nickte und klickte gegen sein Komlink, zweimal. Die Antwort kam sofort, ein einfaches Klopfen, dann noch eines. Eines von Reynolds, neben dem vermutlich Valine hockte und eines von Gorren, Miras Mann. Er konnte nur hoffen, das die beiden jungen Soldaten, beide heil mit hier raus kamen. Das eine würde ihm Taylor übel nehmen, und dessen Tochter, für das zweite, würde ihn seine Tochter hassen. Beides hielt er für sehr inakzeptabel.

Dann war es soweit, die Phönixsoldaten waren alle in der Talsenke und Mira sprang nach einem letzten Blickwechsel auf. „Jetzt!" Rief sie im nächsten Moment explodierten die Felsen hinter den Soldaten in der Senke, Miras Finger zählten von fünf runter.

_Drei..._

Er griff nach seinem Kom.

..._Zwei..._

Er aktivierte sein Kom, mit einem Fingertipp und stand in den Schatten der Bäume auf.

._..Eins...Null!_

„_PFEILE!" _Rief Mira. „_SPRENGUNG!"_ Befahl er.

Ein Hagel aus zwei Dutzend Armbrüsten und Bogen stürzte mit Feuer und Ölbeuteln auf die mit hochtechnisierten Waffen ausgerüsteten Phönix- Saldaten nieder. Nur eine Sekunde später zerriss eine weitere Explosion die Dämmerung, als die Felsen auf der anderen Seite der engen Senke unter Sprengladungen zerbarsten. Mira wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Shannon. „Viel Erfolg!"

„Viel Glück," sagte er und sie liefen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon.

Die Senke würden Miras Leute übernehmen. Und noch ehe er die Anhöhe über dem Ausgang der Senke erreichte hatte, hörte er einen dumpfen Knall und wusste, das eines von Miras erbeuteten Fahrzeugen, bepackt mit Öl und Brandbeschleuniger so eben in die Senke gestürzt und dort in Flammen aufgegangen war. Er hieß diese Art von Krieg und rücksichtsloser Tötung nicht gut, er war der Meinung das jeder eine zweite, manchmal womöglich auch dritte Chance verdiente. Doch dies war anders, er war hierher gekommen, nach Terra Nova hatte alles riskiert und alles hinter sich gelassen, um neu anzufangen, und diese Soldaten hier hatten versucht alles zu zerstören, für das sie standen.

„_ANGRIFF_!" Rief er und folgte den Soldaten hinunter in den Kampf.

Schreie, Schüsse, kleinere Explosionen wurden zu einem Durcheinander aus Geräuschen und Stimmen. Es wurde immer schwerer Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden, als Rauch und Staub begann die Sicht zu rauben. Er schob seine Atemmaske über den Kopf. „ABC starten!" Rief er und duckte sich unter einem angreifenden Phönix weg, um diesem anschließend ein Loch in die Brust zu schießen. Im nächsten Moment wurde er nass und wusste die Drohne der Kolonie hatte ihre Fracht abgelassen, ein Nervengift. Plötzlich wurde alles ruhiger und eine Vielzahl der feindlichen Soldaten ging innerhalb der nächsten Minute zu Boden. Nun war es ein Gemetzel und er wusste es, er _hasste_ es.

„_SHANNON!"_

Er drehte sich zu Mira herum, im gleichen Augenblick aber riss ihn etwas zu Boden und über ihm fegten Schüsse durch die Luft. Doch das war nicht sein eigentliches Problem, seine Maske war gerissen, fluchend riss er sich das Ding vom Gesicht, sofort brannte seine Lunge und er spürte wie seine Nerven zu brennen begannen. Mit zitternder Hand griff er nach seiner Injektion, sie war zerbrochen. Er fluchte. Vor ihm hockte Valine, die Waffe im Anschlag.

Jim stöhnte und lehnte sich zurück, das würden harte vier Stunden werden. Er schloss verärgert die Augen. Als ihm plötzlich jemand eine Nadel in den Hals stieß sah er auf. Mira grinste ihm zu und verschwand. Er brauchte noch einen Moment, dann griff er seine Waffe und klopfte Valine auf die Schulter. „Weiter," keuchte er und stand auf. _Du hast mir verschwiegen, wie scheußlich das Zeug ist, Elisabeth._

Er verschaffte sich einen Überblick und zog sich zurück auf die Anhöhe, ob er wollte oder nicht. Sein Körper schmerzte und laut Schwester Ogawa die sie alle eingewiesen hatte, würde das noch eine Weile so bleiben. Er begann damit das ganze zu koordinieren und wollte eben den ersten Bericht an die Kolonie geben, als er sah, wie Mira in der Klemme steckte. Er lief los, jetzt schuldete er ihr etwas.

Er erreichte sie, als ein zweiter Soldat plötzlich hinter ihr stand und ihr ein Messer in die Rippen jagte. „Scheiße!" Er fluchte, riss seine Waffe hoch und tötet zwei weitere Soldaten. „MEDTEAM! Zu mir!" Brüllte er dann und kniete sich neben Mira. Sie atmete schwer und blutete stark, zu stark.

„Ver-versprechen...was..."

„Sie gehen selber zu ihrer Tochter Mira. Verstanden?!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Gebt...auf sie...acht."

„Okay, ich verspreche, wir geben auf sie acht, bis Sie gesund sind, in ein paar Tagen," er hob drohend die Hand und drückte mit der zweiten hart auf ihre Wunde, kaum das einer von ihren Leuten und einer von seinen sie beide absicherten. „Wehe Sie geben auf!" Sie schaffte es tatsächlich zu einem Lächeln, ehe sich ihre Augen flatternd schlossen. „Verdammt! MED... helfen Sie ihr!" Befahl er und mischte sich wieder unter die kämpfenden.

xXx

_~Elisabeth~_

Mit besorgten Blick musterte sie ihre kleine Patientin. Sie war nicht sicher, wem Mira die Schuld geben würde, wenn sie sah, wie es ihrer kleinen Tochter ging. Sie seufzte.

„Sie machen sich Sorgen, um ihren Mann?" Sie schaute neben sich zu Skye und schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch, aber daran dachte ich nicht." Skye nickte und folgte ihrem Blick in das schmale Behandlungszimmer, in dem die inzwischen nun drei wachen Kinder lagen und schliefen. „Sienna."

Sie nickte. „Es...wird Mira nicht gefallen."

Skye zuckte die Achseln und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wird es nicht, nein, aber... sie ist nicht dumm. Und Sienna kann über uns nichts schlechtes sagen."

„Wir wissen nicht was sie über die Zukunft sagen wird," warf Elisabeth mit Bedenken ein. Skye schaute zurück zu dem Mädchen. „Sie hatte Lungenflecken, als sie herkam und Blutungen, irgendwie bezweifle ich, das sie ihrer Mum viel gutes zu erzählen hätte."

„Der Junge hat allerdings auch gesagt, das er zurück in das Spielzimmer will."

„Ja, aber Sienna hat auch gemeint, sie will nicht wieder dorthin, weil... ihre Mutter nicht da ist und die Leute böse." Skye blickte sie nachdenklich an. „Sienna ist die älteste der drei, viel mehr, der vier hier. Sie... hat vielleicht auch mehr mitbekommen, als..."

Ihr Kom piepte, sie meldete sich, Skye stand aufmerksam neben ihr.

_Shannon, halten Sie sich bereit! Unsere Leute schicken ihnen einige dutzend Verletzte, einige haben nur von dem Toxin etwas abbekommen. Ankunft circa 50 Minuten._

„Ich gebe vorne Bescheid," erklärte Skye und lief auch schon los. Dankbar schaute Elisabeth ihr nach. „Taylor, was ist mit Jim und den Jungen?"

_Ihr Mann gab die Meldung, Reynolds Truppe begleitet die Verletzten, also nehme ich an, ihm fehlt nichts und Jayce... er hat nichts gesagt._

„Taylor fragen Sie Jim."

_Nein, nicht über eine offene Leitung und nicht weil es mich betrifft. Sagen sie meiner Frau, wir haben gewonnen, nur eine Handvoll Phönixe sind entkommen, mit wenig Waffen._

„Ich werde es ihr sagen, Shannon Ende."


	25. Veränderungen und ein Neuer Anfang II

Hi! Hier also jetzt das Finale!

Ich hätte mich gefreut, auch noch mal was von Liz zu hören, aber okay. Jetzt hoffe ich, euch gefällt das letzte gibts dann noch zur anderen Story ein neues chap, vielleicht auch noch heute, mal sehen.

Und...vergesst euer Review nicht.

Lg Dani

* * *

TERRA NOVA

**Of Daughters**

**25. Veränderungen und ein Neuer Anfang II**

_~Alicia~_

Es war dunkel als Nathaniel endlich vor ihr stand. Sie stand auf, legte seine entzückende kleine Enkelin, ihre Enkelin in eine der Wiegen und trat auf ihn zu. „Wie... sieht es aus? Elisabeth meinte, wir haben gewonnen?"

Er nickte, kam ebenfalls näher, bis sie voreinander standen. „Was nicht heißt, das sie uns nicht ein Ärgernis und einzelnen eine Gefahr werden könnten," sagte er und zog sie zu sich. Es war wieder dieser eine Blick. Bedingungslose Liebe war alles was sie in diesem Moment sah und für ihn empfand. Sie legte ihre Hände an seine Brust und schob sie weiter um seinen Hals. „Heißt das, wir holen jetzt die Kinder und gehen heim?" Er nickte, beugte sich dann jedoch vor und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Als sie wenig später gemeinsam mit den Shannons die Schule betraten, waren sie gleich Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Trotz der späten, nächtlichen Stunde, war kaum ein Kind am schlafen und die, die es gewesen waren als sie eintraten wurden nun wach durch den Tumult ihrer Kameraden, oder weil sie jemand direkt weckte. „Taylor! WASH!"

„Mom! DAD!"

Leah und Zoe standen fast sofort vor ihnen, um sie zu begrüßen. Jim Shannon fing seine Tochter auf und hob sie hoch. Leah lächelte Nathaniel entgegen, kam jedoch in ihre Arme, drückte sie und grüßte flüsternd, ihren Bauch. Alicia strich ihr zärtlich durchs Haar. „Wir haben dich auch lieb, Kleines."

In dem Moment kam auch Sam angelaufen, im Gegensatz zu den älteren Mädchen deutlich schlaftrunken, blieb er kurz vor ihnen stehen und Nathaniel beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Sam ging zu ihm und schloss die Arme um ihn, ehe Nathaniel seine um den Jungen legte und mit ihm im Arm aufstand. Alicia entging nicht, wie viele Augen ihnen beiden folgten, sie war sicher das auch ihr Mann es bemerkte.

Die ganze Zeit waren sie bedacht gewesen, die Verbindung zu den Kindern nach außen auf Distanz zu halten. Sie wusste genau, das sie von einigen Zivilisten schon als kalt und ungeeignet für die beiden gehalten worden waren, nicht zuletzt weil sie nie offensichtlich Zärtlichkeiten zwischen sich und den Kindern gezeigt hatten. Das die beiden dennoch so ganz offensichtlich an ihnen beiden hingen, schien jetzt bei so einigen Verwunderung auszulösen. Sie ließ ihre Hand nun bewusst auf Leahs Schulter ruhen, als sie gingen. Leah umfasste einen Moment später ihre Hand und drückte sie. Sie lehnte sich jetzt nah an sie und ging mit ihr hinaus. Alicia lächelte glücklich. _Ja, so sollte es sich wohl anfühlen._

xXx

_~Mira und Nathalia~_

Unruhig beobachtete sie die Schwester, bis sie fertig war. Kaum war die Wunde zu rutschte sie trotz des Protestes eben dieser Person von der Liege, sie hatte eben jemanden entdeckt. „SKYE!"

Die Jugendliche drehte sich zu ihr herum und rief dann aber nach jemandem. Mira wollte ihr schon nach, als ihr jemand anderes in den Weg trat und ihr die Hand mit der Handfläche nach vorn, entgegenstreckte. „Mira, richtig?" Fragte das junge Mädchen und sie musterte es. Die Harre waren kürzer, die Farbe heller, viel heller, aber dennoch... „Taylors Tochter? Nathalia?"

Die jüngere vor ihr nickte. Nathalia schaute rasch an ihr vorbei und bedeutete der Schwester zurückzubleiben. „Vorschlag, ich behandle die Wunde zu Ende, damit die Naht nicht reißt und verabreiche noch das Antibiotika, dann bringe ich Sie zu ihrer Tochter."

„Warum solltest du? Wo ist dein Vater?" Mira setzte sich, nicht wegen der Aufforderung, als vielmehr wegen dem jungen Soldaten, der sich nervös näherte. Taylors Tochter folgte ihr und begann gleich mit der Behandlung fortzufahren. Mira beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Ich... vermute zu Hause, mit seiner Familie," antwortete das Mädchen, „Und, wenn ich raten sollte _mit_ meiner Tochter."

„Deiner...Moment! Du hast ihn zum _Großvater_ gemacht," sie grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, ich gehe jede Wette ein, das hat ihm _wahn_sinnig gefallen."

Nathalia legte die Instrumente zur Seite. Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah die Amazone vor sich ernst an. Ehe sie antwortete jagte sie ihr dann noch eine Impfung in den Arm und grinste breit. „Genau genommen...ja. Es gefällt ihm." Sie legte die Injektion zur Seite und bedeutete Mira ihr zu folgen. Die schien verärgert über die letzte Injektion, ohne Vorwarnung und rieb sich den noch schmerzenden Arm. „Das hier, scheinst du nicht häufiger zu machen, also... was will dein Vater, dass du hier bist, oder du?"

„Ich arbeite hier," sagte Nathalia kühl und wandte sich der Frau zu. „Ich stehe nicht unter seinem Befehl, noch ist er stetig hinter mir."

„Stimmt, sonst hätte Daddy sein Töchterchen wohl kaum allein zu einem Außenposten gelassen," der sarkastische Ton der Amazone entging ihr nicht und so trat sie rasch einen Schritt auf die größere, durch trainierte Frau zu. Mira schaute an ihr vorbei und deutete hinter sie. „Klar, darum folgt uns auch sein Gorilla." Sie blickte sich um, entdeckte Jayce und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nicht sein Gorilla, mein Mann," sagte sie und ließ die nun wirklich überrascht Frau einfach stehen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sie ihr wieder folgte.

„Hier," Taylors Tochter blieb stehen und deutete in den nächsten Raum. „Aber...Sie sollten vorher etwas wissen..."

„Fehlt ihr was?" Fragte Mira und wollte nur in diesen Raum hinein. Doch Taylors Tochter hielt sie mit einem festen Handgriff am Arm auf. Sie hatte Kraft. „Was stimmt nicht?" Fragte sie mahnend.

„Sie wurde bei der Zerstörung des ersten Portals, durch _ihre_ Leute fast getötet, außerdem hatte sie starke Lungenflecken, sie blutete bereits. Sie lag bis kurz vor Ihrem Treffen mit Taylor im Koma."

„_Was- fehlt ihr_?" Mira hatte das Gefühl sie müsse gleich zerspringen, so voller Sorge und Furcht war sie, war alles um sonst gewesen, würde sie ihre Tochter hier nun doch verlieren, nach so kurzer Zeit der Hoffnung? Und Taylor hatte es gewusst, sie würde ihn... „Seit wann..." sie wollte die junge Frau packen, doch sie war gut, Nathalia hielt ein Messer in der Hand und trat zurück. „He! Sie lebt, sie _wird_ leben. Dad wusste nicht alles. Sienna... hat Lähmungen."

„Was für Lähmungen?" Miras spürte wie alles in ihr wieder zusammen zu fallen drohte. Sie hatte sich und ihre quirlige Tochter schon zu Hause in den Bäumen gesehen, doch nun...

„Ihre rechte Seite, Dr. Shannon hat sie gestern noch mal operiert, teilweise scheint das Gefühl im Arm und Bein wieder zu kommen, aber... die Lähmung wird vermutlich bleiben. Es..."

„Ich will zu ihr! Gleich!" Rief sie und trat an der anderen vorbei. Nathalia öffnete die Tür und ließ sie ein. Im kleinen Raum stand nur ein Bett, es lag ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen darinnen, die Haut nur Nuancen heller als die ihre. Daneben stand Skye, sie flüsterte der Kleinen etwas zu und das Kind drehte den Kopf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und die Augen des Kindes begannen zu leuchten. „_MAMA_!"

„Sienna, Sienna..."

Sie lief auf das Bett zu und setzte sich, zog ihre nun fast achtjährige Tochter fest in die Arme und begann zu weinen. Ihr Kind, sie hatte ihre Tochter wieder, etwas woran sie vor Wochen aufgehört hatte zu glauben. Und Sienna hatte sie erkannt. Sienna wusste, wer sie war! _Sie weiß es! Sie weiß es! _In ihrem inneren jubelte es laut, glücklich und überwältigt drückte sie das Mädchen an sich.

Nathalia schloss die Tür, gleich nachdem Skye hinaus war. Sie lächelten sich zu und gingen dann beide zurück in den Hauptteil der Klinik, um bei der weiteren Behandlung der verletzten zu helfen.

Xxx

Einige Wochen später:

_~Familie Shannon~_

Maddy half ihrem Mann durch die Tür ihres Elternhauses und hinüber zum Tisch. Ein kurzer Blick genügte, um ihr zu sagen, das Zoe tatsächlich noch nicht da war. „Maddy! Mark, wie geht es dir? Solltest du nicht noch..."

„Mum, bitte," Maddy unterbrach ihre Mutter und bezog Position hinter ihrem Mann. „Wir müssen mit dir reden, mit dir und Dad, wo ist er?" Fragte sie. Im nächsten Moment kam ihr Vater bereits aus dem Schlafzimmer und stand einen Augenblick später auf der anderen Tischseite. Maddy seufzte. „Setz dich Dad."

„Ich soll mich setzten?" Ihr Vater hob sehr skeptisch eine Braue und musterte sie, „Warum? Wieso muss ich mich setzen?"

„Jim," ihre Mutter kam näher und ihr Vater der Bitte nach, er setzte sich. „Okay, also, was ist?"

Maddy atmete tief durch. „Ihr...werdet Großeltern, in etwa... 8 ½ Monaten."

„_WAS_?! _Reynolds_!"

„Er kann nichts dafür," Maddy starrte ihren Vater böse an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe damals meine nächste Spritze vergessen, in... dem ganzen Trubel. Ich... es ist eben passiert."

Elisabeth kam und nahm sie in die Arme. „Du bist dir sicher Schatz?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, ich war mit Nathalia in der Klinik."

„_Genau_ und Taylors Tochter ist ja auch Ärztin..."

„Jim," Elisabeth warf ihrem Gatten einen vielsagenden Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nathalia ist sehr wohl in der Lage Diagnosen dieser Art am Biobett durchzuführen und deine Tochter selber auch." Sie wandte sich ihrer Tochter zu und knuddelte sie nochmal. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, euch beiden," sie grinste und klopfte ihrem Schwiegersohn auf die Schulter. „Ich erwarte das du auf die beiden acht gibst, junger Mann."

Reynolds nickte.

xXx

_~Nathaniel und Alicia~_

Sie kam aus der Dusche und wollte nach ihrem Handtuch greifen. Da kam Nathaniel von hinten und legte die Arme um sie, schob eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken und dann seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals, sie seufzte tief. „Nathaniel."

„Man beginnt etwas zu sehen," flüsterte er und seine Finger strichen über ihren Bauch, er küsste sie wieder. Sie schloss die Augen und sah dann nach rechts, beschaute sie beide durch den Spiegel. „Ich werde dick, meine Hosen passen kaum noch." Er lächelte sie durch den Spiegel an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst wunderschön aussehen, wie jetzt auch. Unser Baby, sieht dir hoffentlich sehr ähnlich."

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen herum und lächelte. „Wieso mir, und nicht dir?" Fragte sie leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weil du viel hübscher bist."

Sie grinste und strich über seine nackte Brust, seine Wange. „So was von dir. Weißt du... vor einem Jahr, da... hätte ich niemals hier dran geglaubt. Nie... nicht... an eine Familie, nicht an uns und schon gar nicht _unsere_ Familie und dann... als ich es hatte, glaubte ich es kurze Zeit schon wieder alles verloren. Versprich mir etwas."

„Was immer du willst," antwortete er und küsste sie kurz.

„Versprich mir, das wir niemals hinter deiner Pflicht stehen, außer... du schützt uns dadurch."

Er lächelte breit und zog sie an sich. „Niemals. Versprochen."

xXx

_~Mira und Sienna~_

Sie stellte ihre Tochter auf die Füße und sah sie fragend an. Sienna blickte unsicher von ihr, zu dem Wissenschaftler neben ihnen. Mira sah sie ernst an. „Du musst das nicht tuen."

„Ich will aber, ich will alleine mit Leah und Zoe zu den Tieren," so entschlossen, die Erwiderung ihrer Tochter auch gewesen war, so unentschlossen, stand die siebenjährige jetzt vor ihr auf ihren eigenen Beinen. Während ihre Hände die schmalen Kinderhüften fest umschlossen und das Kind damit aufrecht hielten, lagen die Kinderhände auf ihren Unterarmen. _Ich sollte sie nicht so einfach aufrechthalten können, sie sollte für so was viel zu schwer sein. Bei Gott...was haben sie ihr nur angetan? Sie wollten für sie sorgen und gaben sie sterbend zurück, jagten das Portal hinter ihr und den anderen in die Luft..._

„Mama?"

Mira zuckte zusammen und schaute ihre Tochter aufmerksam an. „Entschuldige, was ist? Willst du es versuchen?"

Das Kind nickte, krallte aber die Hände in ihren Arm. „Ich hab Angst."

„Ich halte dich, es wird dir nichts passieren," sie hielt einen Arm um die Kleine und schob sich hinter sie. „Fertig?"

Das Kind nickte und machte vorsichtig einen unsicheren Minischritt. Dann noch einen und einen dritten. Sienna drehte sich strahlend zu ihr um. „Mama! Ich kann es!" Die Kleine jubelte und wollte sich herumdrehen, doch sie geriet ins Schwanken und wäre ohne Hilfe gefallen. Trotzdem strahlte die Kleine sie überglücklich an, ehe sie hinüber sah zu dem Wissenschaftler. „Danke, Doktor Wallace."

„Gern doch, aber nicht vergessen, am Anfang nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden und jeden Tag Physiotherapie. Häh?"

Sienna nickte.

x

Sie hatte es geschafft, endlich. Ihre Mutter ging zusammen mit ihr raus. Sie hatte ihre Mum nun schon seit fast einem Monat wieder. Aber genau so lange ging ihre Mum mit ihr nur Abends, oder sehr früh morgens aus dem Haus. Sie wusste inzwischen, durch die Schule das ihre Mutter nicht immer in der Kolonie gelebt hatte. Und so wie Mira ihr von ihrem anderen zu Hause hier erzählte, in den Bäumen, war sie sich sicher, dass ihre Mutter nicht freiwillig hier war. _Sie ist es wegen mir und sie macht sich Sorgen, das die anderen sie nicht hier haben wollen._

Sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, auch weil Leah und Zoe ihr einiges erzählt hatten. Sie drehte sich in ihrem Rollstuhl nach hinten und sah ihre Mutter an. „Danke Mum."

Ihre Mutter versuchte dem Getümmel auf dem Markt aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch Sienna wollte zu ihren Freunden und schob die Bremsen vor. „Ich will da aber hin, bitte. Du warst _soo_ lange weg und jetzt...mache ich _doch noch_ alles alleine."

Ihre Mutter sah sie besorgt an, schaute sich ebenso besorgt um, als...

„Mira!"

Sienna sah auf, der Commander stand vor ihnen und ihre Mutter schien tatsächlich umdrehen zu wollen, der Rollstuhl war schon fast herumgedreht. Sienna schob die Bremse wieder vor. Sie streckte den Hals nach hinten um den grauhaarigen Mann noch anzusehen: „Wo ist Nathalia? Wo ist Leah?"

„Ähm...Leah ist irgendwo dort hinten, soll ich dich hinbringen?" Sie nickte heftig und sah zu ihrer Mutter. „Darf ich?"

Mira nickte und seufzte kaum das Taylor ihre Tochter aus dem Rollstuhl gehoben hatte und weg war. Jetzt stand sie inmitten von anderen, die sie musterten genau Wash gegenüber. Sie wollte weiter, doch die andere hielt sie zurück. „He, warte mal, ich muss dir was zeigen."

„Danke, aber... ich sehe lieber mal nach Sienna und..."

„Mira, hör auf dir dauernd Sorgen zu machen. Ja, viele hier trauen dir vielleicht nicht, aber keiner will dir etwas böses. Das wage sie nicht, sie wissen wem sie den Sieg verdanken."

„Taylor, aber nur seinem Wort wegen..."

„Das bist du nicht. Die Shannons haben euch schon eingeladen, wir auch." Fiel ihr Taylor ins Wort und trat neben seine Frau und sie. Mira fühlte sich plötzlich sehr eingeengt inmitten des Marktplatzes, umringt von so vielen aufmerksamen Blicken und direkt neben Wash und Taylor. Sie stöhnte leise auf: „Zwei von wie vielen? Es wäre leichter, wenn ich auch wieder in den Bäumen wäre. Du glaubst es vielleicht nicht, aber ich vermisse meine Freiheit tatsächlich."

„Doch ich glaube es und..."

„Commander Taylor!" Zoé Shannon und Leah winkten ihm eifrig zu und er warf ihr, wie seiner Frau nur einen kurzen entschuldigenden Blick zu, ehe er sich abwandte. „Entschuldigt, sieht aus als müsse ich mein Versprechen einlösen." Er zwinkerte seiner Frau zu. Mira schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

_~Taylor und Wash~_

Sie ahnte nur wie die andere sich fühlte. Sie war nicht in ihrer Situation, war es nicht gewesen. Dennoch war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Mira schwer fiel hier in der Kolonie zu leben und sie wäre sicherlich nicht geblieben, wenn es hier nicht sicherer für ihre Tochter gewesen wäre. Die drei anderen Sixer Kinder lebten mit ihren Eltern in deren alten Baumhäuser, kamen nur für die Schule und zu Besuchen her. Ein Grund mehr, um Mira jetzt zu zeigen, was sie hier finden konnte, das sie durch aus auch Willkommen war.

„Komm mit," sagte sie und zog Mira einfach mit sich.

Am Rande des Marktplatzes blieben sie stehen und sie deutete hinüber zu Nathaniel und den Kindern. Nathaniel sah sie, schaute abwartend auf die Kinder. Dann ließ er Sienna einfach zwischen den beiden anderen Mädchen stehen, ihr Rollstuhl stand viele Meter entfernt. Mira preschte direkt vor, besorgt und ärgerlich, Alicia war nicht schnell genug, doch Nathaniel hielt die andere auf. „Nein, warte," mahnte er und hielt sie fest.

xXx

_~Mira~_

Taylor hielt sie mit Kraft fest, sie kam nicht frei von ihm und fluchte. Weiter vorne trat Leah einen Schritt zur Seite und dann vor die etwa gleichgroße Sienna. Mira schaffte es um ein Haar Nathaniel doch zu entkommen. Aber er hielt sie nur noch fester im Griff, Alicia kam zu ihnen. Inzwischen hatte auch Zoè ihr kleines Mädchen losgelassen und trat ein wenig zur Seite.

Sienna sah nur ganz kurz in ihre Richtung dann schaute sie nach vorne auf Leah, Taylors Ziehtochter.

Gerade als sie merkte, das er seinen Griff löste und sie los laufen wollte blieb sie verblüfft stehen und stieß laut die Luft aus. Vor ihr lief ihre Tochter alleine einen Schritt nach dem anderen auf Leah zu, die immer weiter rückwärts ging, während Shannons jüngste neben ihr lief. Beide Mädchen waren es schließlich auch, die Sienna auffingen, als sie strauchelte und dann die Richtung änderte, um zu ihr zu gehen. Sie schaute zu Taylor und Wash, auch die Shannons standen jetzt in der Nähe und ihr wurde klar, dass sie es alle geplant haben mussten. Doch in diesem Moment war es ihr plötzlich völlig gleich wer sie sehen konnte. Überglücklich sah sie ihrer Tochter entgegen, die vergangenen Wochen waren ganz vergessen.

Sie ging wortlos in die Knie und schaute ihrer Tochter entgegen. Gerührt, und stolz blickte sie zu ihrem Kind. Sienna strahlte und ihre beiden Freundinnen blieben auf den letzten Metern zurück. Als sie Sienna eine Minute später fest in die Arme schloss, standen die zwei anderen Kinder lachend und klatschend knapp dahinter. „Mama ist soo stolz auf dich Kleines. Warum...hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Weil es...eine Überraschung sein sollte. Bald kannst du dann wieder nach Hause."

„Nach Hause?" Mira sah ihre kleine Tochter verwundert an. Dabei fiel ihr zum ersten mal seit langem auf, wie gut das Mädchen zugenommen hatte und wie viel Farbe sie bekommen hatte. Sie lächelte. „Mama, ich weiß, das du nach da draußen willst, in den Wald. Du...magst es hier nicht."

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ehe sie ihre Kleine wieder ansah. „Sienna, gefällt es _dir_ hier? Willst _du_ hier bleiben?"

Ihre Tochter schaute sie unschlüssig an und schüttelte dann ganz langsam den Kopf. Mira seufzte und hob den Kopf des Kindes an, um es anzusehen. „Sienna, ich will wissen was _du_ willst. Als ich dich verlassen habe, wollte ich nur, das es dir gut geht, dass du gesund bist, verstehst du? Aber ich habe dich nie gefragt, ob ich gehen kann. Was _möchtest_ du? _Wo_ möchtest du leben?"

„Hier... hier ist es schön und ich kann alleine zu meinen Freunden." Das Mädchen sah sie hoffnungsvoll an und Mira nickte, strich ihr durch das Haar. „In Ordnung, dann bleiben wir. Versprochen."

Sie stand auf und reichte ihrem Mädchen die Hand. „Willst du es ihnen sagen?"

„Was denn?"

„Lade deine Freunde und ihre Familien zum essen ein, morgen."

„_COOL!"_

xXx

_~Nathalia und Maddy~_

„Hey, habt ihr Lust auf grillen?"

Maddy blieb stehen und sah zurück zu ihr, sie nickte. „Klingt gut. Wann?"

„Heute Abend? Wenn die zwei zurück sind und gewaschen?"

Maddy grinste und wartete, das sie, sie eingeholt hatte. Lachend und miteinander sprechend gingen sie weiter in Richtung ihrer Häuser. Tatsächlich hatten es Maddy und Mark geschafft, das Haus ihnen gegenüber zu bekommen und so machten sie inzwischen sehr viel zusammen, zum Leidwesen ihrer Eltern waren sie selten bei ihnen. Als sie jetzt bei den Häusern ankamen hatten sie beide ein _Déjà_-_vu. Maddys Vater und der ihre standen gemeinsam auf der Straße zwischen den Häusern und schauten ihnen ruhig entgegen. Sie wechselten einen leicht genervten Blick und gingen auf die beiden Väter zu. Das wurde sicherlich wieder lustig._

_Eine halbe Stunde später hatte sie ihren Vater wie schon viele male zuvor mit dem Versprechen heimgeschickt, am Wochenende zum Essen zu kommen und ihm seine Enkelin die nächsten Tage __zwischendurch vorbei zu bringen. Lächelnd verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Vater, schickte danach die Tagesmutter heim und ging mit ihrer Kleinen zu Maddy._

_Die Männer standen am Grill und sie beide beschäftigten sich mit der kleinen Ayani, die zwischen ihnen auf der Decke lag. Es war ein warmer, schöner Abend und sie sahen beide lächelnd auf, als die Männer kamen und sich hinter sie setzten. Maddy lehnte sich bei Mark an und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Schon wieder Sehnsucht nach uns?" Fragte sie leise. Er nickte und küsste sie. Nathalia hob ihre Tochter hoch und reichte sie weiter an Jayce. „Hier, Süße, geh zu deinem Daddy, Mama geht mal den Salat holen, Tante Maddy und Onkel Mark sind zu beschäftigt." _

_Sie grinste und stand auf, während Maddy kicherte und Mark die Augen verdrehte. _

_„Ihr zwei seit schlimmer als Dad und Alicia," setzte Nathalia noch einen drauf und kicherte als sie ins ins Haus eilte. _

_xXx_

_Einige Monate später_

___~Skye und Josh~_

_Sie drehte sich überrascht um und hielt vor der Tür zur WG inne. „Josh, was..."_

_„Weißt du, ich... ich denke... ich kann...ich will nicht nur dein Freund sein," sagte er und trat auf sie zu. Skye sah ihn verwirrt an. „Josh, alles klar? Was meinst du, wovon...redest du?"_

_„Es... es tat weh, als Kara... gestorben ist, aber... ich habe mir viel mehr Sorgen um dich gemacht, __in...in Boylans Bar, als... das ich getrauert habe." Er sah sie ernst an. „Ich... ich will dein Freund sein, nicht... nicht einfach ____ein Freund__."_

_Sie schaute ihn verblüfft an. „Josh ich bin nicht..."_

_„Schon gut, sag einfach, wenn... wenn du so weit bist." sagte er und drehte sich herum und ging davon. _

_„Josh! JOSH!" Rief sie und lief ihm nach, sie hatte es sich so lange gewünscht, gehofft. Dann alles verdrängt und jetzt wollte er? Sie war nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich wollte, oder ob er sich nur einsam fühlte. Oder ob ____sie__ es wirklich wollte, dennoch konnte sie ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen. „Josh," sie stand jetzt vor ihm sah ihn genau an und legte ihm eine Hand um den Hals. Dann küsste sie ihn und blieb ruhig vor ihm stehen. Er sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann lächelte er, beugte sich vor und sie küssten sich lange und innig._

_„Das... fühlt sich gut an," sagte er leise. Skye lächelte breit und nickte. „Richtig, es...fühlt sich endlich richtig an, ja." Erneut versanken sie in einem langen Kuss, während die Sonne über ihnen langsam unterging._

_X_

___~Taylor und Alicia~_

_Sie stand draußen, hinter ihrem Haus, die Kinder schliefen, er trat näher und sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Er kam ganz nah hinter sie und schlang die Arme um sie. „Na, was machen wir?"_

_„Die Sterne anschauen und darüber nachdenken wie viel Glück ich habe, wir."_

_Er küsste ihren Hals und zog sie zu sich herum, einen langen Moment lang schauten sie sich tief in die Augen. Dann beugte er sich vor um sie zu küssen... mitten im Kuss zuckte sie zusammen und er hielt inne sah sie besorgt an. _

_Sie rieb sich den Rücken, er hob fragend eine Braue. „Nathaniel, du hast mir verschwiegen, wie ____unangenehm__ das ist, dass sich ____alles__ zusammenzieht."_

_„Was... das Baby?" Fragte er. Sie nickte und schaute zurück in den Himmel. „Wenigstens ist es nicht mehr so heiß, wie heute Mittag."_

_Er lächelte und zog sein Komlink aus der Hose. „Du bist immer noch sicher, das du es hier machen willst?" Fragte er. Sie nickte und schaute ihn jetzt direkt an. „Ganz sicher, das gehört nur uns, ruf Elisabeth an, wenn sie nicht da ist, soll sie Maddy schicken." Er nickte, und ging mit ihr zurück ins Haus. „Irgendwie gefällt mir der Gedanke, das die junge Shannon, auch unseren kleinen Engel holt."_

_„Dann ruf sie direkt her." Grinste sie und setzte sich auf das Polstermöbel. Er lächelte und nickte. „Taylor hier..." sagte er einen Moment später, „...wir... hätten hier einen neuen Erdenbürger der heute Nacht kommen will." _

_**Ende!**_

_Puh verdammt, endlich, soooo lange habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gebraucht, bis mir das Ende gefiel. _

_*tief durchatmet*_

_Hoffe euch gefällt es auch. Bis dann!_


End file.
